


You Can Never Go Home Again

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Is a Good Bro, Alternate Universe, Awesome Melinda May, BAMF Melinda May, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Parent Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May Friendship, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Secret Identity, Sisters, Slow Burn, mama may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 139,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Melinda May has never been described as a typical SHIELD agent but what not even her best friend Phil Coulson knows is that May has a secret. At 17 Melinda left Afterlife, leaving her home, mom Jiaying, twin sister Kora, friends, heritage, everything she’s ever known, behind. But, despite what her mom believes, May has never betrayed her people; she’s always protected them, and her secret, just like she protects her daughter Daisy; jobs that keep getting harder, and Melinda fears that the day will come where to protect everyone she’ll need to reveal her truth and face the consequences.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Melinda May & Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying & Melinda May, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Lincoln Campbell, Melinda May & Kora, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Kora
Comments: 451
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AN:** Honestly, not sure where this idea came from, but basically I was trying to sleep and then I started to try to figure out when Kora was born, and as I did I realized that she and May could be close to being born at the same time, and next thing I know I'm writing this. Some things will be close to cannon, others will be further.

Also, I know I'm in the few but I am a Philinda fan who was HAPPY with how things ended, but I do have Philnda plans for this story. Hope you like what this is.

I'm trying to make sure I say what language May/Kora/Jiaying are speaking, but if I forgot it will likely be either English or Chinese, your choice. "

I'm posting this now, but it may be a few days before the next chapter. I start the placement potion of my law degree on Monday, so writing time will be limited. I'll post whenever I finish a chapter rather than my usual every second day schedule.

* * *

 **Afterlife, Napal. November 20** **th** **1966**

In her very, very, long life Jiaying has felt a lot of different types of pain, but even with all that pain, she knows, one the pain she is currently in is the worst pain she's ever felt.

"I can't do this, it's too much," Jiaying says, feeling incredible pain.

"Yes, you can," William May, Jiaying's husband says, as he squeezes his hand. "You're so strong, you can do this," William assures her.

"I can't," Jiaying says as she feels exhausted, and isn't sure if she can do what she has to do.

"Jiaying, I can see the first baby's head. You just need to give a strong push," An Inhuman doctor, by the name of Dai, says.

"Come on, Jia, I know you can do this, just push," William urges and using so much of her energy Jiaying pushes and gives birth to the first of her daughter's.

"Is she okay?" Jiaying asks, feeling terrified for her daughter, as even though she doesn't know for sure that the babies are both going to be girls, it's what she's felt for a while.

"She's perfect," Dai says, as Jiaying hears her daughter cry.

"I want to hold her!" Jiaying exclaims.

"You can't right now, any moment her sibling will be here too," Dai explains as he gives the baby to another Inhuman who is in the room, acting as a nurse.

Eight minutes after the birth of her fist child Jiaying gives birth to her second child, another daughter. Once she is born, and everyone is sure she that both the babies are alright Jiaying is finally able to hold her baby girls.

"They're incredible," Jiaying says as she looks between her daughters, feeling overwhelming joys, and as tears once more come to her eyes this time they are of joy and not pain.

"They really are," William says, as he looks at his daughters in amazement, honestly feeling like he has never seen anything so incredible. "They need names," William reminds Jiaying.

"They have names," Jiaying says. "Melinda Qiaolian," Jiaying says referring to the slightly older of the two girls. "Kora An," Jiaying says, looking at the younger of the two.

"Melinda and Kora, that's perfect," William says, with a smile.

"They're perfect," Jiaying corrects. "I love you both so much, I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you, you'll always be safe, loved, and protected," Jiaying promises her daughters, as she kisses each of their heads.

In her long life Jiaying has felt a lot of love, but she knows, without a doubt, that she has never felt as much love as she feels for her two baby girls and she knows that there is nothing she wouldn't do for them.

**July 1969**

For almost three years Jiaying and William have been raising their daughters at Afterlife. Even though they are twins Melinda and Kora, as they have been getting older, have been showing their differences.

Just like they do quiet often Jiaying, Kora, and Melinda are walking around Afterlife together, while Kora, just like she often does, is clinging to her leg, Melinda is running forward, exploring.

"Melinda don't go too far," Jiaying calls after her daughter, wanting to make sure that Melinda is safe.

"Let her run Jiaying," William, says, sounding rather annoyed, says as he walks towards Jiaying and Kora.

"I'm just trying to protect our daughters," Jiaying says as she smiles down at Kora.

"What you're doing is mollycoddling them," William explains. "They're children, they shouldn't be kept within the bounds of this place, they deserve to see the world," William says, knowing all too well that this will lead to a fight that he and Jiaying have had more than once.

"No, they need to be protected from it," Jiaying says as she picks up Kora and carries her over to where Melinda is. As he watches his wife and daughters William can't help but sigh as he can't help but fear what Jiaying's overprotectiveness will do to their daughters.

* * *

Horus later Jiaying has put her daughters to bed and is walking to the main area of the rooms that belong to her, William, and their girls, where William himself is. The second she sees her husband Jiaying knows that they are going to have a very familiar fight.

"You really want to go through this again?" Jiaying asks.

"I don't think I have much of a choice," William explains. "Jia, I understand why you built your place, that you want to protect your people, but it's not healthy for our girls," William tells Jiaying. "You're already teaching them to be afraid of everything, and that's not the way I want our daughters to grow up. I want them to be apart of the world, not scared of it," William explains.

"They have every reason to be scared of it!" Jiaying exclaims. "They will be feared and hunted just because of who they are! I will do whatever I have to do to protect them from that! Protect them from being hurt!" Jiaying says.

"If you keep doing what you're doing they're going to grow up afraid to ever leave Afterlife," William explains.

"Good,"

"That's not good," William says in disbelief. "And I'm not going to let that be the life my daughters lead! It's not the life I want to lead!" William explains.

"Then you don't have to stay here any longer," Jiaying explains, her voice cold.

"What?" William asks shocked.

"You're not an inhuman, I asked for special permission for you to stay, and now I'm revoking it, you're no longer welcome at Afterlife," Jiaying reveals.

"You can't do that! You can't keep my daughters from me!" William says.

"Mommy?" A voice says and both Jiaying and William look over to see Melinda and Kora standing in the doorway, though it almost looks like Melinda is standing Infront of her sister, it being Kora who spoke.

"Watch me," Jiaying says before walking over to her daughters, who she picks up and walks out of the room with them, heading outside. As he doesn't want to lose his daughters William chases after Jiaying outside.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP MY DAUGHTERS FROM ME!" William exclaims, and he tries to grab Jiaying, so that he can get his girls back, but before he can get them, he is grabbed by Inhumans who work as security.

"Remove my husband from Afterlife, make she he can never return," Jiaying instructs, as William looks at her with a look of betrayal on his face. "This is the easy way," Jiaying informs William, and as he sees an anger, a protectiveness, and fury that he has never seen before William doesn't fight as the Inhumans tear him away from his family.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy going?" Melinda asks curious.

"Away," Jiaying answers. "From now on it's only going to be us and our people," Jiaying explains, as she kisses each of her girls on their respective heads.

**April 1972**

Since she banished William from Afterlife Jiaying has never regretted her decision, it has been two years and there hasn't been a single moment where she regretted her actions. Every time she looks at her beautiful daughters Jiaying knows that she will do whatever she has to do to keep them safe, no matter the cost.

"Mellie wait up!" Kora, who is now five years old, calls after her sister, in Chinese, as the two of them are running along the path that leads through Afterlife. While both speak many languages and a lot of the people at Afterlife speak English when they are together, with their mother, they speak Chinese.

"NO! You're too slow Kori!" Melinda calls back, also in Chinese, as she dodges around other potentials, and those who have been through the mist, but keeps running.

"AM NOT!" Kora yells after her sister as she tries to keep up her.

Together the two sisters continue to run together, and after leaving the path they run down the hill and to the place they both love; a field that is full of daisies. Forcing herself to run faster Kora manages to catch up to her sister.

"Got ya!" Kora says, with a grin, as she goes to tag her sister, but because she is running so fast she accidently trips over and causes both of them to fall into the field of daisies.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks worried, at the same time that her sister says.

"I'm sorry," Kora responds, and once they do both of them just laugh and hug each other.

"Well you two look like you're having fun," A voice says and the sisters look up to see their mother who also spoke in Chinese.

"We are!" Kora says, with a proud smile.

"Mommy, do you want a daisy?" Melinda asks as she picks one of the nearby flowers.

"I'd like that," Jiaying says as she walks over to her daughters, and she takes the flower from her older daughter before sitting down with them both. Even though she has many things that she could be doing to here there is nothing more important than her daughters, and no where she would rather be than with them.

Once Jiaying sits down Kora and Melinda both walk over to their mother and look up at her.

"Mommy, can you tell us a story?" Kora requests, as she snuggles into her mother.

"What kind of story?" Jiaying asks, as she plays with her younger daughters hair, and at her questions both sisters exchange looks.

"The Blue Angles!" Melinda requests, and once she does Jiaying smiles.

"Of course," Jiaying answers, not at all surprised that they asked to hear that particular story. "Girls, I need you to know that while some stories have witches and dragons and bad men, and I will always protect you both from all of it," Jiaying explains, looking between her girls.

"What if you can't?" Kora asks worried.

"I will," Jiaying stresses. "No matter what, I will always protect you, my beautiful girls," Jiaying says, as her girls hug her, and she kisses both their heads. "Once, a very long time ago, there were Blue Angles that fell from the Heavens…" Jiaying says, and she proceeds to tell the Inhuman origin story. With every word her daughters listen in with great interest, taking in every single word their mother says.

**September 1974**

Since that day where she sat in the field of daises with her beautiful girls Jiaying has told them the story of the Blue Angles who fell from the heavens more than once, but every time she tells it she adds more details, explains somethings a little more. Even though how much of the story Jiaying tells changes every time she tells it what doesn't change is the promise she makes her daughters; that she'll always protect them no matter what.

As they get older Melinda and Kora's different personalities become clearer, but what also becomes clearer is how much the sisters love each other.

While they may not attend a typical school Melinda and Kora do have lessons, one of which is the rather boring one that they are currently in.

"Let's sneak out," Melinda whispers to her sister in English, as one of the elders of Afterlife has her back to them as she is currently writing on a blackboard and this elder doesn't speak great English.

"No! we can't!" Kora tells her sister, hissing back at her, in English. "This is important, Mellie"

"No, it's not Kori," Melinda responds. "Let's go have fun,"

"We can't!" Kora objects.

"We can!" Melinda responds, and it becomes clear to her that her sister isn't going to join her. "You're no fun," Melinda tells her sister, before sneaking out of the room.

Once she has successfully gotten out of her classroom Melinda looks around and tries to decide to where she wants to go, what she wants to do. After a few moments of debating Melinda decides what she wants to do and knowing that before long her mother will be told what she has done she hurries off.

* * *

As she is currently unaware what her older daughter is doing Jiaying is in a meeting with more senior members of the Afterlife council.

"I agree, he is the best choice," Jiaying says as they are currently debating who will be the next decedent to undergo Terrigenesis and just as she finishes giving her opinion there is a knock on the door. "Enter," Jiaying requests, and the elder who is meant to be teaching her daughter, along with Kora, walk into the room. As soon as she sees her younger daughter, and the person who is meant to be teaching her girls, walks in Jiaying feels dread rise up inside of her. "Where is Melinda?" Jiaying asks worried, as she stands up.

"I don't know," The elder says, looking guilty, as Jiaying walks towards her. "I was writing on the blackboard and I turned around and Melinda was gone," The elder explains, and once she is close enough Jiaying squats down in front of her daughter.

"Kora, where is your sister?" Jiaying asks, trying to sound calm as while she knows it is basically impossible for someone to enter Afterlife that doesn't mean no one could.

"I don't know," Kora answers.

"Kora," Jiaying says in a serious voice, drawing out her daughters name.

"I really don't know!" Kora exclaims. "Mellie wanted to sneak out and have fun, I told her no, but she went anyway," Kora explains. "I really don't know where she is Mom," Kora explains.

"Okay, I believe you," Jiaying explains. "Kora, I need you to stay here, stay with Li and the others, until I get back. Can you do that?" Jiaying asks.

"Yes Mom," Kora says, with a nod.

"That's my girl," Jiaying says, with a proud look and she leaves to go in search of her oldest daughter.

* * *

For over ten minutes Jiaying, with help of other Inhumans, has been looking for her slightly older, daughter. With ever second that passes Jiaying becomes more and more concerned for her. Finally, after a lot of searching Jiaying finds her daughter sitting in the gazebo which has an incredible view of the mountains and other surrounding area.

"Melinda! There you are!" Jiaying says, feeling thrilled to find her.

"Hi Mom," Melinda says, with an innocent smile, looking like she has no idea how much panic she just caused her mother.

"What do you think you were doing! You know you're not supposed to leave your lessons without telling anyone," Jiaying says, as she sits down next to Melinda.

"It was boring!" Melinda explains.

"I thought you liked your lessons," Jiaying comments.

"I like combat lessons, and languages, but history is boring!" Melinda complains.

"History is important. It teaches us the mistakes made in the past so that we don't repeat them," Jiaying explains to her daughter, and Melinda just pulls a face, so she decides to try a different strategy. "Why did you come to this place when you left class?" Jiaying asks curious, as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"I like the view," Melinda admits. "I like seeing everything, imagining what's beyond the mountains, about seeing it myself one day," Melinda explains, and Jiaying really doesn't want to think about how much that desire worries her.

"Well, history can tell us how the mountains came to be, about everything that happened beyond our home, what's happened to our people," Jiaying explains.

"I guess that's kind of cool," Melinda admits, as she snuggles into her mothers side a bit.

"Melinda, I need you to stay in class, even if you find it boring, it's important, can you do that?" Jiaying asks curious.

"Can I skate on the pond when it freezes over?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, I guess you can do that," Jiaying informs her daughter.

"Then I guess I can stay in class," Melinda responds, feeling like it might be rather difficult for her.

"Good girl," Jiaying says, as she bends down and kisses her daughters head.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Kora are both in their bed, asleep, Jiaying on the other hand isn't. After her earlier scare with Melinda Jiaying is standing in the doorway to her daughters' room, watching them, reassuring herself that they are both okay; that neither have been hurt.

"Mom?" A quiet voice asks, and Jiaying realizes that Kora is awake.

"Yeah, go back to sleep Sweetheart," Jiaying says as she walks over to her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Kora asks worried, as Jiaying sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, Honey, I'm fine," Jiaying assures her, and to her confusion Kora just hugs her. "What was that for?" Jiaying asks, though she can't deny that it wasn't exactly what she needed.

"You looked like you needed it," Kora explains.

"Oh, my beautiful girl, you have such a good heart," Jiaying informs her daughter, who can't help but smile. "Never let anyone take that away from you," Jiaying tells her.

"I won't," Kora responds, and once she does Jiaying moves a little more so that she is sitting and holding her daughter.

"Mom?" Melinda's voice asks, having woken up by the noise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, either of you, up," Jiaying admits.

"It's okay," Kora says, and Melinda walks over and climbs into bed with her mother and sister.

Once her older daughter has joined them Jiaying moves the blanket so that it is covering all three of them, and together the three of them drift into silence and before long both Melinda and Kora have fallen asleep being held by their mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:** So, I had my first day of placement today, and I'm exhausted, but I wrote this over the weekend so I thought I'd post it. Next chapter will be later this week.

* * *

**February 1976**

Ever since she told her mother that she would try to stay in class Melinda has done her best to keep her promise. While she hasn't missed a single combat class there aren't many other classes about which she can say the same.

As she asked for extra lessons in combat related things Melinda is being taught by an elder to use a sword, while Kora is sitting nearby reading.

"That's good, Melinda, good technique," Juan, who is the combat expert at Afterlife, informs Melinda.

"Thank you," Melinda responds, sounding rather proud.

"How do you find the sword?" Juan asks.

"It's not bad, but I think I prefer to use my hands," Melinda responds.

"Then I think while I will show you how to use a few other weapons we will focus on developing your hand to hand combat skills," Juan explains as while he knows it is important that someone develops skills with different weapons it is also important to focus on the skill a person favors.

"Cool," Melinda says, with a grin, as she likes the sound of that.

"Kora, would you like to give the sword a try?" Juan asks curious.

"No thank you," Kora responds.

"Kori's no fun, she'd rather read than use a cool sword," Melinda comments, clearly teasing her sister.

"Didn't you just say that you'd rather use your hands?" Kora asks her sister.

"Yeah, but the sword is still cool," Melinda responds.

"Of course," Kora says, rolling her eyes at her sister, and as she does Jiaying, with a young boy who is about the same age as Melinda and Kora walk up to the trio. Seeing her mother Kora puts down her book and walks over to her.

"Melinda, Kora, Juan, this is Gordon, he's going to be living here at Afterlife from now on," Jiaying explains. "Gordon, these are my daughters Kora, and Melinda," Jiaying says, pointing to each of them. "And this is Juan, he will be one of your teaches here," Jiaying explains.

"Hi," Gordon says, in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground.

"Mom, can Mellie and I show Gordon around?" Kora asks curious, being able to tell that the young boy is upset about something and wanting to help.

"Of course, if that is okay with Gordon," Jiaying explains, looking at him.

"It's okay," Gordon says, though he sounds a little uncertain.

"Great," Melinda says, giving her sword to Juan.

"There are a lot of cool things here, but don't worry Mellie and I know all of them, so we'll show you," Kora says, as she, Melinda and Gordon walk away from Jiaying and Juan, as they do Juan walks over to Jiaying.

"What happened to his parents?" Juan asks surprised, as it is surprising for such a young child to be brought to afterlife, especially alone.

"They were killed, Gordon very nearly joined them," Jiaying says, in a very grave voice.

* * *

**May 1977**

Over a year has passed since Gordon, who is about to celebrate his second birthday at Afterlife, was brough to Afterlife. In the time that has passed Gordon, Kora and Melinda have become the best of friends. The three ten-year-old's attend lessons together while also learning about their heritage and skills like combat.

"I really don't think we should do this," Kora says worried, as she, Melinda, and Gordon are sneaking towards a very specific office at Afterlife, all three of them are carrying rather big duffle bags.

"Well too bad, you already agreed," Melinda tells her sister.

"But if you really want you can change your mind," Gordon assures his friend. "Mel and I can do this alone," Gordon explains.

"You'll just be boring if you don't help," Melinda says as they get to the office they want and close the door behind them.

"Well now I have to," Kora responds as she won't let her sister bait her which causes Melinda to grin, and Gordon to roll his eyes. In the time he has known Melinda and Kora he has realized that the two of them care about each other, but are very different and rile each other up a lot. "We've got to hurry up the elder meeting won't last long, and we don't want Li to catch us," Kora reminds Melinda and Gordon.

"Yeah, we really don't," Melinda confirms and the three of them open their bags. One of the bags is full of newspapers, another is full of paper cups while the third is full of jugs of water. "Let's get to work," Melinda says, and that's exactly what the trio do.

* * *

After almost an hour later Melinda, Kora, and Gordon have set up what they want, and because they want to see Li's reaction they are hiding outside, in a position that will give them the perfect view of Li entering his office.

As they see the other Elders exiting the meeting room the Trio exchange looks, as they know they only have seconds to wait as Li always goes straight back to his office after a meeting.

Finally, not long after the meeting ended, the hidden trio watch as Li enters his office. The second he enters they can see the confusion, anger and frustration on his face.

"JIAYING!" Li yells, sounding absolutely furious, and as soon as they hear Melinda, Kora and Gordon laugh.

"Let's get out of here," Kora says, through her laughter, and the three of them hurry away, hoping that Jiaying doesn't realizes that it was them.

Unfortunately, the trio don't get their wish as not even five minutes later the three of them are sitting side by side, Infront of Jiaying, no longer laughter, as Jiaying is looking far from happy.

"Why?" Jiaying asks, looking between Melinda, Kora, and Gordon, as none of them look at her in the eyes, and not a single one of them says a word. "One of you better start explaining," Jiaying says, no room for arguing in her voice.

"We wanted to have fun," Gordon explains, not being able to resist Jiaying's look any longer.

"Li is always uptight. We thought it would be good if he relaxed," Kora explains.

"And covering his office in newspaper and cups of water does that how exactly?" Jiaying asks curious, as she looks between the three ten years old's and as she does she notices that both Gordon and Kora glance at Melinda out of the corner of their respective eyes. "Ah, I see," Jiaying realizes, and so she looks straight at Melinda. "Melinda, do you want to explain why you decided that you, Gordon and Kora should do this?" Jiaying asks her daughter, and as she realizes she is busted Melinda sighs, though is clearly annoyed by her sister and friend.

"Kori said it, we thought it would always be fun," Melinda explains. "I figured Li would be annoyed, but after that I thought he would see the funny side and be amused," Melinda explains.

"Well he didn't," Jiaying explains. "So, the three of you are going to clean up what you did and do whatever Li says for the rest of the day," Jiaying explains, and all three of them look like they are about to object. "I can always make it for longer than an afternoon if you want," Jiaying explains.

"No Mom," Melinda and Kora say.

"No need for that," Gordon adds.

"Good," Jiaying says. "Go, Li's office, and I don't want to hear about any more pranks," Jiaying explains, and the trio nod before hurrying off. As they hurry of Jiaying shakes her head at them, but she can't help the amused smile that appears on her face.

* * *

**August 1978**

Even though Jiaying told Melinda, Kora and Gordon no more pranks the prank on Li was far from their last, in fact Melinda especially has become quiet the prankster, and Li is one of her most frequent target a fact that has caused Jiaying more than a few headaches.

It's a hot summers day and as Jiaying has given them permission to explore but given them clear instructions on how far they can go, Melinda, Kora and Gordon are a little way away from the main area of afterlife.

"You know we're really lucky to live here. Our home is pretty cool," Kora comments, looking up, as the three of them walk along a very narrow trails that leads around one of the smaller cliffs. As it is so thin the three of them are walking in a line with Melinda in the front, Kora in the middle and Gordon behind.

"It is," Gordon confirms.

"I guess, but it would be nice to see the outside world," Melinda comments.

"Trust me, you're not missing much," Gordon, who is the only one who has been outside of Afterlife, says.

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like we are," Melinda says and suddenly Kora screams, quickly turning Melinda says the path crumble beneath her sister, and so she reacts quickly to grab her sisters hand before she can fall. "I've got you," Melinda assures her sister, who is hanging. "GORDON GO! GET MOM! GET HELP!" Melinda yells, clearly feeling panicked, and without a word Gordon hurries away, moving fast, but carefully.

"Mellie, I'm scared," Kora tells her sister, with a fearful look on her face.

"You don't have to be, I'm never going to let you go," Melinda promises, trying to keep her sister calm. "Okay, Kori, I promise, just hold on. I've always got you," Melinda promises.

"My hand's sweaty, I don't know how long I can hold on," Kora says, looking afraid.

"Okay, I'm going to pull you up to me, but I need your help okay?" Melinda asks and Kora nods. "As I pull you up, use your legs, like your walking up the cliff. Use them to push you up, can you try to do that?"

"I can try," Kora responds.

With extreme difficulty Melinda manages to pull her sister up to the ledge where she is. while Kora does what she can to help she hits the cliff face more than once and cuts her torso.

"I told you I got you," Melinda says, as she hugs her sister tightly, and the two of them cling to each other. Kora looking smaller even though she is actually taller than her slightly older sister.

"We can't just stay here," Kora says, as she doesn't move away from Melinda.

"We can't move, the cliff is to unstable, and you're hurt," Melinda says, clearly worried for her sister. "We've got to wait for Mom and Gordon," Melinda explains.

"I hope they hurry," Kora admits.

"Me too," Melinda responds, as she tries to hide how worried she is.

After what is only a few minutes, but to Melinda and Kora feel like an eternity, they finally hear the footsteps that tell them that their mother, Gordon and help has arrived.

"We're down here," Melinda calls and as she and Kora look up they see their mother, Gordon and other members of afterlife.

"Are either of you hurt?" Jiaying asks, as she knows that will affect how she gets them.

"Kori's cut," Melinda explains, sounding worried. "I think it's bad, but I'm not sure," Melinda admits.

"Okay, Alvin is going to hover down to you, and bring you up, but he'll be only able to carry one of you at a time," Jiaying explains, as she nods at Alvin, and he starts to hover down.

Once Alvin gets to Melinda and Kora, Melinda makes she he takes her sister first, and as soon as they get to the top Jiaying takes her daughter and hugs her tightly, while Alvin goes to get Melinda, and just like with Kora once Melinda is safe Jiaying hugs her tightly as well.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda, Kora, and Jiaying are in the medical area. While the Inhuman doctors are treating Kora's cuts Melinda and Jiaying are standing a little way away, watching on.

"What were you thinking?" Jiaying asks her daughter in a quiet voice, clearly angry.

"I thought it was safe. We were you said we could be, and I went first to make sure it was safe," Melinda explains, as she looks at her sister who is being worked on by the doctors.

"Well it wasn't. God Melinda, you are the older sister, it is your job to look after Kora, to look out for her, to protect her!" Jiaying explains.

"I know!" Melinda says guilt in her voice.

"Do you?" Jiaying asks. "Kora could have died today, Melinda. You could have died today what were you thinking?" Jiaying asks. "You're smart, you know how dangerous those cliffs can be that those paths are unstable. Why would you try to walk along them?" Jiaying says, feeling so worried about her younger daughter that she doesn't even realize how harsh she is being to her older.

"I wanted to see what the view was like," Melinda explains, after what has happened it feels like a pretty stupid explanation.

"Well that desire could have cost you your sister," Jiaying says.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Melinda says, guilt clear in her voice. "I never want to put Kora in danger, I know I'm mean to protect her and I will," Melinda explains, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom,"

"Oh I know you are sweetheart," Jiaying says before hugging her daughter. When Gordon came running into her office she was terrified that she was going to lose one of her daughter, something she knows she would never be able to handle.

* * *

**November 1979**

Ever since the incident on the cliffs Melinda has become even more protective of her sister as she never wants to let her sister, or mother down. Like her older daughter Jiaying has become even more protective of her girls and is doing even more to make sure they aren't ever in danger.

It is the early hours of the morning of what is Melinda and Kora's thirteenth birthday. As Kora had to wake up to go to the bathroom she discovered something that she wants her sister to know and so she is hurriedly waking her up.

"Mellie, wake up," Kora says, as she shakes Melinda awake.

"Kori? What's going on?" Melinda asks, feeling very confused. "Is it our birthday?" Melinda asks.

"Yep, but that's not why I'm waking you," Kora explains. "There's something you need to see," Kora says, as she throws her sisters blanket off. "Come on, get up!" Kora urges.

"I'm up, I'm up," Melinda says, and as she climbs out of her bed she catches glimpse of her clock and notices the time. "Though why I'm up at two am I have no idea," Melinda says, sounding annoyed, as her sister leads her over to the window.

"Just look," Kora says, and Melinda looks out of the window. As soon as she looks she realizes why her sister is so excited.

"It's snowed," Melinda says, with a grin.

"Yep, the first snow of the year, Happy Birthday to us," Kora says, with a grin, as both of them really love the snow, and ice. "I thought we could get our skates, and Gordon, go to the pond and play in the snow," Kora explains.

"I love the way you think," Melinda says, as she throws her arm around her sister and grins. "Let's go," Melinda says and the two sisters hurry to get ready.

Over the next few minutes Melinda and Kora hurriedly get ready before waking up Gordon who was even more unhappy than Melinda to be woken up, though just like Melinda his mood quickly changes when he realizes while the sisters woke him up.

Once Melinda and Kora have woken up Gordon the three of them sneak out of the quarters that the three of them, and Jiaying, share, and head outside, to the pond that is frozen over. After getting outside the trio proceed to spend the next couple of hours skating, and playing in the snow before heading back inside, managing to do so without waking Jiaying.

* * *

**July 1980**

Since she and Kora turned thirteen Melinda has been wondering more and more about why she and Kora have never left Afterlife. As there are decedents who are brought, and some who leave, but her and Kora have never gone anywhere else.

Needing some answers Melinda has headed to her mother's office as she knows that the only person who has the answers, she wants is her mother.

"Mom? Are you busy?" Melinda asks curious, from the doorway to her mothers' office, where her mother is sitting on the couch, reading.

"Never for you," Jiaying responds, and so Melinda walks over to her, and sits next to her. "Is everything okay?" Jiaying asks concerned.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "There's just… somethings I'm curious about," Melinda admits.

"Well you know you can always ask me anything," Jiaying tells her daughter.

"I know that some people are leaving here next week, and I was wondering why we never leave," Melinda admits. "Kori and I have never left Afterlife, but everyone else has at least once, I was wondering why," Melinda explains as she knows that even her mother has left Afterlife at some point.

"Where's your sister?" Jiaying asks curious.

"In the library with Gordon, reading those ancient books, but what does that matter?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because It's time I tell you both a few things," Jiaying explains, as she always knew the day would come where she would have to tell her daughters everything and she decided that a long time ago that when one of her daughters ask why they've never left Afterlife then she will tell them. "Go get your sister," Jiaying instructs.

"Yes Mom," Melinda responds and she leaves her mothers office.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda has collected Kora, and the two of them are back in Jiaying's office. As the two sisters sit on the couch together Jiaying sits in front of her girls.

"I know you both know that this place, that we are, special," Jiaying says, looking between her now teenage daughters.

"Yeah," Kora says, as Melinda nods.

"Because of what we are, our gifts, the gifts that you will both receive one day soon, people who aren't like us are often afraid," Jiaying explains. "Do you remember all those stories of bad men that I always said I would protect you both from?" Jiaying asks, looking between her daughters and once again they both nod.

"Of course," Melinda confirms.

"Afterlife is safe from them. It's where you both, and our people, will always be protected," Jiaying explains. "Away from here there are people who will hurt you out of fear, and hate, organizations that exist to because they feel that the world has to be protected from us," Jiaying explains, knowing that when her girls a little older she'll explain more about that.

"Why do they think that?" Kora asks, sounding confused.

"Because they don't understand us," Jiaying answers, as the question her daughter asked is one that she herself has wondered more than once. "They fear the unknown, and our power, and what we are," Jiaying explains. "You both know that I have lived the long life, and more than once I have seen what Humanity does out of hate and fear," Jiaying says, in a grave voice. "And from the moment I knew I was going to have you both I knew I was never going to let you be victims of that," Jiaying explains, as she looks between her girls. "Here, at Afterlife, with our people, is the one place I know you will both always be safe; that is why you have never left," Jiaying explains, knowing that if she had her way they will never leave afterlife. "Do you understand?" Jiaying asks, looking between her daughters, who nod, though clearly have a lot to think about, and both sisters lean forward and hug their mother.

* * *

**December 1981**

Ever since learning why they have never left Afterlife Melinda and Kora understand why they have left Afterlife, however, even with the danger Melinda can't help but wonder what it would be like if she were to leave.

"What did you do with it?" Melinda, who is now fifteen, asks her sister in an annoyed voice as she is currently searching the room she shares with Kora.

"I didn't touch it!" Kora objects, from where she is lying on her bed.

"Well it didn't just disappear. I know it was you who took it!" Melinda exclaims as she throws around her clothes as she searches.

"Maybe if you didn't keep your side of the room such a mess you wouldn't have lost your precious knife," Kora says, sounding annoyed at being accused of something she didn't do.

"Well when you take off so much of the room I have to improvise," Melinda tells her sister.

"Oh please, we have the exact amount of space," Kora says, rolling her eyes.

"Then why is this your shirt on my side?" Melinda asks, as she throws the shirt at her sister. "And this one, and this one too," Melinda says, throwing more than one shirt at her sister.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Kora says, pushing the shirts off her and standing up. "And annoying," Kora says.

"You're annoying too," Melinda responds, and as she does Kora realizes something.

"Oh, look, it's your precious knife. On your dresser," Kora says, as she walks over and picks it up.

"Give it here," Melinda says, walking to her sister.

"No, I don't think I'm gonna do that until you apologize for accusing me of stealing it," Kora tells her sister.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that," Melinda says as she goes to snatch the knife, but Kora throws it, causing it to become lodged in the wall. "Sometimes I really hate you," Melinda tells her sister, though she doesn't really mean it.

"Yeah, sometimes I really hate you too," Kora responds, also not meaning it, and neither sister realize that they are no longer alone.

"Never," Jiaying says, in commanding voice. "Say that again," Jiaying says, looking between her daughters, who look at her. "You are sisters, a part of each other, connected in a way that no one else is. I never want you to say that again," Jiaying says, clearly giving her daughters an order.

"Yes Mom," Melinda and Kora respond.

* * *

**April 1983**

Sixteen months have passed since Jiaying told Melinda and Kora to never say they hate each other again, in that time, just like all sisters, Melinda and Kora have fought, but ever single time they have made up and it is always clear how much they love one another.

As there is an important elder meeting going on, one that concerns the three of them, Melinda, Kora and Gordon are together. While Gordon is sitting and waiting Melinda and Kora are sparing as it's how they deal with things.

"I can't believe this is how you two waits for news that is going to change everything," Gordon says, though he is clearly amused.

"Oh come on, yes you can," Melinda says, as she blocks Kora's attacks.

"Yeah, this is a good distraction," Kora says, as she manages to land a blow against her sister, and as she does the door opens and Jiaying walks into the room.

As soon as Jiaying walks in Melinda and Kora stop what they are doing and Gordon stands up and walks over to them.

"So? Is it finally our time?" Kora asks curious.

"Yes, and no," Jiaying answers, as she looks between the three sixteen-year-olds.

"What does that mean?" Gordon asks curious.

"It has been decided that we do not have the resources to handle three people going through the mist at once," Jiaying explains, as usually they only have one or two. "So, it has been decided that two of you will go through the Mist next month while the one of you who didn't will go through it in a years' time," Jiaying explains.

"How do we make that decision?" Melinda asks, as she isn't sure how they can decide that.

"I'll wait," Gordon says, causing the others to look at him. "Mel and Kor should go through together," Gordon says as he honestly believes that is what is right.

"That is nobel Gordon, but the elders have made it clear that it will be you going through the mist with either Melinda or Kora," Jiaying says, stressing the or. "And that you two are to make the decision, together," Jiaying explains, as she looks between her daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully this weekend once I catch up on the mountain of uni work that I haven't done because of placement I can get a few chapters written so that I can update more next week.

* * *

"This is a test, isn't it?" Kora asks. "The other elders want to see what decision we make, and how we make it," Kora realizes.

"Yes," Jiaying answers, as she knows the other elders suspect that it will tell them a lot.

"Then Kori and I need to talk, alone," Melinda says, looking between her mother and friend.

"Of course, let me know when you come to a decision," Jiaying says, looking between her daughters, and both she and Gordon leave.

"This isn't fair! We should go through the mist together!" Kora objects when she and her sister are alone.

"We should," Melinda admits, as she always imagined that they would.

"What if we don't pick? Will they pick for us or will they finally see sense and let us both go through?" Kora asks, wanting her sisters opinion.

"I doubt it," Melinda says, as she knows that the elders usually have very specific reasons for doing what they do though they don't often make sense to anyone else.

"We were supposed to do this together, experience it together," Kora says, looking upset.

"I know," Melinda says, taking a couple of steps closer to her sister. "I think you should go through with Gordon; I'll wait," Melinda tells her sister.

"What?" Kora asks surprised.

"I know how much you want this," Melinda tells her sister. "You've spent the last few years reading everything you can about Terrigenesis, talking to everyone who went through the mist so that you could be prepared for you time. You're ready, it's your time now," Melinda says, smiling at her sister.

"Don't you want to receive your birthright?" Kora asks her sister.

"Of course, but I'm okay with waiting," Melinda admits. "It's your time, Kori, and I'm okay with that," Melinda admits, and as she does Kora realizes that her sister isn't going to be talked out of this and so in response Kora just hugs her tightly, feeling amazed that her sister is giving her this gift.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Kora have told the elders about their decision and just like she does most nights before bed Melinda is punching a punching bag.

"I am very proud of you," A voice says and Melinda turns to see Jiaying, who walks towards her. "Kora told me that it was your idea for her to go through the mist. That must have been a very difficult decision for you to make," Jiaying tells her daughter.

"No, it was the easiest," Melinda admits. "Kori wants this more," Melinda admits.

"Don't you want to go though the mist?" Jiaying asks, trying to understand what her daughter is thinking.

"Of course, I've been imagining the day I get my gift for years, but Kori wants it more," Melinda explains. "She's ready for this, she deserves to go first," Melinda admits. "You're always telling me that it's my job as a big sister to protect Kori, to look out for her, and right now the best way for me to do that is to make sure she has the opportunity to get what she desires most," Melinda says, clearly showing how much she is willing to sacrifice for her sister.

"My incredible girl, I am so proud of you, Sweetheart," Jiaying says before hugging her, feeling that Melinda just made incredibly mature decision.

**May 1983**

A month after it was decided that Kora and Gordon would go through the mist the day has finally come. While there is a piece of Melinda that wishes that she could go through the mist with her sister and friend she isn't letting that show and is instead being supportive.

As Jiaying and the elders are getting everything set up Melinda, Gordon and Kora are sitting in a room together.

"It will be okay," Melinda assures her sister, as she takes her hand.

"What if it's not?" Kora asks, sounding afraid.

"Then I'll be with you, and I'll help you, ever step of the way," Melinda promises her sister, who smiles back at her, and as she does the door opens and Jiaying, with a Elder by the name of Yet-Sen walk in.

"It's time," Jiaying says, looking between the three teenagers, all of whom stand up.

"I'll see you two on the other side," Melinda says, looking between Kora and Gordon and smiling, and in response Kora hugs her.

Once Kora and Melinda break apart Kora and Gordon leave with Yet-Sen leaving Melinda and Jiaying. As she can tell what her daughter is trying to hide Jiaying walks over and puts her arm around her, and the two of them stand together.

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda waits for some kind of update about her sister and Gordon. As she knows that Terrigenesis only takes seconds, but the transition can take longer, Melinda doesn't start to become worried until more than three hours after her sister and Gordon left her.

As she paces back and forth, alone, trying to think of a way to get answers as he mother left a while ago, Melinda hears screams and so she goes running as fast as she can. Getting outside Melinda sees that there is a fire coming from one of the transitions room.

"What's happened?" Melinda asks, when she gets to a group of the Inhumans who are watching on.

"Terrigensis, one of them got a pretty explosive power," One of the inhumans explains.

"Who? Which one?" Melinda asks, worried, and the person shrugs inside.

Needing answers, and wanting to help her sister and friend, Melinda hurries towards the transition room, and just as she gets there Jiaying, Yet-Sen and Li walks out.

"Mom! Where's Kori?" Melinda asks, as Li and Yet-Sen goes to talk to the others. "I want to see her," Melinda explains.

"That's not possible right now," Jiaying answers.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? What happened?" Melinda asks worried, as her mother leads her over to a nearby bench which they both sit down on.

"Kora received an energy power, it is strong, and she hasn't leant how to control it yet," Jiaying explains.

"Then I need to be with her," Melinda says as she goes to get up.

"You can't," Jiaying says as she stops Melinda from getting up.

"I have to! I promised Kori that if things weren't okay that I'd be with her, and help her, every step of the way," Melinda tells her mother.

"Right now you can't, and you can't when she wakes up," Jiaying explains. "The Power is dangerous," Jiaying explains and as she does Melinda realizes something.

"You think she's dangerous," Melinda says, sounding shocked.

"No…"Jiaying starts to say.

"Don't lie, I can see it in your eyes," Melinda informs her mother, feeling betrayed. "Well you know what I don't care, she's my sister! I promised I would be with her, I'm not breaking that promise," Melinda tells her mother, who she cannot believe is the person who is trying to keep her away from her sister.

"I'm sorry, but right now you can't be with Kora, you won't be let near her," Jiaying informs her daughter, as with Kora so out of control it isn't safe for Melinda to be anywhere near her.

"I'm not going to be kept away from my sister, I don't care what you say or do," Melinda informs her mother, before getting up and walking away, heading towards the room she shares with the person she wants to see most.

**June 1983**

Over a month has passed since Gordon and Kora went through Terrigenisis, while Gordon, with Jiaying's help, has managed to learn to control her powers Kora has not, and she has caused many accidents because of what she can do. Due to the fact that Kora cannot control herself Melinda is being kept away which means the sisters, for the first time in their lives, have spent more than a few hours apart; and neither like that fact.

Feeling alone, missing her sister, Kora is in a slightly burnt transition room, sitting in a corner with her knees against her chest.

"Kora," Jiaying says, in a kind voice, as she walks towards her daughters.

"It hurts," Kora says, as she can feel the power sizzling inside of her. "Where's Mellie? She promised she'd be here, where's Mellie?" Kora asks upset, as one of the worst things about this whole situation is the fact that she is alone; separated from her sister.

"Melinda is in your room, but she can't come and see you until you get a bit more control," Jiaying explains to her daughter, hoping that the desire to see her sister will help Kora with her control.

"I can't," Kora says, as she accidently lets out a blast of energy that narrowly misses her mother.

"Yes, you can," Jiaying tells her daughter, trying not to show that she is afraid for her daughter. "I believe in your sweetheart, you can get control," Jiaying explains to her daughter.

"I don't know if I can," Kora says, as she accidently lets out a few more energy blasts, and because there is no safe way to approach her daughter Jiaying is forced to leave, feeling her heart break as she walks away from daughter who is so clearly in pain, wishing that she could do more to help her.

**July 1983**

As it has been two months since she has seen her sister Melinda has been more and more desperate to see her as not only does she want to see Kora, and help her, Melinda also blames herself for what Kora is going through as it was her idea for Kora to go through the mist first and so she hates that Kora is dealing with the effects alone. Just like she has tried before Melinda has attempted to sneak into the training rooms where Kora is, and just like the other times she tries she has been caught and taken to Jiaying.

"Again?" Jiaying asks her daughter.

"You won't let me see her I have to get creative," Melinda says, as she crosses her arms. In the past few weeks Melinda has grown to feel pretty resentful towards her mother and realized a few things about Afterlife.

"Melinda, we've talked about this…" Jiaying starts to say.

"No, you've talked, I've listened to what you have said, but I'm done obeying," Melinda informs her mother. "Kori is in pain, every week she loses control and destroys something else," Melinda reminds her mother. "She needs me, she needs to know that she's not alone," Melinda explains, not understanding why her mother doesn't understand that.

"It's too dangerous. Kora is unstable, once she has gained some control you can see her," Jiaying tells her daughter, saying what she has told Melinda more than once.

"That's not good enough!" Melinda says angrily. "Did you ever think that maybe the reason she hasn't got control like Gordon is because you're keeping her scared and alone?" Melinda asks her mother.

"I am doing what I think is best, I am doing everything I can to help her," Jiaying informs her daughter.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Melinda says, bitterly, as she turns and heads out of the door.

"Melinda," Jiaying says, causing her daughter to turn around. "If you keep trying to get to Kora Li and the others will keep stopping you," Jiaying informs her daughter.

"I don't care," Melinda says before leaving, and as her daughter leaves Jiaying can't help but sigh as it feels like she is failing both her daughters, when all she wants is to protect them.

**August 1983**

As more time passes since Kora went through the mist she struggles even more with her abilities, and as she continues to spend time without her sister, she feels more pain, and anger. As she is determined to get to her sister, to help her, Melinda has continued to try to get to Kora, but to her disappointment has not succeeded which has made Melinda feel a lot of resentment.

While her sister has been attempting to get to her, Kora has been attempting to get free, but every time she tries to get free, she is brought back to the room by Gordon. As Melinda has just learnt about her friend's involvement in keeping her sister prisoner she is storming into his room, looking angry, and betrayed.

"What the hell?" Melinda asks angry.

"Hello to you to, Mel," Gordon responds, as he turns to Melinda and even though she is still getting used to seeing Gordon with no eyes she doesn't react to it.

"Don't Mel me," Melinda responds. "Why the hell are you helping them keep Kori prisoner?"

"I'm not!" Gordon exclaims. "I'm trying to help Kor!" Gordon explains.

"You're doing a pretty shit job at it," Melinda informs Gordon. "Take me to her," Melinda requests.

"No, I can't," Gordon responds.

"Of course you can! You've mastered your abilities," Melinda reminds him.

"I mean I'm not allowed," Gordon corrects. "Jiaying's made that clear," Gordon explains.

"I don't care what Mom says," Melinda says, clearly meaning that. "You're going to take me to Kori because she is scared, and alone, and I can help her," Melinda explains as she truly believes that if she can just get to her sister then she can help her.

"No, he's not," a voice says, and Melinda doesn't have to turn to know her mother has joined the conversation, but what she does do is roll her eyes. "Melinda, we have had this conversation. You can't see Kora right now," Jiaying explains.

"That excuse got old weeks ago," Melinda informs her mother, as she turns to look at her. "There's been more accidents, she's not gaining control, she's losing it, and it's your fault," Melinda tells her mother. "I know Kori better than anyone, she needs me. I can help her while you just keep hurting her," Melinda says, before walking past her mother, clearly annoyed, and not realizing that she has hurt her mother.

"Mel didn't mean that," Gordon says, once Melinda has left as even without eyes he can tell the effect Melinda's words had on Jiaying.

"I think we both know that she did," Jiaying says, as she watches her daughter go. Feeling lost, as right now it feels like both her daughters hate her.

**September 1983**

Since telling her mother that she keeps hurting Kora Melinda has been avoiding her and doing everything in her power to attempting to get to Kora which has caused her to realize more than a few things about Afterlife, things that she has never realized before.

Having no idea that her sister has been fighting so hard to get to her Kora is feeling abandoned and angry as she thought she truly believed that she could count on Melinda.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kora says, as she accidently used her abilities to hurt one of the Inhumans who have been trying to help her, as she tries to move towards the person she hurt.

"Stay away!" The man, clearly hurt, and afraid, exclaims, as he crawls along the floor, trying to get as far away from Kora as possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kora says as she moves back to a far corner becoming even more scared, even more afraid as she hates herself as she never wanted to hurt anyone.

**October 20 1983**

As she feels even more frustrated about being kept away from her sister, Melinda is trying, once again, to find a way to get to her sister. As she scouts for an opening from where she is hidden on the roof of another building Melinda sees a very familiar figure running towards the field of daisies that she and Kora used to run in as children.

"Kora," Melinda says, and moving as quickly as possible Melinda moves from her vantage point and chases after her sister.

When Melinda gets to the field that holds so many happy memories for her Melinda is horrified by the sight that greats her, her sister holding a gun against her chin, clearly about to pull the trigger.

"Kori," Melinda says, in a gentle voice as she slowly walks towards her sister, knowing that scaring her will be the worst thing she could do.

"Mellie!" Kora says, sounding shocked, as she turns to look at her sister, and as she sees her sister Melinda sees something that she has never seen on her sisters' face before, betrayal. "You abandoned me," Kora says, looking not just betrayed, but also extremely hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry," Melinda responds, as even though it isn't her fault, she knows that that won't matter to Kora right now so she deserves an apology.

"You broke your promise!" Kora says, as Melinda slowly walks towards her. "You said you'd help me! That you'd be with me every step of the way! But you haven't," Kora says.

"I know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my choice, I wanted to be with you," Melinda explains.

"Then why weren't you?" Kora asks.

"I was kept away, but I'm here now," Melinda explains. "I'm here to help you," Melinda assures her sister.

"You can't! It's too late! I'm beyond help!" Kora says, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe that," Melinda assures her sister, as she squats down right in front of her.

"I keep hurting people," Kora says, looking upset. "I don't want to keep doing that," Kora admits.

"I know, but this isn't the answer," Melinda says, as she takes the gun from Kora.

"I'm scared," Kora admits, as Melinda puts the gun down behind her.

"I know, and Mom's scared, but I'm not," Melinda assures Kora as she takes her hands. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known, and you've been preparing for this for years, you can get control," Melinda tells her sister.

"I don't know if I can," Kora admits.

"I know, I believe in you," Melinda says as she squeezes her sister's hands. "Kori you may be different now, but in your heart I know you're still the same kind, loving, smart and protective person you've always been, and I know without a doubt that that person can get control; and I'm going to be with you every step of the way," Melinda assures her sister.

"Really?" Kora asks, as she wants to believe her sister, but after everything that has happened, she doesn't know if she can.

"Really," Melinda promises, as she hugs her sister, letting go of her hands to do so.

"KORA! MELINDA!" Jiaying's voice calls as the two sisters hear footsteps running towards them, and as she is scared Kora's eye glow and her newfound energy appears in her hands.

"It's okay," Melinda says to her sister, as the two of them break apart, trying to help her and keep her calm. "Just let go, feel the power, and just let it go, let it fade, don't release it," Melinda tells her sister, as Li tries to approach the sisters, but Jiaying holds him back and just watches.

As everyone waits in tense silence, all knowing how powerful Kora is, how much damage she could cause to Melinda, Kora tries to do what her sister asked, and as she does the power fades away.

"I did it," Kora says to her sister, looking amazed.

"Yeah, you did," Melinda says proudly. "See, you can control it," Melinda says proudly.

"Yeah, I think maybe I can," Kora says, but she sounds uncertain and so Melinda turns to her mother and the others.

"As you all just saw I can help Kora, and she can control herself, but you can't keep us apart again," Melinda says, looking at her mother. "I'm not in danger, Kora's not dangerous. She can get complete control, but only if you let me help her," Melinda explains, giving her mother a pleading look.

"Jiaying you can't…" Li starts to say.

"Okay," Jiaying says, cutting Li off. "Melinda you can help Kora," Jiaying explains and as she does both sisters look relieved. "You should go back to the training rooms, it's the best place for you," Jiaying explains, and to her relief both girls nod, get up and walks away.

As her girls are walking away Jiaying walks over and picks up the gun that almost took her world from her.

"Jiaying this was a mistake," Li informs Jiaying.

"No, my mistake was keeping them apart in the first place," Jiaying says, as she stares at the gun that Kora stole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**October 27** **th** **1983**

A week has passed since Jiaying gave permission for Melinda to help Kora, and ever since the sisters have been inseparable, just like they used to be, and Kora hasn't caused a single accident. Just Melinda's presence seems to be enough to help calm Kora. Since she started to help her sister it has become clear that Melinda has her mother's natural ability to help a person through the difficulties that is the changes that Terrigenisis causes, a fact that the Afterlife Elders have taken notice of.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Kora says worried, as she looks at what Melinda has set up in her training room.

"It is," Melinda says as she finishes filling up the last glass of water. "Kori, you've learnt to make your energy disappear to control it to a degree, but a part of control is using it," Melinda says as she walks towards her sister. "But more than that it's about not being afraid to use it," Melinda explains, knowing that.

"Mellie I've hurt people, caused a lot of damage," Kora tells her sister it being clear that she feels a lot of guilt for that.

"Which is why you are afraid, but you don't have to be. It's like we've always been taught, this ability is a part of you, it's a gift," Melinda reminds her sister as she gets to Kora's side.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kora admits, looking afraid of accidently doing that.

"You won't," Melinda tells her. "You feel the energy?" Melinda asks.

"Always," Kora says, though since she started working with her sister, she has accepted the feeling.

"Good, then don't think, let it flow though you, fill you up and then focus, send it where you want it to go," Melinda explains to her sister.

Even though she feels afraid Kora trusts her sister and tries to do exactly what she said. To Kora's amazement she manages to send the energy in bolts towards the glasses, destroying the ones she aimed for, the last two, but leaving the rest untouched.

"I did it," Kora says, looking at her sister in amazement.

"Yeah, you did," Melinda says proudly as she hugs her sister.

"Thank you, Mellie," Kora says, gratefully. "I couldn't do this without you," Kora admits.

"Yes, you can," Melinda assures her. "Kori, you are incredible, you always had the potential inside of you, I'm just guiding you, you're doing the hard work," Melinda explains as she and Kora break apart as she wants Kora to take credit for her own accomplishments, to be proud of herself. "Do you want to keep going?" Melinda asks curious, Kora nods and so the two sisters get back to work.

Unknown to the sister in the room that observes the training room Jiaying and Yet-Sen are watching on; watching the progress.

"Melinda's a natural, she knows just how to help Kora with the change," Yet-Sen says, suspecting that if given the chance Melinda will be able to help others, not just her sister which could be a very good thing for their people.

"I know," Jiaying responds, clearly proud of her daughter. "I should have realized that what Kora needed the most was Melinda, I should have listened," Jiaying says, clearly feeling guilty, as she caused her daughters a lot of pain when she didn't have to.

"You did what you thought was best, you were trying to protect your daughters, I understand that," Yet-Sen assures Jiaying.

"And it turns out I was the one who hurt them," Jiaying says, pain in her voice, and for a few moments the two of them stand in silence, watching the sisters through the glass. "Kora's doing much better," Jiaying says, looking relieved breaking the silence.

"Yes, she is," Yet-Sen says as he and Jiaying once more drift into silence as they watch Melinda and Kora.

* * *

**November 10** **th** **1983**

Over the next couple of weeks Melinda continues to help Kora with her abilities, and not only is she getting better at control them she is becoming less afraid, more like how she was before the mist.

"Okay, what's with the electronics?" Kora asks confused as she sees what her sister has collected and isn't completely sure what she plans to do with them.

"You're controlling your abilities and you can use them to do specific things, it's time to get more specific," Melinda explains as she has spent a lot of time thinking about this.

"Specific how?" Kora asks curious as she hasn't figured out what her sister is thinking.

"Your energy, it's powerful, you're powerful, and I believe you can use it to do so many incredible things," Melinda explains and as she does Kora catches on to what Melinda is thinking.

"You want me to use my energy to power this stuff," Kora realizes, thinking that could be kind of cool.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "You want to try?" Melinda asks, as one thing she decided the moment she started to help Kora is that she would make sure Kora gets to make her own choices.

"Definitely," Kora confirms, as since working with her sister she has become more comfortable with her powers, and less afraid.

"Then whenever you're ready give it a try, I'll be right here," Melinda promises her sister, as she is trying to make up for the fact that she wasn't their for her sister when she needed her, even if it wasn't her choice.

"I know," Kora says and she takes a couple of seconds to feel the power, to embrace it, then using the techniques she has learnt over the past few weeks she sends it towards each of the electronic devices individually and she manages to turn each of them on, and power them. "Cool," Kora says with a grin, and Melinda can't help but smile as she realizes that Kora is finally getting enjoyment from her powers, rather than just fear, which is exactly what she was hoping would happen.

"Very cool," Jiaying's voice says from the doorway. "May I join you?" Jiaying asks her daughter, as after her actions over the past few months' things aren't completely okay between her and her girls.

Hearing their mothers question Melinda and Kora exchange looks and as they do they understand each other. Once the sisters understand each other Melinda turns to her mother and nods.

"I'm see that you're starting to test the bounds of your abilities," Jiaying comments as she walks towards her daughters.

"Yeah," Kora confirms.

"I thought it would be the right next step," Melinda explains, looking at her mother, feeling the need to explain herself, and her methods.

"It is," Jiaying confirms. "Starting small is the best way to learn control," Jiaying explains, looking between her daughters. "Kora I am very proud of the control you have learnt, about what you are achieving," Jiaying explains looking at her younger daughter, and then she turns to her older daughter. "Melinda I am very proud of the way you have been helping your sister," Jiaying explains.

"I could have been helping Kori months ago if you had just listened to me," Melinda tells her mother, it being more than clear that she is still feeling anger at being kept away from her sister.

"I know," Jiaying admits. "I am sorry for so many things that have happened since Kora went through the mist," Jiaying reveals. "But I need you both to know that everything I have done I have done to protect you," Jiaying says, looking between her girls.

"We know, Mom," Kora says as she and her sister have talked about that.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you hurt us both," Melinda explains. "I know, we know, that you love us, and that you want to do everything you can to protect us, but we're not little kids anymore, even though I know it might seem that way with how slow you age," Melinda says, and as he daughter speak Jiaying realizes that she isn't seeing her baby girl, but a smart, mature, young woman. "We can make decisions for ourselves, and we can consider the consequences when we do," Melinda informs her mother.

"Mellie's right, Mom. After Terrigenisis I knew I needed Mellie, you should have trusted me, because you didn't I felt so much worse," Kora admits.

"I am so sorry," Jiaying admits. "I will always see you as my little girls, no matter how old you get, but I realize now that you are growing up, and I will do better to respect your decisions; but I'm always go to do whatever I have to do to keep you safe," Jiaying explains, needing her daughters to understand that.

As they hear their mother frank words Melinda and Kora exchange looks, and once they do they walk over to their mother and for the first time in months the three woman hug it being exactly what they all need.

* * *

**November 20 1993**

Ever since Kora used her powers to power electronics she has been trying, with the help of Melinda, to use her abilities to do all different kind of things. As it is a pretty important day Melinda has decided that it would be the day for Kora to try to spend time outside the training room, around the rest of their people.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Kora admits, sounding nervous as she and Melinda stand before the door that leads out of the training room.

"I do," Melinda tells her sister. "You're ready," Melinda assures her.

"Everyone here knows what I've done, they're gonna be scared of me," Kora says, honestly not sure if she is ready to face that.

"Everyone here understands," Melinda corrects. "Kori everyone here either has been given a gift already or will one day. We've all been taught to understand that control can take time, and those who have gone through the mist have experienced that," Melinda reminds her. "No one here is scared of you," Melinda says, knowing that, as she has been working with her mother, Gordon, and some of the elders to make sure that everyone understands that Kora is in control now so there is no reason to be scared of her.

"Are you sure?" Kora asks, looking at Melinda, who nods.

"Positive," Melinda answers. "But if you get overwhelmed let me know and we can go to our room and celebrate our birthday just the two of us," Melinda explains.

"Our room? You mean you think I'm ready to go back to our room and not spend all my time here?" Kora asks surprised, and not wanting to admit that she has been looking forward to this day that she thought was never going to come.

"That's exactly what I think, and mom and the elders agree," Melinda responds, as she had to get permission, and Kora can't help but smile. "You ready?" Melinda asks, and slightly hesitantly, Kora nods and the two of them head out of the training room that they have both been living in.

When Kora and Melinda walk outside they see their mother, Gordon and everyone else who is currently living at Afterlife waiting, and what looks like a party setting up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone calls as Melinda and Kora walk out, and the two of them just walk straight to their mother and hug her.

"Happy Birthday Kor, Mel," Gordon says, once Melinda and Kora break apart from their mother, feeling nervous about how the sisters are going to react to him as while he and Melinda have talked that was only about ways to help Kora while he and Kora haven't talked at all.

"Thanks Gordo," Kora says, giving a slight smile, purposely using the nickname Gordon hates to tease him, telling him they are okay. While she spent a lot of time being angry with Gordon she has come to understand that he was just doing what he was told, and so she forgive him for the part he played in her hell.

"You've got to see the cake. You're going to love it," Gordon explains as he got it from the best bakery and made sure it was the flavor that Melinda and Kora both love.

"Lead the way," Melinda says and both she and Kora spend the rest of their day enjoying their birthday. To her own amazement Kora doesn't find herself becoming overwhelmed, and she is able to enjoy herself, and never once worries about losing control.

* * *

Hours after their walked out of the training room to find their surprise birthday party Melinda and Kora are together in their bedroom for the first time in months. While Kora is sound asleep in her bed Melinda is sitting in hers, staring out the window.

While Melinda was glad that Kora enjoyed their birthday party and she can't deny it was nice to have a good time after months of only bad, she also can't help but think about how her feelings for her home has changed.

After months of seeing the dark side of Afterlife, of being forcefully kept from her sister, and overhearing some of the things that people other than her mother wanted to do to her, Melinda can't help but feel that Afterlife isn't the paradise she was raised to believe it was.

* * *

**December 11 1983**

Three weeks have passed since Melinda and Kora celebrated their seventeenth birthday. Ever since Kora ventured out of the training room for the first time she has been able to spend more time among the other residence of Afterlife. While she is still working with Melinda, and even some of the other elders, to develop her powers Kora is also getting back to doing the things she loves.

"You're crazy, this just screams bad idea," Kora informs her sister as the two sisters are standing in the mats of one of the combat training areas.

"And you're being overdramatic… again," Melinda says, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"I have volatile energy powers, you're suggesting we spar, and somehow I'm being overdramatic?" Kora asks shocked. "I'm not following your logic there Mellie," Kora admits.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "Kori, you're doing so good. You've got control, you can use your abilities to do a lot of incredible things, it's time to test how you handle stress," Melinda admits.

"And what if I can't handle the stress huh? What if I hurt you?" Kora asks worried, finding herself feeling worried about losing control again.

"You won't," Melinda assures her sister. "I trust you, I believe in you, it's time you trust yourself," Melinda says and before her sister can react Melinda throws a punch. After Melinda throws the punch there is a second where energy flashes in Kora's eyes, but it quickly dissipates as Kora gets it under control allowing the sisters to spar in the same way they used to.

* * *

For almost an hour Melinda and Kora spar, and to Kora's amazement she doesn't lose control once. As sparing is something is something the sisters have done many times before they very much enjoy it, and very much like the familiarity.

"I brought food," Gordon says, walking into the room. "Unless of course you'd like to keep beating each other up," Gordon says as Melinda manages to use the fact that Kora is distracted to knock her sister to the ground.

"Tempting," Melinda comments.

"Really not," Kora says, as she sticks out her hand, which allows Melinda to help her up. "What did you bring us this time?" Kora asks as ever since their birthday Gordon has been bringing them lunch everyday as a gesture to try and make things get back on track between them.

"Fried sauces noodles from Beijing," Gordon explains, as the sisters walk over to him.

"Does Mom know what you're using your powers for?" Melinda asks curious, as she very much doubts it.

"Not sure," Gordon admits. "And I'm not going to try to find out," Gordon reveals as the sisters sit with him.

"That's probably a good idea," Kora admits. "Tomorrow can you bring us something called McDonalds I heard one of the new potentials talk about it, it sounds interesting," Kora admits.

"I'll see what I can do," Gordon responds, though he intends to make sure they try MacDonald's as he is once again reminded of how secluded the lives that Kora and Melinda have lived are "How's training going?" Gordon asks curious.

"Really well, Kori didn't lose control once," Melinda explains.

"Kor that's great!" Gordon says, sounding amazed.

"Thanks," Kora says with a slight smile. "I think I'm starting to actually like this energy thing," Kora admits.

"That's great," Melinda says, smiling at her sister and the two sisters proceed to have a very enjoyable lunch with their old friend where a lot of the tension of the past few months is forgotten.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **1983**

Since Melinda and Kora spared together for the first time since Kora got her abilities the sister have continued to work together to see how Kora handles stress and it turns out she can handle it pretty damn well.

It's Christmas Eve and just like every year there is big party going on at Afterlife. In years past Melinda loved the Afterlife Christmas Eve party, it was her favorite time of the year, but this year, after everything that has happened, Melinda has found herself not really enjoying it. So, rather than being apart of the celebrations Melinda is just sitting on a bench watching as everyone parties outside.

"Mel sitting all alone at a party, that's new," Gordon says, as he walks over and sits next to Melinda, as soon as he realized Melinda wasn't partying he realized something strange was going on. "You want to talk about what is going on with you lately?" Gordon asks curious as he has been able to tell that something is going on with his friend, something more than just being worried about her sister.

"Nope," Melinda answers. "Where are the lanterns? They're usually lit by now," Melinda realizes, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not actually sure," Gordon admits. "But your Mom and Kor were talking before, maybe they are figuring it out," Gordon suggests.

"I'm going to go find out," Melinda comments and as she stands up very familiar energy spreads out above them and lights up the night sky, lights up all of Afterlife. "Kori," Melinda says, as she looks up, a with a proud smile, feeling beyond proud of her sister and how fat she has come in such a short time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN:** Sorry about no update for a little while, placement has been kicking my ass, in the best way possible. I love writing this story and hope you love reading it.

* * *

**January 1 1984**

Eight days have passed since Christmas Eve and in the last week Melinda has spent a lot of time watching her sister, and as she watches her Melinda has come to realize that Kora is doing incredible well, she is comfortable in her skin again, has developed complete control over her abilities, and faith in herself.

As she knows that her sister is going to be okay Melinda knows that it is time to do something for herself, something she has been thinking about for months; it's time for her to leave Afterlife.

While Kora is with a couple of senior elders doing some power development Melinda is in their room packing a large duffle bag, though she doesn't plan to leave until she talks to both her sister and mother. Having packed the clothes she wants to take with her Melinda is adding other things to the bag, like a charm she's had her whole life, her favorite knife, and some photos. As she puts the last of the photos into her bag Melinda is looking around the room, to see if there is anything else she wants to take with her, when the door opens and Kora walks into the room and right away she notices what Melinda is doing.

"Mellie?" Kora asks surprised. "What's going on?" Kora asks confused.

"I'm leaving Afterlife," Melinda reveals as she doesn't want to beat around the bush with her sister.

"What? No," Kora asks shocked, as tears come to her eyes as she doesn't want to stay goodbye to her sister.

"I can't stay here anymore," Melinda admits, feeling bad about causing her sister pain. "Kori in the last year I've seen what this place really is, and I don't want to be here anymore," Melinda admits. "But I need you to know that that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. You're my sister, and I will always love you, will always be there for you," Melinda assures her, as she walks towards her sister. "I need you to know that I would never consider leaving Afterlife if I didn't completely believe you'd be okay," Melinda assures her sister.

"I can't come with you, not now," Kora admits, as even though she has gotten more control over her abilities she knows that being anywhere other than Afterlife would be too dangerous.

"I know," Melinda admits. "You have to stay, but I have to go, Kori. I need to see what's beyond the mountains, experience the world beyond this place," Melinda admits, looking pained.

"And I want that for you," Kora says, becoming even more upset, though she can tell how much her sister wants, and needs, this so she's not going to stop her. "Are you ever going to come back?" Kora asks curious.

"I don't know," Melinda admits, with a shrug. "I just know that I don't agree with the way things are done here, and I want more than this place," Melinda explains as she looks around the room that has been hers for her entire life. "But Kori, I will never abandoned you. If you need me, I'll be back, without hesitation," Melinda promises.

"I know," Kora says, as even if her sister is going to leave her home, she doesn't doubt that she is going to be there for her, before hugging her sister.

For a almost five minutes the twins cling together in the room they have shared their entire life, neither wanting to let go of each other, but they know that they have to.

"Have you told Mom yet?" Kora asks curious, as she and Melinda break apart.

"Not yet," Melinda says. "I thought I would just before I leave, so she can't keep me from leaving," Melinda explains.

"Makes sense," Kora says, as she looks around the room which she can't imagine not sharing with her sister. "There's something I want you to have," Kora says as she goes to her wardrobe, grabs something and takes it over to her sister.

"Kori you love that jacket," Melinda says as her sister is holding a leather jacket that they have fought about more than once as Melinda has stolen it before so she knows how much it means to her sister.

"I know, but I want you to have it," Kora says handing it over.

"Thank you," Melinda says, sounding amazed, and she puts the jacket on.

"Looks good on you," Kora tells her sister, smiling slightly. "You're going to go now, aren't you?" Kora asks.

"Yeah, once I talk to Mom," Melinda says and once more Kora hugs her.

"I love you so much," Kora says.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, closing her eyes, as she memorizes the feeling of hugging her sister.

* * *

About five minutes after her sister gave her the jacket she loves Melinda, feeling nervous about how this conversation is going to go as she knows that her mother is more than capable of keeping her from leaving, is walking towards her mother's office, with her bag over her shoulder.

"Mom," Melinda says as she walks into her mother's office, and as she does Jiaying looks up and realizes what her daughter is holding.

"Melinda, what are you doing?" Jiaying asks, having a suspicion that she is going to dread the answers.

"I'm leaving Afterlife," Melinda reveals, once again not beating around the bush.

"Melinda, we've talked about this, you can't, the rest of the world is too dangerous," Jiaying informs her daughter.

"So's Afterlife," Melinda responds, without hesitation. "I know what people here, in the place you claim is meant to be safe, wanted to do to Kora, I heard them say," Melinda reveals, angrily. "You claim this place is a paradise, but it's not, it's a prison, and I'm done being held captive," Melinda informs her mother, an edge to her voice.

"Melinda…" Jiaying starts to say.

"Mom, my whole life you've raised me to be just like you, well I'm not you, and I'm done letting you decide who I'm going to be," Melinda explains to her mother. "You said you'd do better to respect our decisions, well I need you to respect this one; I'm leaving, it's what I want," Melinda informs her mother, hoping that she can understand that.

"Melinda, this is your home, your people," Jiaying tells her daughter, as she stands up and walks over to her.

"I know," Melinda says with a nod. "But I'm not okay with the things I've seen over the past year," Melinda explains. "I know you can stop me from leaving, but I'm asking you not to," Melinda admits. "Let me go Mom, this is what I want," Melinda begs.

"You're a child, you don't know what you want," Jiaying tells her daughter.

"No, I'm not a child anymore, and I do know that this is what I've want," Melinda tells her mother. "You used to tell us that we need to trust our instincts, that we needed to trust that voice we have inside our heads, and that voice, those instincts, are telling me to leave," Melinda tells her mother. "I'm going to walk out this room, walk away from Afterlife, and I rather do that with your blessing, but even without it I'm still leaving," Melinda tells her mother.

As she looks at her daughter Jiaying realizes two things, the first is that she isn't going to be able to talk Melinda out of this, while the second is that if she wanted too she could stop her. While it would be easy to stop her daughter from leaving, and she would very much like to, everything that Jiaying has learnt over the last year tells her that it is not the right thing to do.

"Okay," Jiaying says. "You can go, I won't stop you, but you don't have my blessing," Jiaying admits, as she takes a step towards her daughter. "The rest of the world is dangerous, and I desperately hope you never learn that for yourself," Jiaying admits, as she never wants her daughter to be hurt. "If you want to leave, then leave, but know that this is where you belong," Jiaying says, walking even closer to her daughter, hoping that she realizes that one day. "My incredible girl, I love you so much sweetheart," Jiaying says, before hugging Melinda.

"I love you too, Mom," Melinda responds as she feels her mother kiss her head and after a long drawn out hug Melinda and Jiaying break apart. "Thank you for letting me go," Melinda says, before walking out of the room and as she watches her daughter go Jiaying desperately wants to follow to keep her from leaving, but she forces herself to stay where she is and just watches her daughter go.

* * *

After walking away from her mother, something which is incredibly hard to do, Melinda continues to walk, she walks along the path that leads though Afterlife, looking around at the only home she has ever known as she does. After walking through the arch that leads to Afterlife Melinda turns around and takes one last look at her home, having no idea when she'll return, before once more continuing to leave.

Fifteen minutes after she walked through the archway Melinda is walking through the woodlands that surround Afterlife, as she walks Melinda isn't at all surprised when she sees a blue and purple light and Gordon appears.

"You're leaving?" Gordon asks shocked, as he couldn't believe it when Kora told him.

"Yes, I am," Melinda confirms.

"This is your home," Gordon says, shocked as he wasn't expecting Melinda to ever leave Afterlife.

"But it's not where I want to be," Melinda says, taking a step around Gordon, and taking a few steps.

"What about your birthright?" Gordon asks, and Melinda turns back around. "In a few months your supposed to go through Terrigenisis, are you just going to walk away from that?" Gordon asks, trying to think of everything

"Yes," Melinda confirms, as she has thought, a hell of a lot, about that. "I've been preparing to go through the Mist my whole life, and I know that if I leave Afterlife now I'll be risking that potentially never happening for me, but that's not enough to make me stay at a place I don't want to be," Melinda explains as while it was a hard decision for her to make, and she does want to receive her gift, that desire doesn't outweigh the desire she has to leave.

"Where are you even going to go? You've never been away from Afterlife, you don't know anyone else," Gordon says, once more trying to point out the logic flaws in Melinda's plan.

"I know my Dad," Melinda tells Gordon, who is shocked by that answer.

"Who you haven't seen since you where what, three?" Gordon asks. "You don't even know where he is," Gordon comments. "The world's a big place, he could be anywhere," Gordon reminds Melinda.

"He's on the East Coast of America, I heard mom talking a while ago," Melinda explains.

"That's a lot of ground to cover, what are you going to do, search aimlessly?" Gordon asks.

"If I have to," Melinda responds.

"You're crazy," Gordon tells Melinda.

"So I've been told," Melinda responds. "I know I don't have any right, but there's something I need to ask you," Melinda explains.

"I'm listening," Gordon says, wondering what on earth Melinda could need.

"I need you to look out for Kori," Melinda requests. "I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't think she would be okay, but I also need to know that she has someone who cares looking out for her," Melinda explains, as she knows, even with the part he played in keeping Kora locked up, that Gordon cares about her, he loves her like a sister.

"I'll look out for her," Gordon promises. "And I'll look out for you," Gordon comments.

"What?" Melinda asks confused.

"If you need me, just call, and I'll be there, I'll bring you home," Gordon promises, meaning that completely, knowing he will still help Melinda no matter what Jiaying and the other elders say.

"Thank you," Melinda tells her friend. "I need to do this, Gordon, I've made up my mind," Melinda admits.

"And once you've made your mind there's nothing no one can do to talk you out of it," Gordon says, knowing that. "But there is something I can do," Gordon says, putting his hand on Melinda's shoulder and the two of them teleport away.

* * *

Seconds after Gordon touched her shoulder Melinda, who has been filing a tingling feeling, realizes she is no longer near Afterlife, but instead is in a very unfamiliar place, with very unfamiliar sounds and smells.

"Where are we?" Melinda asks, as she looks around, realizing that she is in an alley.

"New York City," Gordon explains. "I figured I'd save you some travel time," Gordon explains.

"Thanks," Melinda says gratefully, and Gordon nods.

"I meant what I said. If you need anything, just call for me," Gordon reminds Melinda.

"I will," Melinda says, and once she does Gordon takes a step back and disappears.

After Gordon disappears Melinda adjusts her back which is over her shoulder and then heads out of the alley. As soon as she leaves the alley Melinda is overwhelmed, there is more noise, more people, and more buildings that Melinda has ever seen, and she isn't exactly sure how to handle something so unfamiliar.

"Wow," Melinda mutters to herself, feeling amazed as well as overwhelmed as she looks around, taking in everything. As she is standing still more than a few people walk into her, but Melinda just continues to take in everything that she is surrounded by, the cars, the people, the strange smells.

"Are you alright my dear?" An older woman asks Melinda, clearly concerned about her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Melinda responds, forcing a smile, and as she realizes that she is drawing attention to herself Melinda starts to walk.

As Melinda continues to walk she takes in more and more of the strange city. As the street she is in becomes more crowded Melinda ducks into another alley as she doesn't really have a location in mind, so she figures exploring is her best option.

Walking through the alley and wondering if any trees exist in New York Melinda suddenly finds her path blocked by two men.

"Give us your money," One of the men says.

"I don't have any money," Melinda responds, attempting to step around the men, but one suddenly pulls a gun and points it at her.

"We won't ask again, give us our money," the man who is holding the gun says.

Not being able to help herself Melinda smirks, then before either of the men can react Melinda disarms the man with a gun, as she kicks the other behind the knee, and then hits the one who she disarmed across the face with the but of the gun, and then kicks him in the kneecap too before knocking both the men out and for the first time since she appeared in the alley Melinda doesn't feel overwhelmed, she feels like herself.

"You won't be needing this," Melinda says before taking the gun apart and throwing the pieces in different directions. While Melinda knows how to use guns she doesn't like to and so she doesn't want to keep it with her. Once she throws the gun Melinda realizes that a wallet has fallen out of one of the men's pockets. Picking it up Melinda has a look inside and realizes that it's full of cash. After a few moments of hesitation Melinda takes a couple of hundred, which she puts in her pocket, leaving the rest behind, and drops the wallet back on the ground. "I hope this teaches you a lesson," Melinda says to the unconscious men as she picks up her bag and walks away.

As she is feeling more like herself Melinda is no longer overwhelmed when she exits the alley in fact she feels a bit more comfortable. While she is still a little shocked by everything, she sees Melinda isn't feeling the same overwhelmed feeling. Looking around Melinda sees a dinner and feeling a little hungry she heads there.

"Take a seat whenever you want," the waitress says as Melinda walks into the dinner.

"Thank you," Melinda says as she heads to the booth at the far end of the diner, one with a perfect view of everything.

Once she sits down Melinda opens the menu and starts to look at all the food on offer, most of the food are things she has never had before, but she does recognize a few things from the lunches Gordon has brought, so she decides what she wants. As she decides what she wants Melinda looks around the diner, trying to get familiar with her new environment.

"I'm sorry for the wait, we're short-staffed," The Waitress says coming up to Melinda about ten minutes after she sat down.

"It's okay," Melinda assures her. "I noticed the sign, is the waitress job still available?" Melinda asks curious.

"Do you have experience?" the waitress asks interested.

"No, but I'm a fast learning," Melinda explains.

"When could you start?" The Waitress asks.

"Right after I eat," Melinda responds.

"Well, in that case you're hired…" the Waitress starts to say, and Melinda realizes what she is asking.

"Melinda,"

"Melinda, it's nice to meet you, I'm Jessie,"

"Nice to meet you, Jessie," Melinda responds.

"So, what can I guess for you?" Jessica asks curious.

"Um, a cheeseburger, fries, and green tea," Melinda requests.

"You've got it," Jessie says, before walking away so that she can put Melinda's order through.

After ordering her food Melinda once more looks around, looks out of the window at the busy city as she comprehends just how much her life has changed in a few hours. While it is hard to leave the only life she has ever known, and she knows she is going to miss her sister, Melinda truly believes that she has made the right decision for herself. Though it has been a hard and painful thing for her to do Melinda believes that walking away from Afterlife is what's best for her; even with the fear, uncertainty, and doubt she is feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN:** So, I may have written two chapters today instead of catching up on the Uni work I needed to do. So, I decided to update again. hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**February 6 1984**

A month has passed since Melinda left Afterlife and in that time she has been using the library to do research on her father, while working at the diner, and living in a cheap hotel. After a month of searching Melinda has found where her father is, and so she has brought a bus ticket to Philadelphia which is where her research indicates he lives. Honestly, Melinda isn't that sad to leave New York as it turns out she doesn't have the temperament to be a waitress as she isn't great at dealing with difficult customers.

As she stares out the window of the bus Melinda's thoughts go between two different things, how it's going to be to see her father again, and how much she misses her sister. Even though she knows that Kora couldn't come with her right now, she still finds herself wishing that her sister was with her while there is a small piece of herself that wishes she was at Afterlife, with not just Kora but her mother and others she cares about.

Two hours after she left New York the bus arrives in Philadelphia, after collecting her bag Melinda makes her way to where she will find where her father works. It's a bit of a walk but Melinda finally makes her way to the University of Pennsylvania. After spending a month in New York, Melinda is a little surprised by the fact that there are less people, but she can't deny it makes her feel a little bit more comfortable.

When Melinda gets to the university, she quickly uses the directory to find the library where she knows she will find her father. When she gets to the library Melinda finds a woman at the librarian desk and she figures this will be the best place to start.

"Um, hi, I'm looking for William May, I understand he works here," Melinda says, feeling a little nervous about how her father is going to react but she doesn't let that show.

"Yeah, he does," The librarian confirms before turning away from Melinda. "William," he calls and a few seconds later William walks out and towards Melinda.

"Can I help you?" William asks, looking at Melinda in confusion.

"Yeah, you can," Melinda confirms.

"Do we know each other?" William asks as there seems to be something familiar about this young woman.

"Yeah we do," Melinda says, pushing down the part of herself that hoped her father would recognize her as soon as she saw him. "Maybe this will help," Melinda says as she pulls a folded picture out of her pocket and hands it over.

Feeling confused William takes the picture and unfolds it. As soon as he unfolds the image William realizes exactly why the young woman Infront of her seems familiar.

"Kora?" William asks, looking amazed.

"Melinda," Melinda corrects, not at all surprised that she got called her sisters name as more than one person at Afterlife have gotten her and her sister confused.

"I don't believe it," William says, looking amazed as he walks towards his daughter. "You're here, you're really here," William says before hugging Melinda, tightly. "I've missed you so much," William says as he hugs Melinda, feeling amazed as he thought he would never see either of his daughters again. "I can't believe you're here," William admits.

"Well I am," Melinda says as she and William break apart.

"Jean, this is my daughter Melinda," William proudly introduces, clearly thrilled to see Melinda again.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a daughter," Jean, who clearly knows William, says surprised.

"I have two, I just haven't seen them in a very long time," William admits, honestly barely believing that he is actually seeing Melinda. "Will you be okay if I take the rest of the day off?" William asks curious.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, go," Jean assures William.

"Great," William says, looking glad. "Are you hungry? We could have lunch," William says to Melinda.

"I'd like that," Melinda responds, smiling slightly, and for the first time since she was a toddler she walks with her father.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and William are sitting across from each other at a restaurant, both of them having ordered the food they are going to eat.

"Does your Mother know you left?" William asks, breaking the awkward silence that he and Melinda have been sitting in for the past few minutes, needing to know if he should be expecting visits from Inhumans.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "She wasn't happy, but she let me go," Melinda explains.

"And Kora, how is she?" William asks curious, as he can't help but be curious about his other daughter.

"Good, she's been going through something, but she's good," Melinda explains, purposely giving her father a look so that he can guess what she is talking about.

"And you haven't been?" William asks curious as from what he knows from Jiaying both his daughters were going to be undergoing Terrigenisis together.

"Nah," Melinda says, shaking her head. "I was supposed to soon, but I left instead, I don't want to be there anymore," Melinda explains, not wanting to go into the details again. "I didn't want it to be the only place I've ever know,"

"I understand that," William responds, as he knows there is a lot of problems with Afterlife, and he understand Melinda's desire to see more than afterlife, after all that's what he and Jiaying fought about. "I don't know what you have planned, but If you'd like to stay with me I'd really like that," William explains.

"I honestly don't know how long I'm gonna stay," Melinda admits, as she didn't have much of a plan beyond finding her father.

"Well you're welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like," William explains, hoping Melinda says a while, as Melinda nods as she takes a drink of her water. "Btu um, there's something you should know," William admits, and Melinda gives him an interested look. "About five years ago I got married again, her name is Lian, and we're really happy," William explains.

"Then I'm happy for you," Melinda responds. "Does she know about me? About Kori?" Melinda asks curious, as she knows that if Lian doesn't know then she could cause a lot of trouble for her father, and she doesn't want to do that.

"She knows that I have two daughters, who I haven't seen for a very long time," William admits. "I told Lian that I couldn't see you because your mother kept you away. I didn't want to lie but I knew I couldn't tell her the truth," William explains.

"That sounds pretty close to the truth to me," Melinda admits, as their food arrives.

"Thank you," Melinda and William both say, and the two of them proceed to eat their lunch, talking a little about their respective lives as they do. As they are both practically strangers to each other it is a rather awkward lunch, but it is clear that they are both trying to get to know the other.

* * *

A few hours later, during which William showed Melinda around Philadelphia while the two of them started to catch up on the years they missed, started to get to know each other a bit more, they have returned to William's apartment and William is showing Melinda around.

Just as Melinda and William are returning to the main area of the apartment, Melinda having put her bag down in the room William said she can stay in, the front door opens and a woman who Melinda assumes is Lian walks in.

As soon as Lian walks into the room she takes notices of Melinda and the second she sees her she realizes who she would be.

"Melinda or Kora?" Lian asks curious as due to the fact that William hadn't seen his daughter since they were toddlers, he couldn't tell her anything about what they grew up to be like.

"Melinda," William answers. "I told Melinda she could stay with us, is that okay?" William asks curious.

"Of course," Lian answers, without hesitation. "It's really nice to meet you Melinda,"

"It's really nice to meet you too," Melinda responds, and she spends the rest of the evening getting to know her father, and newly discovered stepmother.

* * *

After spending time getting to know her father and stepmother Melinda is lying in bed in the room that her father said is now hers. Even though the bed is much more comfortable than the beds she's been sleeping in lately Melinda is not asleep. Rather she is lying in bed thinking about her sister, and the home she said goodbye too. While she still believes she made the right decision Melinda can't deny that she misses Afterlife, and the people she left behind.

* * *

**November 1984**

It has been nine months since Melinda walked into that Library and met her father again. Ever since them Melinda has been living with her father, and stepmother, and while it has been nice to get to know them Melinda knows in her heart that just like with Afterlife, it's not where she belongs.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a few more days?" William asks his daughter as he knows in only a few days it is her eighteenth birthday.

"I'm sure," Melinda responds, as she does not want to be with her father or Lian for her birthday. "I've really enjoyed my time here, and I've really loved getting to know you, but there's places I want to see. After spending so long at Afterlife you understand that, right?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I do," William admits. "You'll always be welcome here, there will always be a room for you," William tells Melinda. "And when you see your sister, tell her the same," William requests, having no doubt that Melinda and Kora will see each other again; whether Jiaying likes it or not.

"I will," Melinda says, with a nod.

"Before you go I have something for you," William tells Melinda.

"You don't have to give me anything," Melinda assures her father.

"I want to," William explains. "I'll be right back," William says, before walking away.

Wondering what her father is doing Melinda waits, and after about a minute William returns holding an envelope that looks very full.

"Here," William says, handing it over, and feeling interested Melinda opens the envelope. To Melinda's shock when she opens the envelope Melinda finds that it is full of cash, a lot of cash.

"I can't take this," Melinda informs her father, feeling extremely hesitant to accept that much money.

"I want you to," William admits. "I know money doesn't even start to make up for all we've missed, what we never got to experience together, but it will make me feel better to know you have that, to know I've helped in some way," William explains, and for the first time Melinda recognizes her own stubbornness in her father.

"Okay," Melinda says, as she puts the envelope into her bag.

"If you need anything, I'm just a call away," William promises.

"I love you Dad," Melinda says before hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," William responds, and when they break art Melinda head out of the house, walking away from more of her family so she can try to find where she belongs.

* * *

A few days after she left her city she doesn't even know the name of Melinda is sitting alone in a dingy hotel room. While she could afford something nicer thanks to the money her father gave her Melinda didn't want that.

Sitting on the bed Melinda is drinking out of a cheap bottle of whiskey, and staring at a picture, a picture of her and Kora from Christmas.

"Happy Birthday Kori," Melinda says to the picture, hoping that in some way her sister could know that she is thinking off her. As strange as their birthday the year before was there is nothing compared to how strange it feels to be spending their eighteenth birthday without her twin.

As she stares at the picture it is the closest Melinda has come to calling for Gordon, but she forces herself not to, rather she just stares at the picture and thinks about her sister, as tears well in her eyes.

* * *

Unknown to Melinda at Afterlife Kora is sitting at Melinda's favorite space, the gazebo that has an incredible view, doing the exact same thing as her sister, minus the bottle of whiskey.

"I miss you so much," Kora says, staring at the photo and it is a testament to how far she has come when it comes to controlling her powers that she doesn't release energy, even with the intense feelings she is feeling.

* * *

**January 7** **th** **1985**

Seven weeks have passed since Melinda, and Kora, turned eighteen and for most of that time Melinda has been exploring America, seeing places she dreamed of seeing, imaging that Kora was with her, during which she spent her first holiday season completely alone, before finding her way to Washing DC.

After arriving at DC Melinda used the majority of the money, she got from her father to pay six months' rent on basement apartment in China Town; thankfully the person she rented to didn't ask too many questions. Honestly, Melinda wasn't completely sure what she was going to say if she was questioned. Since arriving in DC Melinda has been trying to figure out what to do as she isn't sure that she wants to be a waitress again.

While Melinda isn't completely sure she is going to stay in DC one of the things she does like is how much of a community china town is. honestly, in a lot of ways it reminds her of Afterlife.

It's a Monday morning and Melinda is at a gym she has been spending a lot of time at. Having spent the last hour or so using a heavy bag Melinda is heading out of the gym when something catches her eye, a job advert. Taking a look Melinda realizes that it is for Lesbian bar that is looking for a bouncer. Feeling like that could be perfect Melinda tares of a slip with the address, and heads out of the gym.

* * *

After leaving the gym Melinda heads straight Our Hideaway, the bar that that is advertising for a bouncer. Being able to walk right in Melinda finds two woman who Melinda knows to be the owners as their picture was on the poster, in the middle of a conversation with a man, who if Melinda has to guess is there for a same reason she is.

"Look, we don't think you're a good fit," One of the women, whose name is Beth and is clearly frustrated, says.

"I don't accept that, I'm perfect for this job," The man argues, looking angry.

"You're really not," the other owner, Jo, says.

"Uh, hi, I'm here to ask about the bouncer job," Melinda says loudly, purposely interrupting the conversation that is going on.

As soon as Melinda speaks everyone else turns to look at her, while Jo and Beth look curious the man just looks disbelieving.

"You? Ching Chong, you're a tiny little girl what can you do?" The man asks, and Melinda feel anger rise up inside of her, but like she was taught to do Melinda pushes that down.

"Do you mind?" Melinda asks, giving Jo and Beth a look, making it clear what she is asking.

"Please do," Beth response, and before the man even knows what is going on Melinda grabs his arm, twists it behind his back, then just for good manner, and because she can, flips him over her should and onto his back.

"That's only a fraction of what I can do," Melinda says to the man who is on the ground, and looking at her in shock the man hurriedly gets to his feet, and hurries out of the bar.

"I'd say you have perfect for the job, and have perfect timing," Jo informs Melinda.

"Think that's the first time in my life," Melinda admits.

"You really interested in the job?" Beth asks curious.

"Beyond interested," Melinda admits.

"You know what kind of club this is right?" Joe asks and Melinda nods. "Part of your job will be protecting our clients from less open-minded people, are you okay with that?" Joe asks curious, as she is not willing to hire anyone who isn't.

"I hate that I will likely have to, but I will do whatever I can to protect the people who are hear enjoying themselves, being themselves," Melinda explains, her mid drafting to Inhumans for a few seconds.

"Then you're hired," Beth tells Melinda with a smile. "If you've got time now we can talk details," Beth offers.

"Sure," Melinda confirms.

"We should probably start with your name," Jo realizes, looking amused, as the three of them head over to the bar.

"Melinda, Melinda May," Melinda answers, introducing herself by her full name for the first time in her life.

"Nice to meet you May, I'm Beth and this is Jo," Beth explains, as the three of them sit down at the bar and start to discuss the details of Melinda's employment.

* * *

Two days later Melinda has her first shift, and as she works Melinda quickly realizes that she really likes the other people who work at the bar, and she gets a lot of satisfaction when she protects the clients of the bar. While Melinda may not be protecting her people it does feel right, and rather satisfying, to protect people who are targeted for who they are.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN:** I really hope you like this chapter. Honestly, I loved writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

**May 4** **th** **1986**

Sixteen months have passed since Melinda moved to DC. Along with working at Our Hideaway as a bouncer, a job Melinda really enjoys, Melinda has been using the money she saves on rent, as she is still living in the basement apartment she rented when she first go to DC, to take flying lessons. After spending her whole life loving the views around Afterlife Melinda thought it would, in a small way, remind her of home; which it did while it also become something that she truly loves to do.

It's the early hours of Sunday morning and as Our Hideaway has just closed Melinda heads inside, into the bar, just like she does every time she finishes a shift, where Joe, Beth, and two of the bartenders Zoe, and Roxy are.

"Hey May, how was things out there tonight?" Beth asks curious.

"Good, quieter than I was expecting," Melinda admits as Roxy throws her a bottle of water, which she easily catches.

"Really? It was busier than I was expecting considering everything," Zoe admits.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks confused.

"You haven't heard?" Jo asks surprised and Melinda shakes her head. "Oh yeah, right, you probably wouldn't have," Jo says, realizing that she should have given Melinda the heads up as Melinda doesn't really spend much time with others so it's not surprising that Melinda hasn't heard the news. "Members of our community are being attacked, and going missing," Jo explains.

"And of course, the police are doing absolutely nothing," Zoe says, looking annoyed. "No that I'm surprised by that," Zoe admits, with a sigh, and it is clear that even though she isn't surprised she doesn't like that fact.

"Do you have info on the people who are missing or hurt?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, I have a file, why?" Beth asks curious.

"I thought I could have a look," Melinda admits, as if she can she wants to help. "Where I grew up was pretty remote. I was taught since I was young about the things to look out for, warning signs to keep an eye out for, to make sure no one was going to hurt my people," Melinda explains, it being as close to the truth as she is prepared to explain. "I might be able to find something about who is behind this," Melinda explains, and once she does Jo and Beth exchange looks.

After Jo and Beth exchange looks Jo grabs a folder from behind the bar which she walks over and gives to Melinda.

"Thanks," Melinda responds, as she takes the file.

"Let us know if you find anything. I really don't like someone targeting us," Jo explains, it being clear that she will handle this herself if she has to.

"I will," Melinda says, though she knows that she may just end up dealing with it herself as that is likely the most simplest way.

* * *

About an hour later, even though she should be catching up on sleep, something she doesn't get a whole lot of, Melinda is wide awake, going through the file she was given trying to figure out who is the one responsible for the attacks, and people going missing. Once she finishes reading the file Melinda starts to do her own research, not planning on giving up until she has an answer as these people have no one is trying to get justice for them, and so doing what she can is the least she can do.

* * *

Two days after being given the file Melinda has found a lead, and rather than giving it to Jo and Beth, or the police who will likely ignore it, Melinda has decided to handle it herself as she knows she can. Standing alone in a dark apartment Melinda, wearing the black leather jacket Kora gave her, is just waiting, like she has been for a while.

A Little while after she started waiting the door opens, the light is turned on, and a man walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man asks, once he notices Melinda. "I'm going to call the police if you don't leave right now," the man says, his voice stuttering a little.

"Yeah, we both know you're not going to do that," Melinda comments, as she walks towards the man not feeling at all worried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man asks, not feeling worried about Melinda as from his perspective she is just a small Asian woman so in his opinion there isn't anything she can do to hurt him.

"I know what you, and I'm assuming your dimwitted friends, have been doing," Melinda explains. "You've been attacking people, hurting them, making them disappear and I'm not gonna let you do that anymore," Melinda explains.

"You really think you can stop us?" the man asks disbelieving. "You are a tiny little girl, and they're abominations, we're going to make them see that the world is better without them," The man says.

"No, you're not," Melinda says, in a stern voice. "They are people who are who they are, and you have no right to hurt them because of that," Melinda says, and before the gun can even react Melinda moves quickly, kicks out his knees and gets him in a headlock. "You can tell me who your friends are, or I can make you, and trust me you're only gonna like one of those options," Melinda says to the man, as she tightens her hold and as she does she notices the man look over a picture, which Melinda realizes is of him and three other men. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Melinda says, before lettering go of the headlock and as the man gasps for air Melinda punches him, knocking him out. Once the man is knocked out Melinda ties him to a chair, and then walks over to the photo.

Breaking the frame Melinda finds names and addresses on the back of the photo.

"Too easy," Melinda mutters as she realizes the address isn't far. After finding the address Melinda quickly leaves a note saying 'turn yourself in our I'll be back' which she puts in the mans pocket, before leaving.

* * *

As the addresses isn't far Melinda heads straight there after leaving an apartment. As she knows better than just busting in, at least for the moment, Melinda finds a vantage spot and just watches; taking note of various things.

After about twenty minutes Melinda figures out a plan, and even though there are easier ways, Melinda wants to make an impression, and after what she believes these men have done she wants to make an impression, to frighten them a little.

Leaving her vantage point Melinda heads to the side of the house, and using a tall tree Melinda gets onto the roof and drops in through the skylight, landing in the center of the living room, in perfect what is called 'superhero pose' where all three men are. Unknown to Melinda one of them men was messing with a video camera and so it is on the kitchen bench, recording everything.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asks, sounding shocked.

"Karma," Melinda answers. "I know what you've been doing with your little friend Josh, and I'm not going to let you do it anymore," Melinda explains, as she looks better the men.

"Look lady, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," the man, who is clearly the leader of the group, says.

"Tammy Jacobs, you made her and four other women disappear," Melinda says, speaking to the leader, but being aware of what the others are doing. "Eva Gorge, she one of ten woman you've put in the hospital," Melinda says. "You've done enough, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else just because of who they are," Melinda says.

"We're only getting started, and you're not going to stop us," the 'leader' says as one of the men attack Melinda from behind.

Smirking Melinda elbows the guy behind her, sends a roundhouse kick at him, knocking him out, and as she focused on one the other two both come at her. Clearly thinking they have an advantage the men both throw punches at Melinda and she grabs each of their wrists, and twists them. As she is holding onto them Melinda does a double kick, kicking each of them in the stomachs, and then get back on her Melinda does a backflip. While one of the men look hesitant the leader charges at Melinda, and she moves at the right time so that she is able to grab hold of him and throw him into the wall. As the leader is dealt with Melinda walks over to the one man who is still conscious.

"You're going to the police and tell them everything you and you friends have done," Melinda tells the man. "This is your one shot to do the right thing," Melinda says, giving the man a look and clearly giving a threat.

"I will, I will," the man says, clearly afraid.

"Good, then we won't see each other again," Melinda says before leaving the same way she came, through the skylight, managing to do so with ease.

* * *

**May 11 1986**

Five days have passed since Melinda dealt with the men who have been hurting people. Thanks to a very small report in the local papers Melinda knows that the man she left conscious has turned himself in, and turned on her friend.

Just like every Sunday for the past sixteen months Melinda is just finishing her Saturday night shift, on the early hours of Sunday morning, and walking back into the bar to where Jo, Beth, Zoe and Roxy are.

"How was things tonight?" Beth asks, asking the same question she asks every time.

"More like how things usually are," Melinda explains as she catches the bottle of water that Roxy threw to her.

"Good," Jo says, looking relieved.

"Those psyco's have finally been caught, everyone's feeling better," Roxy comments, as she definitely saw that tonight.

"I still can't believe they turned themselves in," Beth admits.

"Maybe they had a change of heart," Melinda says, as she jumps up and sits on the bar.

"Guys like that don't turn themselves in," Roxy comments, as Jo gives Melinda a curious look. "But I can't say that I'm not glad they did," Roxy admits.

"May, you staying for food and drink tonight?" Zoe asks curious as it's not every week Melinda stays after she finishes work.

"Yeah, I think I will," Melinda admits as after everything that has happened it is something she wants.

"I'll get started on the food," Jo says as she heads to the kitchen, while Roxy starts to pour the drinks.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the sun has raised, and Melinda, feeling happy but exhausted is leaving Our Hideaway heading home, putting on her jacket as she goes.

"Melinda May," A voice says as Melinda walks out and Melinda sees two men in suits, standing by a black SUV.

"Why do you ask?" Melinda asks, knowing better than admitting who she is.

"You need to come with us," the man says and right away Melinda, despite being tied, becomes more aware of everything, and has a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Melinda says, starting to walk away and one of the men hurries forward and blocks her way.

"I'm sorry, Ms May, but we have to insist," the man says, blocking her path, and if there is one thing she learnt from her mother it's to never willingly go with someone when they are acting like how these men are acting.

"Well so do I," Melinda says, and she, before the man realizes what she is doing, uses her skill to knock down the man in front of her, and once she is on the ground Melinda starts running, being very, very aware that she is being chased.

As she has been working at the bar for so long Melinda has scouted every single way to get away from the bar, just in case she ever needed it. As she runs Melinda thinks of the different possibilities, she has for how to escape. Even though there are ways that will get her from the gym quickly Melinda doesn't try any of them, rather she takes the way that will make it hard to follow her, the way that includes jumping fences, and climbing fire escapes, and running across roofs of buildings.

As she lands on the ground, in an alley, after running along the roof of a building Melinda stops to both catch her breath, and watch see if she has been followed. To her relief Melinda realizes that she hasn't been followed.

Fighting to catch her breath Melinda knows that her smartest move would be to call Gordon, and get back to Afterlife, but she also knows that doing that risks putting her people in danger, and she isn't prepared to do that in fact, despite her feelings about Afterlife, and her mother, that is something she is never going to be prepared to do.

Thinking fast Melinda quickly runs through all her options, the good, and the bad. Even though she knows that it is the most dangerous plan Melinda knows that she cannot disappear without collecting a few things from her apartment as she won't start over again without a picture of her sister.

"Oh, I'm gonna regret this," Melinda mutters to herself as even though its not her only option, it's the only one she is willing to consider, as she can't even start to think about what she is going to do to find whoever is after her, until she the few possessions that matter to her.

Now that she has a plan Melinda heads out of the alley being completely aware of her surroundings just in case she didn't do as good of a job of ditching her tail as she thinks.

* * *

Over the next few hours Melinda does her best to keep moving, to do her best to stay one step ahead of who is following her, not that she is completely sure she is still being followed. Once night has fallen Melinda knows it is time to put her very stupid plan in motion.

Just like the bar Melinda knows all the ways in and out of her apartment, even the ways that no one else knows. Doing her best to be both careful, and quick. Melinda uses the methods of traveling between buildings to get to her building. Once on the roof Melinda enters through the door and then goes half a flight of stairs to an old laundry shoot.

Even though Melinda worked out months ago that what she is going to do will work Melinda still has to take a second take a deep breath. Once she has collected herself Melinda lowers herself into the laundry shoot and starts to climb down the shaft.

For the next five minutes Melinda makes the very difficult, very claustrophobic climb down. As she climbs, more than once, Melinda feels the desire to stop, but she keeps going, keeps climbing, until she finally reaches the bottom. Once she reaches the bottom Melinda hits a very specific position hard, and just like she set in motion the single hit causes a cascading effect, that makes a hole big enough for her to climb though.

As she knows that she is risking everything Melinda hurries to where she keeps the things that matter to her, all of which are still in her duffle, which she grabs, and within a minute of entering her apartment Melinda is climbing back into the laundry shoot and climbing back up.

While the climb up is even more difficult than the climb down Melinda manages to do it in relatively not too much time. Once she finally climbs out of the laundry shoot Melinda climbs out and hurries back onto the roof. After getting onto the roof Melinda once more goes running and jumps between rooftops until she gets to a building a few blocks away, and once there she climbs down.

Even though there are people she would love to say goodbye to Melinda knows that her life in DC is over, and she can't risk going back to Afterlife until she is sure that her people will be protective.

Just as she gets to the end of the alley the two men from earlier block her path, and before she can fight them again Melinda sees a bright light and she knows nothing more.

* * *

Having no idea what happened to her, or how long has passed, Melinda suddenly wakes up a grey room, that has a door, table, two chairs and nothing else. Looking around Melinda starts to try to figure two things; how to get out, and where her bag is.

As Melinda quickly realizes that there is no way out she starts to look around for a way out. Purposely not moving out of her chair Melinda takes notice of every single thing around her. After getting familiar with her surroundings, which only takes a couple of minutes, Melinda gets up and heads to the door, figuring that is the best way out, but just as she does the door opens and a woman walks in, taking a couple of steps back Melinda realizes that the woman looks to be in her sixties and doesn't seem at all surprised to find that she tried to escape.

"Hello Melinda, my name is Peggy Cater, I'm the director of SHIELD," Peggy informs Melinda. "I know you must have questions, I have them too, so how about you take a seat so we can talk," Peggy suggests.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN:** Thank you so much for an incredible reaction to the last chapter. I really hope you like this one, and it lives up to what you hope for. Next update probably won't be to Saturday because of placement.

* * *

"I'm fine standing," Melinda says, as she moves away from Peggy and as she does she tries to figure out why SHIELD sounds familiar, and after a few seconds she realizes that it was the organization her mother warned her and Kora about, the one that was formed to protect the world against their people.

"I see you know about SHIELD," Peggy says, taking a seat, as Melinda walks backwards to the corner, feeling intrigued by that, as while Melinda is very good at hiding things she couldn't help her reaction to shield. "The chairs are much more comfortable," Peggy informs Melinda, who just gives her a look. "Your choice," Peggy informs Melinda. "Like I said, I know you must have a lot of questions, I have them too," Peggy admits, and once again Melinda just gives her a look as while she has a lot of questions she knows the best way to find out what is going on will be to let this Peggy Carter talk. "My first question is, may I call you Melinda?"

"I don't care," Melinda answers, as it is a simple question, one that she can't do any harm in answering.

"I think I will," Peggy says, trying to build repour the young woman who clearly wants nothing to do with her. "I don't know if you are aware but when you made your entrance into 136 Helius Lane, there was a camera that was recording," Peggy reveals, and while she doesn't let what she is feeling show Melinda curses herself for being so reckless. "You fight like someone who has been trained for years, but our records indicate you didn't exist before January of 1984, what do you have to say about that?" Peggy asks, and Melinda just gives her a look. "I want to help you, Melinda, but I need you to trust me," Peggy explains, as there is something about the young woman she can't quiet place, something familiar.

"Trust you?" Melinda asks shocked, not being able to help herself. "You had your men abduct me off the street, in what universe does that mean I can trust you?" Melinda asks shocked.

"The one where I am fighting to make sure others don't take the more drastic action they want to take to find out why you have only existed for two years," Peggy explains, as she is honestly trying to protect the young girl, but Melinda isn't sure if she should trust her. "Why did you go after those men?" Peggy asks, trying to get some answers, and she figures it might help to get Melinda to talking.

"They were hurting woman," Melinda informs Peggy. "No one else seemed to care but I did, I wasn't going to let four men keep hurting people because of who they were, I was going to protect them, no matter what it took," Melinda explains, and Peggy smiles as she can hear the determination in Melinda's voice.

"Then I think we have a lot in common," Peggy tells Melinda.

"I doubt it," Melinda responds.

"I know you already knew what SHIELD was, which means you know we protect humanity," Peggy explains, and Melinda has to fight not to react to that as from what her mother has told her she knows that likely doesn't include Inhumans. "You doubt what I am saying," Peggy realizes, as while Melinda fought not react she did give the slightly hint, something that Peggy knows no one else would have picked up on and that it's just because of all her experience that she did.

"What exactly is SHIELD supposed to protect against?" Melinda asks as she tries very hard not to give anything away.

"Everything, including the very things I suspect you know exist," Peggy explains. "The are powerful beings, dangerous beings, beings that most people believe don't exist, who want to hurt people. SHIELD protects against them," Peggy tells Melinda.

"What about the powerful beings that don't want to hurt people? But who are hurt simply because of what they are?" Melinda asks, before she can stop herself. "Does SHIELD protect against them? or protect them?" Melinda asks, as she has only ever heard her mother's opinions she would like to learn the truth.

"If they mean no harm, then protect them," Peggy answers. "Is that what you are Melinda? A powerful being that doesn't want to hurt people?" Peggy asks curious.

"No, I'm only human," Melinda answers, technically telling the truth as she hasn't gone through the mist.

"I suspect that is not the complete truth," Peggy says, as she is positive that there is more to Melinda than meets the eye, but she also suspects Melinda isn't going to tell her. "Let's take a step back," Peggy answers. "You found out what was going on. Why didn't you go to the police?"

"The police didn't care, how they reacted to the arrests was proof of that," Melinda comments. "These incredible women who were hurt, and made to disappear, didn't fit within the bounds of what is considered 'normal' so the police didn't care, the government didn't care, SHIELD didn't care, but I did," Melinda reveals. "You say SHIELD protect people, well, where I come from, protection is one word, it doesn't need a description," Melinda says. "Those women deserved to be protected and I am not going to apologies for doing what no one else would," Melinda says, crossing her arms.

"Where you come from? Where is that Melinda?" Peggy asks, and Melinda just gives her a 'I'm not telling you' look. "How about we take a few minutes, give us both a chance to think," Peggy says, before getting up and leaving the room, knowing that leaving Melinda alone will give her some answers.

* * *

After leaving the interview room Peggy heads to the observation room where there is a tall black man watching on.

"What's your opinion Nick?" Peggy asks, as she walks in as while she has formed her own opinion she would like someone else's and she trusts Nicholas Joseph Fury.

"There's a hell of a lot the girl isn't saying. You can't fight the way she did in that video unless you were trained by someone who knew what they were doing," Fury admits. "She knew about SHIELD and clearly about powered people; she's dangerous," Fury comments.

"Only if we make her so," Peggy comments, and Fury gives her a look. As soon as Fury looks at Peggy he realizes something.

"You've got to be kidding me," Fury says shocked, as he realizes what Peggy is thinking.

"She wants to protect, and she's proven she can, she can do that with us," Peggy says, as while they have little information on Melinda what they do have is impressive.

"We know nothing about her, which never happens, I've never ever heard an accent like that," Fury reveals, as unknown to him Melinda's accent has developed to be a combination of all the different accents that people at Afterlife have. "and you want her to join SHIELD?" Fury asks, honestly not thinking that is a good idea.

"Yes," Peggy confirms.

"What even makes you think she'll agree?" Fury asks, and Peggy gives him a look and explains her plan.

* * *

For Melinda it has been twenty minutes since Peggy left and ever since she has been pacing back and forth. As Melinda paces back and forth she starts to think about all the possibilities of the way out, as she also starts to plan her ways out.

As the door opens and Peggy walks in Melinda stops pacing, looks at her, and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Melinda, I have a proposition for you," Peggy explains. "You can take this, a full pardon for your actions over the last week and walk out of this building. No one will stop you, and you'll never hear from SHIELD again," Peggy says as she puts a single piece of paper on the table.

"Or?" Melinda asks, and Peggy put a file on the desk.

"You can take that," Peggy explains taking a step back. Not being able to help her curiosity Melinda takes a step forward and picks up the file. Once she picks up the file Melinda opens it and is shocked by what she finds.

"Acceptance into SHIELD's operations academy. You want me to join SHIELD?" Melinda asks. "What makes you think I would ever agree to that?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Because you want to protect," Peggy answers. "Whether you believe it or not SHIELD protects people. If you accept my offer you can protect everyone on earth, including those you feel aren't being protected," Peggy admits, and as she does Melinda can't help but think about being able to protect her people by doing so from within the organization that poses the biggest danger to them. "You don't have to make your decision today," Peggy assures Melinda, as she can see Melinda is thinking about it. "You'll find all the information in that folder. On September 1st I will be at SHIELD's operation academy and I hope I will see you there," Peggy tells Melinda. "Melinda you can achieve anything when you realize you can be a part of something bigger than yourself, SHIELD is bigger," Peggy tells Melinda. "You did a good thing, but you can do more good with SHIELD. You can protect the people from where you come from, as well as everywhere else," Peggy explains to her as the door open. "I very much hope to see you in September. Agent Fury, has your bag, and will show you out," Peggy tells Melinda.

Not needing to be told twice Melinda, who is holding the file, heads out of the room, and into the corridor.

"If you'd follow me, May," Fury says, giving Melinda her bag, and the two of them start to walk down the corridor.

As she walks down the corridor with Fury Melinda takes notice of everything, as she figures that it might come in handy.

"You should know, Carter doesn't make an offer like the one she just made you to anyone," Fury informs Melinda. "She must see some serious potential in you," Fury explains to Melinda, who doesn't say anything but rather just keeps walking. "Good day Ms May," Fury says, opening the door to the outside and without a word Melinda quickly leaves.

* * *

For the couple of hours that follow Melinda leaving SHIELD she travels around in circles for a while, wanting to make sure she isn't being followed, before ending up at her apartment. As she gets to her apartment building Melinda is a little surprised to find that no one is staking it out, though she suspects she is still being monitored by SHIELD.

Walking into her apartment Melinda does a check to make sure there is no cameras and listening devices, and once she is in the all clear she collapses on her bed and falls asleep, feeling exhausted due to everything that's happened over the last few days.

* * *

After catching up on a few of, much needed, sleep Melinda is sitting up in her bed reading through the file Peggy gave her. While she doesn't think she will take Peggy up on her offer Melinda can't help her curiosity.

* * *

**July 7 1986**

Eight weeks have passed since Melinda was made an offer by Peggy Carter. Since being taken in by SHIELD Melinda has been constantly on the look out for any signs of agents, and so far it seems like Peggy is keeping her word and leaving her alone. Along with keeping an eye out for SHIELD Melinda has been continuing to work at the bar, attend flying lessons, and spent every spare moment she has reading, and re-reading, the file she got from Peggy as she debates her decision.

As she suspects there is an opinion she wants before she debates anymore Melinda has double, and triple checked her apartment to make sure no one is watching or listening in. One she is completely sure that she is alone Melinda, who is standing in the middle of her apartment takes a deep breath before saying;

"Gordon," In a normal tone of voice.

Seconds after she speaks there is a blue/purple bubble and Gordon, who looks basically the same as the last time Melinda saw him, appears.

"You finally ready to come home?" Gordon asks curious.

"Not quiet," Melinda admits, though she has come close in the last couple of months. "I need to talk to my mom," Melinda explains. "But it can't happen at Afterlife, and it definitely can't happen here. It's important, Gordon, incredibly important," Melinda explains, wanting her friend to understand.

"I'll pass it on," Gordon promises. "You seem good, have you found what you wanted to find?" Gordon asks curious, as he smiles softly.

"Still working on it," Melinda admits. "How's Kori?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good, really good. She's thriving," Gordon admits, looking glad about that.

"Good, I'm glad," Melinda admits. "I miss her,"

"She misses you too," Gordon responds. "We all do," Gordon admits, and Melinda smiles softly.

"When you get a chance tell Kori I love her, that I have so much I want to tell her," Melinda admits.

"I will," Gordon promises. "I'll talk to your Mom, and pass on your messages to Kor," Gordon promises.

"Thank you, Gordon," Melinda says sincerely and once she speaks Gordon walks forward and hugs her.

"I miss you," Gordon says to his friend, before the two of them break apart. Once Melinda and Gordon break apart Gordon takes a few steps back and then disappears again. after Gordon disappears Melinda walks over and sits on the end of her bed and waits. Honestly, there is a part of her that is terrified that her mother won't agree to see her, but she is also refusing to let herself think about that.

About five minutes after Gordon left there is once more a bright blue/purple light and Gordon appears.

"Jiaying said she's happy to talk to you," Gordon reveals.

"Might not be so happy when she finds out what I have to say," Melinda says as she walks over to Gordon. "Is she waiting now?" Melinda asks curious.

"She is," Gordon confirms, and once Melinda is close enough, he puts an arm around her and teleports them both.

* * *

Seconds after they were standing in Melinda's apartment Melinda and Gordon appear in a old barn, that unknown to Melinda is an abandoned place Jiaying once spent time at, where Jiaying is standing.

"Melinda," Jiaying greats, looking thrilled to see her daughter.

"Hi Mom," Melinda responds, and once she does Jiaying walks over and hugs her daughter tightly.

"Oh, I love you so much Sweetheart," Jiaying says as she hugs her.

"I love you too," Melinda says, as she enjoys the feeling of being hugged by her mother once more, as she has honestly missed her mother.

"Are you okay?" Jiaying asks worried.

"Yeah," Melinda responds, as they break apart.

"Gordon said that you needed to talk, that it was important," Jiaying says, looking concerned as after over two years she knows it would take a lot for Melinda to reach out to her.

"Yeah, um," Melinda starts to say. "About two months ago I was picked up by SHIELD, taken into custody," Melinda admits, bracing herself for how her mother is going to react to that fact.

"What? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Jiaying asks worried, as she looks her daughter up and down, trying to see any signs of injuries.

"I'm okay, they didn't do anything to me," Melinda admits. "They picked me up because I went after people who had been hurting people," Melinda admit. "They figured out that I didn't exist two years ago, wanted answers about where I came from," Melinda explains and as she does Melinda can see the worry on her mother's face. "I didn't tell them anything," Melinda admits.

"Good, Afterlife and our people must be protected," Jiaying reminds Melinda.

"I know, and that kind of brings me to my next point," Melinda admits, knowing that chances are her mother is going to react very badly to this. "I was offered a place at SHIELD's operations academy and I was thinking that if I were to accept, I could use that position to protect our people," Melinda explains to her mother.

"No," Jiaying tells her daughter.

"Mom…" Melinda starts to say.

"No. You cannot have anything to do with SHIELD, Melinda Qiaolian. We cannot risk SHIELD finding out about us, about you," Jiaying explains to her daughter. "You may think you can join SHIELD to protect our people, but you can't. They will just corrupt you, and if they find out who you are turn on you, and maybe even make you turn on us," Jiaying explains to her daughter.

"I would never do that!" Melinda exclaims, not being able to believe that her mother thinks she would.

"You wouldn't have a choice," Jiaying tells her daughter. "SHIELD was created to protect against us. If you join them, no matter your intentions, they will find out who you are and they will use you, they will hurt you, and you will have no choice to either join them or be hurt by then," Jiaying explains to her daughter. "Melinda you have always been smart, you need to see that no matter how nice whoever it was that talked to you, SHIELD is evil," Jiaying explains to her daughter.

"I don't know if you're right about that, Mom," Melinda admits. "I was told that SHIELD protects, and if that's true, then joining could be the best way to protect our people, our home," Melinda explains to her mother. While she still isn't sure about her choice, she isn't sure that SHIELD is as evil as her mother believes.

"You're wrong," Jiaying tells her daughter. "And I am sorry Melinda, but if you decide to join SHIELD you can never return to Afterlife again," Jiaying tells her daughter, her voice stern, but pained.

"What?" Melinda asks, tears coming to her eyes, as she is shocked that her mother would say that. While she suspected her mother wouldn't be happy this is something she had never considered.

"I need to protect our people, SHIELD is a threat, if you join them you will no longer be one of us, no longer be welcome at Afterlife," Jiaying tells her daughter, while it practically kills her to do this she has to think about what is best for all of her people.

"I can't believe you'd do that," Melinda says as tears roll down her face, and her voice breaks.

"I'm not doing anything," Jiaying tells her daughter. "The decision is yours. I let you go, and I won't force you to come home, but if you join SHIELD I will do what I have to do to protect our people, including your sister," Jiaying tells Melinda, hoping the mention of her sister will help get through to Melinda, help her see some sense.

"Gordon, take me back to my place," Melinda says, as she looks at her mother with a look of complete betrayal on her face.

Feeling shocked by Jiaying's actions Gordon places a hand on his friend's shoulder and disappears with her.

* * *

Seconds after they left the barn Melinda and Gordon are once more standing in Melinda's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Gordon asks concerned.

"I can't believe she would say that," Melinda says, sounding shocked, and hurt.

"Jiaying loves you, but she's trying to protect our people; you know how important that is," Gordon reminds Melinda, though he honestly can't believe Jiaying would go as far as she just did.

"That's the exact same thing I want to do," Melinda admits. "Just go, Gordon," Melinda requests.

"If you need me…. Just call," Gordon tells Melinda, before disappearing.

After Gordon disappears Melinda lets the tears freely fall as she walks over to her bed. Once at her bed Melinda pulls out the photo of her, Jiaying and Kora which she places next to the file Peggy gave her and she just stares, as she thinks about what she is going to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN:** So even though I am up to chapter 16, I will continue to update about as often as I have been until I finish placement in three weeks so you can have semi regular updates. Once I finish placement, depending on whether I get offered a job, I will update more regularly. Thank you so much for the support. I appreciate it more than you know.

* * *

**September 1 1986**

Eight weeks have passed since Jiaying informed Melinda that if she joined SHIELD she would no longer be welcome at Afterlife. Ever since her mother informed her of that Melinda has been thinking about her choices, considering the consequences.

It is not even five am and as she has come to a decision Melinda is standing in the middle of her apartment, looking around. Closing her eyes Melinda takes a breath.

"Gordon," Melinda says, and seconds later Gordon appears.

"You've made a decision," Gordon realizes, as he can tell that by just looking at Melinda, even without eyes.

"I have," Melinda confirms. "I know what I'm asking, but any chance you can bring Kora here?" Melinda asks curious, as while she has made a decision she won't actually follow through with it until she talks to her sister.

"Of course," Gordon says, even though he knows Jiaying likely won't like it, before disappearing.

Less than a minute after Gordon disappears he appears again this time with Kora, who looks just the same as the last time Melinda saw her.

"Kori," Melinda says, sounding amazed as it is the first time she has seen her sister in almost three years.

"Mellie," Kora says, sounding amazed, as the two sisters walk towards each other and embrace. "I've missed you so much," Kora says as she hugs her sister.

"I've missed you too," Melinda responds, as she closes her eyes and memorizes the feeling of hugging her sister as she doesn't know when the next time, she is going to get to experience it will be. "I spent some time with Dad, he's good, said we're always welcome to stay with him," Melinda says, as the two of them break apart.

"Wow," Kora says, sounding shocked. "You're gonna do it, aren't you? Join SHIELD?" Kora asks curious.

"I want to," Melinda admits. "I truly think Mom's wrong. I believe that the best thing I can do to protect our people is join SHIELD," Melinda admits.

"Always the protector," Kora says, smiling at her sister. "Mellie, Mom was serious when she said that if you joined SHIELD you wouldn't be able to come home. The other elders have made it clear," Kora explains to her sister, pain in her voice.

"I figured, which is why I wanted to talk to you before I do anything I can't take back," Melinda tells her sister. "I want to join SHIELD, I want to protect our people, and everyone else, and I think the best way to do that is to join the very organization that is the biggest threat to us, but I'm not going to do that if you don't want me to," Melinda admits.

"You've been putting everyone else first for our entire life," Kora tells her sister. "Do you remember when we were about five? Mom was crying, she was devastated about something," Kora says and Melinda nods. Unknown to them it was when an elder had to sacrifice themselves to give Jiaying her lifeforce. "We walked in, saw Mom and you walked straight over to her, put your arms around her, told her that everything was going to be okay. You didn't even tell her that you had cut open your leg on the arch until she saw the blood, you were more concerned with comforting her," Kora says, remembering. "Forget about everything else, forget the consequences. In your heart, is joining SHIELD what you want?" Kora asks curious.

"Yeah," Melinda answers. "It feels right, righter than anything I've done since I left Afterlife," Melinda admits.

"Then I want you to join SHIELD," Kora tells her sister. "You and me, we'll figure it out, we'll still see each other, still talk, whether Mom likes it or not," Kora explains, and Melinda can't help but smile.

"I still mean what I said," Gordon says, and both sisters turn to look at him. "If you need me, I'm just a call away, no matter what," Gordon promises.

"Thank you, both of you," Melinda says, looking between Gordon and Kora, as she knows how much of a big deal it is for them to do something against Jiaying. As the three of them exchange looks Kora and Gordon walk over and hug Melinda.

After at least a minute of hugging Melinda, Kora and Gordon all break apart.

"Kora and I should get back to Afterlife, before Jiaying realizes we're gone," Gordon realizes.

"Yeah," Kora realizes. "Go join SHIELD Mellie, be the best damn agent they've ever seen," Kora says, with a proud smile.

"I will," Melinda says, as she takes a step back. "I love you," Melinda says.

"Love you too," Kora says and once she does she and Kora disappear.

Feeling pained at once again saying goodbye to her sister, Melinda looks around her apartment, picks up her duffle bag, and heads out of her apartment. Once she is on the ground Melinda walks over to the motorbike that she brought a year ago, gets on it and rides to where she will was told the SHIELD academy is.

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving on her bike, during which she questions her decision more than once, Melinda finally arrives at the gates to the SHIELD operations Academy. As she arrives at the gate Melinda isn't at all surprised when there is security guarding the gate.

"Name, and discipline," The agent says.

"Melinda May, operations," Melinda answers.

"Go right in Ms May, follow the driveway to the left and you'll get to the carpark, from there you can follow the signs to the main auditorium, that's where you'll get more instructions," The guard instructs Melinda.

"Yes Sir," Melinda says and she drives her bike into SHIELD.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is sitting in the auditorium surrounded by other SHIELD agents from all three disciplines, in total a little over a hundred of them, all waiting. As what is a habit of hers Melinda looks around, trying to get impressions of people, and finally after a while of waiting Peggy walks out onto the stage.

Once Peggy gets to the podium she looks out to the students, and as she does she locks eyes with Melinda, and smiles, as Melinda nods.

"Welcome," Peggy says, as the chattering among the new students dies down. "Today you begin your journey as Agents of SHIELD. You join an organization dedicated to protection. You will become the line of defense between the world, and the much weird world, you will be the shield," Peggy says, as she looks between them. "shortly you'll be assigned to one of three groups. This will not be by your discipline, rather it will be to receive your dorm assignments," Peggy explains, before continuing her welcome speech, as for the first year, as an experiment, they are trying a different tactic when it comes to room assignments .

* * *

A little while later Melinda is with her group of thirty five in a particular dorm building. While she may be judging by stereotypes Melinda has realized that there is a pretty even division of sciences, operations, and communications.

"In this building there will be six dorms of six," the agent says. "You will each have your own bedroom; you will be grouped together. six of you will share a kitchen and living area, and two bathrooms between each dorm," The agent explains. "There are no swaps, and you will have the same doormats for the next four years," the agent explains. "Dorm one will be…" the agent says and he says everyone who is in the door. as they are named they all walk over and collect their keys and then the agent does the same with dorm two. "Dorm three, which is on the floor above us will be Melinda May, Philip Coulson, Johnathan Garrett, Felix Blake, Victoria Hand and Isabelle Hartley," the agent says and the six of them walk up to the agent and collect their keys.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is able to go to their dorms and Melinda isn't all surprised when four of the members of her dorm hurry to choose their rooms leaving Melinda with a pretty average looking man who has kind eyes, standing in their shared living area.

"Do you want to choose between the remaining two?" her dormmate asks Melinda.

"Nah, I'm not really fast, take your pick," Melinda responds.

"Thanks. I'm Phil, Phil Coulson," the man introduces, sticking out his hand for him to shake.

"Melinda May," Melinda says, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Phil responds. "Are you communications like me?" Phil asks curious.

"Operations actually," Melinda corrects, not at all surprised that that was his assumption.

"Wow, impressive," Phil says, looing pretty impressed.

"Operations?" one of the other men, Garret, says, sounding shocked, coming out of the room he has chosen. "You're a tiny girl, how can you be operations?" Garrett asks shocked.

"I can demonstrate if you'd like," Melinda responds, without missing a beat.

"Like you could," Garrett says, without missing a beat.

Not being able to resist Melinda walks, perfectly calmly, over to Garrett, and as he thinks she is going to go one way Melinda manages to dodge past him, get behind him, kick out his legs, and get him in a headlock.

"That a good enough demonstration for you?" Melinda asks, as Phil tries to hide his amusement.

"Yes," Garrett says, sounding annoyed, so Melinda lets him go.

"Well I guess Garrett's learnt a valuable lesson," Izzy says, looking amused. "I have a feeling the three of us are going to have fun together in ops, I'm Izzy," Izzy introduces, knowing what discipline Garrett is in as they have already had a conversation. "What about you guys?" Izzy asks Hand and Blake as they have both come out of their rooms to see what is going on.

"Communications," Blake and Hand say together.

"So, we've got three and three," Phil realizes. "That's a good balance," he says, looking between them.

"Yeah, it is," Melinda confirms.

"So, we've got a few hours to kill before the next orientation activity. I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to have a look around, anyone want to join?" Izzy asks curious.

"I'm in," Melinda answers.

"Same," Coulson, Garrett, Blake and Hand say together, and five minutes later the group of six doormats are leaving their dorm and starting to look around the place they are going to be living, and studying, at for the next four years.

* * *

**December 21** **1986**

A little over three months have passed since Melinda started SHIELD operations academy, and while it has been hard Melinda has loved her time at the Academy. Since starting at the academy Melinda has become friends with her roommates, Coulson and Izzy especially, though there have been more than a few fights with Garrett and more than once Coulson and Blake have steered clear when Melinda, Hand, and Izzy have been beyond pissed with Garrett.

It's Sunday afternoon and Melinda and Phil are the only ones in the door as the other have already left for their holiday break, and Coulson is about to leave.

"You're really not going home?" Coulson asks surprised, as Melinda is sitting on the couch while Phil is getting ready to go.

"Where I come from is pretty remote, this break isn't that long so it's not worth leaving the academy," Melinda explains, walking along that very fine line between the truth and lie as even though she and Phil have become close she hasn't told him anything about who she is or where she comes from, not even the fact that she has a twin sister.

"Oh," Phil says. "I'm sorry, if I had known I would have…" Phil starts to say.

"Coulson, it's okay," Melinda says, cutting him off before he can say whatever it is that he was about to say. "I'm actually looking forward to having the dorm to myself," Melinda admits.

"If you're sure," Phil says, looking uncertain. "I'll see you when I get back," Phil says.

"See you then," Melinda says, and Phil starts to head to the door. "Phil," Melinda says and he turns around. "Merry Christmas," Melinda says to him.

"Merry Christmas Melinda," Phil responds, before leaving.

After Phil leaves Melinda waits a few minutes to make sure he is gone Melinda gets up and heads into her room. Once in her room Melinda retrieves her family photos from where she hides them and looks at the pictures of her with her sister, mother, and friends back at Afterlife.

* * *

**December 26** **th** **1986**

Five days have passed since most of the Academy left and ever since Melinda has been enjoying not just having her dorm to herself but being one of only a few people on campus.

It's late in the afternoon and Melinda is walking across the living room when to her surprise the door opens and Phil walks in.

"Coulson, I thought you weren't going to be back for like a week," Melinda comments.

"I had a change of plans," Phil admits.

"Is everything okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yeah," Phil answers quickly. "I jus thought…" Phil says, and he trails off.

"Phil? What's going on?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I didn't like the idea of you being here all alone," Phil admits, as he avoids looking at Melinda, who can't help but smile softy.

"I was on my way to skate on the outside pool, want to join?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure," Phil says, with a grin. "I'll grab my skates," Phil explains and once he does he goes to get his skates, and within a couple of minutes the two of them are leaving the dorm together.

For the rest of the afternoon Melinda and Phil are together outside, they skate for a while, and then, at Melinda's suggestion, steal trays from the cafeteria to go sledging. Honestly, it is the most amount of fun Melinda's had in years and she knows a huge part of that is because of Phil's company.

* * *

**April 26 1987**

Four months have passed since Christmas/End of year break at SHIELD academy and ever since Melinda and her doormats have been continuing to learn how to be shield agents. It's a Sunday afternoon and Melinda is in a corner of the library with Phil. Since starting at the Academy Melinda and Phil have often come to this corner of the library together, usually when they want to get away from their roommates.

"You're kidding," Coulson says, sounding shocked.

"I wish I was," Melinda admits.

"How does that even happen?" Coulson asks curious.

"I don't know!" Melinda exclaims. "One minute Izzy and I were talking about our summer road trip, next thing I know half of Garrett's scotch is gone and he's going to be joining us for our entire trip," Melinda explains, looking annoyed, and because he can't help it because of the look on Melinda's face Phil can't help but laugh. "It's not funny, Phil," Melinda says, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, but it really is," Phil says amused. "At least once a week you, Izzy and Garett come close to killing each other. You really think you're going to be able to handle three months together in a car?" Phil asks curious.

"I think there's a good chance Garrett is going to get pushed out a moving car at some point," Melinda admits, and Phil laughs as he would not at all be surprised if that happened.

"Isn't Hand going to be with you too? Maybe she can help keep the peace," Phil comments, though he doubts it.

"Nah, we're dropping Vic off at her parents place on our way, then picking her up on our way back. Which reminds me, do you want a lift to Wisconsin?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, I'll like that," Phil admits, and the two of them drift into silence as they get back to the study they should have been doing.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Since their discussion in the library about the potentially ill-fated road trip Melinda, Phil, and the rest of the their dormmates have all finished their first year at SHIELD academy, all receiving top marks. For the past few days Melinda, Phil, Izzy, Hand, Blake and Garrett have been on their road trip. Hand and Blake have been dropped off along the way and as they have arrived at Phil's mother's house it won't be long before it's just Melinda, Izzy and Garrett, alone, in a car together.

While Izzy and Garrett are waiting in the car Melinda and Phil are standing outside, in front of the car, both of them leaning against the hood.

"You really going to just surprise your Mom?" Melinda asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, between you, Iz and Garrett driving we made good time. She'll be finishing work in about an hour, I thought I'd make lunch," Phil explains.

"Wow, you really are a great son," Melinda teases, but when she sees the look on Phil's face she realizes it might not have been the best idea.

"No, I'm not," Phil says, and Melinda reaches over and puts her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you could stay for Lunch, I'm sure Mom would love it," Phil admits.

"That would be nice, but we should get going. Pretty sure Iz and Garrett are going to kill each other over the radio soon enough," Melinda admits, and Phil laughs.

"I look forward to hearing all the stories when you guys pick me up," Phil comments.

"I'm sure we'll have some great ones," Melinda says, giving Phil a smile and nod, and heading back to the car.

After watching his friends drive away Phil heads inside, planning on enjoying as much of the summer with his mother as possible.

* * *

**November 20** **1987**

After a summer where they surprisingly didn't kill each other Melinda, Izzy, and Garrett, along with Phil, Blake and Hand, returned to SHIELD academy for their second year.

It is a Friday night and Melinda has just finished an advanced combat class. While it is usually only open to people in their fourth year of the operations Academy Melinda passed all the pre-requests and because of that she was able to do it early.

Having just finished in the shower Melinda, who's bag is in her locker, is walking outside to make her way back to her dorm when, to her surprise, she finds that Phil, Izzy, Hand, Garrett and Blake waiting.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks, as she looks between her friends.

"You're coming with us," Izzy explains.

"We know you can kick all our asses, we're just gonna politely ask that you don't," Phil tells his friend.

"I still don't think you can kick my ass," Garrett comments.

"Do I have to prove it again?" Melinda asks Garrett curious, and he actually looks down at the ground.

"May, just come with us, you're going to enjoy yourself," Hand comments.

"You really are," Blake confirms.

"Fine," Melinda says, with a sigh.

"Great, let's go," Phil says, with a grin, and as Melinda wonders what the hell is going on the six friends walk together.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda and her friends have walked across the Operations Academy, and the Communications Academy before going to a specific building of the Science and Technology Academy.

"The Boiler Room?" Melinda asks, looking between her friends.

"You may beyond secretive, but we're training to be spies, which means we know it's your twenty first birthday; that's not something we can let go without a celebration," Izzy explains, and Melinda does her best to ignore the stab in her heart because it makes her think of her sister who she can't be with.

"Thank you," Melinda says, looking between her friends, as even though it is pain for her she knows that her friends have no way of knowing that which means all they were trying to do is do something nice for her.

"You can thank us by accepting the first round of shots," Garrett tells Melinda, and as he does the six of them head downstairs into the boiler room.

* * *

An hour later all of Melinda's friends are having fun, and enjoying themselves, but Phil has realized that Melinda is not. In the first time since he has known her Melinda is sitting in the corner alone instead of having fun with their friends.

Feeling concerned Phil walks over and sits across from her, giving her a drink as he does.

"You okay?" Phil asks curious.

"I'm fine," Melinda responds, and even though Melinda is usually a good liar she is doing a very bad job at the moment.

"May, I know you don't like talking to yourself, but I can tell something is up. You know you can always talk to me, even though I know you don't like talking," Phil comments, with a slight pleading look. As she sees the look on her friends face Melinda debates for a few seconds about what to do.

"I have a twin sister," Melinda tells Phil, telling someone about Kora for the first time since she left her father's place. "She's back home, and we can't really talk because of that," Melinda admit, and once she does, thanks to Phil's calming presence, it is like the flood gates open. "We used to be inseparable. We're different, and don't always get alone, but no one knows me better, " Melinda admits. "I used to think we'd never spend a birthday apart. So, I guess I don't really feel much like celebrating without her," Melinda admits.

"What's her name?" Phil asks curious.

"Kora," Melinda answers, with a slight smile.

"Do you want to get out of here? We can walk back to the dorm, and you can tell me about Kora, it might help," Phil suggests.

"I'd like that," Melinda responds and once she does the two of them get up and head out of the boiler room, without saying goodbye to their friends.

After they leave the boiler room Melinda and Phil star to walk, purposely taking the longest way back. As they walk Melinda tells Phil things about Kora, and what they used to do together. While Melinda trusts Phil she doesn't tell him anything about Inhumans or the realities of what Afterlife is, in fact she doesn't say much more than growing up somewhere remote, because even though she is exiled she still fells the need to protect her people.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN: IMPORTANT.** Because I got questions in the last chapter. Daisy will be born a little later than in cannon. Fitz and Simmons will also be slightly younger than cannon too.

* * *

**May 28** **th** **1990**

Over two years have passed since Melinda turned twenty-one, and in that time. while she has become closer to Phil, and even the rest of her dormmates, Melinda hasn't told anyone the truth about where she came from and who she is. While she trusts all of those she has been living with Melinda is pretty sure that she will never tell them the truth, because she cannot risk her people.

It's a Monday morning and as they all just got the envelopes that are going to decide their future Melinda, Phil, Izzy, Hand, Blake and Garrett are all sitting around the table in their shared area.

"We can't keep staring at them," Melinda comments, as they have all been staring at their envelopes for at least five minutes none of them wanting to be the first to open.

"Together?" Phil asks, looking around, hoping that it will help.

"How about alphabetical," Izzy suggests, as it seems like a good idea to her.

"I like that idea," Garrett comments. "Blake you're up,"

"Okay, I can do this," Blake says, sounding nervous and he opens his envelope, his hands shaking as he tares it open.

"What's the verdict?" Phil asks his friend once Blake has had time to read the words that are in the envelope.

"The Sandbox," Blake reveals, grinning slightly, feeling beyond relieved.

"Nice job, that's a good assignment," Hand says, smiling at her friend.

"It's exactly what I want," Blake admits, as while it might not be a popular assignment it is what he wants.

"I know," Hand says as she has had conversations with her friend about that. "Coulson, you're up," Hand says, and Coulson opens his letter, and is shocked by what he reads.

"Phil? What is it?" Melinda asks, being able to tell that her friend is shocked, and she can't help but be a little concerned about why that is.

"The Triskelion, operations division," Phil reveals, looking at Melinda, and clearly being more than shocked by what he read.

"Phil that's great," Melinda says, smiling at him.

"Not bad for a comms guy," Garrett says, giving his version of a compliment. "Guess it's my turn Garrett realizes, and he opens his envelope. "The Hub," Garrett reveals, smirking, as he loves that position. "Your turn Vic,"

"Don't call me that," Hand responds, sounding annoyed, as she has been telling Garrett not to call her Vic for years. As she gives Garrett an annoyed look Victoria opens her envelope as well. "I will be joining you at the hub, John," Hand reveals.

"That's going to end well," Melinda says, sounding amused. "Hartley," Melinda says to her friend, and Izzy opens her envelope.

"Hub," Izzy says and she and Victoria exchange grins, both looking beyond happy, which everyone else realizes.

"That leaves you, May. Are you going to be joining the three musketeers?" John asks, with a smirk.

"Never call us that again," Izzy requests, giving Garrett an annoyed look. Wanting to prevent Izzy and Garrett from doing what they do a lot and get into a fight Melinda quickly opens her envelope, and she is beyond thrilled by what she reads.

"So?" Phil asks, feeling worried about the hub.

"Operations Division, at the Triskelion," Melinda says, smiling at Phil.

"That's great," Phil says, smiling softly, suspecting that the instructors would have chosen to assign them together as they have done more than one cross division exercise together.

"Okay, we've got class in ten, but tonight we're partying," Garrett informs the others, as he looks around at his friends.

"Agreed," Melinda, Phil, Blake, Hand and Hartley all respond.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, and her roommates, as well as everyone else who just found out their post-graduation assignments are all at party at the Boiler-room. In a situation which doesn't happen all that often all three of the Academies are celebrating together and there are no divides, no rivalries between the students.

As he has just finished a conversation with some of the other comms graduates, Phil is looking around for his friends. Due to the pink streak in her hair Phil easily spots Hand so he walks over to her.

"Victoria have you seen May?" Phil asks curious, and for a few brief seconds Hand smirks, though Phil purposely doesn't address that fact.

"Last time is saw her she was with Isabelle and Garrett and the three of them were creating shots," Hand explains as the second she saw that she decided it would be best to walk away from them.

"That's not going to end well," Phil realizes, feeling concerned.

"You don't have to tell me," Hand responds. "I'm going to go find Blake, good luck with trouble," Hand says.

"Thanks," Phil says sarcastically, and he goes in search of his friends.

After a few moments of searching Phil manages to find Melinda, Garrett, and Izzy standing around a circular table, which is basically covered in shots; which if he had to guess he would say Melinda, Garrett and Izzy created on their own.

"Phil! Buddy! Just in time," Garrett says, looking glad.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what are you up to?" Phil asks concerned, even though he can guess.

"We're going to see who can drink the most of these shots," Izzy says, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, and who's brilliant idea was this?" Phil asks curious as he knows it could have been any of them.

"Mine," Melinda answers. "So, you in?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nah, I think I'll watch," Phil responds, knowing that he will likely end up trying to stop them when they have drunk too much.

"Your loss," Garrett says and he, Melinda and Izzy each start to do the shots.

* * *

Less than an hour later the consequences of Melinda, Garrett, and Izzy deciding to do shots, that they created, together have been fully realized. The trio not only got in the equivalent of a bar fight with other Operations grads but are now currently being helped into their dorm by Blake, Hand, and Phil as they are all too drunk to walk on their own.

"Blake you already with Garrett?" Phil asks concerned, as Blake is a lot smaller than Garrett.

"Yeah, I've got him," Blake says as he basically drags Garrett to his room while Hand helps Izzy and Phil helps Melinda.

"And I've got you," Phil says to Melinda.

"I know," Melinda responds.

"Then why don't you trust me?" Phil asks, before he can stop himself.

"I do," Melinda assures her friend, as he eyes drift open and close.

"Then why won't you tell me the real reason why you've never gone home for holidays. Why you never talk about your life before coming to the Academy?" Phil asks, assuming that this is going to be the only chance he is going to get to get details out of Melinda while also feeling a little bad about using her inebriated state to do so.

"I can't go home," Melinda says, pain in her voice, but sounding out of it.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, sounding confused.

"My mom…. Doesn't like SHIELD," Melinda reveals.

"Your Mom knows about SHIELD?" Phil asks sounding shocked.

"For a long time," Melinda answers as she collapses onto her bed. "Doesn't like that I joined," Melinda reveals.

"Then why did you?" Phil asks curious.

"Want to protect," Melinda explains. "I miss home, miss Kori," Melinda says, then before Phil can question anymore she has passed out.

Realizing that his friend has passed out Phil covers her in her blanket, and moves the bin over so that it is right next to her just incase she needs it. One Phil is sure that Melinda is okay he heads out of his room and heads to his own. While he isn't sure if he'll talk to Melinda about what she has admitted to him, he can't help but think about it, think about everything Melinda has sacrificed so that she can be a protector.

* * *

**November 28** **th** **1990**

Six months have passed since Melinda, and her roommates found out they were assigned post-graduation. Ever since Melinda and Phil have been working missions out of the Triskelion, though they haven't spent a lot of time in DC as they have mainly been working missions in various places.

After six months the day Melinda has been dreading, but which is also why she joined has come; SHIELD have discovered an Inhuman. While Melinda does trust the people she works with, Phil especially, she knows that it is best for everyone if SHIELD don't get to Dani Silver, an inhuman who can generate forcefields who Melinda knows from Afterlife as she was incredible close to Kora.

Even though a lot of things could go wrong, and Melinda knows if discovered it won't end well for her, she also knows that this is what she has to do. Thanks to her position Melinda has been able to put a gap in SHIELD's plan, and now she just has to wait for the chance to put what she has planned into motion.

"We're five minutes out," Phil says, as he walks over to Melinda, as for once she is not flying the mobile command unit they are flying.

"Good," Melinda responds. "Have we got any more information on this woman?" Melinda asks, doing her best not to seem very interested.

"Not really. We just know what we saw on that security footage, how she protected herself when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time during a drive by," Phil reminds Melinda. "The Commander is really interested in speaking to her," Phil explains.

"Yeah, that's not surprising," Melinda says, trying not to think of the pit that is in the bottom of her stomach, and the two of them drift into silence.

A few minutes later the plane has landed, and Melinda, Phil, and the rest of the team are getting ready to disembark.

"Remember, we want to bring this woman in so we can talk to her and find out how she got her powers," The Agent in charge says. "Keep Coms on, and we'll meet back here once we have her," the agent says, and everyone starts to head out of the plan.

"You really not taking a gun?" Phil asks surprised.

"If I need a gun, I'll take one," Melinda responds as they walk and after exchanging looks and nod they head in different directions.

As no one is paying attention to her Melinda turns off her coms and purposely breaks away from the others even more. While the other agents will think she is putting her part of the tactical plan into motion Melinda has very different intentions.

Running fast, while still doing her best to keep under the radar Melinda, using both SHEILD knowledge and her own personal knowledge about Dani and Afterlife training to search for Dani. Thankfully Melinda manages to find Dani who is clearly trying to get away from SHIELD.

"Dani," Melinda says, as she approaches her slowly.

"Melinda?" Dani asks, turning to look at Melinda in shock, though it is also clear that she is afraid. "What are you doing here?" Dani asks shocked.

"I'm here to help," Melinda explains.

"Did Jiaying send you?" Dani asks then she notices the logo that is on Melinda's shoulder. "You're with SHIELD," Dani says, sounding shocked and she tries to take several steps back.

"It's a long story," Melinda says, knowing she doesn't have time to get into it. "Do you remember the boy Who was always with Kora and I? Do you remember his name?" Melinda asks, and feeling incredibly confused Dani nods. "Good," Melinda says, relieved. "I need you to run north west, there aren't any agents in that area. Run for exactly five minutes and then call for him, he'll take you to safety, take you back to Afterlife," Melinda explains, her voice hurried as she knows the longer she takes the higher the risk that they will be caught by SHIELD.

"What about SHIELD?" Dani asks, worried.

"I'll handle SHIELD," Melinda assures her. "You need to go," Melinda explains, knowing that with every second that past they risk being caught.

"Thank you," Dani says, and she gives her friend a quick hug before running.

After Dani is no longer in her line of sight Melinda turns her coms back on, needing to know what the rest of her team are doing.

"Anyone seen any sign of her?" another agent asks

"Not yet. I'm heading East to check," Melinda responds, making it seem like she is running.

* * *

Twenty minutes Later Melinda and the other agents are arriving back on the plane. To Melinda's relief she realizes that no one has Dani, which means she managed to get away and by now would be safety at Afterlife.

"She got away?" Melinda asks, putting on a very good surprised act.

"Yep, it's like she just disappeared," Phil comments, and Melinda has to hide her amusement at how right he is. "The Commander isn't going to be happy," Phil says.

"Really isn't going to be," Melinda confirms. "I'll get us into the air," Melinda says, before heading towards the cockpit.

* * *

Hours later, after a very long debrief where the entire team had to try to explain how they let Dani go, Melinda is sitting in her apartment, the same apartment she had before joining SHIELD, drinking a glass of scotch. Thinking about everything that happened. While she does feel bad about lying and working against her team, she also feels that it is the right decision to make.

As she drinks her drink, trying to ignore all the conflicting feeling she is feeling, Melinda isn't at all surprised when there is a blue/purple light and Gordon appears.

"Is Dani okay?" Melinda asks curious, as she needs to know that what she did was worth it.

"She's fine," Gordon answers. "Kor was with her since she got to Afterlife, and now she's getting her first goodnights sleep in a while," Gordon explains.

"Good," Melinda says relived, as that knowledge helps with what she is feeling.

"You helped her, kept her away from SHIELD even though you're an agent," Gordon comments, the emotion in his voice being hard to read.

"I told Mom I was joining SHIELD to protect our people; just because she didn't believe me doesn't mean it wasn't the truth," Melinda says, a level of bitterness to her voice as she takes a drink.

"Jiaying talked to Dani, she knows what you did," Gordon reveals, and Melinda just nods as she isn't sure what else to say, and honestly isn't sure she is ready to know how her mother reacted to what she did.

"How's Kori?" Melinda asks curious, as she really, really, wants to know how her sister is doing.

"Good, really good," Gordon reveals.

"I miss her," Melinda admits, as she takes another drink.

"I'll be right back," Gordon says, before disappearing.

Not being able to bring herself to hope Melinda waits, with every second feeling like it's been lasting a lifetime. Finally, Gordon's familiar light appears and both Gordon and Kora are standing in Melinda's apartment.

"Kori," Melinda says, sounding thrilled.

"Mellie," Kora responds as Melinda gets up and walks over to her. Once the two sisters are close enough they embrace, and hold each other close. "I've missed you so much," Kora informs Melinda.

"I've missed you too," Melinda responds.

"How was the academy? Was it fun? Did you learn friends? How'd you go?" Kora asks curious, as the two sisters break apart. Honestly, she has a thousand questions for her sister.

"The academy was good," Melinda admits. "I did make friends, and I finished as one of the top students," Melinda explains.

"Mellie, that's incredible," Kora says, with a proud look.

"Really is," Gordon comments.

"I want to hear all about everything you've done over the past four years," Kora informs her sister.

"And I want to hear all about what you've done," Melinda informs her sister.

"I'd like that," Kora admits. "I wish we didn't have to go years without talking," Kora admits, as she walks over to the couch.

"Maybe we don't have to," Melinda says, as she sits down with her sister and the two of them start to catch each other up on everything that has gone on with each of them since they last saw each other.

For the next fifteen minutes Melinda and Kora talk and even though it has been years since the twins have seen each other they talk like it has been yesterday, and as he considers Melinda and Kora to be his sisters Gordon loves to see it; and really hates what he has to do.

"I'm sorry, but Kor we have to get back to Afterlife before Jiaying realizes we're gone," Gordon reveals, hating that she is breaking up the first time the sisters talking for the first time in years.

"I know," Kora says, sounding disappointed.

"Kori, I promise, I will find a way for us to stay in touch," Melinda informs her sister, as she intends to do whatever she can to keep that promise.

"Okay," Kora says, trusting that her sister will be able to do that, and the two sisters once more embrace. "I love you," Kora tells Melinda.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, and as the two sisters walk over Gordon walks over and gives Melinda a hug as well.

Once Melinda and Gordon break apart, she takes a step back and seconds later both Kora and Gordon disappear. As Melinda is sad to watch her sister and Gordon go Melinda can't deny that it was nice to see them and that helps.

* * *

The next morning Melinda is still feeling the happiness she felt at seeing her sister and Gordon again. So, on her way to work, after doing her morning workout, Melinda stops and gets herself a tea while she gets Coulson a coffee. Due to how predictable Coulson is Melinda gets to the Triskelion just as Phil does.

"Morning Coulson," Melinda says, handing over the coffee.

"Morning," Phil says, taking the coffee, feeling surprised, as he doesn't think Melinda ever brought him coffee before. "You seem happy," Phil notes, honestly feeling a little surprised by that.

"I got to talk to my sister last night," Melinda reveals, smiling slightly.

"May that's great," Phil says, feeling glad for her, as while Melinda doesn't often admit it he knows that she misses her sister, and wherever it is that she comes from.

"Yeah, it really was," Melinda admits. "So, how long do you think this talk is going to go for?" Melinda asks curious.

"Probably a couple of hours," Phil admits, as the two of them start to walk. "But on the bright side, you won't be able to set of a smoke bomb with Izzy again," Phil teases.

"Who says I can't?" Melinda asks with a smirk.

"Oh great," Phil says sarcastically as the two of them head into the building, Phil knowing full well that chances are what Melinda does will have negative side effects on him, and honestly he doesn't mind that fact as much as he seems to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I hope you really like this chapter, I know I did writing it.

* * *

**May 24** **th** **1991**

Six months have passed since Melinda helped to make sure an Inhuman escaped from SHIELD custody and since then Melinda has been apart of no other mission which involved an Inhuman.

It's a Friday night and for the first Friday since they graduated Melinda and Phil both have the night off. As they want to enjoy being young both Melinda and Phil are in Melinda's apartment getting ready to leave.

"You know you need to stop being early for everything," Melinda says, from the bathroom where she is still getting ready while Phil is standing in the other part of her apartment.

"And you need to get a better place," Phil tells his friend as he has never understood why Melinda continues to live in this very dingy apartment.

"I like my apartment!" Melinda exclaims, as there is a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" Melinda asks, having no idea who it could be.

"Sure," Phil says heading to the door. to his confusion when he opens the door he finds Kora on the other side. Of course, Phil doesn't know who she is, but he does find something familiar about her. "Can I help you?" Phil asks.

"Not sure, am I in the wrong place?" Kora asks, feeling surprised by that as it's not like Gordon to take to her the wrong place.

"That depends, are you looking for Melinda May?" Phil asks.

"Yeah," Kora confirms, then she realizes something. "Wait, are you Phil Coulson?" Kora asks as in the, few, times they have been able to talk Melinda has mentioned Coulson more than once.

"Yeah," Phil says, feeling confused, then he realizes something. "Are you Kora?" Phil asks surprised.

"Yeah, I am," Kora confirms. "It's nice to meet you," Kora comments, with a smile, as considering how much Melinda said about him in the few chances, they have had to talk she knows he is important to her sister.

"Nice to meet you too," Phil responds, as he steps aside and lets Kora into the apartment.

"Who was it Phil?" Melinda asks as she walks out of the bathroom, and as she does she sees who it is. "Kori,"

"Hey Mellie, am I interrupting something?" Kora asks, as she looks between Melinda and Phil.

"No," Melinda answers.

"How about we do a raincheck," Phil says to his friend. "You guys can spend some time together," Phil explains as he knows that Melinda doesn't get a whole lot of chances to spend time with her sister.

"That would be good, thank you, Phil," Melinda says, sounding grateful.

"No problem," Phil responds. "Kora, it was nice to meet you," Phil admits, after everything he has heard from Melinda, he is glad to meet Kora, even if it was only briefly.

"It was nice to meet you too," Kora responds, and once she does Phil leaves. "Was I interrupting a date?" Kora asks curious.

"Phil and I are just friends," Melinda informs her sister, knowing what she is really asking.

"Sure," Kora says, clearly disbelieving. "Because all your other SHIELD friends you mentioned once, maybe twice, but I've lost count of all the times you mentioned Coulson," Kora says, sounding amused.

"What are you doing here, Kori?" Melinda asks her sister.

"I wanted to talk to you. I need your opinion," Kora explains, realizing that her sister isn't going to talk about whatever is going on between her and Coulson.

"Sure," Melinda says as the twins walk over to the couch. "What's going on?" Melinda asks curious.

"I was approached by Mom and the other Elders a few days ago. They want me to become a Transitioner," Kora explains.

"Kori, that's great," Melinda tells her sister, sounding thrilled.

"Is it?" Kora asks, sounding doubtful. "After how difficult my transition was, how bad things were for me after the Mist what right do I have to work with anyone through their transition?" Kora asks her sister.

"That's exactly why you should," Melinda explains. "Your transition was more difficult than most, but you made it though…"

"Because of you," Kora points out, cutting her sister off.

"And you can do what I did for you for others," Melinda tells her sister. "Kori, you can show them that just because things are bad right after the mis they can get better. You can give them the kind of help you needed, you can be an example, an inspiration, exactly what they need," Melinda tells her sister.

"Do you really think I could be all that?" Kora asks, sounding unsure.

"I really do," Melinda assures her sister. "Any inhuman will be incredibly lucky to have you as their Transitioner," Melinda explains to her sister.

"Thanks Mellie," Kora says, with a smile, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **1991**

Six months have passed since Kora and Coulson meet for the first time and since then Melinda hasn't seen her sister since. It is late on a Wednesday night and Melinda has been on a mission with Phil and a team. As she walks into her apartment Melinda is carrying a bottle of Scotch that was a birthday gift from Phil, and she is surprised to find her sister asleep on her couch.

"Kori?" Melinda asks surprised, as she turns on the light.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kora says as she bolts upright, and as she does Melinda notices that there is food set up on the table. "Hey Mellie," Kora greats, like she wasn't just asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asks curious, though she is clearly glad to see her sister.

"I figured; it's been a while since we've got to celebrate our birthday together, and twenty-five is a kind of big one, so I got Gordon to bring me," Kora explains as she stands up. "Though I wasn't expecting you to be home so late," Kora admits.

"I was on a mission," Melinda explains and honestly she was planning on having a shower then collapsing in her bed. "Where does Mom think you are?" Melinda asks curious, and in the times that they have been talking Kora realizes that this is the first time that Melinda has mentioned their mother since she excelled Melinda from Afterlife.

"With Gordon, checking on some decedents," Kora explains.

"Is that something you do?" Melinda asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Since becoming a Transitoner it is," Kora answers as in her new role she has seen more of the world more than just Afterlife, and where Melinda lives.

"You became a Transitoner," Melinda says, smiling. "How is it?"

"Good. You were right," Kora says, sounding amused.

"How's Mom?" Melinda asks, a little hesitantly.

"She's okay," Kora answers. "Worried about our people, and you," Kora explains.

"Yeah right," Melinda says, sounding disbelieving.

"Mom still loves you Mellie, she wants you to be safe, despite what you may think," Kora assures her sister, honestly she hopes that one day her mother and sister will be in each other's lives again, but she doesn't see that happening any time soon.

"So, what food did you bring?" Melinda asks curious, clearly changing the subject as she really doesn't want to talk about their mother.

"Both our favorites," Kora explains, and the two sisters head over to the table and start to eat. While they eat the sisters talk about what has been going on with them since they last saw each other and once again Kora notices just how many times her sister mentioned Phil Coulson.

* * *

**October 18** **th** **1992**

Almost a year has passed since Melinda and Kora turned twenty-five, and even though the sisters have seen each other a couple of times in that period it has been not nearly enough for the sisters liking.

It is a Sunday night and as Melinda has found a way for her to be able to talk to her sister more she is sitting on her couch double, and triple checking, to make sure it won't put her people in danger. About ten minutes later Melinda has finished checking the way to stay in contact with her sister and is positive that it will be safe.

"Gordon, bring Kori," Melinda says, and seconds later Kora and Gordon appear in the middle of her apartment.

"Mel," Gordon greats, with a nod. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for you," Gordons says to Kora.

"Thanks Gordon," Kora says, and once she does Gordon disappears.

"Tomorrow? Can you really be away from Afterlife for that long?" Melinda asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Mom's busy with something right now, she won't notice," Kora explains, and Melinda nods. "So, not that I'm not glad, but why did you call?" Kora asks curious.

"I have something for you," Melinda explains, and as she does Kora walks over to her sister. "It's called a satellite phone. It's cutting edge technology. I've double, and tripled checked, it's safe," Melinda explains. "It's a way for us to talk more often without putting Afterlife, and our people, in danger," Melinda explains.

"That's great," Kora says, sounding amazed. "Want to explain how to work it?" Kora asks curious, and Melinda does just that.

* * *

As she spent most of the night talking with her sister Melinda the next morning Melinda doesn't get up as early as she usually does. While it is early by most people's standards it's not by Melinda's and rather than doing her usually morning routine Melinda has made two cups of tea and is sitting on the couch with her sister.

"This is nice, getting to spend more than a couple of stolen hours together," Kora informs her sister.

"Really is," Melinda confirms. "At least we're going to be able to talk more now. I know it's not the same but it will be nice," Melinda admits.

"Yeah, it will be," Kora confirms and as she does there is a knock on the door. Assuming it is Gordon Melinda puts her cup down and heads to the door, to her surprise it is not Gordon on the other side but Phil.

"Coulson," Melinda says, sounding surprised. "What are you…" Melinda starts to say, but then she realizes. "We've got a mission,"

"Yeah, and it's not like you to forget," Phil says as they walk into the apartment, and to his surprise he sees Kora. "Hey Kora. May didn't mention you were here," Phil admits.

"It was a last-minute visit," Kora admits. "And I am actually leaving soon," Kora admits.

"Until you get picked up you're welcome to stay here," Melinda tells her sister, hoping that Gordon has enough sense to sense who is in the room before teleporting. "Give me two minutes Phil," Melinda says, before collecting the clothes she needs and heading into her bathroom to change.

"So, what brought you to DC?" Phil asks curious.

"I had the chance to see Mellie, I wasn't going to pass that up," Kora admits.

"I'm glad, I know Melinda misses you," Phil reveals, and as he does Kora knows this is the opening she has been wanting for a while.

"You do, do you?" Kora asks, clearly interested and she figures that while her sister isn't the most open of people she might be able to get details out of Coulson.

"Yeah, I mean, May doesn't talk about her emotions much, you probably know that better than me, but I know she misses you. I know it's hard on her being apart from you, and even your mom," Phil admits, and Kora is a little surprised by how much he seems to know.

"You know Mellie must really trust you for you to be able to tell that," Kora informs Phil.

"I trust her too, we're partners," Phil reveals.

"I see," Kora says, doing her best to hide her amusement, and as she speaks Melinda, who is now wearing her tactical SHIELD outfit walks out of the bathroom. "Wow nice outfit," Kora teases.

"Shut up," Melinda tells her sister, as she knows when Kora is teasing. "I'll talk to you later," Melinda says, before hugging Kora.

"Talk later," Kora responds, and the two of them break apart. "Nice seeing you again, Coulson,"

"You too, Kora," Phil responds and once he does he and Melinda head out of the apartment together.

"So, what's this mission again?" Melinda asks Phil as they leave together.

"Young guy, beyond impressive marksmanship with a bow and arrow, volatile personality. It's possible that he ran away form the circus, The Commander wants us to bring him in," Phil explains.

"This is going to be fun," Melinda comments, and once she does Phil shakes his head.

* * *

**October 14** **th** **1994**

Two years have passed since Melinda gave Kora a satellite phone and while Melinda has updated it more than once in that time, doing so to make sure her people are protected, it has been the way that the twins have been able to stay in contact when Gordon can't bring Kora to Melinda all that often.

It is a Friday night and as Hand and Hartley had work at the Triskelion the two of them, Melinda, and Phil have gone out for drinks together.

"This is nice. Reminds me of the nights at the boiler room," Coulson comments.

"And just like nights at the boiler room are you going to leave early?" Melinda asks her friend curious, and the look on his face tells Melinda, Izzy and Hand everything they need to know.

"I take that as a yes," Hand says, sounding amused.

"I told Fury I'd handle the multicontinental call," Phil reveals.

"That explains the two drinks while the rest of us have had four," Izzy explains.

"No, the way you three usually drinks explain that," Phil teases.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Melinda asks, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know when I'm not wanted," Phil responds, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, come on, Coulson, we all know May always wants you," Hand teases, and once she does Melinda kicks her under the table.

"If the call doesn't last too long call. You can meet up with us," Melinda tells her friend, purposely not saying anything about Hand's comment.

"I'd like that," Phil responds. "Have a good night, ladies," Phil says, before getting up and heading out of the bar.

"Was that really necessary?" Melinda asks, once Phil has left.

"After watching you two pine over each other for years, yep," Hand confirms, and as she does Melinda notices someone familiar at the bar.

"How about I grab the next round," Melinda explains, wanting an excuse to talk to the person she sees, and so she gets up and walks over to him. "Lindon Johnson, this is a surprise," Melinda says as she walks up to the person who is at the bar, though honestly it is a pretty good one.

"Well, well, well, Melinda," The man says, looking surprised. "Aren't you far away from home," He admits.

"Further than you know," Melinda admits as Lindon is an inhuman who spent a while at afterlife when she was a teenager, before Kora went through the mist, and the two of them were extremely close.

"Sounds like there is a story there," Lindon realizes.

"That would be an understatement," Melinda admits.

"Feel like telling it?" Lindon asks curious, and Melinda releases that because Lindon is an Inhuman who knows all about both Afterlife and SHIELD then he is someone she can tell the truth too.

"You know, I think I do," Melinda admits. "Just let me buy some drinks for my friends," Melinda requests.

"Sure," Lindon responds, and after Melinda buys Hand and Hartley their next round of drinks the two of them sit down and talk. Due to knowing him for years, and the fact that he knows about everything Melinda is able to be honest and admit things that she has been keeping a secret, and in return Lindon tells Melinda some secrets of his own.

* * *

When Melinda wakes up the next morning it takes a few seconds for her to remember what happened the night before and when she does she can't help but smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not something you get to do a whole lot of these days," Lindon says, and Melinda turns to see him laying next to her.

"It is, just not as much as when I was back home," Melinda admits.

"Do you ever think about leaving SHIELD and going back?" Lindon asks curious.

"It's not an option. Mom made that clear, so I don't even think about it," Melinda admits, not wanting to think about what she would do if she did think about it.

"Fair enough," Lindon says and once he does he leans up and kisses Melinda.

"is this about what you admitted last night?" Melinda asks, once they break apart. "Do you not think about that?" Melinda asks, feeling surprised that he wouldn't think about it.

"I try not to," Lindon admits. "Thinking about it won't change it, won't change my fate, so why bother? I'd rather enjoy the time I have left," Lindon reveals.

"Fair enough," Melinda admits, and the two of them kiss again. As they break apart Melinda realizes there is something she needs to know. "Have you told your brother?" Melinda asks curious, and Lindon shakes his head.

"You saw how Cal reacted when Jiaying told him he wouldn't be going through the mist, ever since he's become more unstable," Lindon admits, pain in his voice. "He resents that I got my ability and he didn't. He's changed into someone I don't recognize, it's better he doesn't know," Lindon admits, as that is something, he has spent a lot of time thinking about.

"I'm sorry," Melinda says, not being able to imagine going through what Lindon is going through alone, and the two of them drift into silence together.

* * *

**Five weeks later**

Five weeks have passed since Melinda saw Lindon at the bar, and ever since the two of them have been enjoying spending time together. For both of them it has been almost like they have gotten a piece of the people they used to be back.

Even though she knew it was coming it was still a shock for Melinda to wake up with Lindon dead in the bed next to her. After dealing with the emergency services, something which was easy because there were records of Lindon's conditions, Melinda had no idea what else to do, as she knew it was better if Lindon's brother was contacted by officials and not her because of his feelings towards her mother, so she headed into work.

"Hey May," Phil greats, as Melinda walks into the operations center where their desks are. The second he sees his friend, even with how good she is at hiding it, Phil can tell that there is something seriously wrong. "May, what's wrong?" Phil asks worried.

"Nothing," Melinda responds, as she really doesn't want to get into it.

"May, the look on your face doesn't say okay; in fact, it says the opposite," Phil says, clearly worried about her friend.

"My old friend, Lindon, he died this morning," Melinda reveals.

"Oh god, May. I'm so sorry," Phil says as he met Lindon a couple of times and while he knows that things were pretty causal between him and May, he also knows that it meant a lot to Melinda to have a piece of her past back. "Why'd you come into work?" Phil asks surprised.

"I didn't know where else to go," Melinda admits, honestly, she felt rather lost and it has been a long time since she wanted to go back to Afterlife as much as she does at the moment.

"Okay, I'm taking you home," Phil responds.

"Coulson…" Melinda starts to say.

"May I know you don't need anyone to look after you, that you are completely self-sufficient and have been managing on your own for a long time, but you don't always have to," Phil assures his friend. "But Melinda, I'm your partner, and your friend and you're hurting right now. Let me look out for you, I'll take you home. You don't need to be at SHIELD today," Phil assures his friend.

"Okay," Melinda says, feeling incredibly grateful for Phil, and the two of them leave together. For the rest of the day Phil does what he can to help his friend and Melinda is beyond appreciative to him.

* * *

**December 16** **th** **1994**

A month has passed since Lindon died and even though she misses her friend, Melinda is handling his death. While she isn't overly surprised, as it is who he is, Phil has been there for her, and helping her through her grief.

It's early in the morning and as she hasn't been feeling great over the past few weeks, and she has realized something, Melinda has decided to see if what she suspects is true. Even though it was her suspicion it is another thing all together to look down at the test in her and see two pink lines perfectly clear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **AN:** Thank you so much for such an incredible reaction to the last chapter. I am currently exhausted and just want to go to bed, but I felt like I needed to get this chapter out first. So I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Half an hour has passed since Melinda took the test and with one exception Melinda has been staring at the test ever since, feeling pretty disbelieving about what she is seeing.

"May?" Phil's voice asks, having used May's spare's key to enter after the phone call he got.

"Bathroom," Melinda calls back and feeling worried about his friend Melinda hurries there.

"May? What's going on? You didn't sound like yourself," Phil admits, sounding concerned as he walks into the bathroom.

Having no idea how to explain Melinda just hands the test over to Phil, and feeling confused Phil takes it.

"You're…." Phil starts to say.

"I'm pregnant," Melinda finishes, and for the first time since he has known her Phil realizes that Melinda looks afraid.

"It will be okay, Melinda," Phil assures her.

"I'm scared, but I want my child, I want to be a mom," Melinda admits, as while she is uncertain about a lot of things wanting to be a mom isn't something, she is uncertain about.

"You're going to be a great one," Phil assures his friend before hugging her.

"I don't know if I can do this alone," Melinda admits, being vulnerable because of everything she is feeling.

"You'll never be alone. You'll always have me," Phil promises Melinda. "You both will," Phil assures Melinda and Melinda finds herself believing him, believing that everything will be okay.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, with Phil by her side, is sitting at the waiting area of a doctors office so that she can get confirmed what the test shows. While Melinda has already had blood taken there are other tests that will be performed as well.

"Melinda May," A nurse calls and Melinda stands up.

"I can wait here if it would be better," Phil offers, not wanting to do anything that will make Melinda feel uncomfortable.

"No, I want you to come," Melinda confirms as she really doesn't want to be alone.

"You got it," Phil responds, and the two of them head into the doctors office.

A few minutes later Melinda has changed into a gown and is lying on the bed while Phil is standing next to her and after a few moments of waiting the doctor walks into the room.

"Melinda May," the doctor says walking into the room.

"Yes, and this is my friend Phil Coulson," Melinda introduces.

"Nice to meet you both," the doctor says.

"First I'd like to say congratulations, you are definitely pregnant Melinda," the doctor says. "Form your bloodwork everything looks good, but I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure," the doctor explains.

"Okay," Melinda says, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Great," the doctor says and she walks over and starts to set up the ultrasound. "this is going to be a little cold," the doctor says as she puts the gel on Melinda's stomach.

Over the next couple of minutes the doctor works to make sure everything is okay.

"Is everything okay?" Melinda asks, feeling worried about the answer as she feels Phil's hand on her shoulder a simple action which helps her feel a little better.

"Everything's perfect," the doctor says, as she presses a button which causes a sound to echo around the room.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Phil asks, sounding shocked.

"Yes, strong and healthy," the doctor answers.

"It's incredible," Melinda says, feeling beyond overwhelmed and joyful.

* * *

Hours later, after she assured Phil that she would be okay, Melinda is alone in her apartment sitting and staring at the ultrasound picture. Over the last few hours she has been thinking about a lot of things, some of which have been overwhelming, while also feeling beyond happy at being able to see her child for the first time.

As the realty, the truth, is starting to sink in Melinda knows exactly what she has to do. Grabbing her satellite phone Melinda calls the one number that is in it.

"Hey Mellie," Kora answers, after only a couple of rings.

"I need to talk to you, and Gordon, in person," Melinda explains to her sister.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Kora responds, feeling concerned about her sister as there is something in her voice that she can't quiet place.

"Good," Melinda says, before hanging up.

For the next ten minutes Melinda waits, until she finally sees the blue/purple light that signifies Gordon and Kora's arrival. As the light appears Melinda puts the image she has been staring at down and stands up.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Kora asks, sounding worried for her sister.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "But I have some news," Melinda reveals.

"What kind of news?" Gordon asks curious, trying to figure out if it is good or bad news.

"I'm pregnant," Melinda reveals, as she knows there is no easier way to say it.

"Mellie, that's great!" Kora exclaims as she hugs her sister.

"Congratulations," Gordon says, with a grin.

"I'm going to be an Aunt," Kora says, with a grin.

"An incredible one at that," Melinda says, knowing that. "And you'll be an incredible Uncle," Melinda says, looking at Gordon, wanting to make it clear that he will be family to her child, just like he is to her.

"I promise," Gordon responds, and as he does Kora realizes something.

"Mellie, what are you going to do about Mom?" Kora asks, a little hesitantly.

"I don't want her to know," Melinda admits. "She said I'm not welcome at home, she can't take that back now just because she wants to know her grandchild," Melinda explains. While she knows one day, she will explain everything to her child and give them a choice about whether they want to get to know her grandmother, and support whatever they decide, she wants that on her terms, not her mothers. "I need to ask that neither of you tell her until I'm ready," Melinda requests, and as she does Kora and Gordon exchange looks.

"Okay," Kora says, with a nod.

"It's your decision," Gordon informs her. "Is Lindon…" Gordon starts to ask.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms, there being a little bit of pain in her voice.

"Are you going to tell Cal that he's going to be an uncle?" Kora asks curious, as she knows that is a very complicated issue, and honestly she could see Melinda going with either option.

"You can't," Gordon says, causing both Melinda and Kora to look at him. "I mean it is completely your choice, and if you want to tell him I'll support you, but you shouldn't," Gordon admits. "After what Lindon said I went to check in on Cal. He's angry at all things inhuman. He's not mentally stable, and I don't think it would be safe for any of us; or anyone else he knew from Afterlife, to be around him," Gordon admits, there being pain in his voice as it was hard for him to see Cal like that.

"I'll keep that in mind," Melinda admits, knowing she will do whatever she has to do to protect her child. "That must have been hard for you, to see him like that," Melinda says to Gordon, giving him a sympathetic look as Gordon and Cal were incredibly close, even closer than her and Lindon, though they were close in the same way that she and Lindon were.

"It is what it is," Gordon says, clearly not wanting to talk about it, and causing Melinda and Kora to exchange concerned looks.

"Do you want to see an ultrasound picture?" Melinda asks as she looks between Kora and Gordon, deciding that changing the subject would be best.

"Definitely," Kora answers and Melinda picks up the image and gives it to her sister.

* * *

**January 24** **th** **1995**

Over the next five months Melinda does her best to get used to the fact that she is going to be a mother. Since discovering that she was pregnant Melinda has been putting things in motion so that things are ready for her child. Top of that list has been finding a new place to live.

As she has managed to find a place, and use the money she has been saving by paying very cheap rent for the past five years, Melinda has been able to buy the apartment that she loved. Even though it is a ground floor place it has plenty of light and very homey feeling.

"Thanks for the help Phil," Melinda says as the two of them walk the halls towards the apartment.

"Like I was ever going to let you move alone," Phil says as they get to the door, which Melinda opens, and the two of them walk in.

Walking into the apartment on the left of the front door there is a short corridor that leads to a bathroom. On the right side of the corridor there is a storage closet while on the left side there is a cupboard with a washing machine and dryer inside.

To the right of where Melinda and Phil are standing there is the kitchen, it is small but has everything needed, including Phil's approval which was enough for Melinda as he uses a kitchen a hell of a lot more than her.

If Melinda and Phil were to continue to walk straight, past the kitchen, they would get to the main area of the apartment. Thanks to a large window on the far wall, that's exactly opposite to the front door, there is plenty of light. On the left side of the apartment there is a small alcove where there is a desk and a law on a diagonal angle that leads to the bedroom that Melinda intends to be her child's.

Inside the bedroom there is a large window and it's got enough space to make it a decent sized room. There is also a closet that you can walk through to get to the bathroom that you can also get to from the corridor.

In the main area of apartment, near the window, there is a living area, that has the very large couch Melinda ordered, a closet and closer to the kitchen there is a dining room table that fits four. The table is right near the three stools that are right in front of the kitchen bench with black granite countertops.

Directly across from her child's room is another diagonal door that leads to the room that will be Melinda's bedroom. It is a little bigger than the other room and just like it has a large window, a large walk through closet, and its own bathroom.

The entire apartment has off white walls, wood floors in the main areas, and carping in the bedrooms. Honestly, for Melinda when she saw it and discovered that it was within her budget she was thrilled as while it may not be Afterlife it is a place, she can see herself calling home.

"This is a nice place," Phil comments.

"Yeah, it really is," Melinda confirms. "And it's not to far from SHIELD, or your place which is nice," Melinda explains as while she cannot be with most her family it is nice to know that Phil isn't too far away.

"Yeah, it is," Phil confirms, and together the two of them move Melinda's stuff into the apartment. While trying to hide what he is doing Phil purposely tries to carry all the heavy things as he knows that it's for the best, but Melinda isn't likely to see it like that.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, with Phil's help, has been moved into her new apartment. After spending all day moving Phil headed back to his place while Melinda is sitting on the couch that is more than big enough for a person to sleep on.

"Gordon," Melinda calls as she rests her hand on her stomach, and seconds later Gordon, with Kora, appears.

"Wow, I like the new place," Kora says, looking around.

"I do to," Melinda admits.

"Are you all moved in?" Gordon asks curious.

"Yep, now I just have to unpack my stuff," Melinda reveals, as Kora walks around the apartment, having a look around.

"So, which room is going to be my niece or nephew's?" Kora asks curious.

"That one," Melinda says, pointing to it.

"And when do you find out the sex?" Gordon asks curious. In the last few weeks there have been more phone conversations between Melinda, Gordon and Kora and so they've talked a lot about the baby and Melinda's plans.

"March second," Melinda explains.

"I know Coulson's probably going to go with you, but I'd like to come along too," Kora says, there being no doubt in her mind about Coulson's presence.

"I'd like that," Melinda says with a smile, as while she knows that Kora can't be around for everything, as it will cause Jiaying to be too suspicious, she would like her sister to be around as much as possible.

"Good," Kora says as she walks over and sits down next to her sister. "So, how are things going?" Kora asks, and Melinda gives her the latest update. As she speaks Gordon walks over and sits down on the edge of the couch where he listens to what Melinda has to say.

* * *

**March 2** **nd** **1995**

A little over five weeks have passed since Melinda moved into her new apartment. In that time, as she isn't allowed to be in the field, Melinda has fully unpacked all her belongings into her new apartment and she has also started to show her pregnancy.

Waiting for the doctor Melinda is lying down, wearing a gurney while Phil and Kora are standing either side of her.

"You nervous?" Kora asks curious.

"No," Melinda admits, and as she does the doctor walks in.

"Good morning Melinda, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asks as she walks in.

"Good," Melinda answers. "This is my sister Kora," Melinda introduces as while the doctor is familiar with Coulson she doesn't know Kora.

"Nice to meet you, Kora," The doctor says as she sits down. "Now, as you know, Melinda today we'll check how things are going and find out the sex of your baby," The doctor explains and as she does Kora reaches out and takes her sisters hand while Coulson puts his hand on her shoulder.

Over the next couple of minutes the doctor puts the ultrasound gel on Melinda and starts to perform the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good, the baby is a healthy size," The doctor says to Melinda's relief. "And here, good strong heartbeat," the doctor explains as the sound of the baby's heartbeat echoes throughout the room.

"Wow, that's amazing," Kora says, feeling shocked, thinking she has never heard something so amazing.

"And I can tell the sex if you are sure you want to know," The Doctor informs Melinda.

"I am," Melinda confirms.

"Congratulations, Melinda, you're having a girl," The Doctor explains.

"A girl?" Melinda asks, sounding amazed.

"I'm gonna have a niece," Kora says, feeling beyond thrilled.

"Congratulations May," Phil says, smiling at his best friend.

* * *

**June 18** **th** **1995**

Over three months have passed since Melinda discovered that she is having a girl, and she is now eight months pregnant. For the last couple of weeks Phil has been in California on a mission. As he has returned home he is sitting on Melinda's couch with her telling her all about what he saw.

"I wish you could have seen it May, it was incredible, a woman who could shoot energy out of her hands," Phil says, sounding amazed.

"Must have been quiet the sight," Melinda says, trying to hide her amusement.

"It really was, I wish you could have seen it," Phil says, and Melinda really struggles to keep the amusement off her face. "And there were alien's May. Actual Aliens," Phil says, sounding shocked.

"Did you get a name?" Melinda asks curious.

"You mean of specific aliens or the race name?" Phil asks curious.

"The Ladder," Melinda answers.

"Kree," Phil explains and as he does Melinda feels a stab of fear at that name, but she also feels something else, a particularly strong kick which causes her to put her hand on her stomach. "Is everything okay?" Phil asks concerned as he notices the action.

"Yeah, just a really strong kick," Melinda admits. "Do you want to feel?" Melinda asks curious.

"Can I?" Phil asks excited.

"Sure," Melinda says and she grabs Phil's hand and brings it over to where the baby is kicking.

"Wow, that's a really strong kick," Phil notes.

"Yeah, she's been kicking more since you've been talking. I think she likes the sound of your voice," Melinda explains.

"I'm glad someone does," Phil says, sounding amused, and not being able to help himself he starts to talk more, about whatever he can think to say, causing Melinda to smile softly at her idiot of a best friend.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1995**

Two weeks have passed since Phil returned from LA and considering her due date is getting closer Melinda is glad that he is back. It's early morning and just like he has been trying to do every morning Phil is arriving at Melinda's place. Using his key he lets himself into the apartment and to his surprise as he looks around Phil sees no sign of Melinda.

"May? You awake?" Phil asks curious.

"Phil," Melinda's voice gasps and right away he can tell that something is wrong.

"May, what's wrong?" Phil asks worried as he puts the bag he is carrying down on the kitchen bench and then hurries to Melinda's bedroom where he finds her kneeling on the ground next to her bed. "What's wrong?" Phil asks worried as he hurries over to her and squats down on the floor next to her.

"I think she's coming," Melinda gasps, as while she has been in a lot of pain before this feels like a very different kind of pain.

"Okay, we'll get you to the hospital," Phil assures his friend, doing his best to stay calm.

"Phil… I'm scared," Melinda admits.

"It will be okay, Melinda," Phil assures his friend. "You can do this, you're the strongest person I've ever met, and you're not alone. I'm going to be there holding your hand the entire time," Phil promises. "Do you think with help you can stand up?" Phil asks, and Melinda nods.

With a massive amount of help Melinda stands up and once she is standing Phil helps her out of the apartment. As they go Phil is very glad that he kept a version of Melinda's hospital bag in his car.

* * *

Ten hours of labour later, during which Phil never left Melinda's side, even when she squeezed his hand so bad she broke two fingers, Melinda has given birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl.

"She's incredible," Melinda says, as she looks down at the baby in the arms. "I'm sorry about your hand," Melinda admits, feeling a little bad about that.

"She's worth it," Phil comments. "Has she got a name or are we going to keep calling her she?" Phil asks curious.

"Her name is Daisy," Melinda explains. "Daisy, Daisy Lin May," Melinda explains, as she decided on her daughter's name months ago and while she decided that she didn't want to give her daughters Lindon's last name she knew that she wanted to honour him somewhere in their daughter's name.

"Hey Daisy," Phil greats, smiling at the baby. "That's a beautiful name," Phil notes.

"Back home there's a field of Daisy's Kora and I used to run through," Melinda explains. "It was one of my favourite places," Melinda explains.

"Sounds nice," Phil admits.

"It was," Melinda says, as she looks down at her daughter, who is now her life, who she will do anything for and she can't help but wonder if Daisy will ever get to see the place she is named after.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN:** So, I have one more week to placement, and while I am hoping to get a job out of it I also hope that this will mean I will get to update more. I am currently writing chapter 20 for your info.

* * *

A few days have passed since Daisy was born and ever since Melinda has just been in awe of her newborn daughter. As they have both been released from the hospital Melinda is sitting on her couch, holding her daughter, who has just woken up from a nap. As she stares at her baby girl there is a very familiar blue/purple light which signifies that Gordon and Kora have arrived.

"You two have perfect timing," Melinda says, in a soft voice, as she was hoping that her sister and Gordon would come by soon.

"Perfect timing for what?" Kora ask confused, as due to the angle of the couch she can't see what Melinda is holding

"To meet your niece," Melinda says with a smile as she stands up.

"Oh my god, you had her?" Kora asks amazed as she walks towards her sister, feeling shocked as Melinda wasn't meant to have the baby for a few more weeks.

"Yep, three days ago," Melinda explains and once she is close enough Melinda passes her daughter to her sister so that Kora can meet her niece.

"Congratulations Mel," Gordon says, giving Melinda a hug. "What's her name?" Gordon asks curious.

"Daisy, Daisy Lin May," Melinda explains.

"Hey Daisy, I'm your Aunt Kora," Kora says, smiling at her. "I love you so much, and I am going to spoil you so much," Kora says as she gives her niece a look of awe.

"No spoiling," Melinda informs her sister.

"Like you could stop me," Kora responds, and Gordon gives an amused laugh.

"How you feeling?" Gordon asks Melinda curious, knowing that it would be best to interfere before the twin sisters can get into a fight.

"Good, tired, but in the best way," Melinda admits.

"Uncle Gordon, do you want to hold your niece?" Kora asks curious.

"I don't want to scare her," Gordon admits, as he isn't sure how a baby will react to his face.

"Daisy will never be afraid of her Uncle Gordon," Melinda assures her friend as Kora walks over, and places Daisy in Gordon's arms.

"Hey Daisy," Gordon says, still sounding nervous, as he looks down at Daisy.

As Gordon is holding Daisy Kora walks over and hugs her sister.

"She's incredible Mellie," Kora says.

"She really is," Melinda confirms as she knows, without a doubt, that she has never loved anyone as much as she loves her baby girl.

"You know, one day she is going to ask questions," Gordon admits.

"I know, and when she is old enough to understand I'll explain everything," Melinda admits, as she has no intention of keeping their heritage away from her daughter, she is just going to wait until she is old enough to understand everything to tell her.

"That is probably the better option," Kora admits. "Daisy has no idea how crazy, but amazing, her world is," Kora says and the three of them drift into silence.

For the rest of the day Melinda, Kora and Gordon spend time together, all three of them fussing over Daisy, and as she watches her sister, and the man who is practically her brother, Melinda realizes that even though Daisy might not see them all the time she has a beyond incredible family.

* * *

**August 3** **rd** **1995**

A month has passed since Daisy was born and since her daughter has been born Melinda knows, without a doubt, that there is nothing she wouldn't do for her daughter. Since Daisy was born Melinda has also learnt a new level of difficulty as well as a whole new level of rewarding.

It is currently one of those difficult times as Melinda is holding Daisy, in the middle of her apartment, trying to get her to stop crying as she has been crying all day

"It's okay, Daisy, it's okay," Melinda tells her daughter and she proceeds to talk to her in Chinese as it is very important to her that Daisy grows up speaking Mandarin, Cantonese and English.

As Melinda is trying to calm Daisy apartment door opens and Phil walks in.

"May, what's going on?" Phil asks confused as he walks into the apartment, having gotten a call from Melinda asking him to come over.

"She won't stop crying," Melinda says, and honestly Melinda seems more frazzled than Phil has ever seen her. "I've tried everything but she won't stop," Melinda says, at a lost for what to do next.

"Oh," Phil says, walking over "Want me to try?" Phil asks curious, wanting desperately to do something to help her.

"Please," Melinda requests, as she is feeling lost, and overwhelmed, as she hands Daisy over to Phil.

"Hey Daisy. What's wrong?" Phil asks as he takes Daisy and he starts to bopping her up and down. As Phil bops Daisy up and down, and moves her side to side, Daisy finally stops crying after a few minutes.

"You got her to stop," Melinda says, sounding amazed, as she basically collapses onto the couch.

"May? What's going on?" Phil asks, feeling concerned about her.

"I feel like I keep screwing up," Melinda admits. "It's like I can't do anything right," Melinda reveals, doing so because she is so sleep deprived.

"Oh Melinda, that's not true," Phil says as he sits down next to her. "You are an incredible mother, Daisy is lucky to have you," Phil admits. "You're still learning, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything right," Phil tells Melinda.

"I just want what's best for her, to be the mother she deserves," Melinda admits as she looks down at her daughter who she loves more than life itself.

"You already are," Phil assures his best friend as he passes Daisy back over to Melinda. "Melinda, from where I sit you're doing everything right," Phil assures her, and even though she isn't completely sure she believes him Melinda nods. "How about I make some dinner, and then look after Daisy why you have a shower," Phil offers. "Just because you're superwoman doesn't mean you have to do everything alone," Phil assures Melinda.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod, proving just how exhausted she is.

"And if it's okay, I can stay on the couch tonight and get Daisy when she wakes up," Phil offers as he is pretty sure Melinda hasn't slept in a while.

"Would you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course," Phil says, forcing himself not to say that there isn't he wouldn't do for Melinda and Daisy as he isn't sure Melinda is ready for that.

"Thank you, Phil," Melinda says grateful.

"It's my pleasure," Phil responds and he stands up and gets started on food as while he knows there isn't a lot he can do he will do whatever he can to help Melinda.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **1995**

Another month has passed, and Daisy is now two months old. While there are still difficult times there have been a lot less and Melinda is feeling more comfortable in her role of a mother.

It is Saturday morning and Melinda is sitting on her couch, talking to her, telling stories.

"And then Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon ran as fast they could, leaving me alone with a bucket full of water balloons," Melinda explains, and as she does Daisy smiles. "You smiled, you've never done that before," Melinda says, feeling thrilled, and as she smiles at Daisy Gordon and Kora appear so Melinda stands up, holding her daughter.

"And how is my niece today?" Kora asks curious.

"She just smiled for the first time," Melinda reveals, clearly proud of her daughter.

"Oh, she did, did she. That's my genius little Daze," Kora says, as she takes her niece.

"Sometimes I get the feeling you like seeing Daisy more than me," Melinda comments, sounding a little amused.

"What gave it away?" Kora asks curious, as Gordon sakes his head at the sisters.

Even though Kora and Gordon can't stay very long Melinda, Daisy, Kora and Gordon enjoy every second that they do get to spend together.

* * *

**October 7** **th** **1995**

Now that she is three months old Melinda finds herself being constantly amazed by her daughter. With every day that passes Melinda can see Daisy starting to develop her own personality and Melinda loves getting to know the person Daisy is developing into.

It's mid-morning, Melinda and Daisy are sitting in their living room. Daisy is on a playmat while Melinda is next to her, helping her play with various toys.

"You really like that one don't you," Melinda says to her daughter as she keeps reaching for the same doll. As Daisy once more reaches for the same doll the door opens and Phil walks in, carrying backs.

"Hey May," Phil greats as he walks in, and heads to the kitchen.

"Hey Phil," Melinda says as she picks up Daisy and walks over to where Phil is. "What did you bring today?" Melinda asks curious as Phil has brining food by a lot.

"Cheeseburgers," Phil answers as Melinda walks over and once Melinda is only a couple of steps away Daisy, who is being held by Melinda, reaches out and tries to grab Phil. "Oh, hey Daisy," Phil says, taking her from Melinda as he is amazed that this is the first time Daisy has reached for him.

"I'll start to serve this up," Melinda comments as she gets started. "So, how's my replacement going?" Melinda asks curious, as Melinda starts to serve the food up.

"Barton's not your replacement," Phil says, rolling her eyes, as in his book no one could ever replace Melinda. "He's not bad in the field, but I still prefer to have you watching my back," Phil explains.

"Good to know," Melinda says, a little amused. "He better not have messed up my desk," Melinda comments.

"I'm gonna let you discover that one on your own," Phil admits.

"Great," Melinda says sarcastically the two of them proceed to have an enjoyable lunch together. As they eat Phil catches up Melinda on a few things that have gone on during missions and Melinda feeds Daisy.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **1995**

Well over a month has passed since Phil told Melinda he'd rather have her watching his back and ever since Melinda has been getting into more of a routine with Daisy. While she does miss her work she also loves being home with her daughter, and honestly Melinda suspects she is going to have some trouble going back in the start of January.

It's early in the morning and Melinda is suddenly woken up by the sound of someone in the main area of the apartment. The second Melinda realizes what she is hearing she hurries out of bed and over to Daisy's crib which is still in her room.

To Melinda's relief Daisy is perfectly fine in her crib but Melinda still picks up her daughter and heads out of her bedroom, purposely walking in a way which would protect Daisy but allow her to fight.

When she gets to the main area of the apartment Melinda is relieved to find that it is only Phil in her kitchen.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" Melinda asks confused.

"Making breakfast," Phil responds, like it should be obvious.

"Why are you making breakfast at six am?" Melinda asks, as she glances over to the clock.

"Because it's your birthday," Phil says in a kind voice. "I know you always struggle with your birthday when you're not with Kora, so I actually managed to get a day off from the Commander, so I thought we could have breakfast then take Daisy to the park, or museum, and then have a nice lunch," Phil suggests.

"I'd like that," Melinda responds.

For the rest of the day Melinda spends her 29th birthday with her daughter and best friend. While she does miss Kora it hurts a lot less, and she feels less alone, than previous birthdays.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **1995**

Ever since her birthday Melinda has been putting things into motion to make sure Daisy's first Christmas is incredible.

After experiencing the normal Afterlife Christmas Kora and Gordon came to Melinda's apartment, though they didn't teleport directly in Melinda's apartment, and together the two of them, Melinda, Daisy, and Phil spent Christmas eve together; watching movies, and hanging even more directions. When it got late Phil went to sleep on the mattress that is temporarily on the floor of what will be Daisy's room, while Gordon slept on the couch and Kora shared a bed with Melinda.

As all four of them felt like kids on Christmas morning Melinda, Kora, Gordon and Coulson all got up extremely early.

"I think Daisy's got a bit spoiled on her first Christmas," Phil says as everyone walks into the living room and see exactly all the presents that are in the living room as the four adults all placed their presents separately so this is the first time they have seen just how many presents the little girl got.

"One-time thing," Melinda says. "Next year, only one from each of you," Melinda says, as she looks between Kora, Phil and Gordon.

"No way," Kora informs her sister.

"Yeah, I'm with Kora, that's not gonna happen," Phil admits and Melinda isn't at all surprised.

"You've got to give us at least three, Mel," Gordon says, and even though Phil has a lot of questions about what happened to Gordon his instincts, and SHIELD experience, tell him that it's better not to ask.

"Two," Melinda counters.

"Deal, for now," Kora says, and from the smirk on her sisters face Melinda suspects that Kora has no intention of only getting Daisy two presents. "Come on, Mellie, we've got to help Daisy open presents," Kora says and once she does the four adults walk over to where the Christmas tree is and sit down on the floor. Together, they each take turns helping Daisy open her presents.

* * *

A couple of hours later all of Daisy's presents have been opened, and while Phil and Gordon help Daisy play with some of her new toys, though it is hard to tell who is enjoying it the most, Melinda heads over to the kitchen bench to fill up drinks. Seeing what her sister is doing Kora gets up and walks over to her.

"This is nice," Kora informs her sister.

"It really is," Melinda confirms. "I'm really glad you and Gordon could be here," Melinda admits as while she is sure that she and Coulson could have made an amazing Christmas for Daisy it wouldn't be the same without her sister and Gordon.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Kora assures her sister. "So um, I guess Mom realized where Gordon and I were going, and she asked me to give you this," Kora says, pulling a package out of her jacket, offering it to Melinda.

Feeling hesitant Melinda reaches over and takes it, and after a few more moments of hesitation she opens it finding a knife with her name carved, in Chinese characters, into the handle.

"It's lovely," Melinda notes, as she feels the balance of the knife and she isn't at all surprised when it is perfectly weighed.

"It is," Kora confirms. "You know, if Mom knew about Daisy, she would get a lovely present too," Kora reminds her sister, feeling hesitant as she never knows how Melinda will react to a mention of their mother.

"I know," Melinda admits. "I'm not ready Kori," Melinda informs her sister.

"I get that, Mellie, I really do, I know your reasons better than everyone, but Daisy's apart of a whole other world, a whole community, she deserves to know that," Kora points out.

"She will," Melinda assures her sister. "Kora I am never going to keep Daisy's heritage from her. I will tell her the story of the blue angles over the next couple of years, and when she is old enough I will tell he everything," Melinda tells her sister, as she plans to only tell the story of the blue angles when Daisy is too young to remember it. "I do imagine that one day Daisy will know her grandmother, but that days not now," Melinda tells her sister, knowing that Jiaying has all the time in the world so she doesn't have to worry about Daisy not getting a chance.

"Okay," Kora says, realizing that Melinda isn't going to be pushed about this.

As she realizes that it is a good time to talk to her sister about something she has been thinking about since Daisy was born Melinda grabs her sisters' hand and pulls her into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Knowing that Daisy will be fine with Gordon and Coulson.

"What's going on Mellie?" Kora asks her sister, sounding surprised.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to take Daisy. To keep her safe, to take her to Afterlife, and make sure she knows all about where she comes from," Melinda tells her sister.

"Of course," Kora tells her sister. "Mellie you know I will always do whatever I have to do to keep Daisy safe, no matter what," Kora promises, as there is nothing she won't do for that little girl.

"I also want you to make sure Phil is still apart of her life. He loves her, and Daisy loves him, no matter if I am around, I always want to make sure he is apart of her life," Melinda explains to her sister as it is beyond important to her that Daisy always has Phil in her corner, and in her life, no matter what.

"I make sure of that," Kora promises, as she has seen what her niece means to Phil, and once she does the two sisters break apart.

After Melinda and Kora break apart, they go back into the living room and together the two of them, Phil and Gordon proceed to make sure that Daisy has the most incredible Christmas she can have.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **AN:** So sorry it's been a while. I have finished practice, and as of yet, I haven't gotten a job. I will have to spend the next couple of days catching up on regular Uni work, but once I've done that I should be able to update more regulary, thank you for supporting me through this time.

* * *

**January 8** **th** **1996**

Two weeks have passed since Christmas and finally the day Melinda has been looking forward to, but also dreading, has come, the day Melinda returns to work. Even though Phil offered to come to the apartment Melinda insisted that she wanted to do this alone.

Ever since Daisy was born Melinda knew she had to find someone to look after Daisy while she is at work, and unfortunately the people she trusts the most; Kora, Phil, Gordon aren't able to on a full-time basis.

Finally, after months of searching, and some slight misuse of SHIELD resources, not to mention having Kora and Gordon do some checks, Melinda finally managed to find someone who can look after Daisy while she is at work.

Even though Melinda and Daisy have gotten into a pretty good routine in the last few months Melinda feels like it has all gone to hell today; it's almost like Daisy can sense that Melinda is stressed.

As she finishes feeding Daish her breakfast there is a knock on the door and so Melinda gets up, picks Daisy up, and heads to the door to let in Anna Ling the Nanny she has hired.

"Come in," Melinda says letting Anna into the apartment.

"Good morning Melinda, good morning Daisy," Anna says, smiling at the young girl.

"I left all the important information on the bench," Melinda explains.

"Of course, I have copies, but I'll keep them there just in case," Anna explains.

"Good," Melinda says, with a nod. Honestly, it is things like that which make Melinda feel like she made the right choice by choosing Anna as Daisy's nanny. "I should probably get going," Melinda realizes, though she makes no effort to hand Daisy over.

"Whenever you're ready," Anna responds.

"If we went by that I wouldn't leave anytime soon," Melinda admits, as she kisses her daughters head. "I love you Daisy," Melinda tells her daughter, before, quiet reluctantly, handing her over to Anna. "I will let you know when I know what time I will be home," Melinda explains.

"Of course," Anna responds.

"Bye Daisy," Melinda says as she starts to head to the door and as she does her daughter starts to cry, and she stops.

"It's okay, Melinda. I've got her," Anna says as she continues to try to comfort Daisy.

Even though every single one of her instincts tell her to go back to Daisy, to hold her, and calm her, Melinda forces herself to keep walking and head out of the door away from her daughter; it being the hardest thing she's ever done.

* * *

After driving to The Triskelion on her motorbike, where every second of the drive Melinda felt like turning back and going back to her daughter, Melinda arrives and she is more surprised than she should be to find Phil waiting in her parking spot.

Once Melinda gets off her bike, she gives Phil a look which asks 'what are you doing?' without her needing to say a word.

"Your favorite tea, I thought you could need it," Phil says as he hands a cup over.

"I appreciate it," Melinda says, truly appreciating it, as she takes the cup.

"How'd it go?" Phil asks curious as they start to walk together as he knows it would have been difficult for Melinda so despite how much she hates talking it might help her to talk.

"Harder than I thought it would be," Melinda admits, as the two of them start to walk together.

Over the next few hours Melinda finds herself thinking of her daughter constantly, but as she finds herself flying a plane through hostile territory to save agents Melinda realizes that as much as she loves and misses her daughter her job gives her purpose and she loves it too; though not as much as she loves Daisy.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1996**

Seven months have passed since Melinda returned to work and even though it has been difficult, and incredible hard being away from Daisy so much, Melinda has made it work, and she always makes sure that she makes the time she has with Daisy count.

It's a Sunday morning and after doing her usual tai-chi Melinda walks back into her room, where Daisy still sleeps, and straight over to her crib.

"Good morning Daisy," Melinda greats, as she reaches down to pick up her daughter who is wide awake.

"Mama," Daisy says, and Melinda freezes.

"What did you just say?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Mama," Daisy repeats, grinning. It is almost like she knows exactly what she is doing.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, I'm your Mama," Melinda says as she picks up her daughter, feeling overwhelming joy. "And today is your birthday," Melinda tells her daughter. "Soon Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon, and Coulson, are all going to be here, and we're going to celebrate," Melinda tells her daughter, who just smiles, not even realizing that the day is going to be all about her, and Melinda proceeds to help both herself and Daisy get ready.

* * *

About an hour later Melinda and Daisy are sitting on the floor of their apartment, near the couch, playing with the balloons that Melinda blew up the night before. As Daisy is seemingly fascinated by the balloons the front door opens and Phil, who used his key walks in. As soon as Phil walks in it becomes perfectly clear just how much he is carrying.

"What have you done?" Melinda asks as she picks up Daisy.

"You asked me to pick up the cake," Phil says, giving an 'I'm innocent' smile.

"You are holding a lot more than just a cake," Melinda notes as Phil puts the cake down on the bench but is holding a lot more.

"It's Daisy's birthday. I had to get her presents," Phil reveals.

"You missed her giving me the best present," Melinda reveals and Phil gives her a curious look. "Daisy said her first word," Melinda reveals, with a grin. "She said Mama," Melinda explains.

"Of course she did," Phil says, with a smile. "That's brilliant, well done Daisy," Phil says, smiling as he takes Daisy from Melinda and kisses her head. "You're a little genius,"

"Cols!" Daisy says excited, causing Phil and Melinda to look at each other.

"Do you think she's trying to say Coulson?" Phil asks looking excited and touched at the fact that his name is Daisy's second word.

"Yeah, I think so," Melinda confirms, smiling slightly.

"Oh you really are a genius," Phil says, and as he does the door opens and both Kora and Gordon, walk in.

"Not you too," Melinda says, as she sees how many presents Kora is carrying.

"Nice to see you too Mellie," Kora responds, and Melinda gives her a less than impressed look. "Daisy only has a birthday once a year, and as her aunt I am going to do my job and spoil her, and you're not going to stop me," Kora says, she takes Daisy from Phil to say hello to her, and the four adults proceed to celebrate Daisy's first birthday with the one year old who gets completely spoiled by her aunt, uncle and Phil.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **1996**

Four months have passed since Daisy's first birthday and ever since she has be developing so much. Melinda, and those who are around Daisy a lot, can all see her own little personality developing.

It's a Wednesday night and Melinda is feeding Daisy dinner waiting for Phil, who, she believes, is bringing them dinner and scotch to celebrate Melinda's birthday.

"Do you like that Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter as she is trying new food with her, and Daisy nods. "Good," Melinda says, as she hears the door open. "Hey Phil," Melinda greats, without looking around as her back is facing the door, as that is who she assumes it is.

"KORI!" Daisy says excitedly, and feeling confused Melinda turns to see Phil, Kora, and Gordon

"Hey Daze," Kora says, smiling at her niece.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks confused.

"I was wondering the same thing," Kora admits, feeling just as confused as her sister.

"At Daisy's birthday Gordon and I got a chance to talk; we know how hard it is for the two of you not to spend your birthday together," Phil admits.

"So we decided that tonight we'd look after Daisy and the two of you can go and celebrate your birthday in the way we both know you want to do the most; with each other," Gordon explains, looking between Melinda and Kora, looking between his sisters.

Feeling amazed Melinda gets up and walks over to Coulson and hugs him.

"Thank you," Melinda whispers to Phil as this means so much to her, and she knows that Phil will know how much this means to her.

"You never have to talk me," Phil responds, and the two of them break apart.

Once Melinda and Phil break apart Melinda gives Gordon a hug. Once Melinda and Gordon break apart Melinda quickly gets dressed into something more suitable for going out and once she is ready she and Kora leave, the two sisters getting to spend their thirtieth birthday together; something which means more than anything to him, while Phil and Gordon look after Daisy, and get to know each other a little better.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1997**

A little over seven months have passed since Melinda and Kora turned thirty and even since Kora, due to there being new Inhumans at Afterlife, hasn't had many chances to visit with her sister and niece.

It's the day of Daisy's second birthday and because it's a lovely day Melinda and Daisy are running around outside, while Phil, Gordon, Kora, and Clint Barton who has become rather close to Melinda and Phil, are setting up the food and other presents. Due to being in public, and the fact that this is the first time he is meeting Clint, Gordon is wearing sunglasses so that you cannot see where his eyes should be.

"Mommy!" Daisy exclaims as Melinda grabs her and starts to tickle her which causes Daisy to laugh hysterically.

"You two having fun?" Kora asks as she walks over to her niece and mother, with a big smile on her face.

"Yep," Melinda confirms, as she smiles.

"Aunty Kori!" Daisy exclaims, smiling.

"Hey Daizy-Day," Kora says, smiling at her niece. "If the birthday girl is ready it's time for Cake and Presents," Kora explains to her niece.

"Presents!" Daisy says, sounding excited.

"Yep, presents," Kora says, picking up her niece and spinning her around, and Melinda is glad when she realizes that Phil is holding a camera and is able to take a picture of the moment. "You're gonna love them," Kora assures her and the three May girls walk together back over to the group.

"Daisy, you're going to sit right here and we're going to sing happy birthday," Phil says, gesturing to the chair at the head of the table. "Then you get to blow out the candles," Phil explains, as Kora places Daisy on the chair.

"Cool," Daisy says, with a smile, as she sits in the chair, and as she does Melinda squats down next to her and whispers something to her. After May whispers to her Daisy smiles and Coulson and Kora are both concerned as they know what that smile usually means on Melinda's face.

"Happy birthday…." Melinda starts to sing, and everyone else joins in. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daisy, happy birthday to you," Everyone sings, and once they finish singing Daisy blows out the candles, and then before anyone can react she grabs a bit of the cake and throws it at Clint, which causes everyone to laugh.

"Really?" Clint asks, as wipes the cake of his face.

"Mommy," Daisy says, pointing her hand at Melinda, clearly blaming her, and suddenly a all-out food fight breaks out, which causes, many, many laughs and incredible memories.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **1997**

A little over five months have passed since Daisy's birthday and after Clint brought in a woman, by the name of Natasha Romanoff, he was supposed to kill, into SHIELD Melinda has found someone at SHIELD who seems almost like kindred spirt.

It is early evening and Melinda and Kora, with Daisy doing her version of helping, are setting up for the Christmas party that Melinda is throwing at her apartment.

"So, who is exactly coming?" Kora asks curious. Honestly it was pretty hard for her to get away from Afterlife, and Gordon couldn't at the same time, but she is glad to be with her sister and niece.

"Phil, of course," Melinda comments.

"Of course," Kora says, with a smirk, which Melinda proceeds to ignore.

"Clint Barton, who you met at Daisy's birthday. Natasha, who really has more in common with us than anyone at SHIELD," Melinda explains. "Then two old friends Victoria Hand and Isabelle Hartley are in DC, so I invited them," Melinda explains to her sister as Izzy and Hand have been assigned to the Triskelion for a couple of weeks.

"Cool, do any of these new people know about me?" Kora ask curious.

"No," Melinda admits. "But I have a feeling you're going to get along great with them," Melinda admits. "You know during my first year at the Academy Izzy and I went on a road trip and she reminded me of you in a lot of ways," Melinda explains as she always thought that if Kora and Izzy got a chance to know each other that they would get along a lot.

"Then I look forward to meeting her," Kora admits, as she picks up Daisy.

"I really hope Gordon can get here," Melinda admits.

"Same, but Mom's been keeping us busy. She knows we're sneaking away to see you and I think she is trying to stop us," Kora admits, feeling bad about that.

"Well of course. She's never going to approve of me being apart from SHIELD," Melinda says, looking at Daisy. She desperately wants Daisy to be able to have a relationship with her grandmother, but she doesn't see how that is going to happen.

"Which is ridiculous as you've protected so many of our people," Kora says annoyed, and before she has a chance to respond Phil opens the door and walks in, putting an end to their conversation.

"Hey May, Kora," Phil greats. "Hey Daisy," Phil greats.

"Cols!" Daisy says, sounding excited as the name she would call him before she could pronounce his name has stuck.

"Merry Christmas," Phil says as he puts the food he brought on the table.

"Merry Christmas," Melinda and Kora both respond as Daisy walks over and hugs Phil's leg. As Daisy hugs his leg Phil returns the hug and smiles down at the young girl, just as there is a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Melinda says, heading over to answer it. When Melinda opens the door she finds Clint, Natasha, Hand and Izzy standing on the other side, all holding different food, it being clear that the four of them travelled together. "Come in," Melinda says, letting them in.

Even though the apartment is pretty small, it doesn't seem overly craped with the seven adults and toddler.

"Nat, Iz, Victoria, I would like you to meet my twin sister Kora," Melinda introduces, and she can tell that both Izzy and Hand are beyond shocked by that.

"I've known you a decade, how did I not know you have a twin sister?" Izzy asks shocked.

"I'm a private person," Melinda says with a shrug, though she can practically feel the look Natasha is giving her which she decides to ignore.

"It's nice to meet you, Kora," Hand says.

"Nice to meet you too," Kora responds. After the way she was raised Kora knows she should be nervous being in a room full of this many SHIELD agents, but she isn't as she knows that if Melinda trusts these people then she can too.

"Let's get this party started," Clint says, and while the adults are clearly all having fun, they make sure to include Daisy in all their fun.

* * *

A while later everyone is eating the food that everyone brought, and Melinda ordered, and as they eat there is a knock on the door.

"Gordon?" Phil asks, looking at Melinda.

"I assume so," Melinda says, to the confusion of everyone but Clint and Kora, as Melinda heads to the door and answers it, letting Gordon into the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, I wasn't sure your Mom was ever going to stop giving me things to do," Gordon says to Melinda in a whisper, but to everyone else it looks like he is kissing her cheek.

"UNCLE GORDON!" Daisy says excited as she runs towards Gordon, and once she is close enough Gordon is able to pick her up, and everyone else, with the exceptions of Melinda, Kora and Phil, are shocked that he was able to do that with no eyes.

"Nat, Iz, Victoria, I would like you to meet Gordon, he's mine and Kori's oldest friend," Melinda explains.

"Nice to meet you Gordon," Izzy says, having a hundred questions, but just like when Phil first met him she, along with Hand, Izzy, Clint and Natasha know better than just outright asking.

Over the next half an hour everyone continues to have fun together and as it is getting late Melinda is putting Daisy to bed. As Melinda is putting her daughter to sleep Natasha is walking over to Phil who is in the kitchen as she has a ton of questions and she feels like Phil is the best person to ask.

"Hey Phil," Natasha greats.

"Hey Nat, you having fun?" Phil asks curious.

"I actually really am," Natasha admits, as she walks over to Phil, as it is nice to be apart of something. "So, you know that May didn't exist, on paper, until two years before she started the academy…" Natasha starts to say.

"Nat…" Phil starts to say.

"Come on, Phil. You and May have known each other a decade you must be curious about her past, especially when she knows someone like Gordon," Natasha says as it is clear that Gordon has some kind of ability that allows him to see, and she also knows that it is the loyalty that everyone here has to Melinda that will result in them not telling SHIELD about him, and in response Phil pulls Natasha further into the kitchen.

"You're right, I am curious, more curious than you know," Phil admits as he has so many unanswered questions about Melinda. "But I realized a long time ago that Melinda doesn't want to answer those questions and I'm not going to go behind her back and dig for answers," Phil admits, as ever since Melinda told him, while drunk, that she was no longer welcome at her home he decided that he wasn't going to dig. "And you shouldn't either," Phil tells Natasha.

"But…" Natasha starts to say.

"Nat, would you want someone you consider a friend, someone you trust, to dig into your past?" Phil asks and the look on Natasha's face tells him everything he needs to know. "Then don't do it to May," Phil tells her.

"Phil," Melinda says from the doorway to Daisy's room. "Daisy's insisting on a story from you before she goes to bed," Melinda explains.

"Coming right up," Phil says as he heads to Daisy's room, giving Natasha a lot to think about as she looks around at everyone and as she does she realizes that Phil is right, and she decides that she isn't going to dig into Melinda's past.

* * *

**February 15** **th** **1998**

Almost two months have passed since Christmas and ever since Melinda has been so busy with work that she hasn't had much of a chance to spend time with Daisy. As it is Sunday Melinda has taken the day off, left all the ways for SHIELD to contract her at Home, and is with Daisy at a skating ring.

"Mommy, what if I fall?" Daisy asks, sounding afraid.

"Then you'll get right back up, and I'll be right there to help you," Melinda promises her daughter as she squats down in front of her. "It's okay to be scared, Daisy, but even when you're scared you should keep trying," Melinda tells her daughter. "And know that I'm always here with you," Melinda explains, and Daisy nods.

"I want to try," Daisy tells her mother, with a look of determination on her face.

"That's my girl," Melinda says, with a proud smile. Standing up Melinda takes Daisy's hand, and the two of them head onto the ice together. As they skate together Melinda feels Daisy holding on tightly to her hand, and as time goes on the hand loosens slightly and Melinda can see her daughter becoming less afraid.

For well over and hour Melinda and Daisy skate on the ice together, and then proceed to play on the snow and have an incredible day together. For the entire time Melinda is with her daughter she doesn't think of work, or anything other than her little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**October 18** **th** **1998**

Eight months have passed since Melinda taught Daisy to skate and in that time Daisy has turned three, and an agent by the name of Maria Hill has started to work with Phil, Melinda, Clint and Natasha.

It is a lovely Sunday and because of that fact Melinda and Daisy are at a park which they love. Even though she is only three Daisy loves to use the equipment designed for older kids and especially loves to climb.

"Daisy be careful," Melinda tells her daughter, sounding worried, from where she is standing on the ground as Daisy is climbing on the top of square monkey bars.

"I'm having fun Mommy," Daisy assures her mother, and as she does, she takes a misstep and falls.

"DAISY!" Melinda yells, sounding terrified, feeling like the world is moving in slow motion, as she hurries over to where her daughter is.

"I'm okay, Mama," Daisy says as she stands up, looking perfectly fine, as Melinda gets to her.

"Are you sure? Does anywhere hurt?" Melinda asks, looking her daughter up and down.

"No. that was fun," Daisy reveals, and looks very much like she would like to continue climbing, but before she can Melinda hugs her, tightly. "Mommy, squishing me," Daisy says as her mother is hugging her incredibly tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey," Melinda says as she lets go of her daughter. "Are you sure you're okay?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yep," Daisy confirms. "Can I keep playing?" Daisy asks curious.

"How about the swing," Melinda suggests, as that seems like a safer option.

"Okay," Daisy responds and the two of them head over to the swings. For the rest of the day Melinda and Daisy have fun together, though Melinda finds herself constantly thinking about how she felt watching Daisy fall.

* * *

**January 11** **th** **1999**

Three months have passed since Melinda thought she was going to lose Daisy and for the first time Kora wasn't able to spend Christmas with them. As she wasn't able to be in DC for Christmas Kora has come up with an excuse, which she has managed to get Jiaying to believe, so that she can spend a week with her sister and niece.

It is the second day of Kora's visit, and Melinda has been called on a mission with Phil. Rather than having Melinda call Anna Kora has assured her sister that she can look after her niece.

"What if Mom calls you back to Afterlife?" Melinda asks concerned.

"She won't. She thinks I am checking in on descendants," Kora explains. "She won't call me back," Kora explains. "Mellie, you know I'll keep Daisy safe," Kora assures her sister, assuming that that is what Melinda is concerned about.

"Kori that's never even been a question," Melinda assures her. "I trust Daisy with you more than anyone. I know that you'd never put her in danger, that you'll always do whatever you have to do to keep her safe," Melinda assures her, and it means a lot to Kora to have her sisters faith. "But I don't know how long I will be gone for, I might still be gone when you have to go home," Melinda admits.

"That's okay, I'll stay until you get back, no matter how long," Kora promises, as she is sure she can come up with an excuse about it taking longer to check in on the decedents.

"Okay," Melinda says. "Daisy!" Melinda calls as her daughter is playing in her room, and a few moments later Daisy walks out of her room.

"Yes Mommy?" Daisy asks as she walks over and once, she is close enough Melinda squats down.

"Mommy has to go to work with Cols, but Aunt Kora is going to stay with you," Melinda explains to her daughter, her nickname for Coulson being the only thing that Daisy will call him.

"How long?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't know," Melinda admits. "But I'll be home as soon as I can," Melinda says before hugging her daughter. "I love you soo much, be good for Aunt Kora," Melinda tells her daughter as she kisses the top of Daisy's head.

"Don't worry Mellie, Daisy and I are going to have so much fun," Kora assures her sister.

"I know you will," Melinda says, looking between her daughter and sister, and once she does she stands up properly, grabs her go bag, and leaves.

"Bye bye Mommy," Daisy says, waving goodbye, and Kora realizes something right away.

"Oh Daze, it's okay," Kora says as she picks up her niece, doing her best to comfort her, as she can tell how upset Daisy is.

"I don't like Mommy leaving," Daisy says, as she looks like she is about to cry.

"I know, I don't blame you," Kora assures her daughter, as she quickly searches her mind of a way to help Daisy feel better, and as she does an idea comes to her, she just isn't completely sure that Melinda is going to like. "I've got an idea, do you want to see something cool?" Kora asks her niece curious.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaims, sounding excited.

"Okay," Kora says as she puts Daisy back down on the ground. "Oh don't hate me Mellie," Kora mutters to herself as she take a step back from Daisy, and then before she can second guess herself Kora uses her powers to produce a light show, being very careful to make sure it doesn't go near Daisy so that she can't accidently hurt herself.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Daisy says excited, and Kora can't help but smile, feeling glad that she was able to help her niece and that Daisy isn't afraid of her.

* * *

For the next three days Kora looks after her niece, treasuring every second with her as she doesn't get much of a chance to spend one on one time with her. After her original lightshow more than once Kora has entertained her niece with her power and every single time Daisy has loved it.

It's early evening and Kora and Daisy are sitting at the kitchen bench eating the dinner Kora cooked as unlike her sister Kora is a really good cook.

"This is yummy," Daisy tells her aunt and as she does the door opens and Melinda walks in. "MOMMY!" Daisy yells excitedly as she gets up and runs towards her mother, who picks her up and hugs her, and as she does Kora realizes just how exhausted her sister looks.

"Oh I missed you," Melinda admits as while she loves her job it is hard for her to leave Daisy.

"Missed you too," Daisy responds.

"Did you have a good time with Aunt Kora?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaims. "Mommy, Aunt Kora is magic! She made light! It was so pretty," Daisy explains, sounding excited.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Melinda asks, glancing over at her sister, who looks a little guilty.

"Did you know Aunt Kora was magic?" Daisy asks curious.

"I did," Melinda confirms. "How about you tell me all about Aunt Kora's magic as you finish dinner," Melinda suggests.

"Okay," Daisy responds and that is exactly what she does.

* * *

A while later, having just put Daisy to bed, Melinda walks back into the living area where Kora is sitting. As soon as she sees her sister Kora knows what she has to do.

"Mellie, I'm so…." Kora starts to say.

"You don't have to apologies," Melinda assures her sister, as she walks over to her.

"Really?" Kora asks shocked as that is not the reaction she was expecting.

"Really," Melinda confirms, as she sits down next to her sister. "I tell Daisy the story of the Blue angles, I'm never going to keep the truth from her. I'm just waiting until she is old enough to comprehend everything," Melinda explains to her sister, feeling glad that Daisy is young enough that she might not remember what her aunt can do when she gets a little older, which may be good as it will mean that she won't have to explain the truth to Daisy until she is old enough to truly understand. "I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to show Daisy your powers, and even gladder that she loved seeing them so much," Melinda admits, as she knows how big of a deal that is and shows how far Kora has come, and how much it would mean to her sister to have Daisy react like that. "Just because she doesn't know it yet doesn't change her heritage, or what she's apart of," Melinda explains.

"Fair enough," Kora admits, glad that her sister has reacted this way. "Do you ever think about what kind of ability she'll get if she goes through the Mist?" Kora asks curious.

"Of course. I still wonder what ability I would have gotten," Melinda admits, as while it's not often it does cross her mind every now and again, usually when she is thinking about how to best protect people.

"You know you could still go through the mist," Kora reminds her sister as while it is more dangerous, and hard to adapt to, the older someone is when they go through the mist it's still a possibility.

"That would require Mom letting me go back to Afterlife, I don't see that happening, do you?" Melinda asks her sister as far as she knows the only Terrigen crystals are at Afterlife.

"Probably not," Kora admits, though she would love nothing more than that happening, and the two sisters drift into silence as they sit together.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **1999**

Six months have passed since Kora used her powers to entertain her niece and ever since Daisy and Melinda haven't gotten many chances to see Kora.

It is a boiling hot day, that also happens to be Daisy's birthday, and because of those facts Melinda and Phil have taken Daisy swimming at a local pool while Clint, Natasha, and Maria cover for them at SHIELD.

"Again Cols! Again!" Daisy says excited, as she loves to swim as her mother put her in swimming lessons since she was a baby.

"Okay," Phil says as he picks up Daisy and then gently throws her into the water, causing Daisy to laugh.

"Mommy! This is so fun," Daisy says as she swims over to her mother.

"Yeah, it is," Melinda says swimming over to Daisy and holding her once she is close enough.

"You have such a great family," A woman, who is right by Coulson says as Coulson looks at Melinda and Daisy with what can only be described as 'heart eyes'.

"I really do," Phil confirms, feeling no need to correct the woman as Melinda and Daisy are his family. For the next few hours Melinda, Phil, and Daisy swim together, having a lot of fun.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Daisy and Phil are back at Melinda's apartment, sharing the couch, watching movies and eating the incredible food Coulson cooked.

"Mommy she sounds just like you," Daisy says, talking about the character in the movie they are watching.

"I think she does too," Phil comments, and as he does Melinda's sat phone starts to ring, meaning she doesn't have a chance to respond.

Knowing that only two people have the number Melinda quickly answers it, feeling worried about what is going on.

"Kori? What's wrong?" Melinda asks her sister, sounding worried, as Phil pauses the movie.

"Nothing. I just can't get away from Home," Kora admits, feeling bad about that. "Look, I got Gordon here, I thought we could talk to Daisy and wish her a happy birthday," Kora explains, very much wishing she could talk to her sister in person.

"Of course," Melinda responds. "Hey Daisy, your Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon, are on the phone," Melinda explains, and looking excited Daisy happily takes the phone from her mother.

"Aunt Kora? Uncle Gordon?" Daisy asks, sounding excited.

"Hey Daze," Kora greats.

"Hey Daisy," Gordon greats. "Happy Birthday," Gordon says to his niece.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Daze," Kora tells her. "So, what did you do today?" Kora asks and once she does Daisy excitedly tells Kora and Gordon what she got up to for her birthday.

* * *

**February 9** **th** **2000**

Seven months have passed since Daisy's forth birthday and during that time Kora and Gordon were able to come to DC a few times, including for New Years Eve.

It is a Wednesday and because her mother is on a mission with Phil, and has been for a while, Daisy is at home with Anna, clearly showing how much she misses her mother.

"Daisy try to eat a bit more," Anna says, feeling concerned as Daisy hasn't eaten a whole lot.

"Not hungry," Daisy says and as she does the door opens and Coulson walks in. "Cols!" Daisy says excitedly, running towards him, and because she is so young Daisy doesn't realize how worried Phil looks, or the fact that he has been crying.

"Hey Daisy," Phil says, doing his best to keep his voice even as he doesn't want to scare Daisy, as he picks her up.

"Where's Mommy?" Daisy asks, looking around and not seeing her mother.

"Daisy, that's why I'm here," Phil explains to the little girl that he loves as if she was his own daughter.

"Is Mommy okay?" Daisy asks, sounding afraid.

"Daisy, your Mommy was hurt at work," Phil explains, while he is doing his best to try and hide how afraid, and hurt, he is Anna is able to tell what he is trying to hide, though Daisy can't.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daisy asks, as tears come to her eyes.

"She's hurt, but she's going to be okay," Phil explains, as he purposely waited until Melinda was out of surgery before coming to tell Daisy. "Clint, Natasha, and Maria are with her," Phil explains.

"I want Mommy! I want to see Mommy!" Daisy exclaims, becoming both angry and upset.

"That's why I'm here, I'm going to take you to her," Phil explains.

"I want Mommy," Daisy says, as she starts to cry.

"Oh, I know," Phil says as he hugs Daisy, hating to see her cry just as much as he hates how hurt Melinda is. "We'll go now," Phil tells Daisy and after giving Anna a look he heads out of the apartment carrying Daisy.

* * *

After a pretty difficult car ride Phil and Daisy arrive at the SHIELD medical facility where Melinda is being treated. Under usual circumstances Daisy wouldn't be allowed at SHIELD, but considering the circumstances Director Nick Fury has made an exception.

As he assumed that she would run, in attempt to find her mother, and not stay by his side, Phil is carrying Daisy through the halls of the SHIELD facility. As they get closer to the room Phil and Daisy see Natasha, Clint and Maria standing outside of the room.

"Has she woken up?" Phil asks, his eyes lingering on Natasha as he knows Natasha would be the most likely to have realized something.

"Not yet," Natasha answers. "But she is stable," Natasha explains, to Phil's relief.

"I want Mommy! I want to see Mommy!" Daisy exclaims.

"I know you do," Phil says, looking down at her. "Daisy, mommy's going to look like she's sleeping, and there are machines, and other things, it might look scary, but you have no reason to be afraid," Phil explains, and unknown to him Natasha, Maria and Clint exchange looks as they have all seen Phil show how afraid he is since Melinda got hurt.

"I'll be brave," Daisy assures Phil.

"Just like your Mom," Phil says, smiling at Daisy, but because she is so young, she doesn't realize that there is sadness behind the smile.

Knowing that there is a pretty good chance that this is may not go well, but knowing that it is what Daisy and Melinda would want, Phil takes Daisy into Melinda's hospital room.

"Mommy?" Daisy asks, looking shocked, sad, and afraid.

"Do you want to go back outside?" Phil asks worried, as Daisy takes a step back.

"No," Daisy answers, shaking her head. "Can I lay with her?" Daisy asks curious.

"Of course, but you need to be careful, make sure you don't pull on anything. Do you think you can do that?" Phil asks.

"Yes," Daisy says, with a nod, and Phil walks over and lays Daisy on the bed next to her mother.

Once Daisy is laying next to her mother she puts her arms around her mother and says something that Phil doesn't understand because she spoke in Mandarin.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Phil sits next to Melinda's bed, while Daisy lies by her mother's side, and Clint, Natasha and Maria take their turns coming in to check on them. As Phil is watching both Melinda and Daisy so closely, he realizes the second Melinda starts to stir.

"May? Melinda, can you hear me?" Phil asks, leaning forward.

"Mommy?" Daisy asks, looking up at her mother and to her relief Melinda opens her eyes.

"Da..isy," Melinda says, struggling slightly as she comes to.

"I'm here Mommy," Daisy tells her.

"Good," Melinda says, as she looks around. "Phil," Melinda says, looking glad.

"Hey May," Phil says, not being able to show how beyond happy and thrilled he is that she is awake, and as Phil speaks what happened comes back to Melinda.

"Thank you, for what you did," Melinda tells Phil.

"There's no way I would have done anything else," Phil assures Melinda, and as he does, with some difficulty, Melinda puts her arm around her daughter. As Daisy, being extremely careful, snuggles int her mothers side Melinda, Daisy and Phil drift into silence.

* * *

A few days have passed since Melinda woke up after being hurt, and to Melinda's relief it wasn't too long after that she released from hospital. Ever since Melinda was relief Phil, and to a lesser extent Natasha, Clint, Anna and Maria, have been helping her.

It's the middle at the night and as she suddenly wakes up. As she wakes up Melinda is beyond confused about what could have woken her, but then she hears Daisy crying and screaming;

"MOMMY!"

Feeling beyond terrified about what could be happening to her daughter Melinda, with a huge amount of difficulty because of her injuries, gets up and hurries over to her daughter's room.

Getting to her daughters room Melinda realizes that Daisy is clearly having a nightmare as she is tossing and turning in her bed.

"Daisy," Melinda says, hurrying, or as close to hurrying as she can at the moment, over to her daughter, and climbing into the bed. "Daisy, wake up," Melinda says and to her relief Daisy wakes up a few moments later.

"MOMMY!" Daisy yells, sounding relieved to see her mother and she throws her arms around her mother hugging her. "it was so bad! I thought you were gone!" Daisy exclaims.

"I'm not gone, I'm right here," Melinda assures her daughter, as she returns the hug.

"But you got hurt," Daisy tells her mother.

"I did, but I'm okay, I'm getting better," Melinda assures her daughter.

"I don't like it when you're hurt," Daisy tells her mother.

"I don't like it either," Melinda admits.

"Why did you get hurt?" Daisy asks, trying to make sense of what happened, and Melinda takes a few moments to figure out how she is going to answer that particular question.

"Sometimes, the work I do is dangerous," Melinda admits. "And sometimes I get hurt,"

"Then why work?" Daisy asks her mother.

"My job is important Daisy, when you get a little older, you'll understand how important it is; I'm a protector," Melinda tells her daughter. "But Daisy, you need to know that you're more important and you always will be," Melinda explains. "Daisy, I love you so much sweetheart, and no matter how dangerous my job gets I'm always going to do to everything I can to come home to you," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says. "I love you to," Daisy responds and as she does Melinda kisses her head.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes," Daisy says, nodding, and Melinda proceeds to make sure Daisy is properly tucked in.

After making sure Daisy is tucked in mother and daughter drift into silence and before long Daisy is asleep. After Daisy falls asleep Melinda doesn't really feel like leaving her daughter and so she ends up falling asleep with her arm around her little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: SO, I hope you like this chapter. I am very drunk right now so I apologise for any mistakes. I have finally figured out a couple of things I was stuck on, so I should be able to update more. Hope you like this…

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2000**

Five months have passed since Melinda was hurt on a mission. Ever since it has become clear that Daisy is scared when her mother goes to work, but every time she goes Melinda tells her that she will always do whatever she can to come home to her which seems to help.

It is a lovely summer Sunday that also happens to be Daisy's fifth birthday. As it is an extremely special birthday Melinda is throwing a big party with Phil, Kora, Gordon, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Izzy and Hand all attending.

"Mommy how long until they get here?" Daisy asks curious.

"Soon Sweetheart," Melinda says and just as she finishes there is a knock on the door.

"Can I get it?" Daisy asks curious.

"Sure," Melinda says and Daisy hurries over to the door, while Melinda walks as well, and as Daisy gets to the door she quickly opens it to reveal Kora and Gordon, who just teleported into a nearby storage closet.

"AUNT KORA! UNCLE GORDON!" Daisy says, sounding beyond thrilled.

"Hey Daze," Kora says handing Gordon the presents she brought so that she pick up Daisy. "Did your Mom get you good presents?" Kora ask curious as she and Gordon walk into the apartment.

"I don't know. Mommy said we had to wait for everyone to open them," Daisy explains, as Kora swings her around before putting her back down on the floor.

"Really Mel?" Gordon asks, looking surprised, as he thinks that's a little mean.

"I thought Daisy would want everyone around when she opened all her presents together," Melinda says. "I need you to hang this close to the celling," Melinda says as she hands Gordon a banner.

"Because you're too short to do it," Kora teases.

"You're not that much taller than me," Melinda tells her sister, with an annoyed look, but before the twins can get into a fight the door opens and Phil walks in.

"COLS!" Daisy yells excited as she runs over to him.

"How's my favourite birthday girl?" Phil asks curious, as he hugs her.

"Good," Daisy answers. "I'm five Cols," Daisy says, looking excited.

"I know, you're getting so big," Phil says with a grin.

"Yep," Daisy says, and over the next few minutes Clint, Natasha, Maria, Hand and Izzy all arrive.

Once everyone arrives all the SHIELD agents, Gordon and Kora do everything they can to make sure Daisy has the best birthday she can possibly have.

* * *

Hours later, Daisy has opened all her presents, eaten more junk food than Melinda usually allows, and is lying in bed next to her mother, getting ready to go to bed.

"Did you have a good day?" Melinda asks, as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"Yep!" Daisy explains.

"I'm glad," Melinda admits. "Do you want me to read one of your new books?" Melinda asks curious, and Daisy shakes her head. "Okay, what story do you want?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Blue Angles?" Daisy asks, to Melinda's amusement.

"I think I can do that," Melinda responds and she proceeds to tell her daughter the story that tells the origins of their people, knowing that the day will come, though she doesn't know when that will be, where she has to tell Daisy that it is not just a story.

* * *

**September 4** **th** **2000**

Two months have passed since Daisy's birthday ever since Melinda has been doing what she can to make sure Daisy has the best summer.

It is extremely early on the morning of what will be Daisy's first day at school and Melinda is doing what she does every morning tai-chi. As she does her routine Daisy's door opens and Daisy walks out of her room, fully dressed and carrying her brand new schoolbag.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Melinda asks.

"It's time for school!" Daisy says, to her mother's amusement.

"Daisy, I know you're excited, but it's too early," Melinda says as she moves out of the position she is in and stands up.

"But it's time for school," Daisy says, like it should be obvious.

"Not quiet yet," Melinda tells her. "How about I get dressed and we walk down to the diner for breakfast," Melinda suggests.

"I don't want to be late," Daisy informs her mother.

"You won't be," Melinda assures her and she heads into her room to get ready, knowing better than leaving Daisy for long as she wouldn't be surprised if Daisy walked to school alone.

* * *

After a breakfast that Melinda attempted to draw out as long as possible she and Daisy have walked to Daisy's school. As they know where Daisy's classroom is Melinda and Daisy are able to walk straight there where Daisy's teacher is waiting outside.

"Hello, who have we got there?" the teacher, a young woman, asks in a kind voice.

"Daisy May," Daisy says, sounding quiet proud.

"Well it's nice to meet you Daisy," The teacher says "Some of the other students are playing in the classroom if you'd like to join," the teacher explains.

"Bye Mom!" Daisy says, looking excited, and she runs to join the other students, without even looking back, leaving Melinda feeling shocked and saddened.

* * *

About an hour later, Melinda who went back home to get her motorbike, is arriving at the Triskelion where she isn't at all surprised to see Phil waiting for her.

"How'd she go?" Phil asks curious, it being perfectly clear what he is asking.

"She didn't even look back," Melinda answers, a level of sadness to her voice.

"And you?" Phil asks curious.

"I couldn't stop," Melinda admits. "I can't believe how grown up she is getting," Melinda admits, a level of sadness to her voice.

Wanting to help her friend Phil puts his arm around Melinda's shoulder, being able to tell how hard this is for her, as the two of them walk together.

* * *

Hours later Melinda and Daisy are sitting at the kitchen bench as Phil cooks them dinner.

"So it was a good day?" Phil asks curious as Daisy has been excitedly telling him and her mother all about her school day.

"It was great!" Daisy says, sounding excited. "It was so much fun and Ms Potter is really nice, and I can't wait to learn!" Daisy says, sounding excited.

"I'm really glad you had such a great time," Melinda tells her daughter. As hard it is for her to see Daisy grow up she is glad that she is so happy, and proud of who she is becoming.

* * *

**October 31** **st** **2000**

Almost two months have passed since Daisy started school and she will still happily tell anyone what she thinks of school when asked.

It is a Tuesday afternoon and as Melinda has known for a little while that she would have to work late Kora and Gordon have come to DC and are going to take Daisy out trick or treating.

"Daze, you need a hand or you okay?" Kora asks from the living room as Daisy is in her room trying to get ready.

"I'm okay," Daisy responds, as she walks out of her room in her costume, a wonder woman costume. "What do you think?" Daisy asks her aunt and uncle.

"I think you look great," Kora, who is wearing a witch costume says.

"Uncle Gordon what's your costume?" Daisy asks curious.

"I think I would just go like this," Gordon says as he removes the sunglasses he put on to pick Daisy up from school.

"But that's not scary," Daisy says, in a matter of fact tone, and honestly Daisy has no idea how much that means to Gordon.

"I think there are some people who might disagree," Gordon comments, and Daisy pulls face as it is clear that she doesn't understand why anyone would think her Uncle Gordon is scary.

"How about we get going," Kora, who does know how much Daisy's reaction means to Gordon, says as she figures it would be best to avoid having this conversation for much longer.

"Yes!" Daisy says, sounding excited, and she, Kora and Gordon head out of the apartment together.

* * *

A few hours later Kora and Gordon have taken Daisy trick or treating, and the three of them have had dinner out together and are returning back to the apartment. As they walk in they find Melinda waiting.

"MOMMY!" Daisy says excited as she hurries towards her mother, dropping her bag of candy as she goes.

"Hey Daisy," Melinda says as she picks up Daisy. "How was trick or treating?" Melinda asks, her daughter, honestly feeling a little bad that she didn't get to take her daughter.

"It was great!" Daisy says, sounding thrilled. "It was so much fun!" Daisy reveals.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Melinda says, not being able to help but smile at how happy her daughter is.

"Mommy, why isn't Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon around as much as Cols?" Daisy asks curious and even though they knew one day this would come Melinda and Kora exchange looks.

"Daisy, you know how sometimes I have to go away for work?" Melinda asks her daughter, and Daisy nods. "Well, Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon work and live very far away," Melinda explains to her daughter. "Which means it is sometimes hard for Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon to be here with us," Melinda explains, trying to give an explanation that will make sense considering Daisy's age.

"But Daze, never doubt how much we love you," Kora assures her.

"And we'll always be around if you need us," Gordon tells his niece, honestly he has been trying to think of a way to tell Daisy to call for him if needed that won't lead to a whole lot of questions.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a nod, not completely understanding everything.

"Now how about you show me all of your candy," Melinda says as she puts Daisy back on the ground.

"Can I eat it all?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Not tonight. Tonight, you can have a couple of pieces," Melinda tells her daughter.

"You're no fun," Kora says, and Melinda rolls her eyes at her sister.

As Daisy starts to show her mother all the candy she has gotten Kora purposely sneaks her niece candy, doing her best to make sure Melinda doesn't realise what she is doing.

* * *

**January 8** **th** **2001**

A little over two months have passed since Halloween and in that time the only time Kora, and Gordon, were able to come to DC was for Christmas.

It is Daisy's first week back at school, and as Daisy seems to be less happy with school Melinda is glad that it is parent teacher interviews, as she wants to know what is going on with her daughter.

"Ms May, it's good to see you," Daisy's teacher, Ms Potter greats.

"Please, call me Melinda," Melinda requests, as she and Daisy sit down, and as she does she notices Daisy slide down in her chair. "How's Daisy going?" Melinda asks, having a lot of questions, but she figures that that is the best place to start.

"First, I would like to say that when it comes to any task involving a computer Daisy excels, she is always the first finished, and even helps any of the other students who need it," Ms Potter explains.

"That's great," Melinda says, proudly.

"Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for her other subjects with the exception of PE," Ms Potter explains.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks, as she notices Daisy slide down in her seat and avoid looking at her.

"Daisy's struggling," Ms Potter explains. "She won't stay in her seat, and she distracts the other students," Ms Potter explains. "She is clearly smart, but she is just not paying attention," Ms Potter explains.

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention," Melinda says, knowing that she is going to have to talk to Daisy about that. "Do you have any other concerns?" Melinda asks curious.

"No, in every other way Daisy is handling the transition extremely well," Ms Potter explains, and she proceeds to go through some of Daisy's most recent assignments with Melinda.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Melinda and Daisy are arriving back at their apartment as they arrive back Daisy goes to go straight to her bedroom.

"Not so fast, Daisy," Melinda tells her daughter. "Come sit down so we can talk," Melinda suggests.

"Okay," Daisy says, looking ashamed and the two of them walk over to the couch. "Are you disappointed in me, Mommy?" Daisy asks as they both sit on the couch.

"Of course not, Sweetheart," Melinda tells her daughter. "But I want to know what's going on," Melinda explains to her daughter. "How do you feel about school?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Sometimes I like it, and I like our computer classes," Daisy asks.

"And other times?" Melinda asks.

"I just… I just can't sit still," Daisy admits. "I try and my legs just want to move. I want to learn, but It's like I am just really excited, and can't listen or learn, as everything else just… it's like it how on my birthday when I just want to think about my presents. When I try to listen and learn I just want to think about everything else and I can't stop," Daisy admits, and as she does Melinda realises what is going on.

"Daisy, I think you might have some problems concentrating," Melinda realises.

"So, there is something wrong with me," Daisy says, looking down at the ground.

"Oh Honey, no," Melinda assures her, as she never wants Daisy to think like that. "It just means that you get excited, and that school might be a little harder for you," Melinda admits. "But I think I might no some ways to help," Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Daisy asks, sounding excited.

"Really, it will be ways to help you calm your mind, and help you try to concentrate," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I want to lean. I want to do better at school," Daisy assures her mother.

"Okay," Melinda tells her daughter. "I am going to teach you something called Tai-Chi and some mediation and other techniques to help you calm your mind," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a nod, and Melinda gets started on teaching her.

* * *

**June 15** **th** **2001**

Five months passed have passed since Melinda found out Daisy is struggling with school and thanks to the techniques her mother has been teaching her Daisy is doing a little bit better with every day.

It is a Friday night and Melinda and Daisy are sitting at their table eating dinner, and as they eat Melinda has realised that Daisy is a little quieter than usual.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Melinda asks her daughter concerned.

"Yeah," Daisy answers. "Mom, is Cols my dad?" Daisy asks, to Melinda's shock.

"Why would you ask that?" Melinda asks her daughter curious, as she knows that the answer will dictate her answer.

"Today in school we were making things for Father's Day. The class talked about what we think Dad is, and everything that everyone was saying is what Cols is to me," Daisy explains to her mother, and Melinda can't help but smile.

"Cols, is not actually your Dad, but that doesn't mean you can't think of him as that," Melinda explains to her daughter. "There are many things that make someone a dad, and if you want to think of Cols as your Dad then that's okay with Me," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I think I do," Daisy admits. "Everyone was talking today about all the things their Dads do for them and Cols does all of those things for me," Daisy explains to her mother.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod and slight smile.

"Mom if Cols isn't actually my Dad who is? Why do I never see him?" Daisy asks and even though she knew that this question would eventually come it doesn't make it easier for Melinda to answer.

"Daisy your Dad's name was Lindon, he was someone I knew a long time ago," Melinda explains to her daughter, knowing she will explain more when Daisy is older.

"What happened to him?" Daisy asks, as she recognizes her mother's use of past tense.

"Before you were born he got sick, and he died," Melinda explains to her daughter, as she knows that's the simplest way to explain a brain tumour.

"Oh," Daisy says, not sure what else to say. "Do you think he would have liked me?" Daisy asks curious.

"He would have loved you," Melinda says, smiling at her daughter, as she knows that without a doubt.

"If I think of Cols as my Dad do you think that would have been okay with him?" Daisy asks curious, as she tries to make sense of everything in her young mind.

"I think, actually I know, that he would be glad that someone is a father to you when he couldn't be," Melinda admits, as considering how Lindon, and Cal, grew up he would be glad that Daisy has someone who is filling the role of father figure.

"Good," Daisy says, looking glad. "Mom, I made a card for Cols, can I give it to him on Sunday, and can we do something for him?" Daisy asks curious.

"You know, I think we can," Melinda says, with a smile.

* * *

On Sunday, Melinda and Daisy have gotten up extremely early. While they did think about making breakfast for Phil both Melinda and Daisy knew that wouldn't end well and so they stopped on their way to Phil's apartment and got breakfast.

"Do you think he will like it?" Daisy asks worried as she made Phil a card and also picked out a tie for him as well as a Captain America t-shirt that Melinda knew Phil doesn't have.

"I think he's going to love it," Melinda says, with a smile as she uses the key she has to let them into Phil's apartment. "Do you want to put the food on the table, or find a tray?" Melinda asks her daughter as she knows this is Daisy's call.

"Um… tray," Daisy answers.

"Okay," Melinda says, putting what she is holding down. "I'll find the try and Cols favourite mug," Melinda tells her daughter as she knows exactly which mug is Phil's favourite.

Over the next few minutes Melinda and Daisy set everything up on a tray that can be carried into Phil's bedroom.

"How about I carry that," Melinda tells her daughter, as Daisy attempted to pick up the tray which is clearly way to heavy for her. "And you carry the presents," Melinda suggests.

"Okay," Daisy says, and she and Melinda start to head towards Phil's bedroom, as they do the door open and Phil, who was woken up by the noise Melinda and Daisy made, walks out of his room.

"May? Daisy? What are you doing here?" Phil asks curious, feeling incredibly confused.

"Daisy," Melinda says, knowing it will be best for her to explain.

"It's Father's Day," Daisy tells Phil in a matter of fact tone. "At school we were taking about what a dad is and to me that's you; you're my Dad," Daisy says, and Phil feels beyond overwhelmed. "I love you," Daisy informs Phil.

"Oh, I love you to Daisy," Phil says as he picks her up, and kisses her head. "I love being your Dad," Phil explains to Daisy, who smiles. "What did you two bring?" Phil asks curious.

"Breakfast, and presents," Daisy explains.

"Your Mom didn't make the breakfast did she?" Phil asks, and Daisy laughs.

"We brought it," Daisy explains.

"Good," Phil says, as he walks over to the table, where he sits down, and Daisy sits on his lap.

While he may not be Daisy biological father Phil can't imagine that he would love her more if she was. As far as he is concerned Daisy is his daughter and so Phil is beyond thrilled and touched to experience his first father's day with Daisy and Melinda.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **AN:** So I have written so much in the last few days that hopefully I'll update more over the next few days. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much to Hailey Myers who has been helping me more than I can say.

* * *

**October 17** **th** **2001**

Four months have passed since Father's day and while Daisy still calls Coulson Cols there is no question about him being a father to the now six year old.

For the last month Melinda has been extremely busy at SHIELD so she isn't surprised when she gets home at Midnight, but what she is surprised about is the fact that Kora is asleep on the couch.

Walking over to her sister Melinda shakes her awake,

"Kori," Melinda says, and her sister wakes up.

"Hey," Kora greats. "Hope it's okay I sent Anna home hours ago," Kora explains to her sister, as she sits up.

"It's beyond okay," Melinda assures her sister as she sits down next to Kora.

"Long day?" Kora asks curious, as she can tell how exhausted her sister is.

"Long month," Melinda corrects.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kora admits, as even with how remote Afterlife is they have heard about what happened. "You okay?" Kora asks curious.

"I don't even know," Melinda admits. "Sometimes I can't believe that this is the world Daisy is going to grow up in," Melinda admits.

"Well your choices are either this world or Afterlife, and honestly neither are particularly normal," Kora points out.

"Good point," Melinda admits, as the two sisters drift into silence as they sit side by side. As they sit together Kora rests her head on Melinda's shoulder, feeling glad to see her as she was worried about how Melinda was doing.

* * *

**March 11** **th** **2002**

Five months have passed since Melinda and Kora talked about the world Daisy is going to grown up in and ever since Kora hasn't been able to come to DC, she didn't even get to make it for Christmas; rather she just used her sat phone to call.

It's late at night and because she misses her sister Melinda is sitting on the couch looking at her old photos that make her miss Afterlife but miss her sister a little less.

As Melinda looks at the photos Daisy's bedroom door opens, and she walks out.

"Daisy, it's late, what you are doing up?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I wanted some water," Daisy explains, as she walks over to her mother. "What are you looking at?" Daisy ask as she climbs on the couch next to her mother.

"Old photos," Melinda explains, showing Daisy, who looks amazed.

"That's Aunt Kora," Daisy says, pointing to her.

"Yeah, it is," Melinda confirms.

"I miss her," Daisy comments.

"Me too," Melinda says as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"Do you think Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon will come for a visit soon?" Daisy asks curious.

"I hope so," Melinda admits, though she knows it's not always simple.

"Mommy, who's that?" Daisy asks, as she points to Jiaying.

"Daisy, that is someone very special," Melinda reveals. "It's your grandmother," Melinda explains.

"I have a grandmother?" Daisy asks, looking amazed.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "And I truly hope that one day you get to meet her," Melinda admits, as despite her issues with her mother she would like Daisy to one day know her as she truly believes that Daisy is missing out by not having her grandmother in her life.

"That would be nice," Daisy admits.

"How about we get you that water and then I tell you a story about your grandmother and then you go to bed," Melinda suggests.

"I'd like that," Daisy responds.

Over the next few minutes Daisy has some water and then gets back in bed. Once she is in bed Melinda proceeds to tell her daughter one of her favourite memories of her mother.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2002**

Four months have passed since Daisy found out she has a grandmother and ever since Daisy has asked about her grandmother many times and so Melinda has told her some more stories.

It's a typical summer's Tuesday and as it is still really early Melinda is doing Tai-Chi in the living room when suddenly a very family, though admittedly something she hasn't seen in a while, blue/purple light appears with Gordon and Kora inside.

"Hey Mellie," Kora greats, and as she does Melinda gets back into standing position.

"Hey Kori, Gordon," Melinda says, looking between them, feeling glad to see them.

"Daisy still asleep?" Kora asks curious.

"Yep," Melinda confirms.

"Great," Kora says with a grin, and she proceeds to head to Daisy's room, purposely opening the door as quietly as possible.

Once Kora is in her niece's room she proceeds to jump the bed, and on Daisy, waking her up.

"What…" Daisy says, sounding confused, but then she realises who woke her up. "AUNT KORA!" Daisy yells excitedly as she basically jumps on her aunt to hug her. "I've missed you so much,"

"I've missed you too, Daisy-Daze," Kora says, smiling at her, as she happily returns the hug.

"Aunt Kora, were you with Grandma?" Daisy asks, to Kora's shock.

"Yeah, I was," Kora says hesitantly, not sure how to handle this, as last she knew Daisy didn't know about Jiaying.

"Mommy says I am going to meet her one day," Daisy admits.

"I'm sure you will," Kora says, as she knows she hopes so. "Come on, I think there are a few presents with your name on them," Kora tells her niece, feeling eager to change the subject as she doesn't want to talk about Jiaying with Daisy until she has had a chance to talk to Melinda.

"It's my birthday," Daisy says, sounding excited.

"Yep, it is," Kora says, and she picks up Daisy and the both of them head out into the living room so that Daisy can enjoy her birthday.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2002**

Five months have passed since Daisy's seven birthday and ever single day Melinda is amazed by how much her daughter is growing and she treasures every single second she gets to spend with her.

It's Christmas eve and Melinda, Coulson, and Daisy are sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies together.

"Cols can you make hot chocolate?" Daisy asks curious.

"I think I can do that," Phil says, standing up and as he stands up there is a knock on the door. As she suspects she knows exactly who it is Melinda smiles.

"Do you want to get that Daisy?" Melinda asks her niece.

"Okay," Daisy says, hurrying to the door as Phil looks at Melinda and a look of understanding passes between them.

Opening the door Daisy finds Kora and Gordon standing on the other side, both of them holding presents.

"AUNT KORA! UNCLE GORDON!" Daisy exclaims, sounding thrilled to see them.

"Merry Christmas Daisy," Gordon says as Daisy hugs both him and Kora.

"Mom, Cols and I are watching movies, do you want to watch movies with us?" Daisy asks curious.

"That's exactly why we're here," Kora reveals, which causes Daisy to grin from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're here," Melinda says, before hugging her sister and then Gordon.

"Kora, Gordon, hot chocolate?" Phil asks curious.

"Sure," Kora answers.

"I'd like that," Gordon says, and the five of them proceed to have a great Christmas Eve, then incredible Christmas together.

* * *

**May 2** **nd** **2003**

Five months have passed since Christmas an in that time Kora has been able to visit a few times, to the joy of both Melinda and Daisy. It's a Friday night and just like he does a whole lot Phil has made dinner for Melinda and Daisy which they are eating together.

"Now Mom?" Daisy asks curious and Phil is just confused.

"Sure Daisy," Melinda tells her daughter, with an amused look.

"What's going on?" Phil asks, as he seems to be out of the loop.

"I want to play little league Baseball, Mom said you used to play little league, can you teach me?" Daisy asks curious.

"I'd love to," Phil says, with a grin, as teaching Daisy, just like his father taught him, is something he would love to do.

"Great! Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Daisy asks, looking between her mother and Phil, both of whom nod; to Daisy's joy.

* * *

The next morning Daisy gets up early and she, Melinda, and Phil spend hours at the park where Phil teaches Daisy how to play baseball. For Phil it is one of the most incredible moments of his life, and Melinda loves how happy it makes both her daughter and Phil.

**November 1** **st** **2003**

Almost six months have passed since Daisy asked Phil to teach her to play baseball and in that time Daisy, who is now eight, has not only learnt to play but joined her team.

It is a Saturday, and even though Melinda was originally planning on doing something very different this weekend, she has found her way to Russia, and knocks out a guy who is about to hurt Phil.

"If that guy doesn't have a cat, he'd be really confused," Melinda comments, as Phil just attempted talk in very bad Russian.

"May? What the hell are you doing here?" Phil asks shocked. "I didn't request a specialist," Phil admits, though he is glad to see her.

"I go where I'm assigned," Melinda responds, even though she asked to be on this mission.

"Yeah, well, I got this handled. I don't need you throwing off my game," Phil comments.

"You have game?" Melinda asks, clearly teasing.

"I have what some people refer to in certain parts of the world as game," Phil says, in his defence.

"It's cute that you think that," Melinda teases, and as she does Phil scoffs, and goes to walk into the facility. "Car," Melinda reminds him, and Phil starts to correct his mistake as Melinda watches on with an amused look on her face.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda and Phil are making their way through the dark building together, both of them holding torches which is the only light they have.

"So, your plan was to ask the guard to let you in?" Melinda asks amused.

"You know how persuasive I can be," Phil says, and Melinda scoffs.

"Can you even say, please open the door from me in Russian?" Melinda asks curious, as she very much doubts it.

"Almost. But I do know a few choice words I have for you right now," Phil tells Melinda, acting more annoyed than he actually is.

"You can't bluff, Phil. You've got nine different tells… eyes darting all over the place," Melinda informs him.

"That's not true, I maintain eye contact at all times," Phil says, as he attempts to deeply stare at Melinda, but as he does his eyes dart which causes both of them to laugh.

"You should try sunglasses," Melinda informs Phil as they head into a room. "Clear," Melinda says as they both see a giant safe.

"You did this. you jinxed us," Phil comments, then sighs. "You literally willed this into existence," Phil informs Melinda.

"What? They don't cover safe cracking at the Communications Academy?" Melinda asks, as she absolutely loves giving Phil a hard time about the academy he went to.

"Don't worry. I have go this 100% under…" Phil starts to say, as he drops the tool he should be holding, which causes Melinda to laugh. "Shut up. Don't worry. I'm good with my hands," Phil says, and because of the opportunity he just presented there is something Melinda can't resist.

"Now how I remember it," Melinda comments.

"Okay, here it comes it's never long before you bring that up," Phil says, as he turns to look at Melinda.

"Well, I remember you fumbling quiet a bit," Melinda teases.

"I didn't know you that well back then…." Phil starts to say.

"We had been living together for four years," Melinda points out.

"Still, I didn't want to be presumptuous," Phil explains.

"You were undercover as my husband," Melinda reminds him, sounding beyond amused.

"Right, and I knew we were on camera, so I had to sell that we were, you know…" Phil starts to say.

"Oh yeah, you sold it. Took over two minutes to unhook my bra," Melinda reminds him.

"That was an act for the camera. You know, I was….I was being a gentleman," Phil explains. "What they don't cover foreplay at the Operations Academy?" Phil asks.

"They teach us to committee to the mission…. All the way," Melinda explains, purposely putting a double meaning to her words.

"Well, I'm sorry you took it so personality. Spy life can be confusing sometimes, I know," Phil says. "Can I have some light here," Phil requests and Melinda puts her torch to the safe.

"That's why when I was dating I would only date civilians," Melinda comments, as she hasn't dated anyone since Daisy was born. "You know, makes things simpler," Melinda comments.

"Agreed, till they start asking questions," Phil comments.

"Agreed," Melinda confirms, and as they do they hear a vehicle approaching. "We've got company," Melinda comments.

"Security?" Phil asks, as Melinda goes to have a look.

"Looks like SVR agents. Four of them," Melinda realises. "Four guys at once, should be fun," Melinda says, with a grin, as she truly loves this part of her job.

"What? No guns-blazing tactics Rambo. We're spies not soldiers," Phil reminds Melinda.

"We're agents, we do what has to be done," Melinda says as that is something she has learnt through being both an inhuman and agent of shield. "The mission comes before the man," Melinda says.

"What are your orders anyway? You here to back me up or to retrieve an 084?" Phil asks curious.

"My orders don't include telling you," Melinda responds

"Really May?" Phil asks, and from the look on Melinda's face Phil realises she isn't going to explain. "Tell you what. I'll stall Stalin and the gang you stay here, get the 084," Phil explains.

"You sure? What are you gonna say to them anyway?" Melinda asks.

"There's a… biohazard contamination. Bio always works," Phil says, before leaving.

"Not inspiring confidence," Melinda says, with a sigh, as she gets to work.

After heading out of the building Phil walks right up to the men who are standing outside.

"Hey. Hi! Oh, boy. Please tell me one of you speaks English," Phil requests.

"Da," one of the men say.

"Well, that's not really… whatever. I'm with the UN taskforce here. Some biohazardous material was unearthed on this sight. Really dangerous stuff," Phil explains.

"You have paper?" the man asks.

"I do, indeed, yes," Phil says, as he hands the paper over, and the men have a look at the paper that Phil has handed over. "We all good here, fellas?" Phil asks, a few minutes later. "What else do you need? Birth certificate? I think I got a membership card to Gold's Gym," Phil explains.

"You have backup?" the man asks.

"I think that's the only copy I have on me, but there might be another one in the van.

"Do you have partner?" the man asks..

"Oh! Eh. She's not really a partner. More of a friend.. best friend really. Though, to be honest, I'm starting to feel some tension, sexual and otherwise, so I was actually thinking about taking a shot, but I'm afraid it could go south," Phil says, sounding worried as he knows that if it goes south he could risk losing not just Melinda but Daisy as well, and he can't imagine not having them in his life.

"You Americans, you talk to much," the man says.

"It's our greatest flaw," Phil comments.

"Our unit has been made aware that an item was found on this premises. We have been sent to retrieve it," the man explains as he clocks a gun.

"Okay," Phil says.

"At any cost," The man says and as he does there is an sound of an explosion, an engine revving and tires screeching. "Looks like your partner was asked to retrieve the item at any cost, as well. And the cost… was you," the man says.

* * *

A little while later, while Phil is tied up in the back of a van, Melinda has ambushed the convoy deals with the people driving Phil, opens the back door, and removes the bag that is over Phil's head.

"I though the mission came before the man," Phil comments, though he is very glad to see Melinda.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave your defenceless ass behind?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes. Yes, I 100% did," Phil admits.

"I let you sweat a little, but I didn't want to make you wait around forever," Melinda comments. "Let's get the hell out of here," Melinda says, and the two of them head back to the car.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Phil are in the car together, the two of them heading for their extract.

"Say it," Melinda requests.

"No,"

"Say it," Melinda instructs.

"I already did," Phil admits.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired of hearing it yet," Melinda admits.

"Thank you for saving my ass back there," Phil informs Melinda.

"You're welcome," Melinda responds. "All in all, I guess I could've asked for a worse assignment," Melinda admits.

"Wait. Asked? So, you asked for this mission, huh? Busted," Phil says, sounding amused. "With Daisy at as sleepover I thought you were going to go out for a change," Phil comments.

"Yeah, I changed my mind," Melinda admits, and she can feel the interested look Phil is giving her. "I love this job, what we do, but it keeps me busy; I was thinking about it and I realised that I want to spend every free moment I have with Daisy, not dating someone who could never understand that she is my world; my first priority," Melinda admits. "She's growing up, and the day might come soon where Daisy doesn't want to spend all her time with her mom, but I'm always going to want to spend all the time I have with her," Melinda admits.

"I get that," Phil admits.

"I know you do," Melinda says, as she is pretty sure that Phil is the only one who understands.

"You know, last week Tracy from Human Resources asked me out to drinks and I said no because I would miss movie night," Phil explains.

"Phil, you could have said yes, Daisy would have understood," Melinda assures him.

"I know, but that's the thing, I didn't want to miss it," Phil admits. "Me, you, Daisy, we have a life together, and I love it," Phil admits.

"I love it too," Melinda admits. "When Daisy gets home do you want to have a boardgame night?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure, but not monopoly. I'm sick of you cheating," Phil comments.

"I don't cheat, you're just bad," Melinda says, and the two of them drift into an amused silence.

As they drift into silence Phil realises that while he would like to be more than what they are with Melinda he loves what they are at the moment, and for now he isn't sure he wants that to change. Someday the day might come when he is ready to admit what he feels, but that day isn't today. Today, he is just going to enjoy the life he and Melinda already have with their daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I am loving what I am writing in future chapters sooo much so I hope that when I post them you love them to.

* * *

**April 30** **th** **2004**

Five months have passed since Melinda and Phil went on a mission to find a Russian 084 and ever since Melinda and Phil have both been spending all their free time with Daisy, and each other.

It is a Friday night and Melinda, Phil, Kora, and Gordon, who is wearing big sunglasses, are all at Daisy's school as Daisy is going to performing at a school event.

"How was Daze this morning?" Kora asks curious.

"Nervous, but excited," Melinda admits as Daisy got up so early she did Tai-Chi with her.

"Sounds about right," Gordon comments.

"She's glad we're all going to be here," Melinda admits.

"There was no way we were going to miss this," Kora says, speaking for both her and Gordon.

"It's time for us to go in," Phil says, and the four of them head into the auditorium, and they all hurry so that they can take the seats in the middle of the front row.

* * *

About ten minutes later the performance has begun. Feeling incredibly nervous Daisy walks out onto the stage, and the first thing she sees is all the people, then all the lights. As stands in the middle of the stage Daisy feels terrified, and she wants to run, but then she looks at the front row. In the middle of the row she sees her mother, and Cols, her Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon, and the second Daisy sees her family she feels confident, like everything is going to be okay, and so she starts to sing as he family looks at her with proud looks.

* * *

**October 1** **st** **2004**

Five months have passed since Daisy sung as part of a school performance and in that time she turned nine, and spent an incredible summer with her family.

It is a Friday morning and Melinda has made her way to the Operations Academy as she wants to see how the next generation of Agents are doing. While the agents are training Melinda is watching from the shadows, which she has been doing for a while, realizing a few things.

"Well, well, well, Melinda May, It's been too long," A voice says and Melinda turns to see one of her favorite instructors.

"Nigel," Melinda greats, smiling slightly.

"What do you think of our recruits?" Nigel asks curious.

"Not bad," Melinda admits.

"Anyone in particular got you impressed?" Nigel asks curious.

"Her," Melinda says as she points to a tall, blond, female recruit, who is only nineteen years old, not that Melinda knows that last part but can assume she's young.

"Of course," Nigel says, amused. "Well sorry to burst your bubble May, but you might have to fight your old roommate for her," Nigel admits.

"We'll Izzy is going to be disappointed because I'm not waiting three years," Melinda reveals, knowing that the recruit is in her second year as those are the recruits Melinda is looking at.

"You want to pull her early," Nigel realizes, sounding surprised. "May that never happens with operations recruits," Nigel points out.

"Well it's happening now," Melinda says, there being no room for questioning in her voice. "Look at her, what do you see?" Melinda asks curious.

"Someone who loves fighting," Nigel answers, without even really thinking about it.

"No, that's not it," Melinda explains, shaking her head. "She's fighting to belong, because she desperately wants to be a part of something, to have something solid to fight for, that she can depend on," Melinda says, being able to tell that.

"I can't give the okay to take her out three years early," Nigel reminds Melinda. "You'll need Fury's approval," Nigel says as in this situation the Director is the only one who can give approval.

"I know," Melinda says, before leaving, heading back to DC.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda, who has done research into the recruit, has arrived back at the Triskelion and is walking into a meeting with Fury.

"May? What can I do for you?" Fury asks, as he knows it's extremely rare for Melinda to ask to see him.

"Barbra Morse, I want to pull her from the Academy and have her work with me," Melinda, who is never one to beat around the bush, says.

"That's an incredibly unusual request, she's only started her second year," Fury comments, knowing Melinda well enough to know that she must have her reasons, but he can't imagine what they are.

"I know, but she doesn't need the academy, she needs a mentor who understand," Melinda admits.

"And that's you?" Fury asks, as he keeps feeling more and more surprised.

"Yes," Melinda says, with complete confidence. "Nick I can see something in her, and I think it's the same thing Peggy saw in me," Melinda admits. "I know that I can help her, that she can learn more by working with me, and even Phil, and Clint, and Nat, and Maria than she could ever learn from the Academy," Melinda admits. "I've never asked for something like this, but I'm asking now because I know it's the best thing for her," Melinda admits. "And it will be the best thing for SHIELD," Melinda adds as an afterthought.

"Okay," Fury says as he knows how rare it is for Melinda to talk so passionately. "If she agrees you have my authorization," Fury reveals.

"Thank you, Sir," Melinda says, before heading to the door.

"Melinda," Fury says and Melinda turns around. "Back then, I didn't understand, what Peggy saw in you, why she was so sure that letting a well-trained girl with no history join SHIELD was a good idea, but in the last eighteen years I have seen what she saw and I know she made the right decision," Fury admits. "I hope you've made the right one now," Fury admits.

"I have," Melinda says, being beyond sure of herself, before heading out of the office.

* * *

After leaving Fury's office Melinda heads back to the Academy where after a brief conversation with Nigel she finds out what the class Bobbi is leaving is.

"Barbra Morse," Melinda says, as she approaches a group of recruits who are standing together.

"It's Bobbi," Bobbi says, sounding annoyed, before turning around. The second she turns around and sees who speaks Bobbi looks shocked. "You're Melinda May," Bobbi says, sounding shocked, as Melinda is a legend in SHIELD.

"We should talk," Melinda says, giving the other recruits which tell them to go away, and because her reputation proceeds her, they all hurry off.

"Of course, but what would you want to talk to me about?" Bobbi asks, not completely understanding what is going on.

"A proposition," Melinda says. "But I need you to answer one question, without thinking about it, why did you join SHIELD?" Melinda asks.

"To protect," Bobbi answers, without hesitation, which causes Melinda to smile.

"Just like I thought," Melinda says, approvingly. "Agent Morse you now have a choice, spending the next three years here at the Academy, learning to be an Agent, or accept my offer and be one," Melinda informs Bobbi.

"What are you saying?" Bobbi asks, as she tries to digest everything that is going on.

"I've gotten special permission to pull you from the Academy," Melinda explains. "I will be your SO. You'll work with me and my team, you'll learn on the job, be an agent from tomorrow if you accept my offer," Melinda says. "It's will be harder than you imagine, but there will be no better way to protect," Melinda explains. "The offer is yours. If you accept I will meet you in the lobby of the Triskelion at eight am Monday," Melinda explains, and not trusting her voice Bobbi just nods. Once she sees Bobbi's nod Melinda walks away, giving the young woman a lot to think about.

* * *

After spending the weekend with her daughter, who has dropped at school, Melinda is standing in the lobby of the Triskelion at seven twenty am on Monday morning.

"You really going to wait here for forty minutes?" Phil, who walks up to her, and asks.

"I'm not gonna have to wait forty minutes," Melinda says, believing that.

"But I thought you told her to be here at eight," Phil comments, sounding confused.

"I did," Melinda confirms, to Phil's confusion, and as she does Melinda sees Bobbi walk into the lobby. "Told you I wouldn't be waiting until eight," Melinda informs Phil, and she walks away from Phil and over to Bobbi. "Agent Morse," Melinda greats.

"Just Bobbi is fine," Bobbi corrects.

"I'm glad you made the right decision," Melinda informs Bobbi.

"I am too, I look forward to working with you, Agent May," Bobbi admits.

"This will not be easy Bobbi, just because you've pulled from the academy doesn't mean you won't be learning every day, because you do. It will be hard work, but rewarding, you need to be prepared for what you'll need to do in the name of protection," Melinda informs Bobbi.

"I am," Bobbi confirms, sounding determined.

"Then let's go with Melinda," Melinda requests, smiling slightly. "I'll show you around," Melinda says, and that is exactly what she does.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **2004**

Almost eight weeks have passed since Bobbi started to work with Melinda and ever since she has been learning a lot and has become quite close to Melinda. While Bobbi doesn't talk about personal stuff much, she's a lot like Melinda like that, it has been clear that she doesn't have a good relationship with her family, which has caused Melinda to become pretty protective of her not that either of them have realized. Honestly, in a lot of ways Bobbi reminds Melinda of Kora, and Bobbi, who has major trust issues, is starting to trust Melinda, and look up to her.

It's a Wednesday afternoon and Melinda and Bobbi who were training with Natasha and Maria are in the locker room toweling down.

"I could have done better," Bobbi says, as she feels like she didn't do as well as she could have.

"You did great," Melinda assures her.

"You and Nat both had me on my ass in about ten seconds," Bobbi points out.

"We've both been learning Martial Arts for an incredibly long time…" Melinda starts to say.

"Which just makes you sound old," Bobbi teases, a month ago she would have never done that, but since she has been working with the older woman she has realized that Melinda has a sense of humor, and honestly would be disappointed if she just let a chance like that lie.

"Which means we have experience, you just need time to practice," Melinda informs Bobbi, giving an annoyed look but not saying anything about Bobbi's comment.

"Which I'm going to do tomorrow. I'm going to spend all day in the gym, I'll get better," Bobbi says, sounding determined.

"No," Melinda informs Bobbi. "Tomorrow is the first thanksgiving I've had off in almost a decade, which means it's probably going to be the last you have off; enjoy it," Melinda informs her as while she doesn't really care about Thanksgiving Phil does and he is insisting that Daisy should get to experience a real thanksgiving.

"Spending the day in the gym will be enjoyable," Bobbi counters. "And it's not like I have a better offer because I'm certainly not going home," Bobbi admits.

"My apartment, eleven am, don't be late," Melinda says, before picking up her back and walking out of the room, clearly giving an order.

"Okay then," Bobbi says, sounding confused, as she watches Melinda go.

* * *

The next morning Melinda is at home with Daisy as the two of them are cleaning up the apartment to get ready for their guests.

"So, Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon are definitely coming?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "And Cols," Melinda assures her, and Daisy looks thrilled. "Unfortunately, Clint, Maria, and Nat have to work but someone I've been working with for the last couple of months, Bobbi, is coming," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I can't wait to meet her," Daisy says, sounding excited, and as she does the door opens. "Cols!" Daisy says, sounding excited.

"Hey Daisy," Phil greats, smiling at her.

"Hold the door," A voice says and both Kora and Gordon walk in.

"AUNT KORA, UNCLE GORDON," Daisy says excited, as she runs towards them and hugs them both.

"So… Mellie wasn't clear when she gave the invite, what exactly is Thanksgiving?" Kora asks curious, looking at Phil as she suspects that he is the best person to give the answer.

"Basically eat, and cook, a lot of food, and enjoy good company. There are more complicated issues attached, but that's what I like to focus on," Phil admits.

"Good to know," Kora says, sounding amused.

"Wait, cook a lot of food? We are keeping Mel away from all of it aren't we?" Gordon teases, causing Melinda to elbow him.

"Don't worry I fully intend to keep May away from all food," Phil assures Gordon, causing both Daisy and Kora to laugh while Melinda rolls her eyes at all of them, and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"I'm ignoring you all," Melinda tells her family before heading to the door.

Getting to the door Melinda opens it and reveals Bobbi standing there, holding a bottle of scotch.

"You didn't say if I should bring anything, but I know you like scotch, so…" Bobbi says, sounding awkward as she hands the bottle over.

"Thank you, come in," Melinda says, letting Bobbi into the apartment and Bobbi is shocked by what she sees.

"Hi," Daisy greats, walking over to Bobbi.

"Hi," Bobbi says, honestly not sure what else to say.

"Bobbi I'd like you to meet my daughter Daisy," Melinda introduces. "Daisy, this is Bobbi, she works with me and Cols," Melinda explains.

"It's nice to meet you," Bobbi says, meaning that, feeling shocked as even with how famous Melinda is among SHIELD she never knew Melinda had a daughter which tells her that it is something Melinda has kept secret so it's a big deal that she has told her.

"And this is my twin sister, Kora, and Gordon, who's basically our brother," Melinda introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you all," Bobbi says, looking between the group. Like everyone from SHIELD who meets him Bobbi has questions about Gordon, but her faith, and trust, in Melinda keeps her from asking.

"Okay Bobbi, we're all going to make food together, but there's only one rule, no letting May near any of the food," Phil instructs, and once again Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Got it," Bobbi says, looking amused, and as they all get started, Bobbi realizes that it feels like she is apart of something.

* * *

A little while later, as Melinda's kitchen is so small, everyone, with the exception of Melinda, are taking turns doing things on the kitchen while the others are working on the other side of the bench, or just watching on.

As it is her turn to watch Bobbi just watches what the others are doing, and even though she isn't doing anything at the moment she can't help but smile as she really feels like she belongs, and even after just meeting her Bobbi knows there isn't anything she wouldn't do to protect Daisy. As she is also taking a break Kora, who is holding a glass of wine, walks over to Bobbi.

"So, I'm new to this whole thanksgiving thing, is this how things are supposed to be?" Kora asks curious as she figures that Bobbi would know and she doesn't realize the can of worms she is opening.

"I'm not the right person to ask," Bobbi admits, and Kora gives her an interested look. "For me thanksgiving means screaming, crying, pain, and hiding eating whatever food managed to survive the chaos," Bobbi admits and what gets Kora is that there is no pain in her voice, she is just speaking like she is stating a fact.

"Bobbi!" Daisy says excitedly. "Come help me squish the fruit for pies!" Daisy says, sounding excited.

"Sure Daisy," Bobbi says, walking away from Kora to join her, and as she does Melinda walks out of her room and over to her sister.

"You okay?" Melinda asks, as she sees the look on her sisters' face.

"You're watching out for her right? Trying to give her what's she's never had, that's why you invited her today?" Kora asks her sister, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I am," Melinda confirms, as at first, she was doing it without even meaning to. "When I saw her at the academy, saw her fight, I was reminded of what I was like, how I felt, when I left Afterlife, but since I've got to know her she reminds me of you; and I can see the different futures in front of her. I want to help her make sure that it's not the bad, painful one. And I want to make sure that she actually has someone she can count on," Melinda explains to her sister.

"You're the best person to do that," Kora assures her sister. "She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she already has," Kora says, it being clear that she doesn't intend to let that happen.

"No, she doesn't," Melinda says and the two sisters drift into silence, it being clear to each of them that Bobbi is now someone they are both going to look out for.

* * *

Hours later, everyone has all eaten all the incredible food that was made and Daisy has been put to bed.

"I should get going, thank you for a great day," Bobbi says, looking around at everyone as she has truly enjoyed getting to know everyone, and getting to see Phil and Melinda away from work.

"It was nice to meet you," Gordon tells her.

"I'll walk you out," Melinda says as she walks over to the door with Bobbi.

"I mean it, thank you for inviting me," Bobbi informs Melinda.

"You don't have to thank me," Melinda assures her, as they walk outside. "Bobbi, our job is important, there is no higher purpose than protection, but you need something to keep you connected to the world you're trying to protect," Melinda explains to her.

"I'll remember that," Bobbi responds. "I know it's a big deal for you to introduce me to your daughter, to your family, so thank you," Bobbi informs Melinda.

"You don't have to thank me, I was glad to," Melinda admits. "Daisy loved getting to know you, so I'm sure this will be far from the last time," Melinda says, clearly making an offer.

"I'd like that," Bobbi says, with a slight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Melinda," Bobbi says, before walking away. As Bobbi heads out of the building Melinda heads back to her apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **AN:** Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to update every second day from now on, may go up to every day if I keep writing at the rate I am writing at.

* * *

**March 16** **th** **2005**

Almost four months have passed since Bobbi was invited to Melinda's for thanksgiving, and ever since Bobbi has spent a lot of out of work time with Melinda, Phil, and Daisy, including joining them, Kora and Gordon for Christmas.

It's mid-week and while Melinda is on a mission with Bobbi, and Natasha, while Phil and Maria are running back end, Daisy is being looked after by Kora who was able to get away from Afterlife for a few days.

"We're not going to get in there easily," Bobbi notes as she, Melinda, and Natasha are outside a building in South America which is heavily guarded while an item they need is inside, and as she speaks she notices Melinda and Natasha exchanging looks. "What is it?" Bobbi asks, having noticed the look between the two veteran spies.

"We have to split up," Natasha explains.

"What? No? there's too many guards. We only have a chance together," Bobbi argues.

"No, we only have a chance apart," Melinda admits. "Bobbi, go with Nat, get the item, get it to Coulson and Hill," Melinda instructs. "I'll distract the guards," Melinda instructs.

"No way in hell. You're good Melinda, but you'll be overwhelmed," Bobbi objects, not understanding why Natasha isn't objecting.

"The mission comes before the man," Melinda tells Bobbi.

"That's bullshit, we both know you'd never leave me, or Nat, or Coulson, or anyone else on your team, alone," Bobbi says, knowing that all to well. "And now you're telling me to do exactly what you wouldn't do?" Bobbi asks, not wanting to do that as Melinda is like some hybrid combination of a friend, mentor, mother, and sister to her; basically, she has become family and has helped a little with that empty feeling that Bobbi has had her entire life.

"Bobbi, we can't leave the item in enemy hands, it's too dangerous," Natasha tells her.

"We're wasting time," Melinda says, knowing that they cannot afford to do that. "Bobbi, I am giving you an order. Go with Nat. I'll meet you back at the van," Melinda says, before hurrying off.

"May's right, we've got a job to do," Natasha tells Bobbi. "Let's go," Natasha tells Bobbi, and despite her better instincts, Bobbi goes with Natasha to complete the mission.

* * *

About an hour later Bobbi and Natasha have collected the item they needed and are getting back to the van where Coulson and Maria are.

"We've got the item," Natasha says, as they climb into the back of the van.

"Good," Phil says relieved.

"May back yet?" Bobbi asks, looking around.

"Wasn't she with you?" Maria asks confused.

"We had to split up," Natasha explains.

"We didn't have to do anything. You and May decided that the only way to get the item is to split up," Bobbi says annoyed. "I'm going back," Bobbi says.

"Let me call for backup first," Phil requests, honestly wanting to go look for Melinda as much as Bobbi does.

"How long will that take?" Bobbi asks.

"Hopefully not long," Phil says, trying, and failing, to hide how worried he is.

* * *

Forty minutes later backup, being led by Clint, has arrived and so they are able to go back to the building where they last saw Melinda. To their horror when they get back to the building they see no sign of Melinda.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her," Bobbi says, guilt in her voice.

"It's not your fault, you were doing your job," Maria says as Clint walks over to Phil.

"If she was dead they would have left her body," Natasha says, not realising that that is not true because of who Melinda is.

"Hey, this is May. She wouldn't have gone without a fight," Clint tells Phil, who is actually displaying how afraid she is.

"I know," Phil says, though he can't help but be worried about Melinda.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours Phil, Bobbi, Clint, Natasha, and Maria all stay near the last location they saw Melinda and have been doing everything they, along with the team they have working for them, can to try and find her. Unfortunately, they have had no leads.

While the others work on the small clues they have Maria, who was on the phone with Fury, walks back into the main area of the small safehouse.

"Fury got anything new?" Phil asks, from where he and Bobbi are working at a small table.

"No," Maria answers. "But he's going to tell Daisy, and Kora," Maria answers as Fury has met Daisy once but never met Kora.

"No," Phil says, realising what he has to do. "I'll do it," Phil says, causing everyone to look at him. "May wouldn't want Daisy to hear this from Fury, she'd want me to," Phil admits. "I'll go back to DC and tell Daisy and Kora, the rest of you keep working to find May so she can go home to her family," Phil requests.

"I'll go with you," Bobbi says, and everyone turns to look at her. "I'd rather do something that just sit here with no leads," Bobbi admits, and as she is still blaming herself she would like Daisy and Kora to hear it from her.

"Okay," Phil says, with a nod, as he suspects that Bobbi may be able to help Daisy when he breaks the news to her. "Call back Fury and let's get going," Phil requests.

* * *

After a pretty tense and quiet trip back to DC Phil and Bobbi are walking up to Melinda's apartment where they know they will find Kora and Daisy inside. As they get close to the door Phil and Bobbi exchange looks, and once they do Phil opens the door so that they can both walk in.

"Cols!" Daisy says excitedly from where she is at the table, eating dinner with Kora. "Bobbi!" Daisy says happily, as she gets up and hurries over to them so that she can hug them both, as she does Kora looks for Melinda and as soon as she doesn't see her sister she looks at Phil, and realises what her niece hasn't realised yet. "Where's Mom?" Daisy asks curious.

"Daisy, you might want to sit down," Phil suggests.

"Phil, what happened?" Kora asks worried, as she gets up and walks over to Daisy.

"Is Mom alright?" Daisy asks worried, as Kora puts a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"That's the thing, Daisy. We don't know," Phil admits.

"What do you mean?" Kora asks, needing some answers, and feeling terrified for her sister.

"Melinda's missing. She split off from the rest of the team on a mission to handle something and we don't know what happened," Phil admits, trying to give enough information while trying to be gentle for Daisy's sake.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daisy yells before, moving away from Kora, and running into her bedroom.

"I'll talk to her," Bobbi says before following her.

"How long as she been gone for?" Kora asks, trying to focus.

"Twenty-four hours," Phil answers. "She was last seen in a building in South America, but there's no clues," Phil explains that can explain what happened to her.

"I see…" Kora says he mind going a thousand miles a minute, feeling terrified that she is never going to see her sister again. "Excuse me," Kora says, before heading into Melinda's room.

* * *

When she enters Daisy's room Bobbi isn't at all surprised to find the young girl on her bed, crying, looking at a picture of Daisy with Melinda that she keeps next to her bed.

"Daisy," Bobbi says, walking over to her, and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm here if you want to talk," Bobbi says, desperately wishing that she could take away Daisy's pain, and in response Daisy just throws herself into Bobbi's arms.

"I can't lose my Mom Bobbi," Daisy says through muffled cries.

"I'm know," Bobbi says as she runs her hands through the hair of the young girl she has started to see as a little sister.

"Daisy, your mom's tough," Phil says, walking into the room, and over to Bobbi and Daisy. "She's going to do whatever she has to do to come home to you. I know that, without a doubt," Phil assures Daisy as he sits down and puts his hand on Daisy's back as she clings to Bobbi. Like Bobbi Phil desperately wishes he could take away Daisy's pain.

* * *

After walking away from Coulson, even though she knows what she is risking, Kora walks into Melinda's bathroom where she shuts and locks the door behind her.

"Gordon, I need you now, Mellie's in trouble," Kora says, and to her relief, Gordon appears a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Gordon asks, the second he appears, sounding worried.

"Mellie's gone missing on a mission. SHIELD can't find her," Kora reveals, showing how worried she is.

"But I can," Gordon realises. "This will risk exposure," Gordon reminds Kora, feeling the need to do that, even with everything else that is going on.

"It's Mellie, I don't care," Kora admits as unlike her sister she can't put the mission before the man.

"Me either," Gordon says, before disappearing, focusing on Melinda as he goes.

* * *

Seconds after he disappeared Gordon appears where believes he will find Melinda and to his surprise he finds six people unconscious and Melinda standing in the middle of them, clearly the cause of all the unconscious people.

"Gordon, what the hell are you doing here?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Uh….rescuing you?" Gordon suggests.

"Since when have I ever needed anyone to rescue me?" Melinda asks.

"Good point, but Kora was worried. So's Coulson," Gordon admits.

"Which is why you decided to risk exposure?" Melinda asks, with a disapproving look.

"Well yeah, we were worried. Of course, I wanted to help," Gordon says, like that should be obvious.

"I won't let you risk our people for me," Melinda informs Gordon.

"Do I even have to tell you who you sound like?" Gordon asks curious.

"No," Melinda admits. "But you still shouldn't have come," Melinda reveals.

"So, I take it you don't want me to teleport you home?" Gordon asks curious.

"You can't, it will lead to too many questions," Melinda admits. "But I'll take a lift to a mile from the closest town," Melinda requests.

"Done. Are you hurt?" Gordon asks concerned, as he is sensing something.

"Nothing serious," Melinda admits, as she limps slightly over to Gordon.

"Really?" Gordon asks, giving his equivalent of a disapproving look.

"Shut up," Melinda says, as she puts her hand on Gordon's shoulder and once she does she does Gordon allows them disappear.

* * *

Seconds later Melinda and Gordon appear in a different location, which seems to be behind the building.

"Your people are on a block north," Gordon informs Melinda.

"You shouldn't have brought me this close," Melinda informs Gordon.

"Your welcome," Gordon says sarcastically. "Do you know what you're going to explain what happened?" Gordon asks curious.

"Yeah, I've got a few ideas," Melinda responds. "Look, don't think that I don't appreciate you coming for me, because I really do," Melinda admits. "But I don't want to be the reason our people get exposed," Melinda tells Gordon. "I'm not worth risking all our people,"

"Yeah, we're not going to agree on that one," Gordon admits.

"Well you know what, Mom and I may disagree on a lot of things, but she would agree with me on this," Melinda reminds Gordon.

"Well I guess I'm gonna disagree with both of you," Gordon admits, very nonchalant. "Mel, what you do for our people is more than even Jiaying knows, and you matter to much to me, to Kora, to Daisy, to Coulson and your SHIELD family to just do nothing when I can help," Gordon admits.

"We're never going to agree about this, are we?" Melinda asks.

"Nope, not unless you accept that you matter," Gordon admits.

"I know I matter; I just don't matter more than our people," Melinda tells Gordon before walking away.

As she doesn't want to risk anyone figuring out exactly where she just came from Melinda purposely walks around in circles for a little while before heading to the base that Natasha, Clint, and Maria have set up.

As the three of them are so focused on what they are doing, finding her, none of them realise when she walks into the room, and so Melinda realises that there is an opportunity that she cannot pass up.

"You should look about fifty miles to your east," Melinda says and Natasha, Maria and Clint quickly turn around.

In a show of rare emotion Natasha, who unsurprisingly is the first one to react, runs towards her and hugs her.

"I'm okay, Nat," Melinda says in Russian.

"Good," Natasha responds in mandarin.

"Are you really?" Maria asks concerned as she can see some wounds on Melinda.

"It's nothing that won't heal," Melinda says. "Can I debrief on the way back? I want to get home," Melinda says, looking at Clint who is technically the highest-ranking agent not that he would ever act like it.

"Sure," Clint answers, because he knows exactly who Melinda wants to get home to. "But any chance you know where you were held? We could use that info," Clint admits.

"Yeah, I can write that done," Melinda says and once she does Natasha and Maria take a team while Melinda travels with Clint who debriefs her as a medic treats her minor injuries.

* * *

After travel time that felt much longer than it was after traveling by Gordon's teleporting Melinda finally arrives home. As she opens the door Melinda isn't at all surprised, even with the late time, when she is almost barrelled over to Daisy who clings to her like her life depends on it.

"I'm okay, Daisy," Melinda says before giving Daisy comforting words in Mandarin.

"I was so scared," Daisy admits. "I thought I was never going to see you again," Daisy admits.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm always going to do whatever I have to do to come home to you. It's gonna take me a hell of lot to be kept away from you," Melinda assures her little girl as she kisses her head. "But you know it's late, and you should be in bed," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I didn't want to go to bed until you were home," Daisy admits.

"I know, but I'm home now," Melinda tells her daughter. "So how about you go get in bed, and I'll be in in a few minutes to tell you a story," Melinda tells her daughter, who looks hesitant. "Just a couple of minutes and I'll be there," Melinda assures her.

"Okay," Daisy says and she walks over to Coulson. "Goodnight Cols, love you," Daisy says.

"Love you too," Phil responds, as he hugs the little girl.

"See you in the morning Aunt Kora, I love you," Daisy says, before hugging her.

"Love you too, Daisy," Kora says in Cantonese, and once Kora and Daisy break apart Daisy walks over to Bobbi, while Kora walks over to her sister, and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you Bobbi," Daisy tells her. "I love you," Daisy tells Bobbi, who is just amazed, and having no idea what to say Bobbi just returns the hug, which lasts for a few moments before they finally break apart.

"Bed Daisy," Melinda says.

"Yes Mom," Daisy responds, and she heads to her room. As Daisy heads to her room Phil walks over to Melinda.

"I'm glad you're okay," Phil informs Melinda.

"Thanks Phil," Melinda responds.

"May, I'm sorry, I…." Bobbi starts to say.

"No, don't apologise," Melinda says, walking over to her. "You did exactly what you should have done," Melinda assures her as she stands right in front of Bobbi. Even though Bobbi is a lot taller than Melinda she honestly feels like she is looking up at Melinda.

"It doesn't feel like it," Bobbi admits. "I left you," Bobbi says, guilt in her voice.

"Because the mission needed you to," Melinda reminds Bobbi. "You raised your objections but still did what you had to do. I am proud and you should not feel guilty," Melinda assures Bobbi. "Do you understand me?" Melinda asks, and not trusting her voice Bobbi nods.

Once Melinda is sure that Bobbi no longer feels guilty Melinda heads to Daisy's room and has to tell her daughter three different stories before she will fall asleep.

* * *

After finally getting Daisy to go to bed Melinda had a drink with Phil, Bobbi, and Kora but now the former two have left just leaving the May sisters.

"You shouldn't have called for Gordon," Melinda informs her sister.

"There you go, I was waiting for how long it would take for you to start channelling Mom," Kora admits, with a sigh.

"This is serious, Kora," Melinda tells her sister. "You put all our people at risk by calling Gordon," Melinda points out.

"I didn't see it like that, and I am never going to apologise for that, or say I regrated it," Kora informs Melinda.

"I guess there is no way I can get you to promise that you won't do it again?" Melinda asks her sister.

"None," Kora informs her sister.

"Mom?" Daisy's voice asks and both sisters turn to see Daisy standing at the doorway to her door.

"You okay, Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter concerned.

"I couldn't sleep," Daisy admits. "Mom, can you and Aunt Kora tell me a story?" Daisy asks curious, and both sisters exchange looks.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Melinda responds, and Kora and Melinda follow Daisy back into her bedroom.

Once in Daisy's bedroom Melinda and Kora sit either side of the youngest May woman.

"So, do you have any idea what story you want to hear?" Kora asks curious.

"Blue Angles?" Daisy asks curious, and as she does Kora looks at her sister, clearly asking for permission, as she knows that whether they tell this story is Melinda's choice.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Melinda says, as she puts her arm around her daughter, and she and Kora, for the first time ever, proceed to tell Daisy the story of the Blue Angles. As Daisy is getting a little older Melinda and Kora, without even realising it, change some of the details so that Daisy is told more of the truth than she has been told before.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Because I love the next few chapters I'm going to update very day until Wednesday after that I'll go back to every second day.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2005**

Almost four months have passed since Melinda went missing on a mission and ever since Daisy has been rather clingy with her mother. It is extremely early, so early than Melinda hasn't gotten up for Tai-Chi yet, when suddenly Melinda is woken up. It takes her a couple of seconds, but Melinda realises that Daisy has jumped on her.

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Daisy exclaims, and in response Melinda grabs her by the wrist and pulls him down into the bed, causing the young girl to laugh as Melinda is tickling to her.

"Why are you up so early, Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"It's my birthday!" Daisy exclaims, smiling up at her mother.

"Yeah, it is," Melinda says, smiling at her daughter. "And how old are you, seven?" Melinda asks, purposely teasing her daughter.

"No Mom! I'm ten," Daisy informs her mother.

"Nooo," Melinda says, purposely being over dramatic.

"No, I am Mom!" Daisy exclaims. "And we've got to get up, and get ready for my party," Daisy informs her mother.

"Daisy your party isn't until lunch time," Melinda tells her daughter with a kind look, though she loves how happy Daisy is and she hopes she never looses that kind of enthusiasm.

"But Cols is coming for breakfast," Daisy tells her mother in a matter of fact tone.

"Not for another ninety minutes," Melinda says, as even with Phil always being early she knows it's going to be at least an hour before Phil arrives. "I was going to do some Tai-Chi soon. Do you want to join me?" Melinda asks, as she assumes that Daisy won't be going back to sleep.

"Yep," Daisy says, with a nod, and then for a moment she looks like she is debating something.

"What is it Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter curious. "You can ask me anything," Melinda assures her daughter.

"Can you teach me some martial arts? I want to fight like you, Aunt Kora and Bobbi," Daisy says as she has seen, in recent months, her mother, aunt and surrogate big sister sparing together; something which Natasha was also apart off.

"Yeah, I can teach you," Melinda assures her daughter. "But it's going to be hard, Daisy, and I'm going to teach you slowly," Melinda informs her daughter. "And you have to listen to what I tell you," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I can do that," Daisy tells her mother, sounding determined.

"I know you can; Daisy you can do everything you want. I never want you to forget that and never doubt that," Melinda tells her daughter, as that is incredibly important to her.

"I won't," Daisy tells her mother and even though Melinda knows it won't be that easy for Daisy she knows that having such determination will help Daisy.

"So, feel like getting up and doing Tai-Chi?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yep," Daisy says, and before Melinda even starts to move Daisy is climbing over her and hurrying out of the room.

Feeling amazed by her daughter Melinda gets up and follows her into the living room.

For a while Melinda and Daisy do Tai-Chi together and just as they are finishing Phil arrives for breakfast and a few days later Daisy has a massive party with her school friends, her Aunt, Uncle who is wearing large sunglasses the entire time, Bobbi, Natasha, Clint, Maria, and Izzy who is in DC for a couple of days. In Daisy's opinion it is the greatest birthday.

* * *

**January 8** **th** **2006**

Seven months have passed since Daisy turned ten and in that time Melinda has been teaching Daisy some basic martial arts. At first it was incredible hard for Melinda to figure out how to teach Daisy, but as time has gone on she has figured out the ways that work when it comes to teaching Daisy.

It's Sunday and Melinda and Daisy have moved all the furniture in their living room to the side of the room and are sparing on the mats Melinda has laid down. As they have been going on for a while Melinda has begun to feel a little concerned about Daisy.

"Can we go again?" Daisy asks curious as she and Melinda are drinking some water to have a bit of a break.

"Don't you want to have some time on your computer?" Melinda asks, as while she has been concerned about how much time Daisy is spending on her computer she is even more concerned about Daisy not wanting to as it is extremely unusual for her.

"Yes… I mean no," Daisy quickly says.

"Daisy, what's going on?" Melinda asks her daughter concerned, giving Daisy a look which says, 'talk to me'.

"You're so awesome, Mom. The coolest person ever, and I want to be just like you," Daisy admits. "Which means I have to keep training," Daisy admits.

"Daisy you don't have to be anything other than yourself," Melinda assures her daughter. "You're incredible, and I think even cooler than me," Melinda tells her daughter who smiles. "I never want you to try to be something you're not. You're not me, you're you, and that's the most awesome thing," Melinda tells her daughter.

"You really shouldn't say awesome," Daisy informs her mother, who can't help but shake her head at her daughter. "I think I want to try one more time, then can I go on my computer?" Daisy asks curious.

"Sure," Melinda responds, and Daisy grins.

* * *

**October 13 2006**

Nine months have passed since Melinda told Daisy that all she has to be is herself, and while Daisy has continued to do fighting lessons with her mother she is also spending more time doing things that she loves.

It's a Friday morning and because Daisy has a day off school Melinda is waiting for Anna who is going to look after Daisy while she is at SHIELD.

"Will you be home late tonight?" Daisy, who is eating breakfast, asks her mother curious.

"I'm not sure," Melinda admits, and as she does the phone rings and so she walks over to answer it. "May," Melinda answers, and she listens to the other person speak. "It's okay, I understand, thanks for letting me know," Melinda says, before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Daisy asks her mother curious as she walks back over.

"That was Anna, she can't stay with you today," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Is she okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Yeah, she just had to help her mother," Melinda explains.

"Does that mean I get to stay home alone?" Daisy asks curious.

"No," Melinda says, without hesitation.

"But.." Daisy starts to say.

"No," Melinda informs her daughter.

"But…" Daisy starts to say.

"No," Melinda informs her, and Daisy pouts.

"Then what's going to happen?" Daisy asks curious, and Melinda is quickly trying to figure out the answer for that. Melinda knows that Daisy can't stay alone, but she also knows she has to go into SHIELD because there is a very important meeting.

"I guess you're going to have to come into work with me," Melinda reveals, realising that it is the best option, no matter how unconventional it is.

"Really?" Daisy asks, looking excited.

"Really," Melinda tells her daughter. "But you have to do what you're told, and not wonder off," Melinda informs her daughter.

"I will, and I won't," Daisy assures her mother.

"Good, go get dressed," Melinda informs her daughter, who is still in her pyjama's and so Daisy quickly hurries off to her room to get changed. As Daisy hurries to get changed Melinda puts a courtesy call into Fury as she figures that she should explain what she is about to do.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, having used the lesser known ways into the Triskelion where there was a visitor badge left for Daisy, is walking into the office she shares with Phil, Bobbi, Natasha, Clint, until today Maria, and when she is in DC Izzy. For the first time Melinda has her daughter by her side.

"This place is soo cool," Daisy says, looking amazed.

"Daisy?" Bobbi asks shocked as she stands up at her desk.

"Hi Bobbi!" Daisy says hurrying over to her.

"You're here," Bobbi says, clearly confused, as she looks to Melinda for an explanation.

"Anna couldn't stay with Daisy today," Melinda explains, knowing that Bobbi knows about Daisy having the day off. "So, she's joining us here," Melinda explains.

"Oh, cool," Bobbi says with a grin, suspecting that Daisy may be the first SHIELD child who got to come into the Triskelion.

"I have to get to the meeting. Do you mind if Daisy stays with you?" Melinda asks curious as there are a lot of people who don't know about Daisy at the meeting, but she also knows that considering everything Bobbi has to be okay with keeping an eye on Daisy in this situation.

"Not at all," Bobbi responds as she always loves spending time with the girl who is like her little sister.

"Thank you," Melinda says, gratefully. "Daisy stay with Bobbi and remember what you promised," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yes Mom," Daisy says, with a nod.

"I shouldn't be too long," Melinda says, before leaving, completely trusting Bobbi with her daughter.

* * *

Not long after Melinda left the office Bobbi got a video call that distracted her which lead to Daisy feeling bored, and so while Bobbi is trying to get the other person on the call to listen to her Daisy snuck out the room. After a little bit of walking around Daisy found herself in the garage where she sees a large, bald, black man repairing one of the cars.

"Hello," Daisy says, causing the man Alphonso Mackenzie to look at her in shock. For a second Mack thinks he might be imagining it as he certainly isn't expecting an eleven-year-old to be at the Triskelion and it's his first week back since Hope's death.

"Hi," Mack says, having no idea what else to say. "Who are you?" Mack asks, drawing out the words as he is clearly incredibly confused.

"Daisy Lin May," Daisy says in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Are you fixing that engine?" Daisy asks curious.

"I am," Mack confirms. "Is your Mom Melinda May?" Mack asks, as that's what he assumes.

"Yep," Daisy confirms. "That's so cool that you can fix engines. I like computers, and I can fix them when they stop working, but being able to fix engines, that's cool," Daisy admits sounding impressed.

"Does your Mom know you're here?" Mack asks curious as he doubts it.

"She brought me to the Triskelion," Daisy reveals.

"I didn't mean the Triskelion, I mean down in the garage," Mack comments, and Daisy shakes her head. "Then come on, I'll take you back up to your Mom's office," Mack comments.

"Mom and Cols told me to never go anywhere with a stranger," Daisy informs Mack, who assumes that Cols means Coulson as everyone knows how close him and May are.

"I'm Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack," Mack informs Daisy. "I'm not a stranger now am I?" Mack asks.

"No, you're not," Daisy says, with a smile.

"DAISY?" Bobbi yells and hurries in, feeling glad she was able to use access to Triskelion security to find out where Daisy went. "What were you thinking? Your Mom told you to stay with me!" Bobbi says, sounding terrified as she felt complete terror when she realised Daisy was gone.

"I got bored," Daisy says, like it is the most obvious thing ever. "And I didn't like that man being mean to you," Daisy explains.

"Daisy, he wasn't being mean, he just couldn't accept that I was right," Bobbi explains.

"Sounds mean to me," Daisy responds, and Bobbi can't help but smile slightly.

"Come on, we should get back upstairs," Bobbi says. "Thank you, Agent…." She starts to say.

"Mackenzie," Mack explains.

"Morse," Bobbi explains.

"But Bobbi! Mack's my friend and he was going to show me how to fix an engine," Daisy explains. "Can't I stay while Mom's in her meeting?" Daisy asks, and Bobbi debates for a few seconds, but realises that it is probably a good idea.

"If it's okay with Agent Mackenzie," Bobbi says, clearly giving Mack a choice.

"Yeah, it's okay with me," Mack answers.

"Then we can stay, but only until your Mom's meeting is done," Bobbi tells Daisy.

"Okay," Daisy says with a nod, and Mack starts to teach her all about different things.

* * *

A while later Daisy, and even Bobbi have been interested in the various things Mack is explaining so Bobbi doesn't even realise that the meeting Melinda and Phil are in has finished. At least she doesn't until Melinda and Phil walk in as Mack is explaining modifications he made to SHIELD motorbikes.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson," Mack says, being the first to realise, knowing exactly who they are as both May and Coulson are legends in SHIELD.

"It's Agent Mackenzie, right?" May asks.

"Yes Ma'am," Mack answers.

"It's just May," Melinda requests.

"Mom, Mack was telling me all about what he did to motorbikes. You use this motorbike don't you?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Yeah, I do," Melinda confirms. "And I've been waiting an explanation about the new upgrades," Melinda admits.

"Well, May, the new upgrades are pretty simple, but very important," Mack says, and he goes back to the start of his explanation about what he did to the bikes.

* * *

**February 10** **th** **2007**

Four months have passed since Daisy met Mack and even though he didn't attend the traditional May Christmas Eve party, as it was too painful for him, he has spent a lot of time with Melinda, Daisy, Phil, and Bobbi. Unknown to all of them Daisy has been helping Mack work through his grief without even realising it.

It is Saturday and both Melinda and Daisy are up early having breakfast together, as they have big plans.

"They're coming right? Cols and Bobbi?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Yep, I talked to them last night," Melinda confirms, with a nod.

"And Mack too right?" Daisy asks.

"You called him last night, what did he say?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"He said he'll come," Daisy answers.

"Then I'm sure he will," Melinda assures her, and as she does there is a knock the door.

"Cols," Daisy guesses.

"Probably," Melinda admits, as she walks over and answers it. Unsurprisingly it is Phil who walks into the apartment.

"Morning Cols," Daisy greats.

"Morning Daisy, May," Phil greats, looking between them. "Are you excited for today, Daisy?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep," Daisy confirms. "I can't wait to go on the big flying fox, and all the massive slides. It's going to be so much fun," Daisy says as they are going to an Adventure Playground, one where everything is big enough for adults to use. "The underground slide is going to be awesome," Daisy comments.

"I've heard that," Phil comments and as he does there is another knock on the door and so Melinda walks over and once again answers it. This time both Bobbi and Mack, who have been working on a lot of missions together over the past few months, are standing on the other side so Melinda lets them into the apartment.

"Bobbi! Mack!" Daisy says excited. "I'm really glad you came. Today's going to be so much fun," Daisy comments.

"You know, I really think it is," Bobbi admits, while Mack is a little more hesitant as he worried about how he is going to handle it.

"You need to finish your breakfast before we can go," Melinda tells her daughter.

"But mooom!" Daisy exclaims.

"Daisy, your Mom's right. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Phil informs her. "That means you need to eat before we can go," Phil explains.

"Fine," Daisy says, clearly annoyed, as she eats the rest of her breakfast.

For the entire car ride to the playground she is annoyed, but when they get there all her annoyance is forgotten, and Daisy has a good time with her Mom, Phil, Bobbi and Mack. The four adults, despite initial reservations, find themselves all having a good time too.

* * *

**August 12** **th** **2007**

Six months have passed since Daisy, Melinda, Phil, Bobbi and Mack spent a day together at an adventure playground and in that time Mack, like Bobbi and Coulson, has been included in a lot of the things Daisy and May do together, and Daisy has turned twelve.

It's a Sunday morning and because Melinda is about to leave for a mission that is going to take at least a few days. As Anna wasn't available Bobbi, who is wasn't cleared for the mission due to a concussion she received on a recent mission she did with Mack, is staying with Daisy. This will be the first time Bobbi looks out for Daisy for more than just a single night so while Daisy is excited, Bobbi is feeling a little nervous.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Daisy asks curious.

"A few days," Melinda tells her daughter. "But Bobbi's going to be with you the entire time," Melinda assures her daughter, and Bobbi nods.

"I'm gonna miss you," Daisy tells her mother.

"I'm going to miss you too, Honey," Melinda tells her daughter before hugging her. "I love you," Melinda tells her daughter, as she hugs her.

"Love you too," Daisy responds, as they break apart.

"I'll see you when I get home, don't cause to much trouble for Bobbi," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I won't," Daisy assures her mother as Melinda takes a step forward and hugs Bobbi, whispering something to her that Daisy doesn't hear, but clearly has some effect on Bobbi.

Once Melinda and Bobbi break apart Melinda heads out of the apartment, leaving Daisy with Bobbi.

"So, I was thinking, we could go swimming," Bobbi suggests. "What do you think?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I'd like that," Daisy admits.

"Why don't you go get ready then," Bobbi tells Daisy who nods, and hurries off to her bedroom so that she can get ready.

* * *

Hours later Daisy and Bobbi have had a really great day together. Even though Daisy went to bed a while ago Bobbi is still awake, sitting on the couch, reading SHIELD files as while she can't be on mission she can still do work.

As Bobbi reads a file she looks up and sees Daisy stranding in her doorway.

"Daisy? What are you doing up?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I can't sleep," Daisy admits, as she walks over and sits down on the couch next to Bobbi.

"What's wrong?" Bobbi asks, putting down the file she is reading.

"I miss Mom," Daisy admits. "I don't like it when she goes on missions; I know it's dangerous," Daisy admits.

"It is, but you're Mom's the toughest person I know," Bobbi admits, as she puts an arm around Daisy. "And I know there is nothing in this Universe that will keep her from you," Bobbi promises.

"You think so?" Daisy asks.

"I know so," Bobbi assures her. "And I know I'm not your Mom, but I am your big sister and I'm gonna be here for you while your Mom and Cols aren't here. You're not alone Daisy," Bobbi assures her.

"I like that you're my big sister," Daisy tells Bobbi.

"Me too," Bobbi assures her. "Mack called earlier, he was wondering if we want to do lunch tomorrow, what do you think?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I'd like that," Daisy responds.

"So, do you feel like going back to bed or do you feel like watching a movie?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Movie please," Daisy requests as she snuggles into Bobbi's side.

"I think I have the perfect choice," Bobbi says and she starts to play a movie.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2007**

Four months have passed since Bobbi looked ater Daisy for four days and despite Daisy missing her mother it went pretty well.

It's Christmas eve and Melinda and Daisy are getting their apartment ready for the party which Kora, Gordon, Coulson, Bobbi, and Mack are going to be attending.

"You gave the invitations I made right?" Daisy asks her mother.

"I did," Melinda assures her daughter, and Daisy looks relieved as the door to the apartment opens.

"Cols!" Daisy says happily.

"Hey Daisy, Merry Christmas," Phil says.

"Did someone say Merry Christmas?" Kora's voice asks as she and Gordon walk into the apartment behind Phil.

"Aunt Kora! Uncle Gordon!" Daisy yells excitedly as she hurries over to her aunt and Uncle and hugs them both. "I've missed you," Daisy tells them.

"Missed you too," Kora admits, as she hugs her niece. "Want to tell me all about how school's going?" Kora asks as she hasn't seen her niece in a little while.

"Yep," Daisy tells her aunt. "I can't do anymore until Bobbi and Mack get here, I need tall people," Daisy explains.

"I'm tall," Gordon argues.

"I know, but I'll wait for Bobbi and Mack," Daisy explains, as she pulls Kora over to the couch.

For the next ten minutes or so Daisy happily talks to her aunt and Uncle about everything that has been going on with her, and because she is so absorbed in the conversation she doesn't even realises that the front door has opened and both Mack and Bobbi have walked in.

"Mack, I would like you to meet my twin sister Kora, and oldest friend Gordon," Melinda introduces.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mack says, feeling a little shocked about Gordon, but he doesn't say anything.

"Mack! Bobbi! I need you to help me put the decorations around the top of the tree," Daisy explains. "Will you help? Everyone else is too short," Daisy comments.

"Sure," Bobbi says, smirking slightly.

"I am not short," Gordon argues,

"We'll help," Mack says and he and Bobbi start to help Daisy put all the decorations on the tree.

A little while later the tree is fully decorated and while everyone else is in the main part of the apartment Mack has headed into the kitchen and Melinda has followed him.

"Mack," Melinda says, and he turns around. "I have something for you," Melinda says, handing over a very small wooden box. "When I come from that is given to a person trying to survive an incredible loss, the English translation is memory box. It's purpose is to give comfort through the ability to hold that what you have left close," Melinda explains.

"You know," Mack says, realising that he should have guessed that.

"I know," Melinda confirms. "And I know there is nothing I can say to you, but I just wanted you to know that I know, that I haven't, and won't, tell anyone else and that I appreciate the role you play in Daisy's life, and acknowledge how hard it must be for you to do that," Melinda admits.

"It's easy," Mack says, shaking his head. "Daisy's helped me. You, Bobbi, Coulson, you've all helped. You've given me people to count on, and I thankful for that," Mack admits.

"You never have to thank us," Melinda says, and a look of understanding pass between the two. After a few movements the two of them head back into the main area of the apartment and continue to celebrate.

* * *

**March 9** **th** **2008**

A couple of months have passed since Christmas and as Kora and Gordon have been able to come to DC a few more times they like, Melinda, Daisy, Bobbi and Coulson, have both gotten to know Mack better.

It's a Sunday morning and to Daisy's annoyance she is in Coulson's cherry red corvette with Coulson and her mother. Even though it is only meant to fit two people the three of them are fitting quite comfortable.

"Okay, why are we just driving around?" Daisy asks, feeling incredible confused.

"You'll see," Phil says as he and Melinda exchange amused looks.

"Doubt it," Daisy mutters under her breath.

"What was that Daisy?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Nothing," Daisy responds, and once she does she notices her mother and Coulson once more exchange looks. "You going to tell me what those looks are about?" Daisy asks curious.

"What do you think, Phil? Should we?" Melinda asks, looking extremely amused.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaims.

"I think we've waited long enough," Phil says, and he flicks the button to make Lola fly.

"Wow," Daisy says, as she tries her best to hide how cool she thinks it is to be in a flying car with her mother and Phil.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **AN:** I've been waiting to write this chapter for a really long time, and terrified that I wouldn't pull it off, all I have to say is continue reading, there's a reason why I'm updating every day for the next few days.

* * *

**May 15** **th** **2008**

Two months have passed since Daisy learnt why Lola is soo cool and as Bobbi broke her leg on a mission with Mack a few weeks earlier she is staying with May and Daisy, which is a good thing as Melinda is about to leave on a mission.

"And are you sure you're going to be okay getting Daisy to and from school?" Melinda asks Bobbi, as both Daisy and Bobbi are sitting at the stools at the kitchen bench eating breakfast while Melinda is standing, as with Bobbi's injury she doesn't want to ask Bobbi to do more than she can handle.

"I'm sure," Bobbi responds.

"We'll be okay, Mom," Daisy says as the front door opens and Phil walks in. "Hi Cols,"

"Daisy, Bobbi, May," Phil greats, as he walks over to get a cup of coffee.

"You're early, again," Melinda informs Phil.

"It's been years, you should expect it by now, May," Phil informs her, and Melinda just rolls her eyes at him.

"I'll grab my jacket," Melinda says, before heading to her room.

"Do you feel ready for your history test?" Phil asks Daisy curious.

"I think so," Daisy answers, sounding a little uncertain, though she is thankful for all the help Phil has given her.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Phil says, doing his best to give Daisy an encouraging look.

"Thanks Cols," Daisy says gratefully as Melinda walks back into the room.

"We better get going," Melinda says, as she walks up. "I love you," Melinda says, before hugging her daughter, and kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too," Daisy responds.

"Don't make things too hard on Bobbi," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I won't," Daisy promises.

"We'll be fine, Melinda," Bobbi says, knowing better than saying don't worry, and once she does May and Coulson leave together neither realizing that this mission is going to change everything.

* * *

After hours of flying Melinda is walking into the cargo hold of a plane known as the bus, all around there are other agents, Melinda walks over to one of them.

"O'Brien, thanks for the tunes," Melinda says, as she hands him back an MP3.

"Anytime, it's one dull flight," O'Brien responds, and Melinda walks over to Phil.

"A gifted individual, what do we know?" Melinda asks curious as from what she's read, and looked into, she is almost positive that they are dealing with an inhuman.

"Not much yet," Phil admits. "You know they're retiring this fleet?" Phil asks.

"About time," Melinda admits. "S.H.I.E.L.D's putting every dime into updating the Triskelion," Melinda comments, as she grabs the file.

"Well, not all the dimes," Phil says and he lowers his voice and moves closer to Melinda, looking around to make sure no one is listening. "Fury's quietly started a new initiative. Instead of this catch-and release with powered people, we form a team, take earth's mightiest to find out if they're heroes," Phil say and Melinda isn't sure what to think. An apart of her thinks it could be a really good idea as it could lead to more acceptance, while another part is worried about what that will mean for Inhuman's who are living their lives in secret, in peace and who deserve to continue to.

"And you mention this because you want my help?" Melinda asks.

"Well, I know you try to spend as much time with Daisy as you can, but you'd be great, and we would be able to keep working together," Phil comments.

"Mm-hmm," Melinda says as she notices the agent walking down the stairs. "One mission at a time, look alive," Melinda comments as the Agent who is in charge walks down.

"Agent Hart," Phil greats.

"We've got her, Phil," Hart says and Melinda feels dread rise up inside of her.

"Gather up!" Agent Hart says and all the agents crowed around a TV. "Meet Eva Belyakov… 35 Index Candidate. Russian intelligence has been pursuing her. Agents Coulson and May have been brought in to advise and make the approach," Agent Hart says.

"Thank you," Phil says, as he takes the center spot. "We believe Miss Belyakov possesses enhanced strength. This is what happened when a Russian officer tried to stop her with his car," Phil says, putting a image of a pretty destroyed car on the screen. "She fled Russia unharmed," Phil explains. "Looks pretty strong to me, so it's important we don't spook her. Just a friendly chat to bring her in for evaluation, and if all goes really well, we'd gain an asset before the Russian find her," Phil explains.

"The approach will be public. It's not ideal, but we go in now, we lose our window," Hart says. "Local military's not used to standing down. Welcome to Bahrain. Let's hope Belyakov cooperates," Hart says.

"And if she doesn't?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Then I call in the Cavalry," Hart comments, and Melinda feels even more dread rise up inside of her.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Phil and Hart, who have gotten out of their car, are walking up the man who is in charge of what is going on.

"Faisal Ahmed, may I introduce agents Coulson and May," Hart says. "Faisal is with Bahrain National Security," Hart explains.

"Pleasure, sir," Phil says. "Your people have been tracking her?" Phil asks.

"Yes, we followed Miss Belyakov to a café in the market. This is a very dangerous area. Black-market importers, thieves, not a place for tourists," Ahmed explains.

"So, she didn't come for falafel," Phil realizes.

"She could be meeting with anyone," Melinda points out, trying to deescalate the situation, knowing that if she is right and Belyakov is an inhuman then things could get extremely awkward for her.

"Whatever she wants, it's not good," Ahmed says. "Unless she leaves with you, our military will take her," Ahmed says, before walking away and May and Coulson exchange looks.

"This is our window. Fury will have our asses if an index candidate ends up in government hands," Hart says and Melinda knows she cannot let an inhuman end up in government hands.

"Okay, we'll make this work," Phil says and over the next few minutes everyone does what they can to get into position. Once everyone has gotten into position Phil walks up to where Eva is sitting.

"Hello. May I?" Phil asks and he sits down across from Eva. "My name is Phil Coulson, and I'm here to help," Phil reveals. "My group specializes in helping people like you, who have gifts," Phil explains.

"And why should I trust you?" Eva asks, and Melinda thinks the distrusting nature certainly fits with an Inhuman who has been at Afterlife, and that she should try and figure out a way to talk to Eva alone.

"Because I could take you somewhere safe. I know you've been on the run, but SHIELD can protect you. You're not alone in all this," Phil comments, as Melinda notices a little girl running around and touching people.

"Locals incoming. Gun, blue Shirt," Melinda says, as she has spotted the potential complication.

"Agent O'Brien be sure they don't interfere," Hart says though the coms.

"Why don't we go somewhere more secure?" Phil suggests as O'Brien approaches the men.

"No. I like it here," Eva comments.

"Coulson, we're running out of time," Melinda says concerned.

"These men can't help you. Let's talk somewhere calmer. What is it that you're looking for?" Phil asks.

"Pain!" Eva says, before throwing a table, and over the next minute Eva, a lot of men, including SHIELD agents, and the little girl Melinda saw head into a warehouse.

A few minutes later Coulson is outside the van when Hart, who is now dressed in tactical gear, walks up to him, so he climbs out of the van.

"The warehouse connects directly to the market. Once they holed up inside, my men cut off both exits... the alley and the market entrance," Hart explains.

"it's a rat's nest in there," Coulson realizes.

"Coulson," Melinda says as she walks up to the pair. "We I.D'd Belyakov's friends… local militia street gang, basically. That's their stronghold," Melinda explains, gesturing to the building.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Agent O'Brien, see if they'll negotiate," Phil says and he makes the call, putting the phone on speaker. "O'Brien, is that you? You okay?" Phil asks.

"Leave us alone," O'Brien requests.

"Can you talk? Are they making demands? Put me on with Belyakov," Phil requests.

"Just leave us alone," O'Brien says, before hanging up.

"Leave us alone?" Phil asks confused.

"Is he trying to warn us away, or?" Melinda asks, searching her brain as she tries to figure out what is going on.

"We tried it the nice way. It's time for my team to do it's job," Hart says. "Let's move out!" Hart responds.

"Yes sir!" The men responds.

"I should go in," Melinda says, knowing it may be best for everyone if she goes in alone.

"Let them do their thing," Phil says, and over the next few minutes Melinda and Phil, who are now inside the van, listen as the building swallows even more people and they hear a lot of things that don't make sense.

"Hart come in!" Phil instructs, but they just hear feedback. "Bravo, come in. all operations, check in," Phil requests

"What the hell just happened? What happened to the little girl?" Melinda ask concerned.

"I don't know, but I have to call it in," Phil says. "That building just swallowed twelve agents in a minute," Phil says worried.

"We're alone on this," Melinda says, as while she wanted to handle it alone she didn't want to handle it like this.

As he knows they need help Phil makes a call into HQ while Melinda tries to make sense of what is going on by using the information that Phil doesn't have.

"There are multiple hostages… our whole damn tactical team. We need emergency backup 10 minutes ago," Phil argues.

"Tell them to send me in. I can fix the problem," Melinda says to Phil.

"I strongly advise sending our specialist inside… Agent May. No. there are agent's inside. There's no time to wait," Phil says, and he sighs. "Yes, Sir. Yes, sir," Phil says and the person on the other end hangs up. "Yay for red tape. They want us to wait," Phil explains to Melinda.

"For how long?" Melinda asks annoyed.

"The Bahrainis are pissed. I think they're about two inches from bombing the building and calling it a night," Phil explains.

"If the go in, it's gonna be an assault, people will die," Melinda says, wanting to do what she can to not just protect the SHIELD agents, and the little girl, but protect Belyakov as well and get her to go to Afterlife. "I can do this. It's all about slipping in and pulling them out," Melinda explains.

"SHIELD is not authorized for any action," Phil reminds Melinda, and they both hear sirens nearby. "Go," Phil says and Melinda grabs a knife, her only weapon, and runs.

After leaving Phil Melinda goes to the alley which is her best way into the building. As she stands in the alley she debates calling Gordon, as she could use his help, but with so many military people, including SHIELD, around the exposure risk, which is already pretty high, is too great, and so taking a deep breath Melinda makes her way into the building suspecting that the best way to end this is to get to Belyakov and tell her who she is.

"Coulson, can you read?" Melinda asks once she is inside the building, having already snapped someone's neck, and honestly she is a little relieved when she hears feedback. Once she is sure that Coulson can't hear her anymore Melinda jumps down the stairs she is standing on and starts to fight several of the men that Melinda assumes Belyakov hired.

After she takes the last of the men down Melinda is torn, she needs to get her people out, but Belyakov is her people too and not for the first time Melinda finds herself torn between SHIELD and Inhumans.

"Forgive me," Melinda says, and instead of heading to the logical place where the SHIELD agents would be Melinda makes her way through the building, looking for Belyakov.

Getting to the main area of the warehouse Melinda makes her way through the main door, and next thing she knows she is getting thrown across the room. When Melinda looks up she sees Belyakov.

"I will feel your pain," Belyakov says, as Melinda, who now has an injured leg, gets to her feet. "I feel all their pain and I grow stronger,"

"You don't have to, Eva, I know you're an inhuman," Melinda tells her, focused on Belyakov that she doesn't see the little girl hiding nearby.

"How do you know that word?" Eva asks shocked, as Katya is just as shocked as Melinda walks towards Eva.

"I'm Jiaying's daughter, Kora's sister, I can help you. Help you get to safety, to Afterlife, you can trust me, you don't have to do this!" Melinda tells Eva.

"Jiaying did this!" Eva says. "I want your pain. And I want hers!" Eva says and she starts to fight Melinda. While Melinda is the better fighter Eva has her powers, and he anger, and Melinda is trying not to hurt her, while the same cannot be said for Eva.

As Melinda and Eva continue to fight, Eva is able to use her strength to get Melinda in in a headlock that she cannot get out of.

"I can't wait to feel Jiaying's pain," Eva says, and realizing that she has no choice, as she knows what Eva is about to do Melinda, as she gasps for breath and feels Eva starting to crush her, pulls her knife and stabs it into Eva's stomach, and twisting her, killing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Melinda says, catching her breath, feeling overwhelming guilt, and pain, as she just killed one of her people; something she swore she would never do.

"You killed Mother," A voice says and Melinda turns to see the little girl who is coming out from where she is hiding.

"You're her daughter," Melinda realizes. "Honey, I can get you out of here. Get you to safety," Melinda assures the little girl.

"There's so much pain, I like all their pain," Katya says and everything falls into place for Melinda as all the SHIELD agents, and the other men, clearly being controlled walks in.

"Why would you go through so young?" Melinda asks sounding shocked as she has never known someone to go through the mist so young in fact she was warned against it her whole life.

"Please, take my hand," Katya requests.

"I'm not going to do that, and you don't have to do this," Melinda tells her, and as she does the girl waves her hand, killing all the hired men, and a gun falls out one of their hands, and rolls. "Honey, put your hand down, you don't have to use your abilities like this," Melinda says as she walks backwards, trying to get away from Katya, as at the moment Melinda knows that she cannot let the little girl touch her.

"But I like it," Katya says, as Melinda continues to walk backwards and as she is so focused on the little girl Melinda stumbles a little and her injured leg gives way, causing her to fall to the ground, and Katya goes to move her hand.

"What's your name?" Melinda asks, trying to distract her, as she feels a gun behind her.

"Katya," Katya explains. "Take my hand,"

"Katya, don't use your abilities like this," Melinda informs the little girl. "Your powers are a gift, you can learn to control them, not control other people, you don't have to hurt people," Melinda explains, wanting desperately to get through to the little girl.

"But I like it," Katya says, it looking like she doesn't think there is anything wrong with what she is doing. "Take my hands, give me your pain. I need a new mother. I'll take your pain,"

"I can help you," Melinda tells the young girl. "But not like this," Melinda tells her. "Just stop, you need to just put down your hand and stop, I can help you," Melinda says, and Kata starts to move her hand, in the same way that killed all the men, clearly about to kill all the Agents, as Melinda reaches behind her and grabs the gun. "Please Katya, don't do this," Melinda begs, but Katya shows no sign of stopping, and so hating herself, Melinda points the gun and pulls the trigger, killing Katya.

As Katya falls to the ground Melinda crawls over to her, and pulls Kata into her lap, holding the little girl as she dies.

* * *

A few minutes later Jiaying and Gordon, who is wearing sunglasses, watch as Melinda is helped out of the building by Coulson. As she sees her daughter, sees the look on her face and how hurt she is, everything falls into place for Jiaying and she wants more than anything to her, pull her into her arms, and tell her she did what she had to do, and take her back home.

"Who's that with her?" Jiaying asks Gordon, knowing that he spends time with Melinda, and from what she can see the man clearly cares for her daughter.

"Phil Coulson, he's Mel's best friend, but doesn't know the truth," Gordon explains, knowing Melinda is going to be completely hating herself right now. "He'll help her," Gordon says, believing that.

"Hey, every agent who walked out of that building is alive because of you," Phil tells Melinda.

"That girl, I couldn't help her… I couldn't save her, couldn't save them," Melinda says, her voice breaking. "She… didn't understand. I tried," Melinda says, feeling overwhelming guilt as she just took the life of two of her people. Melinda always told herself that she was protecting her people, and now she took two of their lives, she failed them.

"It's all right. You have to let the girl go. Melinda. Let the girl go," Phil says as Melinda starts to cry, and Phil just holds her.

* * *

Not long after she saw her daughter being helped out of the building Jiaying, who realized they were risking exposure by staying around, along with Gordon have made their way back to Afterlife.

"Get Kora. I'll be in my office," Jiaying tells Gordon, who nods.

When Jiaying gets to her office she picks up the picture she keeps on her desk, a picture of Melinda and Kora from when they were seventeen. Jiaying may not have seen her daughter for many years, but all she ever wanted was what's best for her, it's why she never wanted her to join SHIELD, she was trying to prevent something just like this.

After Jiaying has been staring at the picture for a few minutes the door opens and Kora works in.

"What's going on Mom? Did you find Eva? Where you right? Did she use the stollen Terragin on her daughter?" Kora asks curious as Jiaying and Gordon have been gone for the past few days tracking Eva.

"She did," Jiaying confirms. "And I didn't find them, your sister did," Jiaying says and from her mother's tone of voice Kora feels dread rise up inside of her.

"How bad?" Kora asks.

"Katya got an ability to leach emotions like a parasite, and control people by doing that. The Terragin twisted her, just like I feared it would," Jiaying explains.

"What happened?" Kora asks, feeling almost positive that she doesn't want the answer.

"Yours sister did what she had to do," Jiaying says and Kora knows what that means.

"Mom, I know you don't believe it, but Mellie joined SHIELD to protect our people; everything she does is about protecting us. She's not going to be okay right now," Kora says, knowing that.

"I saw her, she's not," Jiaying admits. "Which is why you need to go to her, help her, and stay as long as she needs," Jiaying informs Kora.

"I will," Kora says, knowing what her mother doesn't and that Daisy is going to need her. "Thank you, Mom," Kora says gratefully, Jiaying nods, and Kora leaves.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **AN:** Thank you for such an incredible response to the last chapter. It means so much to me.

* * *

After traveling for a while, and making sure that Melinda got checked out by medical, Phil, with Melinda who seems numb to the world walking beside him, are approaching Melinda's apartment. As they walk towards the apartment Phil is more than a little glad that Daisy would still be at school.

"You're almost home," Phil says, and it is almost like May doesn't hear him, which is something that has become rather familiar to Phil since the two of them left Bahrain. Finally, they get to the apartment door and Phil opens it, letting both him and Melinda in.

While Melinda goes straight to her room, taking no notice of who is in the apartment, Coulson realizes that it is not just Bobbi sitting on the couch, but Kora too.

"Kora?" Phil says confused, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad to see her, as he really thinks she might be able to help Melinda; at least that's what he desperately hopes.

"Hey Coulson," Kora says, in a sad tone, and between the tone and the fact that she looks unfazed by the fact Melinda looks so far from okay, that she walked into her room without saying a word, and that he is helping her, Phil realizes something.

"You know what happened. How do you know what happened?" Phil asks confused as both Bobbi and Kora stand up.

"What happened?" Bobbi asks, sounding confused, looking between Kora and Phil, as it becomes clear that Kora isn't going to answer Phil as honestly, she isn't sure how to.

"The mission went south, badly," Phil explains. "I don't know exactly what happened. May won't talk about it," Phil admits, it being clear how worried he is.

"Daisy finishes school in less than an hour," Kora says, glancing at the clock, as she needs a chance to change the subject. "You two should get her, keep her away from the apartment for a few hours," Kora suggests.

"No! I'm not leaving May!" Coulson objects.

"Me either," Bobbi says and Kora can't help but smile softy as she is glad that her sister has people who care about her so much she also knows that right now neither Bobbi or Coulson can help Melinda.

"Since Mellie left home I was hoping that she would find people who care about her, and I'm glad she found the two of you; but there are things going on that you don't know, things that I'm not in a position to explain," Kora admits. "But what I can say is that if she was thinking straight Mellie wouldn't want Daisy to see her like this. I'm going to try to help my sister, but the only way I can do that is if I know Daisy is looked after, and I know that she will be with you two," Kora explains, looking between Bobbi and Phil.

"Kora, will she be okay?" Phil asks, and as she does Kora can appreciate just how much he cares about her sister.

"I don't know," Kora admits, it being hard for her to do so. "But I'm gonna stay here as long as I have to help her," Kora says before heading into her sisters bedroom.

"What the hell Phil?" Bobbi asks as she and Phil watch Kora go.

'I don't know," Phil admits, with a shrug, looking lost. "Thing went south, May said she could fix the problem, and it's like she left herself inside that building," Phil explains, and Bobbi has no idea how to respond to that, and she is truly feeling beyond worried for Melinda.

Walking into her sisters room Kora finds Melinda sitting on the edge of her bed, just staring out of the window with a vacant expression on her face, making enough noise so that Melinda knows it is her Kora walks over and sits down next to her sister, purposely not sitting too close as she isn't sure how Melinda is going to react to that. For a little while the twins just sit in silence as Kora wants to give Melinda a chance to talk when she is ready; even if it might take a while as she knows her sister well enough to know that no good will come from pushing her.

"Why?" Melinda asks, finally breaking the silence. "Why did Mom let her go through the Mist? She was just a little girl," Melinda says, her voice not even sounding like Melinda's usual voice.

"She didn't," Kora explains to her sister. "Eva wanted her to go through the Mist, Mom evaluated Katya, to see whether she would be suitable when she was old enough, but she wasn't. Mom told Eva that Katya wouldn't be going through the mist, so Eva stole Terriagin and left Afterlife," Kora explains. "Mom and Gordon went looking for them," Kora explains.

"They didn't find them," Melinda tells her sister. "I tried to help," Melinda says, needing Kora to know that.

"I know you did," Kora tells her, and she goes to reach out to take her sisters hand, but Melinda flinches away, which makes Kora's heart sink. "Mellie when Daisy gets home let's go. Let's go back to Afterlife, all three of us," Kora says, feeling like what could help Melinda right now is being around their people, and seeing that they don't hate her for what she had to do.

"No," Melinda tells her sister, shaking her head.

"Mom told me to come to you, to help you, I don't see her turning you away from Afterlife right now," Kora tells her sister, honestly feeling like this is what's best for Melinda.

"Kora, I killed two of our people. I don't deserve to ever step foot in Afterlife again," Melinda informs her sister, it being clear that she believes what she is saying.

"Mellie…" Kora starts to say.

"What I did was unforgivable," Melinda says, and feeling the need to get away from her sister Melinda heads into her bathroom. As she watches her sister go Kora curses in Chinese as she realizes this is going to be even harder than she though.

Deciding to give Melinda a bit of time alone Kora heads out into the living room and she is a little relieved to find that Phil and Bobbi have left to get Daisy as she really doesn't know how she is going to talk to them about everything that has happened.

"Gordon," Kora says, and seconds later Gordon appears.

"How bad?" Gordon asks concerned.

"Bad," Kora answers. "I don't know what to do, Gordon," Kora admits. "Once Mellie's made a decision, she doesn't regret it. She always sure of herself, but now it's not only that she doubts herself, but that's she's not herself anymore," Kora admits.

"Everything Mel's done… for her entire life, is protect our people," Gordon reminds Kora. "She killed two of our people, Kor. She didn't have a choice, and considering everything it is probably the right choice," Gordon explains.

"You really think so?" Kora asks, feeling surprised by that as Gordon has been very vocal about making sure every inhuman gets every chance to learn to control their abilities, and all the time and patience they need.

"From what I've been able to find the mist warped Katya's mind even more than it already was. She was too young to handle it, she was controlling people, making them do horrible things long before Bahrain," Gordon admits as he is working on retracing Eve and Katya's steps to find out more about what they did. "Mel did the right thing, what she had to do, but that doesn't make it any easier; she's going to need time and support," Gordon admits. "She needs to know that even though she may be hating herself we don't hate her," Gordon admits.

"That's exactly what I've tried to get her to see," Kora admits, with a sigh. "I suggested Mellie come to Afterlife, with Daisy, she said no," Kora explains.

"That's not overly surprising," Gordon admits.

"She said that she never deserve to set foot there again," Kora explains, and once she does Gordon's face drops. "Exactly," Kora says, not needing Gordon to say anything because his face says everything. "I have an idea, and I think it can help Mellie, but It goes against everything she want's, in fact I think I would be betraying her," Kora admits, it's something she wouldn't even be considering if things weren't so bad.

"No," Gordon says, assuming he can guess what Kora is thinking.

"Mom could help Mellie, Gordon. She might be the only one who can, but if Mellie won't go to Afterlife then Mom has to come here; which means she'll find out about Daisy," Kora points out, as she is pretty sure that if Jiaying were to come to the apartment there would be no way to hide Daisy from her.

"Your Mom's not the only one who can help Mel, Kora, you can," Gordon tells his friend.

"Really? Coz it doesn't feel like it," Kora admits.

"Kora you've been helping Inhumans with trauma for years, and you know your sister better than anyone. If there is anyone who can help Mel; then it's you," Gordon explain believing that Kora is the best person to help their sister.

"What if I can't?" Kora asks curious as she really isn't sure that she is going to be able to help her sister.

"Then we'll re-discuss bringing Jiaying here; but we're not there yet," Gordon admits, and Kora signs, realizing that Gordon isn't going to just stop.

"Can you stay?" Kora asks curious.

"Not right now. I'm still doing checks to see what risks we have because of Eva," Gordon admits, as the biggest thing he is trying to do at the moment is find the left over Terrigen that Eva stole and make sure it doesn't cause anyone to transform, as from what they have figured out Eva stole more Terrigen than she has used. "But I'll be back when I can," Gordon explains.

"Okay," Kora says. "Come back soon, it might help Mellie to see you," Kora says, completely understanding why the person she considers to be her brother and best friend, can't say.

"I will," Gordon says, before leaving.

After Gordon leaves Kora looks around the room and feeling a little lost Kora heads to the kitchen as cooking relaxes her, and it could help Melinda to eat.

* * *

After cooking for a while, and still not overly sure how she is going to help her sister, Kora puts what she made on a plate and takes it into her sisters' room. As she walks into the room Kora realizes that her sister is no longer in the bathroom but is actually back sitting on her bed and staring out of her window. Honestly, Kora isn't sure whether to feel relieved, or even more concerned.

"I made some food," Kora tells her sister as she puts it on the bedside table closest to Melinda.

"I'm not hungry," Melinda informs her sister.

"I doubt that, I'm pretty sure it's been a while since you've eaten," Kora comments, as she assumes Coulson wouldn't have been able to get her to eat. "I cooked, you always liked my cooking maybe you cay try a few bites," Kora suggests. "Or you know, a bit more, I made sure I made something you love; and you like to eat after a mission, and..." Kora says, honestly trying to say everything she can think of.

"If I try some will you shut up?" Melinda asks her sister as she really doesn't want to talk.

"Yep, but I'm still going to sit with you for a while," Kora informs her sister, and feeling a little like a child Melinda grabs the food that Kora made and starts to eat it while Kora sits down near her sister. Honestly, Kora is pretty sure this wasn't the best strategy but it was the only one she could think to get Melinda to eat and that's what's important.

* * *

For a while Kora sits with her sister in silence. To Kora's relief Melinda eats all the food that Kora made, but that doesn't mean Kora worries about her sister any less. As she sits with Melinda Kora hears the door open. Assuming that it is her niece with Coulson and Bobbi, Kora gets up and heads out into the main room; having no idea how she is going to explain to Daisy everything that has happened.

"Aunt Kora!" Daisy says excited as she runs to her aunt and hugs her.

"Hey Daisy-Daze," Kora says, as she hugs her niece. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yep," Daisy confirms. "What's happened to Mom? Cols and Bobbi were purposely trying to keep me away from here," Daisy explains, showing how much she has grown as she is able to tell that. "So, what's happened?" Daisy asks looking between Kora, Coulson and Bobbi. While she is worried, she knows that if her mother had been hurt, or worse, she would have already been told, but that doesn't mean she knows what actually happened.

As none of the adults were expecting that the trio exchange looks as none of them are really sure what to say, or in Kora's case she isn't sure how much she should say.

"How about we all sit down and talk," Phil suggests, and once he does he, Daisy, Kora and Bobbi walk over to the couch and sit down together, as they went Kora shut the door that leads to Melinda's room as she thinks it is the best choice. While Daisy and Kora are sitting on the couch properly Bobbi is sitting on the edge of the couch while Phil sits on the chair. "Daisy, as you know your mom and I went on a mission," Phil explains.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms.

"Something happened, I'm not sure exactly what, but it's effected your Mom," Phil explains, looking at Kora for help because he assumes that Kora can fill in some of the blanks, though he can't help wonder whether she will.

"Daze, your Mom did what she had to do, and what she did was the right thing considering the circumstances," Kora says, thinking that due to her conversation with Gordon, and that she has spent a lot of the last few hours thinking about it. "But what happened has affected her, a lot, and she's dealing with what happened," Kora says, feeling like she cannot tell Daisy quiet as much as she would like with Bobbi and Coulson around.

"What does that mean? Is Mom okay?" Daisy asks confused.

"It means she needs our support Kiddo," Bobbi tells her, as she reaches out and puts her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Your mom just needs us to be there for her, and help. We need to be supportive, and show that we care," Bobbi explains. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yep," Daisy says, with a nod. "Can I see Mom now?" Daisy requests, as that's what she really wants.

"Yeah, but Daze you need to know that she may not react in the ways you'd usually expect," Kora explains.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a nod, feeling uncertain about what her aunt means.

"Okay, come on," Kora says and both she and Daisy get up and head towards Melinda's room. "No matter how your Mom reacts never doubt that your Mom loves you; because she does, more than anyone," Kora tells her niece, in a quiet voice.

"I know," Daisy says as she will never, ever, doubt that, and the two of them walk into Melinda's room.

Feeling worried about how this is going to go Kora hangs back by the door, which she has closed, while Daisy walks over to her mother.

"Hi Mom," Daisy says, not really sure how to react, as she sits down next to her mother. As she sits down the first thing Daisy realizes is the vacant look on her mothers face which is something she has never seen before. "School was good today," Daisy informs her mother, having no idea what else to say, and Melinda doesn't really react. "My computer Science teacher asked if I want to plan a lesson for the other students; I said I would think about it," Daisy admits. "Mom, can I hug you?" Daisy asks curious, and Melinda gives her the most hesitant of nods. Feeling glad, and acting extremely careful, Daisy hugs her mother. "I love you, and while you're not okay I'm going to be okay. I have Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon, and Cols, Bobbi, Mack. I'll be okay," Daisy assures her mother. "I just want to make sure you are," Daisy says.

Even with the pain, and guilt, she is feeling Melinda feels incredibly glad for her daughter; her words mean more to her than she can admit. As Kora also heard what Daisy said she can't help but smile proudly.

"I love you too," Melinda says, in a voice only loud enough for Daisy to hear. Though across the room Kora, because she knows her sister so well, can tell that Melinda is getting rather uncomfortable with everything that is going on.

"Hey Daze, did you have dinner with Coulson and Bobbi?" Kora asks curious.

"Yep," Daisy says as she breaks apart from her mother.

"Okay, how about Desert?" Kora asks curious.

"Chocolate please," Daisy requests, as she realizes what her aunt is doing. "Mom do you want chocolate too?" Daisy asks curious.

"No," Melinda answers. "Have fun with Aunt Kora," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, and she gets up and walks over to her aunt.

"You okay, Daze?" Kora asks, in a quiet voice, once Daisy is right near her.

"I don't know," Daisy admits, and wishing there was more that she could do Kora just puts her arm around her nieces shoulders as they head out of the room Kora hating the fact that the people she loves are in so much pain and there is nothing she can do to help them.

For the rest of the night Kora, Phil, and Bobbi do what they can to distract Daisy from what is going on while all three of them are extremely worried about Melinda.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **AN:** Out of everything I've written I don't think I have ever been so nervous for people to read a chapter as I am nervous for you to read this one. I really, really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**May 21** **st** **2008**

Five days have passed since Melinda and Phil got home from Bahrain. Ever since Melinda has barely left her room and Kora, Coulson, Bobbi, Mack, and even Natasha, Clint and Maria have been doing everything they can to help both Melinda and Daisy.

As Kora is staying at the apartment Coulson, Bobbi, Mack, and Natasha have all been taking turns to stay at the apartment overnight as well. Gordon has popped in a couple of times, usually when everyone but Kora is sleeping, to check in on things and give Kora updates about what he is doing. As Bobbi stayed the night before she is having breakfast with Daisy and Kora.

"So, what's going on at school today?" Bobbi ask Daisy curious as the adults have been doing their best to try and make things as normal as possible for Daisy something which isn't exactly easy when Melinda won't leave her room.

"Well, I've got double PE, which I love, and a computer class, which is great. But I also have double math's," Daisy says, pulling a face.

"Math's isn't all bad," Bobbi informs Daisy.

"I know, I just don't like it," Daisy admits. "Aunt Kora, what was school like for you and Mom?" Daisy ask curious, and Bobbi is also curious about that answer.

"Not the same as what It is like for you," Kora admits. "Your mom and I had some great teachers, but our lessons were more…. Unconventional while also traditional," Kora explains.

"That sounds kind of contradictory," Bobbi admits, and Kora can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kora says and as she does she sees the clock. "Daze you better grab your bag, we've got to get going," Kora explains.

"Yes, Aunt Kora," Daisy says, getting up and heading to her room to get her stuff.

"You'll try to get Mellie to eat while we're gone?" Kora asks, once Daisy is in her room.

"I'll do my best," Bobbi responds. "Kora, I know you know more what's going on, and even though I don't know them I respect your reasons for not sharing what you know, but May matters to me, and I need to know; do you think she's ever going to be okay?" Bobbi admits, as May has been apart of her life since she was a teenager, she has been a mentor, family, to her and she doesn't like the fact that May is so far from okay.

"It's gonna take a while, but yeah, I do," Kora admits, and as she does she gets an idea. "While I take Daisy to school why don't you try talking to Mellie; I know you've been avoiding her," Kora admits, showing just how much she notices.

"I'm not great at emotional stuff," Bobbi admits.

"I'd say you're better than you think," Kora says as Daisy walks out with her bag and completely ready. "Give it a try, you might be surprised with the result," Kora explains. "All ready Daze?" Kora asks curious.

"Yep," Daisy say. "Bye Bobbi," Daisy says, before hugging her.

"Have a great day at school," Bobbi says to Daisy as she returns the hug.

"I'll see you in a bit," Kora says as she leaves with Daisy.

After Kora leaves Bobbi debates what to do for a few moments, then decides to give Kora's suggestion a go and she heads into Melinda's room. Unknown to Bobbi she finds Melinda in the same position she has been for days, sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Hey," Bobbi says, and because of her still injured leg she has to sit down so she purposely sits close to Melinda, but not too close. "I'm not good at this whole… talking about emotional things, being emotionally healthy, you know that, but I'm gonna give it a try," Bobbi admits. "Just like you know why I left home at eighteen and never looked back," Bobbi reveals. "When you came to the Academy I was probably on the road to court-martial," Bobbi admits, a level of amusement to her voice. "I was so angry, determined, hurt, and was working so hard to prove myself because I never had anyone who believed in me… until you," Bobbi tells Melinda, who actually turns to look at her as she knows this is a big deal for Bobbi to actually talk about herself. "You gave me a chance when no one else would. You've taught me, been there for and given me a family I never believed I would have," Bobbi admits. "You, and Coulson, became kind of like the parents I always wished I had, and Mack, Kora, even Gordon, and in some ways Nat, Clint, Maria became what I always believed older siblings should be, and Daisy became the little sister I'm always gonna protect; I have all that because of you, and I am what I am because of you," Bobbi admits. "I don't know what happened in Bahrain, and I don't need to because I know whatever you would have done was done to protect, because you're a protector," Bobbi reveals. "You once told me that I needed something to keep me connected to the world, and if I have to be that something for you, just like you've been for me, then that's what I'm gonna do," Bobbi reveals. "You don't have to talk, you don't even have to leave this room if you don't want to; but what you have to know is that I am here; I care about you; and I'm always going to be here," Bobbi admits. "After everything you've done for me that's the least, I can do," Bobbi admits.

"Thank you," Melinda says, her voice barely above the whisper, but she honestly feels like she doesn't deserve it. The only reason she doesn't voice that opinion is because she doesn't want to listen to Bobbi try to convince her otherwise.

* * *

When Kora gets back from taking Daisy to school she realizes that Bobbi is in with Melinda and so she waits out in the living room, wanting to give Melinda and Bobbi a chance to spend some time together as she knows what Bobbi means to Melinda.

A while after Kora got home the door to Melinda's room opens and Bobbi, using her crutches, walks out.

"You okay?" Kora asks curious.

"I don't know," Bobbi admits. "Melinda's been quiet as long as I've known her, but that….that's a whole different thing," Bobbi reveals.

"I know," Kora confirms, looking distressed. "I've got a few ideas of things I could try; but honestly I don't know if it will make things worse," Kora admits.

"I don't see how things can get much worse, but if you think it could, then I don't think you should risk it," Bobbi admits.

"Thanks," Kora says gratefully, because she knows that Melinda trusts Bobbi's judgement that is good enough for her.

"I've got to go, but Mack and I were planning on coming round tonight with Coulson and Nat, and I think possibly Clint, to make dinner," Bobbi explains, knowing that if she can Maria will likely join as well.

"That will be nice," Kora admits. "But where do you have to go? I thought you weren't allowed back at work yet," Kora comments.

"I'm not," Bobbi admits. "I've got a doctors appointment for my leg,"

"Do you need a lift? We can take Mellie's car, or her bike," Kora suggests.

"Nah, I'm okay Mack will be here any minute," Bobbi admits. "Look, I know I don't know everything that's going on, and like I told May I don't need to, but if there is anything more I can be doing, please tell me," Bobbi requests.

"I will," Kora promises.

"I'll see you later," Bobbi says before heading out of the apartment.

After Bobbi goes Kora waits a few minutes as she wants to be sure that Bobbi and Mack have really left.

"Gordon," Kora says, once she is sure enough time has passed and as Gordon arrives Kora sees him carefully putting something into his jacket pocket. "Is that Terrigen?" Kora asks surprised.

"Yeah, I found where Eva stashed it," Gordon confirms.

"Good. I don't think it's a good idea for that to get out in the open," Kora admits.

"You and me both," Gordon confirms. "How's Mel?" Gordon asks curious.

"Not good," Kora admits. "I've got a couple of ideas about things to try; and I'm still not convinced that I shouldn't get Mom here, but before we do that I've got another idea," Kora explains. "She's heard from me that I don't hate her for what she had to do; but I think hearing it from you might help," Kora admits.

"Okay," Gordon says, and the two of them head into Melinda's bedroom.

"Hey Mel," Gordon says as he and Kora walk into the room and Melinda doesn't even look towards Gordon, Kora on the other hand gives a look to Gordon, and encourages him to keep talking. "Mel, Katya was powerful, but she didn't understand her powers. Your Mom didn't want her to go through the mist because she saw the possibility of something like this happening. As soon as she let that man pick her up and carry her into that building this was the only way the situation was going to end," Gordon explains, and as he does Melinda slowly turns to look at him.

"You were there," Melinda says, and both Kora and Gordon can hear the anger in Melinda's voice.

"Mel…" Gordon starts to say, as he can sense how angry Melinda is becoming.

"You were watching," Melinda realizes as she stands up. "Why didn't you do more?" Melinda asks angrily.

"I couldn't, I…" Gordon starts to say, and as he does Melinda runs across the room and starts to hit his chest, and because he knows Melinda needs this Gordon doesn't stop her.

"You could have stopped it! You could have gotten her! I didn't have to do this! She didn't have to die!" Melinda says her voice breaking, her voice full of both pain and anger.

"She did," Gordon confirms the pain in his voice being recognizable.

"I didn't have to be the one to kill her!" Melinda exclaims as she hits Gordon's chest again, and as she does, she pushes back, causing Gordon to stumble a little. As Gordon stumbles backwards, there is a flash of blue and before anyone can react the Terrigen crystal that was in Gordon's pocket hits the ground and release the mist; hitting Melinda the only one close enough to it.

"SHIT," Kora says as she basically leaps over Melinda's bed, to get to the window to pull down the blinds; desperately hoping she got that done before anyone could see.

"Mel, it will be okay," Gordon tells his friend as the cocoon starts to cover her body.

"I know," Melinda responds as while she stopped believing this was a possibility a long time ago, and honestly isn't sure if it is something she wants, she knows that she doesn't have to be afraid.

"We're right here Mellie," Kora assures her sister as the cocoon fully covers Melinda.

Over the next few seconds Kora and Gordon wait, until the cocoon finally starts breaking and Melinda emerges. While she looks the same, apart from the fact that all her injuries have been heled, which the cocoon always does, Kora, Gordon, and Melinda all know that she is no longer the same.

"Mellie, how do you feel? What do you feel?" Kora asks her sister, slipping into Transitioner mode so that she can help her sister.

"I feel nothing," Melinda admits, having no idea what is going on as logically she knows that she should be feeling the effects of Terrigenisis, but she's not, she isn't even feeling surprise that she isn't feeling that.

"What do you mean nothing?" Gordon asks concerned, trying to figure out what could be going on.

"I feel no guilt, no anger, no pain, it's a void," Melinda admits, while feeling nothing is something Melinda has wanted to feel the past few days considering what has been going on lately Melinda also knows it's not right.

Getting an idea, and a suspicion, Kora walks several steps to her sister, and puts her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"Do you feel anything now?" Kora asks her sister.

"Concern… and love," Melinda realizes, looking at her sister. "So much love," Melinda admits, clearly struggling to deal with the onslaught of emotions. Being able to tell that her sister is struggling Kora removes her hand and takes several steps back from her sister.

"Now?" Kora asks.

"Nothing," Melinda admits.

"Guess we know your gift… empathy," Kora says, feeling that that is pretty fitting for her sister.

"We've got to get you out of here. You need to go through the procedures to help your body handle the transition, and you need time to learn your abilities, and how to control them," Gordon tells his friend, purposely taking a step back so Melinda doesn't feel his concern as he knows that the older someone is when they go through the mist the more difficult the transition can be.

"I'm not going to Afterlife, I can't," Melinda tells Gordon, as while she may not be feeling the guilt anymore, she knows that she doesn't want to go to Afterlife.

"What about the cabin," Kora suggests, looking at Gordon, as even with Melinda not feeling emotions Kora doubts, she is going to be able to get her sister to go to Afterlife but she knows that Melinda can't stay in DC right now.

"That will work," Gordon confirms with a nod.

"Cabin?" Melinda asks, suspecting that if she could feel confusion at the moment she would.

"Gordon and I found it about fifteen years ago. It's remote, in a place no humans can get to. I use it when people who have had a difficult transition just need a break, and some time, and space," Kora explains. "It's a pretty nice place, on a deserted Island in the North Atlantic, can pretty much handle everything," Kora explains, knowing that over the last decade and a half she and Gordon have made it less cabin like and more suitable as a retreat for Inhumans that is different from the sort of Halfway house that Afterlife often is. They have also learnt that the island doesn't show up on any map, and also cannot be seen by satellites in fact it seems like no one, but Gordon, can get to it.

"Okay," Melinda says, as everything she has learnt over her entire life tell her that it is the best idea.

"Okay, Gordon will take you to the cabin, and start the procedures you need. Start with the needles, flush Mellie's system," Kora says, clearly giving instructions, and knowing the cabin has the supplies they're gonna need. "I'll clean up here, leave no trace, pack bags for you and Daisy. Go get Daisy from school…" Kora starts to explain.

"I should tell Daisy the truth," Melinda says,

"Okay, I'll tell her enough so that she won't freak out when being teleported, you can fill in the rest," Kora explains.

"Coulson… If Daisy and I disappear he's not going to stop asking questions; he won't give up to he finds us. That will risk exposure," Melinda says, talking in a monotone voice, completely void of emotion, which is very strange for Kora and Gordon to hear.

"I'll talk to Coulson and the others when they show up for Dinner, I'll come up with some kind of excuse," Kora explains. "But Mellie, you need to decide what you want Mom to know," Kora explains. "Gordon is going to have to do a check in at some point soon," Kora explains to her sister.

"Tell her that I have gone through the mist, but that I am not going to Afterlife. Do not tell her about Daisy until Daisy and I say so," Melinda says to Gordon, sounding militaristic.

"Okay," Gordon confirms.

"You two should go," Kora says, looking between Melinda and Gordon. "I'll call when it's time to bring Daisy and again when it's time to bring me," Kora tells Gordon.

"Okay," Gordon says. "Mel, I'm really sorry if I overwhelm you," Gordon admits, knowing this could be hard for Melinda, as he walks over to her and uses his abilities to teleport Melinda away.

After Gordon and Melinda leave Kora looks around and gets to work, knowing the most important thing is that she leaves absolutely no sign of the crystals or cocoon behind as she knows that they cannot risk anyone seeing that; or worse getting their hand on a piece of either item.

* * *

About ninety minutes after Melinda and Gordon left Kora has cleaned up all the Terrigen and cocoon, and packed bags for Daisy and Melinda. Even though it was hours before she finished school Kora has picked up Daisy and the two of them are walking into the apartment.

"Aunt Kora what's going on?" Daisy asks, as soon as they walk into the apartment, asking all the questions she has wanted to ask since her aunt picked her up, though she has to admit it was nice to get out of Math's.

"A lot is going on," Kora admits. "Your moms gonna explain it to you," Kora admits, and as she does Daisy notices the bags, that include a garbage bag, that are on the table.

"Are we going somewhere?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah, we are," Kora confirms. "Daze, let's sit down," Kora explains as she pulls out two of the chairs at the table. "Like I said, your mom's gonna tell you everything, but there is a couple of things you need to know before you can see her," Kora explains, and as she does Daisy glances into her mother's room and realizes something.

"Where is Mom?" Daisy asks.

"She's with Uncle Gordon, and we'll be joining them soon," Kora admits. "Daze, you know how your Mom, Uncle Gordon and I sometimes talk about how we grew up and how it seems rather strange?" Kora asks.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms, feeling confused.

"There's a good reason for that," Kora admits. "We have an interesting heritage, you have an interesting heritage," Kora explains, trying to be as vague as possible, while still saying enough for Daisy to understand, as she knows Melinda wants to explain everything.

"And that means what exactly?" Daisy, asks and Kora is a little amused about how much like a teenager she is becoming.

"It means I can do this," Kora says, sticking out her hand and using a little bit of energy to dance around her hand.

"Wow," Daisy says, sounding shocked, though she can't help but find it familiar at the same time.

"Uncle Gordon can teleport, he's gonna take us to your Mom, and your Mom will answer the questions I'm sure you have," Kora explains to her niece.

"Teleporting, like Harry Potter Apparition?" Daisy asks, as she tries to digest everything her aunt has just told her.

"Nah, much cooler," Kora explains, knowing what that means as the Harry Potter books have made it to Afterlife, and Daisy grins. "I know this is going to be a lot, and over the next few hours you're gonna get a lot more surprises," Kora admits. "I'm not going to tell you how to handle all the surprises, no one will, but what I am going to say is listen when your mom explains, let her answer your questions, okay?" Kora asks.

"Okay," Daisy confirms, with a nod.

"Okay," Kora confirms. "Gordon, it's okay," Kora says and seconds later Gordon appears in the middle of the living room.

"Wow," Daisy says, looking amazed, as Kora stands up and picks up the bags.

"How's things going?" Kora asks, as she walks over to Kora.

"I've just finished flushing Mel's system, we're gonna go from there," Gordon explains, as he takes the bags, including the one with the cocoon and crystal fragments, from Kora.

"Daze, this may feel a bit strange, but you're gonna be completely safe with Uncle Gordon," Kora assures Daisy, who has also stood up.

"I know," Daisy confirms, as she trusts her uncle. "But aren't you coming?" Daisy asks.

"In a little while, I need to talk to Cols, and Bobbi, and Mack, and the others first," Kora explains.

"Do they know about what you can do?" Daisy asks curious, looking between her Uncle and Aunt.

"No, and they're not going to," Kora admits. "I'm going to explain what I can and then join you guys," Kora explains.

"Tell them that I love them; Cols especially," Daisy requests.

"I will," Kora assures her niece. "I'll see you soon," Kora promises, as Daisy walks over to Gordon.

"How does this work?" Daisy asks her uncle curious.

"Like this," Gordon says, putting an arm around Daisy, and disappearing with her.

As she watches her niece and brother disappear Kora takes a deep breath as she knows that that was the easy part, the hard part is going to be talking to the people who care about Melinda and Daisy so much and not being able to give them straight answers about what is going on.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **AN:** So, thank you so much for such an incredible response to the last chapter. It means so much more than I can say to me. Until further notice I'm going to update very day as I am quiet a few chapters in front.

* * *

Even though the feeling of being teleported is strange to Daisy it's a feeling she doesn't mind. Even though it has only been seconds since she was standing in the living room of her apartment Daisy finds that she is now standing on a beautiful beach with her uncle. On one side of her is the ocean while the other is a large grassed area that leads to a pool, spa, outdoor living area, with a firepit, chairs, and outdoor bed as well as a large structure made of white panels.

"What is this place?" Daisy asks her uncle confused.

"A place your aunt and I built for our people," Gordon explains, leading Daisy to where Melinda was when he left. "Sometimes Afterlife isn't the best place for someone, or sometimes they just need some time alone, away from everything home is, so we created this place as a retreat," Gordon explains, talking about Afterlife when he says home.

"Afterlife? Our people?" Daisy asks confused.

"Your Mom will explain," Gordon says as they get to the outdoor bed where Melinda is asleep. "Mel," Gordon says, not wanting to touch her as he doesn't want her to be overwhelmed by emotion. "Mel, we're back," Gordon says, raising his voice a little, feeling bad about waking her as he knows Melinda needs her rest, but at the same time he knows Daisy deserves answers.

"Mom?" Daisy asks, feeling more confused with every minute and seconds later Melinda opens her eyes.

"Hello Daisy," Melinda greats, and Daisy finds something odd about her mother's voice.

"I'll take your bags to the bedrooms, any preferences about which ones you want?" Gordon asks Melinda.

"No," Melinda responds, and Gordon walks away from Melinda and Daisy.

As Gordon walks away Daisy throws herself into her mother's arms hugging her tightly, and unknown to her she has overwhelmed her mother with emotion.

"I'm so confused, I love you so much, what is going on? Has my whole life been a lie?" Melinda asks, and Daisy becomes even more confused.

"Mom?" Daisy asks confused as she pulls away from her mom, having no idea what the hell is gong on.

"Daisy you should sit down, but I need you to not touch me right now," Melinda explains to her daughter, trying to fight the overwhelming emotion she is feeling from her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, having no idea what to think, feeling a little hurt, and she sits down on one edge of the outdoor bed while Melinda moves to the other side.

"To get here you saw Uncle Gordon's abilities," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, and Aunt Kora showed me hers," Daisy explains.

"Good, earlier today I got my ability," Melinda admits. "I am still figuring it out, but it seems like I can sense other people's emotions, but more than that I can feel them, and when I am not feeling someone else's emotions I don't feel anything," Melinda explains.

"Nothing at all?" Daisy asks surprised.

"Not at this stage," Melinda admits. "That might change one day, but for now that is how it is," Melinda admits, after being raised as an Inhuman Melinda knows that predicting the path powers take is rather difficult to do.

"So, what just happened, that was you feeling my emotions?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms, with a nod.

"That makes sense," Daisy admits. "But how? How did you get an ability? Why do Uncle Gordon and Aunt Kora have abilities? Who are our people?" Daisy asks as she has a million questions right now and she just wants her mother to answer them all.

"Daisy do you remember the story I would tell you every night, the one you would always ask for?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"The Blue Angles?" Daisy asks her mother, and Melinda nods.

"It's not a story, it's true," Melinda explains. "But the Blue Angles weren't Angles, they were an Alien Race known as the Kree," Melinda explains.

"Aliens are real?" Daisy asks, sounding amazed.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "The Kree abducted Humans, used their advanced technology to alter their DNA. Those people, our ancestors begun to call themselves, ourselves, Inhumans," Melinda explains.

"Inhumans," Daisy repeats, trying to digest what her mother is saying.

"These DNA alterations were passed down through the generations, to people like us, and can be activated through a process called Terrigenisis," Melinda explains. "When I was a child, I was taught that Terrigenisis, or going through the mist as we sometimes call it, is like a thousand years of evolution taking place in an instant," Melinda says, trying to use the exact words she was taught.

"Wow," Daisy says shocked.

"Wow indeed. Terrigenisis not only changes you on a cellular level, but it leads to the development of gifts, and sometimes metamorphosis," Melinda explains, and as she does Daisy realizes something.

"Like Uncle Gordon's face," Daisy says.

"Exactly," Melinda confirms. "The gift an inhuman receives through Terrgenisis can be completely different, and multilayered, but I was always taught that even though it may seem like it our gifts aren't random, they are designed to create equilibrium within our species, to fulfill an evolutionary need, and because of that everyone has a purpose," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Taught by who? Where?" Daisy asks curious.

"Until I was seventeen, I lived at a very remote, very special, place called Lai Shi or Afterlife as it's more commonly called," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Afterlife, Uncle Gordon mentioned that as we were walking up," Daisy realizes.

"Our ancestors led a revolt against the Kree, they fled from earth and while our Ancestors wanted the Kree to never return they knew that our people needed to continue, but be secret from regular humans, and make sure we didn't attacked the attention of the Kree again," Melinda explains. "Over the years this took many forms, and often than not didn't end well," Melinda admits, knowing that thanks to her mother's experiences and the stories she was told. "But then, over two hundred years ago, my mother, your grandmother founded Afterlife. Afterlife became a place for Inhumans to learn about our heritage and be cultured. Sometimes it's just a place for our people to go when they needed a safe place," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Did you say over two hundred years ago?" Daisy asks, sounding amazed.

"I did," Melinda confirms. "Your grandma was born in 1766, she went through Terrigen at fourteen years old, gained the ability to age extremely slowly," Melinda explains, planning on explaining the more specifics of Jiaying's powers to Daisy once she has explained a little more.

"Cool," Daisy says.

"Not necessary, there is some pretty serious consequences to moms' abilities," Melinda admits. "She leads our people now, and that's involved a lot of sacrifices," Melinda explains.

"Is one of those sacrifices why I have never met her?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yes," Melinda confirms. "When your Aunt Kora, Uncle Gordon and I were sixteen the Elders, of which Mom is apart of, decided that only two of us were able to go to through Terrigensis at that time, and one of the two had to be Uncle Gordon," Melinda explains. "I knew your Aunt Kora wanted it more, so I told her to do it; to receive her birthright," Melinda admits. "She had a difficult transition, and I learnt a few things I wasn't very pleased about," Melinda says, and she finds it incredibly strange to be talking about this without the emotion that usually goes along with it. "At seventeen, rather than going through the mist myself, I left Afterlife, never went back. I haven't seen your grandmother since I was nineteen," Melinda admits.

"But you told me that you hoped I would know grandma one day," Daisy says surprised, trying to make sense of everything.

"Because I do. I always planed to tell you the truth one day Daisy, when you were old enough to understand and I always intended for that truth to go along with you getting the option to meet your grandmother, to go to Afterlife and be a part of our culture if that is what you wanted," Melinda explains.

"Then why aren't we at Afterlife now?" Daisy asks curious.

"I joined SHIELD to protect our people. Your grandmother wasn't too happy about that, but I thought it was the best thing I could do to keep us safe," Melinda explains.

"Does SHIELD know about Inhumans?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not explicitly; but SHIELD have concerns and uses for people with powers, and I'm not completely sure how SHIELD would react to learning that we exist," Melinda admits, as she suspects that SHIELD'S first reaction to learning there is an entire race of powered people would be panic. "The mission I went on last week, it involved Inhumans," Melinda explains. "Your Aunt and Uncle said that I did the right thing, that I did what I had to do, but I'm not sure believe them, and I certainly didn't feel like I did," Melinda admits, knowing what she should be feeling right now but not. "Because of what happened, even though your Uncle and Aunt tried to convince me otherwise, I don't believe I deserve to be able to go to Afterlife," Melinda explains.

"I may just be learning this whole thing, but I don't think that's true," Daisy comments, and Melinda isn't sure how to respond to that.

"Earlier today Uncle Gordon and Aunt Kora were trying to help me, I didn't react well, and didn't realize that Uncle Gordon had a Terrigen crystal in his pocket. It fell and smashed, and I went through the mist; that's how I got my ability and that's why we are here, so that I can learn control, be helped through the transition and adjust to everything that comes along with going through the mist," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"So, it's been a big day for both of us," Daisy says, and she is a little disheartened when her mother doesn't smile. "Was my biological father an inhuman?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah, that's how we met, and we reconnected years later," Melinda explains. "He had the ability to produce and control water," Melinda reveals, knowing that Daisy would be curious about that.

"Cool," Daisy says amazed. "Will I get to go through the mist?" Daisy asks curious.

"When you're a little older, if you'd like Uncle Gordon and Aunt Kora can take you to Afterlife, you can go through the assessments and evaluations that other decedents go through and if chosen go through the process," Melinda explains, knowing that because Daisy is the daughter of two Inhumans, and the granddaughter of Jiaying her chances of being chosen are petty high, even though Jiaying doesn't play favorites the other elders like it when a decadent comes from a strong line of Inhumans.

"How old?" Daisy asks, wondering how long she'll have to wait, and honestly she is a little glad that she didn't have to wait any longer to find out the truth as she is pretty sure that if she waited much longer she would feel pretty betrayed when she finally found out.

"Seventeen," Melinda answers as she has been thinking about it for a while. "Daisy, going to Afterlife, meeting our people and your grandmother, going through the assessment to see if you're suitable to go through the mist, that's a choice that you will get to make yourself. No one else will pressure you, not even me, and if you decide that you don't want to go to Afterlife at Seventeen that doesn't mean you can't change your mind later," Melinda explains.

"Okay," Daisy explains, knowing she's gonna spend the next few years thinking about that.

"And I need you to know that no matter what you decide I will support you; and no matter what I will always love you," Melinda admits, knowing that even if she can't feel it.

"Thanks Mom," Daisy says, with a slight smile. "Can you tell me more about Afterlife? About our People?" Daisy asks, and Melinda starts to explain more to her daughter, and answer her questions to the best of her abilities. Honestly, even through she doesn't feel the emotions Melinda knows she is glad to share this with her daughter. She likes that she is finally sharing their heritage with her daughter.

* * *

After leaving Melinda and Daisy Gordon heads inside, he walks into the building thanks to the fact that a entire wall is sliding doors which is open, and into the open living room/kitchen/dining areas. Once inside Gordon walks through the living area and into a corridor which leads to two bedrooms each having their own bathroom, something which is mirrored on the other side of the structure while opposite to the doors Gordon used to walk in there is a door that leads to a room about the same size of a triple garage which he and Kora set up to be a training room, though there is also a few motorbikes and quadbike inside incase people wanted to travel round the island without Gordon teleporting them. Walking into the bedrooms Gordon places Melinda's bag in the room that looks out onto the pool and beach, while he puts Daisy's bag in the room that looks out to a concreated area and forest.

After placing the bags Gordon, who is still holding the bag of Melinda's cocoon and Terrigen remains, teleports away as he knows he has things to do before Kora calls for him again.

Seconds after he left the cabin Gordon has appeared in at Afterlife. Once he arrives the first thing he does is take the remains of Melinda's cocoon and Terrigen to the scientists and then heads to Jiaying's office. Walking into Jiaying's office he finds her sitting at her desk.

"Gordon, did you find the Crystals Eva stole?" Jiaying asks, the second Gordon walks in, looking anxious as she knows how big of a threat this could be to their people.

"There was one left, I found it," Gordon explains.

"Good, is it back with our scientists?" Jiaying asks.

"Technically," Gordon answers, causing Jiaying to frown.

"What do you mean?" Jiaying asks, feeling worried about the answer.

"Kora called, she thought I could help Mel see that she did what she had to do, I put the Terrigen in my pocket," Gordon explains. "Mel got angry when she realized I was in Bahrain and the Terrigen fell out of my pocket, it hit the ground close to Mel, and she went through Terrigenisis," Gordon explains.

"Where is she? How was her transformation? Please tell me she's not with SHIELD, she wouldn't be safe with them," Jiaying says, clearly showing that she is worried about her daughter even though she hasn't seen her in a very long time.

"She's not," Gordon confirms. "After what happened she won't come to Afterlife, so Kora and I took her to the cabin. We're going to help her through the Transition, and to learn control," Gordon explains to his mentor, who is like a mother to him.

Even though Jiaying would prefer her daughter would come to Afterlife she is relieved she is at the Cabin, as she knows it is a safe place, away from SHIELD. "Do you know anything about what kind of abilities she gained? Have they revealed themselves?" Jiaying asks curious, as she knows that it can take a while to show, but for both her and Kora their abilities revealed themselves pretty quickly.

"Yeah, a form of empathy," Gordon answers. "We haven't tested it much but unless Mel is touching someone, and feeling their emotions, she has one of her own. When she came out of the Mist she said she felt nothing. No guilt, no side effects of the transition, nothing. Kora touched her and she felt everything Kor was feeling," Gordon explains.

"Melinda will need a lot of time, and support. Not only will she have to develop strategies to deal with feeling a persons emotions any time she touches them, and it's quiet possible she will be able to sense them just being around someone, but she will also have to learn how to live with experiencing no, or limited, emotions herself," Jiaying explains.

"What are the best ways to help her?" Gordon asks as while Kora is a very experienced, very skilled Transitioner nothing beats Jiaying's experience, and Jiaying proceed to explain all the strategies that have helped others with empathic gifts.

Once Gordon and Jiaying speak Jiaying goes to the other elders and explains what happened. Due to the fact that Melinda was technically granted permission to go through the mist over two decades ago the elders react better, and are more okay, than they would be if it was anyone else who suddenly went through the mist.

* * *

Ever since Gordon and Daisy left Kora has been going around the apartment, checking everything to make sure there are no clues about Inhumans or what happened to Melinda as Kora doesn't doubt that the people who care about her sister will do what they can do to find her.

As Kora is doing a final check of Melinda's room she hears the door open and so she walks out and sees Coulson, Bobbi, Mack, Natasha, Clint and Maria, all of them clearly having come from SHIELD, walk in together.

"Hey Kora, I thought it could be a good idea if we all came for dinner, show May that we're all here for her," Coulson explains.

"That's a good idea, Coulson, but um, Mellie's not here," Kora explains.

"What do you mean Melinda's not here? Where is she?" Bobbi asks shocked as the last time she saw Melinda she certainly didn't seem to be in any shape to willingly leave.

"After what happened Mellie needs time; being here's… not a good idea," Kora admits. "Mellie and Daisy have gone to a family cabin. It's pretty far away, and beyond secluded, but is the best place for Mellie right now; it's where she needs to be," Kora explains.

"How long will they be gone?" Mack asks.

"I don't know," Kora admits, not wanting to lie to them more than she has to.

"We'll be able to talk to them right? Call? Talk? Something?" Bobbi asks, as Kora can feel the look Natasha is giving her, obviously trying to figure out what is really going on.

"No, I'm sorry but it's how things have to be at the moment," Kora admits.

"So, what you're saying is that my family is going to be gone, for who knows how long, I can't contact them, and I'm just supposed to be okay with that?" Coulson asks, his voice sounding unbelievably pained, and Kora feels really bad for him.

"I'm sorry, Phil," Kora tells him. "Daisy told me to tell you how much she loves you and Mellie made it clear that she wasn't going unless I promised to explain to you what happened," Kora admits, while the others are around it is clear that she is talking just to Phil. "This is what Mellie needs right now,"

"What she needs is to be with us; her family, the people who love her!" Bobbi exclaims as after being so honest with Melinda earlier she is prepared to be so again.

"Bobbi's right, if May was there for all of us when we needed her, we need to be there for her," Mack says, feeling worried.

"What is really going on?" Natasha asks. "There are things you're not saying," Natasha says, knowing that without a doubt.

"There is, because there are things I can't say. I know all of you are Mellie's family, you're my family too, so you know there are things we don't talk about, things we can't talk about," Kora admits. "But right now, you don't need to know those things. What you need to know is that after everything that's happened lately the best thing for Mellie is to have some time away from here, from everyone," Kora admits. "That doesn't mean that Mellie doesn't care about all of you, because I know she does, it just means that right now this is what she needs," Kora admits, trying to walk the fine line between explaining enough, and telling them what they need to know.

Once Kora speaks Phil takes several steps closer to Kora, it being clear that he is talking just to Kora, and not everyone else.

"Can you honestly say, without a doubt, that this is what's best for Melinda?" Phil asks.

"I can," Kora answers. "They won't be gone forever Phil, they'll come back, I just can't say when that will be right now," Kora reveals, and Phil searches Kora's face for any sign that she is lying.

"Okay," Phil says as while he wants to be with Melinda, and Daisy, he also wants what's best for them.

"Seriously? Okay? That's what you're gonna say?" Clint asks Phil and Phil just nods, it being clear that it is difficult for him to do so.

"I'm gonna have to tell Fury something," Maria informs Kora.

"Say she's on leave," Kora says, cursing herself as she realises that she should have gotten more specific information about that. "Look, you all are family, and I know what you mean to Mellie, and Daisy, they wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't what was best," Kora admits.

"Tell May that I meant what I said, and I'm here," Bobbi says.

"We all are," Mack adds.

"I will," Kora responds. "I should go, but we'll see each other again," Kora admits, and because everyone is so shocked she is able to just walk past everyone and head out of the door.

"So, I think I speak for everyone when I say, what the hell?" Clint asks, as he looks around at everyone's shocked and pained expressions.

* * *

After Leaving Melinda's apartment Kora walked for a while, doing everything in her power to make sure no one was following her before she got to an area secluded enough to call for Gordon. After calling for Gordon Kora travelled back to the island is currently sitting with Melinda, Daisy, and Gordon around the outdoor table eating the pizza Gordon collected.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Daisy asks, as her aunt has just finished explaining what happened with the SHIELD agents, and after hearing the explanation Daisy feels pretty horrible, and she realises just how much she misses Coulson, and the others.

"Now, I learn to control my powers, and deal with the transition," Melinda says. While she knows what she should be feeling after her sister's explanation of what happened it feels incredibly strange to not be feeling that. "It might take a while," Melinda admits.

"Can I help? I want to help," Daisy reveals, and as she does both Kora and Gordon feel incredibly proud of Daisy and how she is handling everything. As they are sitting either side of Melinda she feels a faint amount of their pride.

"Of course, you can help," Melinda tells her daughter, Daisy smiles, and the four of them continue to eat their dinner. Once it gets dark Kora uses her power to light the entire outdoor area, just like how she uses her powers to power the entire cabin.

While Daisy has had a lot to deal with over the last few hours she honestly feels okay with it all, as it feels right to know. It's like a void she didn't even realize existed is now full because she knows who she is; and where she comes from.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**May 28** **th** **2008**

A week has passed since Melinda went through Terrigenisis ever since May has been on the island with Daisy, Kora and Gordon, getting used to, and attempting to learn to control, her abilities.

It is the middle of the day and Melinda, Kora, Daisy and Gordon are all in the pool, as in Kora's experience when you make training fun it can help with stress, and cause someone to have an easier time when learning about their abilities.

"Okay, so we're going to test your limits," Kora explains to her sister, as she is taking charge of the training. While Melinda spent a huge amount of her life preparing for this it is different now that it has actually happened, and she trusts her sister to help her learn as that's what she does.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod.

"Stand in the middle of the pool, and close your eyes," Kora tells her sister. "Focusing on feeling, and tell us what happens," Kora says and once she does Melinda swims to the middle of the pool. Once Melinda is standing the middle pool Kora signals to Gordon to walk towards Melinda, and as Gordon is walking towards Melinda Kora gestures at Daisy to walk too and she does as well. "Mellie?" Kora asks, as she, Daisy and Gordon get closer to Melinda.

"Stop, too much, too much," Melinda says, and Kora, Gordon and Daisy immediately stop moving.

"Mellie, just breath," Kora tells her sister. "Focus on only one thing you're feeling, and let everything else slip away, and try to identify who you're feeing it from," Kora suggests.

For a couple of seconds Melinda tries to do as her sister suggested but it's too much, she feels everything that Kora, Daisy and Gordon are feeling, she can't differentiate between all the emotions, and it's too much. It's like a title wave of emotion overwhelming her, feeling like she can't breathe under the weight of the emotion.

"I can't… it's too much," Melinda says, swimming across the pool, then climbing out and running down to the beach.

"Aunt Kora," Daisy says, looking terrified.

"It's okay Daze, it's completely normal for it to take time to figure out how to handle your abilities," Kora assures he niece.

"Did it take you a while?" Daisy asks her Aunt, doing her best to understand what is going on a bit better.

"Oh yeah," Kora confirms.

"Daisy after going through the mist everything is new, everything is different, and even though your mom spent a lot of years preparing for this; going through it…. Is like nothing you can completely prepare for," Gordon admits. "Your Mom just needs some time, but I think she's gonna learn control," Gordon says, as it would help that Melinda did have all those years of mental preparation, though her age does make it more difficult on her.

"I just want to hug her without overwhelming her," Daisy admits, clearly struggling with everything and so Kora walks over to her niece and hugs her.

"I know Daze," Kora says.

* * *

About ten minutes later Kora walks to where Melinda is sitting on the beach, but purposely doesn't sit close to her sister.

"I am trying, Kori," Melinda tells Kora.

"I know," Kora assures her sister. "When our roles were reversed you told me that I had been preparing for the change for years, and that I can get control; well so can you," Kora tells Melinda. "Mellie, I believe in you and I'm gonna help you, but you're gonna do the hard work; you're gonna get control and I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. You're still you even if you don't think so," Kora tells her sister, and even though she cannot feel the associated emotions Kora's words do have an effect on Melinda and they mean something to her.

"Thank you," Melinda tells her sister.

"You never have to thank me," Kora assures her sister and after the twins sit together for a while longer they get back to training.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **2008**

Two weeks have passed since Melinda left DC, and ever since her friends, family, in DC have been missing her a hell of a lot; Coulson especially.

It's late on a Wednesday night and because he usually spends his spare time with Melinda and Daisy Phil is at a loss about what he should be doing in his spare time and so despite the late time he is still at SHIELD.

"Why am I not surprised to find you still here," a voice says and Phil looks up to see Bobbi and Mack standing in the doorway, it having been Bobbi who spoke.

"I don't really have much else to do these days," Phil admits, and as he does Bobbi and Mack exchange looks.

"That's exactly why we're here, Sir," Mack comments.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, feeling a little confused.

"Mack and I through you could use some company so we're here to invite you to dinner," Bobbi explains. "We miss them too, so we thought we could miss them together," Bobbi explains.

"Sir, just because May and Daisy aren't here right now doesn't mean you're alone," Mack assures him, as he knows that Bobbi has helped him feel like he isn't alone by being the little sister that bugs him, so he feels like the least he can do is be there for Coulson who he knows must be struggling even more.

"You don't have to do that," Phil says, though he is touched.

"You're right, we don't have to, but we want to, because we're family," Bobbi tells Phil.

"Well in that case, I'll cook," Phil says as he closes the files he is reading. "No arguments," Phil admits.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mack comments, as he has had Phil's cooking enough to know how good it is, and the three of the head out of the office together.

* * *

**June 18** **th** **2008**

A month has passed since Melinda and Daisy left DC, and just like they have had many times in the past two weeks Phil, Bobbi, and Mack are having diner together at Phil's apartment.

"It's been a month," Mack says, saying what they are all thinking.

"I know," Phil says, glancing over a picture of Melinda and Daisy that he keeps in his apartment.

"I just want to know they're okay, because Melinda wasn't the last time I saw her," Bobbi admits, feeling worried for her mother figure and little sister.

"I know, I want that too," Mack admits.

"Nat's looking; I hope she finds something," Phil admits, though there is a part of him that suspects that she won't be able to. "I just want them back," Phil admits. As he has become closer to Bobbi and Mack in the last couple of weeks, he feels no hesitation about admitting that.

"Me too," Bobbi admits, Mack nods and the three of them drift into silence as while the three of them are enjoying each other's company it is clear that they all miss Daisy and Melinda and desperately want to know that they are okay.

* * *

On the island, at the cabin, Melinda has spent most of the morning trying to get control, and despite not being able to feel emotions can tell that she is tired so is laying on the outside bed when Daisy walks up and sits down, purposely not sitting too close to her mother as she doesn't want to overwhelm her.

"Do you think Cols is okay?" Daisy asks curious as this is the longest, she has been away from the person who she considers to be her father.

"I am sure he is missing us, but I think he would be okay," Melinda says, as if she was able to feel hope right now that's what she would be feeling, hope that Coulson is okay. "He won't be alone Daisy, Bobbi and Mack will be looking out for him, and will spend time with him so he isn't alone too much," Melinda assures her daughter, as she knows that.

"Good," Daisy admits. "I miss them all," Daisy admits.

"So, do I," Melinda admits.

"You do?" Daisy asks, as she is trying to understand how her mother's abilities are affecting her but she still has a lot of questions. "How does that feel?" Daisy asks, feeling worried that she is asking too much.

"It's not exactly a feeling, it's kind of like a knowledge," Melinda admits. "I know I miss them, and I know I want Coulson, and Bobbi, and Mack, and Nat to be okay, but I don't feel it like you do," Melinda admits as while she also wants Clint and Maria to be okay her 'feelings/knowledge' towards the other four is stronger.

"What else do you know?" Daisy asks.

"That I love you," Melinda assures her daughter. "And our family," Melinda explains.

"And Cols? What do you know about how you feel about him?" Daisy asks, with a teasing look.

"That I want to see him again," Melinda admits. "And that once I can control my abilities he is who I want to see the most," Melinda admits, knowing that there is something else she knows, but she isn't going to share that one with her daughter quiet yet, and Daisy grins as that answer is good enough for her.

"Do you miss having feelings of your own?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yes," Melinda admits as she is still getting used to the void she is feeling and isn't sure she will ever be completely used to it.

"Do you mind if I try something? I'm not sure if it will work but I want to try," Daisy admits as she has been talking with her Aunt and Uncle about her mothers powers likely work and so there is something she has been wanting to try.

"Okay," Melinda tells her daughter, wondering what her daughter is going to try.

Taking a few moments, Daisy focuses on one very specific thing she is feeling and then moves closer to her mother and puts her hand on Melinda's arm.

As soon as her daughter touches her arm Melinda feels all the love for her that her daughter is feeling, and because it is so strong Melinda can't help the tears that come to her eye, as it feels beyond incredible.

Seeing her mother's reaction Daisy quickly removes her hand, "Did I hurt you?" Daisy asks, feeling bad as she was trying to help and really didn't want to hurt her.

"No," Melinda tells her daughter before hugging her. "I love you so much, Daisy, and I beyond proud of you," Melinda says, and even though she feels what it means to Daisy to hear that, and to be able to hug her, Melinda doesn't move away from her daughter, rather she allows herself to feel what her daughter is feeling, even though it is overwhelming to her.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2008**

Six weeks have officially passed since Melinda and Daisy left DC and while there are times where Melinda is improving when it comes to her powers she is still struggling with control, and how to handle the emotions she feels when touching someone.

It is early in the morning on the island, and even though she has been awake for a while Daisy is just lying in the bed that has become hers. It is Daisy's 13th Birthday and for Daisy it has been a day she has been looking forward to for a while, but as she lies in her bed Daisy isn't feeling the excitement she was expecting, rather she can't help but think about the fact that this is the first time, in her life, that she will not be seeing Coulson on her birthday. While there have been birthdays where Daisy hasn't seen members of her family, she has always spent her birthday with Coulson and Her mother, until now.

Deciding that she cannot lay in bed any longer Daisy gets up and heads out to the main area. Walking into the living/kitchen area she finds Gordon putting breakfast on the table, while no sign of her mother and aunt.

"Morning Uncle Gordon," Daisy greats.

"Morning Daisy, happy birthday," Gordon says with a grin.

"Yeah," Daisy says, not sounding very excited. "Where's Mom and Aunt Kora?" Daisy asks curious.

"Outside," Gordon answers, as Daisy walks over to him. "You miss Coulson don't you?" Gordon asks, being able to tell that.

"Yeah, Bobbi, Mack and the others too, but especially Cols," Daisy admits. "I know Mom really needs to be here right now, and I'm trying to be supportive, and I do like it here, but I'm miss them so much," Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes. "I always spend my birthday with Mom and Cols, it feels wrong that he's not here," Daisy admits, as the tears in her eye start to roll down her face.

"Oh Daisy," Gordon says, hugging his niece. "It's okay to miss them, and I'm so sorry that your birthday isn't what it should be," Gordon admits. "But you should be proud about how you're handling this situation; you're being so mature, and I'm sure that when you get home you and Coulson will make up for not being together today," Gordon assures Daisy as he kisses the top of her head.

"I hope so," Daisy says as she hugs her uncle tighter.

A little while later Gordon and Daisy break apart, and not long after that Kora and Melinda walk inside. Even though it is clear that Daisy misses her family back home, especially Coulson, Melinda, Kora and Gordon do their best to make sure Daisy has an enjoyable birthday.

* * *

In DC, just like he has done every July 2nd for the past 13 years, Phil is walking into Melinda's apartment, having used his key. Even though he knew the chances were slim there was a part of Phil that was hoping he would walk in and see Melinda and Daisy doing Tai-Chi together.

After he doesn't see his family Phil just spends a few minutes just standing in the living room, thinking about how much he misses his family, before finally heading to the kitchen and getting started on what he often does, make breakfast for Daisy's birthday.

* * *

About an hour after Phil got to Melinda's apartment Phil is sitting at the table, with the breakfast her brought when he hears the door open. Hoping that it is who he desperately hopes Phil excitedly turns to the door but he is a little disappointed with Bobbi and Mack walk in, though he is glad to see them.

"We figured we'd find you here," Mack admits as he and Bobbi walk over and sit at the table.

"Daisy's thirteen today," Phil reveals.

"I know," Bobbi admits, as she hasn't stopped thinking about it.

"Even with our job I haven't missed a single birthday… until now," Phil admits.

"I'm sorry Phil. It's hard enough for me, I can't imagine how hard it is for you," Bobbi admits.

"You shouldn't diminish what you are feeling. I know how much May and Daisy mean to you," Phil admits. "To both of you," He adds, looking at Mack.

"When they get home we'll give Daisy a big party," Mack says, really wanting to do that for the person he is realized he loves like a little sister.

"We will," Phil confirms, and the three of them drift into silence.

For a while Phil, Bobbi and Mack sit together in silent, and after a while they are joined by Natasha, Clint and Maria who had the same idea as Phil, Bobbi and Mack.

* * *

**July 16** **th** **2008**

Two months have officially passed since Melinda get through the mist and she is still learning, still struggling to manage her powers. It's a lovely day on the island, Melinda and Kora are standing on the grass area together. Melinda has both hands on Kora's arms and is holding onto her sisters arms.

"It's okay Mellie," Kora tells her sister, as she and Melinda have been working together so much she can see the signs of Melinda starting to become overwhelmed.

"Too much," Melinda says, letting go of her sisters arms and taking a few steps back, looking like she has been fighting someone for over ten minutes. "I'm not getting better, Kori," Melinda tells her sister, suspecting that if she could she would be feeling disappointment right now.

"You don't have to get better, Mellie, there's nothing wrong with you," Kora tells her sister, telling her what Melinda already knows. "Mellie, you know how the adjustment takes, and you've already come soo far," Kora assures her sister.

"I don't think so," Melinda admits.

"Well I know so," Kora tells her sister. "Mellie, you just felt my emotions for five minutes, and I was purposely feeling more than one thing, and you handled it," Kora explains, as she has figured out how to think about something to cause specific emotions which works to help her train with Melinda. "That's big; you should be proud," Kora assures her. "Don't beat yourself up,"

"You know, I always knew you'd be an amazing Transitioner. If I could feel something right now, I would be incredibly proud of you, Kori," Melinda assures her sister.

"Thanks Mellie," Kora says, smiling slightly. "Want to try something a bit different?" Kora asks curious.

"Sure, why not," Melinda admits, and her sister attempts to punch her, which Melinda blocks, getting a swell of emotion as she does.

"Focus on beating me, which we both know you always do, but also deal with the emotions," Kora tells her sister.

"Okay," Melinda responds, and the twins continue to try their unconventional training session.

While Melinda and Kora are training Daisy and Gordon are sitting by the pool, both of the have their feet in the pool, as Gordon is telling Daisy things about their people and heritage.

"So, the gene isn't always passed down?" Daisy asks surprised.

"Not always," Gordon admits. "But your chances are increased if you have two inhuman parents, and even further increased if one of your parents have gone through the mist when you are born," Gordon explains.

"So, my chances…." Daisy starts to say.

"Is nothing you have to worry about," Gordon admits. "You have the inhuman gene, I can tell that," Gordon explains as while he has to focus extremely hard, and it's quite difficult so not something he has done often, it is something he did with Daisy.

"Oh cool," Daisy says with a grin as there was a part of her that was concerned that if she went through the mist that nothing would happen. "So, Grandma can absorb life force, and live longer, Aunt Kora can control energy, Mom is empathic and my biological father could produce and control water," Daisy says. "Will I get a power that is similar, or could it be completely different?" Daisy asks curious.

"I can't say," Gordon admits. "We were designed Daisy, or powers are designed to create equilibrium among our species, fulfill a need, and we all have a purpose. That means if you go through the mist your power may be similar to someone in our family, or you could have a completely unique ability that has never be seen in our people before," Gordon explains.

"Like you," Daisy says.

"Exactly," Gordon admits.

"Were you scared when you first went through the mist and couldn't see?" Daisy asks curious, not feeling worried at all about asking such a personal question as her mother, aunt and uncle have made it clear that Daisy can ask whatever she wants.

"Terrified, but your grandma helped," Gordon admits. "I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through it without her," Gordon admits. "I can tell you about my experience if you'd like," Gordon explains.

"I'd like that," Daisy admits, and Gordon starts to tell Daisy all about what going through the mist was like for him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**August 13 2008**

Three months have passed since Melinda went through the mist and like he has done a few times since then Gordon is arriving back at Afterlife and heading to Jiaying's office so that he can give her an update. As he is walking to Jiaying's office Gordon can tell that things seem to be good, which is good as he has been a little concerned.

"Morning Jiaying," Gordon greats as he walks into Jiaying's office. "How's things going here?" Gordon asks curious.

"Good," Jiaying answers. "The elders and I have decided that Lincoln will be next to go through the mist in a few months," Jiaying explains as she and the other elders have been meeting a lot lately, and they are happy with the updates about Melinda they are getting from Gordon.

"That's a good choice, I think that will be good for him, and us," Gordon admits.

"So, do I," Jiaying confirms. "How is Melinda doing?" Jiaying asks curious and a little concerned.

"She's making progress, but it's slow," Gordon admits. "Kora and I are doing what we can," Gordon admits, knowing that so is Daisy, but he doesn't have permission to do that. "She's adapting in some ways, but also struggling, which is understandable," Gordon explains.

"Is Melinda still feeling no emotions of her own?" Jiaying asks curious.

"Yeah," Gordon confirms, he suspects Melinda will never be able to 'feel' her own emotions in a typical way again. "She knows how she should be feeling, and she knows that she loves Kora and I, but she isn't feeling it for herself," Gordon admits, it feeling extremely strange to him to not mention Daisy.

"That cannot be easy for her," Jiaying says, wanting to see her daughter, and help her through this. "Is she still refusing to come here?" Jiaying asks, knowing that is her own fault.

"Yeah," Gordon confirms, as he knows that even though Melinda can't feel the guilt she was feeling about Bahrain anymore she is still constantly thinking about it and is positive that she doesn't belong at Afterlife, no matter what he and Kora say. "She's doing well Jiaying. Yes, she is still struggling, but she's working every day to gain control, and adjust," Gordon admits. "It might take time, and I was worried considering everything that's happened lately, but I think she's going to be okay. Mel's handling this in a healthy way, I'm feeling proud of my friend," Gordon explains.

"I couldn't help Kora, I thought I would be able to help Melinda," Jiaying admits as she looks at the picture she keeps on her desk, feeling a lot of guilt about how things are between her and her daughter.

* * *

In DC Coulson, Bobbi, Mack, Clint and Maria are all having pizza at Coulson's apartment which they are all sitting around when Natasha basically throws open the door and walks in, slamming it behind her.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Clint asks his best friend, as he knows it's rare for Natasha to act like this.

"I can't find a trace of where they've gone," Natasha says annoyed as she throws herself onto one of the couches, next to Bobbi.

"May and Daisy?" Phil asks, leaning forward, looking extremely interested, as the others look interested to.

"Yep," Natasha says. "I've been doing everything I can think off, trying every connection, considered everything I know about Melinda, and I can't find a trace," Natasha says, sounding annoyed as she has never failed to find someone. "It's like they disappeared of the face of the earth," Natasha admits her annoyance more than clear.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Phil admits, causing everyone to look at him.

"Are you serious?" Mack asks surprised.

"The only records of May that exists from before she joined SHIELD are from the two years before that, nothing earlier. She has no birth certificate or record of who her parents are; and all she told me about her mother is that she doesn't approve of Melinda joining SHIELD, which she knew about before Melinda joined up," Phil admits, not feeling bad about admitting that because everyone knows parts of this, if not all. "When we were at the academy May never went back to where she grew up because it was so remote," Phil admits. "She doesn't talk about where she comes from, or her past, and I learnt a long time ago not to ask," Phil explains, as he would be lying if he said he hadn't given a deep amount of thoughts about where Melinda and Daisy could be.

"Well wherever Melinda is, whoever her people who she's occasionally mentioned are, she and Daisy are family, and I really want to see them again soon," Bobbi comments, as she has been wondering the same kind of things as Phil.

"Yep," Coulson, Mack, Clint, Natasha, and Maria say.

"Still wish I could find out where the hell they went," Natasha says, with a pout as she crosses her arm, causing the others to laugh as it is rare to see Natasha like this.

* * *

**September 10** **th** **2008**

Four months have officially passed since Melinda and Daisy left DC, and their family are missing, and worrying about them even more.

For the last six weeks or so Phil has been working a lot of missions with Bobbi and Mack. While it is extremely strange not to be having Melinda as his partner it is pretty good to be working with places he knows well.

Phil, Bobbi and Mack are on a mission together in South America. While Bobbi and Coulson are sitting together at a table in a café waiting for their contact Mack is in a van, running back end, and listening to what is going on.

"He's late," Bobbi comments.

"Yep," Phil confirms, as he looks around for signs of their contact, but doesn't see them.

"Phil what if they don't come back?" Bobbi asks, as that is something she has been thinking about a lot lately.

"I can't think like that," Phil admits, as he has purposely been forcing himself not to.

"Phil it's been four months," Bobbi points out. "Nat couldn't find them, we haven't heard a single word, not from them, or Kora, or Gordon. Don't you ever worry that we're not going to see the again?" Bobbi asks, as she knows that she is terrified.

"I didn't say I don't think about it I said I can't," Phil admits. "Bobbi if I think about the possibility of never seeing Melinda and Daisy again I don't think I'm going to be able to function," Phil admits, his voice breaking.

"Phil…" Bobbi starts to say, not overly sure what she can say next.

"There's our contact," Phil says, standing up and putting an end to their conversation.

Having heard the entire conversation Mack is the van, has tears in his eyes, and has to admit to himself that like Bobbi he has been wondering if he is ever going to see Melinda and Daisy again, but like Phil he is doing his best not to think about.

* * *

On the island Melinda and Kora are in the middle of their training in the pool why Daisy is swimming nearby.

"Nice Mellie," Kora tells her sister, and Melinda smiles slightly as Kora is standing about a step in front of her, and even though Kora isn't touching her Melinda can feel her pride. As Melinda is focusing on her Kora gives her niece a subtle signal.

Knowing what her aunt is suggesting Daisy starts to, as quickly but quietly as possible, move towards her mother.

"Nice try Daisy, but I can feel your excitement," Melinda says, feeling her daughters amusement so her tone of voice is amused, as she turns to look at her daughter, who was about to jump on her.

"Damn!" Daisy says annoyed. "I thought I had a chance," Daisy admits, feeling a little disappointed before dunking herself into the water.

"Mellie, you feeling what both me and Daisy are feeling?" Kora asks her sister.

"Yeah," Melinda says, recognizing the signs of being overwhelmed by the emotions, but she starts to put into place the strategies she has learnt over the past four months.

"Okay close your eyes," Kora says, and Melinda does. "Count to thirty. In thirty seconds I want you to find me, without opening your eyes, by just using the emotion you feel from me," Kora instructs, and once she sees Melinda nod she walks around her sister so that she is standing right behind Daisy. Once she is standing behind Daisy Kora waits several seconds and then indicates to her niece to go one way while she goes another.

Once the thirty seconds is up Melinda focuses on the emotions she was feeling from her sister, and she takes a hesitant step towards her sister.

"Too much, too much," Melinda says, opening her eyes.

"It's okay," Kora assures her sister, with a supportive smile. "Were you always able to tell where I was? Was there ever a point where you couldn't?" Kora asks curious.

"I always could," Melinda admits. "I had to focus a bit, and it got a bit too much, but I always knew were you were, even when you tried to hide behind Daisy," Melinda explains.

"That's really good," Kora says proudly. "We can rest a little and then try again if you'd like," Kora says to her sister, and Melinda nods.

"I'm really proud of you Mom," Daisy says, with a smile. "You're doing really well," Daisy says.

"Thank you Daisy," Melinda says, and even though she cannot feel what her daughters words make her feel she knows what she would be feeling if she could.

* * *

**October 8** **th** **2008**

Five months have passed since Melinda went through the mist and Melinda is still working to adapt to her ability

Having spent a while training Melinda, Kora, Daisy and Gordon are all sitting around the outside area of the cabin as Melinda, Kora and Gordon are educating Daisy about the history of their people.

"Grandma was taken prisoner by Nazi's?" Daisy asks surprised, and clearly horrified as Melinda, Gordon and Kora have decided to tell Daisy the more horrible parts of their history.

"By Hydra technically, who were the Nazi deep science division," Kora explains.

"She was kept in a cage, her blood was taken, along with other fluids, before being rescued by Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandoes of all people," Melinda explains knowing the full story thanks to a hybrid of what her mother told her and SHIELD history as while SHIELD never explicitly mentioned her mother she was able to put the pieces together. Even though what her mother went through was horrible Melinda also, unfortunately, knows it would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for Peggy.

"If the founder of SHIELD found her then why is grandma so against SHIELD?" Daisy asks, as that doesn't make sense to her, and all three of the adults' exchange looks, trying to decide who is going to answer that particular question.

"SHIELD was formed to protect the world against extranormal events, and beings," Gordon says. "Your grandmother feels that that means SHIELD was formed to protect against us, against our people, and that therefore we are SHIELD's enemy," Gordon explains.

"Is that why no one at SHIELD knows about you?" Daisy asks, looking at her mother.

"Your Grandmother and I disagree on a lot of things, but one thing I do agree is that it's better for our people if we aren't in the open," Melinda admits. "SHIELD may want to contain us, and make sure we don't hurt anyone, but there are people, organisations, governments, in the world who would want to experiment on us, use us, even dissect us to figure out how we can do what we do," Melinda explains. "That's why, even though I completely trust Phil, and our family, it's better they don't know the complete truth; it protects both us and them," Melinda explains to her daughter, as she decided long ago that she doesn't want to put her SHIELD family in a difficult position, a position that would put them in danger, because they know about Inhumans.

"That's so horrible, our people have suffered so much; Grandma's suffered so much," Daisy says, becoming upset.

Even though she can't feel what she used to feel when her daughter was upset Melinda knows that she hates it when she is so she moves towards Daisy and wraps her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her as she feels her daughter's pain.

As she hugs her daughter Melinda can feel what Kora and Gordon is feeling, but for the first time she is able to just focus on Daisy's emotions, and not get overwhelmed by them which allows her to hug her daughter for a really long time.

* * *

In DC, it is early evening and Coulson, Mack, and Bobbi who have been given a couple of days leave because they have been working so much, are at Mack's apartment barbecuing together.

"Are you really going to drink that scotch all by yourself?" Bobbi asks a little surprised, as Phil brought a pretty big bottle.

"I usually share with Melinda," Phil admits. "I didn't even think about it, I just brought it," Phil admits.

"Well, I probably won't drink as much as May, but I'll share a glass if you're offering," Mack informs Phil.

"Me too," Bobbi adds.

"That'd be nice," Phil says, as the three of them drift into silence, how much they miss Daisy and Melinda remaining unsaid but it is clear that they are all feeling it.

* * *

**October 29** **th** **2008**

Almost six months have passed since Melinda went through the mist, since she and Daisy left DC so that Melinda can adapt to her new reality. It's mid-morning and after spending most of the morning training Melinda spent a while walking along the beach and is finally returning to the cabin where Daisy, Kora and Gordon are sitting outside it being clear that Kora has just finished making brunch.

"There you are, we were about to send out a search party," Kora teases.

"Mom, you okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Yeah," Melinda assures her daughter. "I think it's time we go home," Melinda admits.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Melinda admits, and as she does Kora puts down what she is holding and walks over to her sister.

"I want you to feel something," Kora says, before putting her hand on her sisters arm so that Melinda can feel what she is feeling. "That's how proud I am of you, how incredible I think you are, and how impressed I am with your progress," Kora tells her sister before removing her hand. "You've come so far, never doubt that, but do you really think you're ready to be around so many people and to go back into the field?" Kora asks, as she needs her sister to be sure, as Daisy looks between her mother and aunt.

"I'm ready to be around so many people, but I'm not going back into the field," Melinda reveals.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving SHIELD?" Daisy asks surprised.

"I'm going to ask for a transfer to the admin department," Melinda explains to her daughter. "After what happened, that fact that I know I can't risk SHIELD or anyone else getting a sample of my blood, or DNA, and the amount, and types, of emotions I will feel in the field I know I can't be in the field, not now, but I also know I don't want to leave SHIELD completely," Melinda admits.

"You're really sure about this," Gordon realizes.

"Beyond sure," Melinda admits. "It's time we go home," Melinda says and as they have gotten to learn what Melinda is like now Gordon, Kora, and Daisy all realizes that Melinda is sure about that.

"Okay," Gordon says with a nod. "If you need anything; or if you need to get away, you just need to call me," Gordon tells Melinda.

"I know," Melinda says, with a nod.

"That goes for both of you," Gordon says, clearly speaking to Daisy.

"I know," Daisy tells Gordon as her uncle has told her that more than once.

"When are you thinking about going back?" Kora asks her sister.

"I was thinking tomorrow, I wanted to do a couple more practice sessions and figure out how what we are going to tell Coulson and the others," Melinda says as she sits down next to Daisy.

"Sounds good to me," Kora says and the four of them drift into conversation as they have an enjoyable lunch together. As they eat Daisy can't help but grin from ear to ear as she is so excited about seeing her family again. As she feels her daughter's emotions, that Daisy can't contain, Melinda smiles too as she knows she made the right decision.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day before doing a combination of training and figuring out what Melinda and Daisy are going to say when they get home Melinda, Daisy, Kora, and Gordon are standing together on the outside grass area, both Melinda and Daisy are holding bags.

"Honestly, I think I'm gonna miss having a pool," Daisy comments, though that is nothing compared to how excited she is about going home.

"You can come back sometime," Kora assures her niece, who hurries forward and hugs her.

"I love you soo much," Daisy assures her aunt.

"Love you too, Daze," Kora assures her niece. "Don't be afraid to call Uncle Gordon if you need us," Kora says as they break apart and while Daisy goes to hug her uncle Kora walks over to Melinda.

"I am so proud of you; you've made such incredible progress," Kora tells her sister before hugging her.

"I love you too," Melinda tells her sister as she can feel how much Kora loves her and she knows she feels the same.

"You're gonna be okay," Kora assures her sister, feeling how much she believes that, and the twins break apart. "I'll come visit when I can," Kora explains.

"You better," Daisy tells her, as she walks back over to her mother.

"You ready?" Gordon asks, looking at Melinda.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms, and once he gets the okay from Melinda Gordon walks towards Daisy and Melinda why Kora takes a few steps back, and seconds later Gordon teleports away with Melinda and Daisy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **AN:** Sorry about there being no update yesterday, I was out late and didn't get a chance to update. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**October 30** **th** **2008**

Seconds after they were standing on the grass at the cabin, on an incredible island, Melinda, Daisy and Gordon are standing in Melinda and Daisy's apartment.

"Here you are, home sweet home," Gordon says as the trio appear in the apartment.

"Thanks Gordon," Melinda says to her brother and because she is still touching her daughter's shoulder Melinda can feel how glad she is to be home.

"You're welcome," Gordon says. "Remember, don't hesitate if you need…" Gordon starts to say.

"I know," Melinda says, with a nod, and Gordon takes a few steps back before disappearing.

Even though she cannot feel what she felt last time she was at her apartment Melinda can certainly remember it, she can remember the guilt, and the pain, and she knows that not going back into the field is the best decision for her for a whole lot of reasons.

"Are we going to go see Cols now?" Daisy asks curious.

"Coulson will still be at work, and first I have to call Fury," Melinda admits, as logically talking to Fury needs to be the first thing she does.

"It's been six months; do you really think he'll answer?" Daisy asks curious.

"I think he'll be too curious not to," Melinda admits, as she knows Fury well enough to know that. After admitting that Melinda walks over to where she left her secure phone before she left and if she could feel it Melinda knows she would be glad that it is still there.

Once she has the phone Melinda uses it to call Fury, calling his number that will be forwarded to what his current number is.

"May?" Fury asks, answering it, and Melinda can hear the surprise in his voice.

"I'm back, can we meet?" Melinda asks, and for Fury it is a shock to hear Melinda's voice so void of emotion.

"The park, forty minutes," Fury says, before hanging up, knowing that Melinda will know exactly what park.

"Did he agree to meet?" Daisy asks when she sees her mother hang up the phone.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "Go put your stuff in your room, we'll leave shortly," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Will do," Daisy says, before heading to her room.

* * *

After taking Melinda and Daisy home Gordon returned to the cabin were he collected Kora and the two of them returned to Afterlife. As they arrive back home Kora and Gordon look around, both feeling a little glad about being home.

"I'll see you later," Kora tells Gordon, as she knows exactly what she has to do.

"Yep," Gordon confirms. "Good luck,"

"Thanks," Kora says, before heading to her mother's office. When she gets to her mother's office Kora finds that Jiaying is in a meeting and so she waits a few minutes, until the meeting finally ends and the person Jiaying is talking with leaves. "Hey Mom," Kora says, walking over to her mother.

"Kora," Jiaying says, standing up and walking over to her daughter, and the two of them hug once they are close enough. "Welcome home," Jiaying says.

"Thanks," Kora says, as she returns the hug.

"How is Melinda?" Jiaying asks and Kora can tell how desperate her mother is for answers about her sister.

"Good, she's gotten control, and she can even use her abilities," Kora explains to her mother. "She's gone back to her life," Kora explains.

"To SHIELD?" Jiaying asks worried. "Melinda can't go back to SHIELD, it's not safe!" Jiaying exclaims, clearly worried.

"Mellie is making changes, and has a plan, to make sure it will be safe," Kora admits. "After Bahrain, the mist, her abilities, Mellie needs to go back to some kind of normalcy, she needs the people who matter to her, and for better or worst most of them are with SHIELD," Kora explains to her mother.

"Do you think she will ever be okay with coming back here?" Jiaying asks.

"I'm almost sure she will," Kora admits, as she knows when Daisy decides to come to Afterlife then Melinda will come too.

"Good," Jiaying says relieved. "Are you ready to help someone else? Or do you want a bit of a break?" Jiaying asks curious.

"Has someone else gone through the mist?" Kora asks curious.

"Not yet, but Lincoln will be going though soon. If you are willing I'd like you to work with him before he does, help him get ready, and then if appropriate be his guide afterwards," Jiaying suggests, as she knows that Lincoln and Kora get alone well and with the issues that Lincoln has she suspects that Kora is in a unique position to help him.

"Of course," Kora says, without even needing to think about it, and Jiaying starts to explain some of the others things that have been going on at Afterlife.

* * *

About thirty-five minutes after Melinda called Fury Melinda and Daisy are waiting in the park where they are going to meet Fury. As they have been there for a while Melinda, who has been handling being around more than just three people better than she was expecting, is looking around for Fury. As Melinda looks around she sees Fury walking towards her and Daisy.

"Stay close," Melinda tells her daughter, as they walk towards Fury.

"Yep," Daisy says and Melinda and Fury walk until they are standing right in front of each other.

"May," Fury greats, and due to them being so close Melinda can faintly feel how happy Fury is to see her, which is good to know, but something she would rather not use to her advantage if she can avoid it.

"Nick," Melinda responds.

"Are you back?" Fury asks.

"Depends on your definition of back," Melinda responds, and Fury just raises an eyebrow at her. "I'm back in DC, returning to SHIELD, but not the field," Melinda explains. "Sir, I am requesting a transfer to the admin department," Melinda admits, and as she does she can feel how shocked Fury is, though the feeling is faint because they are not touching.

"Where have you been?" Fury asks.

"Where I needed to be," Melinda answers, purposely being vague.

"I could put you through a lie detector, ask the questions I want answers about," Fury reminds Melinda.

"Do you really think that would give you the answers you want?" Melinda asks, knowing that because she cannot feel her own emotions, she could beat any lie detector, but she would rather not demonstrate that fact.

"You went back to where you were before you joined SHIELD," Fury realizes, and Melinda doesn't answer, she just keeps her face completely blank, something which is easy to do when she isn't feeling any emotions.

For the next minute or so, to Daisy's amusement, Melinda and Fury stand less than a foot from each other and just stare at each other, it being clear that Fury is trying to get some kind of idea about where Melinda's been and what happened, while Melinda is giving away nothing.

"Transfer request accepted Agent May," Fury responds, being the first to break.

"Thank you, Director," Melinda responds.

"You'll start Monday," Fury says.

"Yes Sir," Melinda responds.

"Glad you're back," Fury admits and after smiling at Daisy he starts to walk away, but he only gets a few steps before he turns back around. "Coulson's not on a mission," he simply says, before walking away.

After Fury walks away Daisy walks over to her mother,

"That went well," Daisy comments.

"Yeah, it did," Melinda confirms, as even though she can't feel that she knows it.

"Cols now?" Daisy asks, looking excited.

"Cols now," Melinda confirms, as they start to walk out of the park together.

* * *

A couple of hours later Phil, who has had a day at SHIELD, which included more bureaucracy than he would like, is arriving back at his apartment. As he walks in he throws his keys into the bowel near the door, and as he turns on the light Phil realizes that his apartment is not empty.

"May," Phil says disbelieving, sounding shocked as he realizes exactly who is standing in his apartment.

"Hey Phil," Melinda responds, in an even voice and Phil, who can barely believe his eyes, hurries towards her and hugs her. While Melinda was expecting to feel strong emotion from Phil, and prepared herself for that, what she couldn't have prepared for is the sheer amount of love, joy, and relief she felt the second Phil hugged her. As she feels the love Melinda knows that what she spent so many years not letting herself believe is true, and she starts to feel overwhelmed by the strength of emotion she is feeling from Phil, what he is feeling towards her.

As Daisy is standing next to her mother, she recognizes the signs of her mother starting to get overwhelmed by emotions that she is feeling and so she knows what she has to do.

"Don't I get a hug?" Daisy asks, causing Phil to break apart from her mother, giving Melinda a bit of relief from the strong emotion.

"Of course you do," Phil says, before hugging Daisy.

"I missed you so much," Daisy informs Phil.

"I've missed you too," Phil says, as he kisses the top of Daisy's head and the two of them break apart. "Where have you been? Kora said you were going to your families cabin," Phil says as he and Daisy break apart, and he looks between Melinda and Daisy.

"After everything that happened, I needed to get away, I couldn't be here anymore," Melinda says, and because he knows his best friend so well Phil can tell that there is something different, something off, about her voice. "I've spent the last six months adjusting, dealing with everything that happened," Melinda explains as she would rather not outright to Phil, she knows she has to come close to doing so.

"And have you? Dealt with it?" Phil asks, not sure what to think as while he can't put his finger on why exactly he can tell that Melinda is different.

"I'm still working on it," Melinda admits. "Which is why I'm not returning to the field. I'm transferring to admin," Melinda explains, and Phil is shocked by the lack of emotion in her voice.

"There's something really different about you," Phil admits, trying to figure out what.

"There is," Melinda confirms.

"More than just what happened in Bahrain," Phil says, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes," Melinda confirms.

"And if I ask for specifics, you won't explain, just like when I used to ask where you came from," Phil realizes.

"Yes," Melinda confirms. "And it's not because I don't trust you, it's because if you know everything you'd be in danger, a different kind of danger, and I won't do that to you," Melinda admits.

"You know I'd willing face any kind of danger for you," Phil informs Melinda.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to willingly put you in it," Melinda responds.

"You two do realize that I am still standing right here?" Daisy asks curious, honestly amused at how her parents are so clearly in love but just won't admit it.

"I'm sure Daisy would love to tell you some of the things she's been doing the last few months," Melinda says, changing the subject, and knowing that Daisy knows what she can and cannot say to Phil as they talked about it.

"I'd love that," Phil admits. "Clint and Maria are on a mission, but how about I call Bobbi, Mack and Nat to come over, and we can have dinner," Phil suggests, knowing that he will try again in the future to get answers from Melinda, but for now he'll happily talk to his daughter, who he has missed so much.

"That would be nice," Melinda says, and Phil goes to make the call.

Once Phil makes the call Daisy tells Phil the parts of being on the island she can talk about, the pool, swimming in the ocean, riding a quadbike while Melinda is still trying to deal with the overwhelming emotions she felt from Phil.

* * *

Half an hour after Phil arrived home, he, Melinda and Daisy are sitting together in Phil's living room listening to Daisy's stories. As Melinda needed an emotional break she is sitting a little further away from Phil and Daisy than she normally would.

"It was sooo cool I went snorkeling with Aunt Kora and I saw soo many fish," Daisy reveals, as at the time Melinda and Gordon were working together on some training exercises.

"It sounds like it," Phil comments, as there is a knock on the door. "That will be Bobbi, Mack, and Nat," Phil reveals.

"Can I get it?" Daisy asks excited, and Phil nods.

"She's grown up," Phil realizes, feeling proud, sad, and surprised all at the same time.

"More than you know," Melinda responds as Daisy opens the door to reveal Bobbi, Mack and Natasha.

"Daisy," Mack says, sounding thrilled and Bobbi just hugs her, without even saying anything.

"I've missed you so much," Bobbi says as she hugs Daisy, and Natasha kisses the top of Daisy's head before walking past.

"I've missed you too," Daisy admits, as she and Bobbi break apart and Mack hugs Daisy.

While Bobbi, Daisy, and Mack are reunited Natasha walks over to where Melinda and Phil are standing.

"You're back," Natasha says, honestly feeling beyond glad about that.

"I am," Melinda confirms, and Natasha moves forward and hugs her, as she returns the hug Melinda can feel that Natasha is relieved to see her, and she was worried about where Melinda was. For the first time, because Natasha is so good at hiding her emotions, Melinda realizes that Natasha considers her to be her sister.

"Somethings different," Natasha realizes as she and Melinda break apart. As they do thankfully, giving Melinda a chance not to answer, Bobbi hurries forward and hugs Melinda. Like when she hugged Coulson Melinda is hit with overwhelming emotions, she feels how glad Bobbi is to see her, how relieved she is that Melinda and Daisy are okay, and she knows, without a doubt, that Bobbi loves her like a mother, and Daisy like a sister.

Due to the strength of Bobbi's overwhelming emotions it is a good thing when Melinda and Bobbi break apart from their hug. After they break apart Mack hugs Melinda. Even though Melinda considers Mack to be her family Melinda is surprised, at least she would if she was capable of feeling surprised, to feel the strength of his relief, and love, and she realizes that Mack considers her to be his sister.

"Where have you been?" Natasha asks as Melinda and Mack break apart.

"On an island," Melinda answers, knowing that Natasha is the person who is most likely to push for answers and likely won't accept her reasons not explaining.

"I searched for you, found absolutely no trace," Natasha admits, knowing that she searched several islands.

"I know," Melinda answers, and her tone causes Bobbi, Mack, and Coulson to frown, as they can all tell there is something off about Melinda.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Bobbi asks curious as like Phil she can tell that there is something different about Melinda.

"What's happened over the last six months have changed me, I am different now, but I am okay," Melinda says, knowing that. "I've taken the time I need to adjust to this new me, so has Daisy, I understand if you all need time as well," Melinda says, as she looks between the members of her family.

"I'm just glad you're home, I don't care that you're different," Bobbi informs the person she sees as a mother as she is sure that nothing could change how she feels about Melinda.

"Same," Mack says, and Phil nods. While both of them want to know what happened to Melinda, they respect her enough to respect her privacy, and know that Melinda only keeps secrets for very good reasons.

"Nat?" Melinda asks, looking at her.

"May you disappeared," Natasha says, pain in her voice. "I searched for you, none of us had any idea if you were alive. I don't do well when people I care about aren't okay, I just want to know why you disappeared," Natasha admits.

"I left because it was what I needed, because I couldn't be in DC," Melinda admits, knowing that there is a chance that no explanation will be good enough for Natasha. "Just like how I can't return to the field," Melinda reveals, deciding to give them something else to focus on.

"You're leaving SHIELD?" Bobbi asks, sounding shocked.

"No, just the field," Melinda reveals. "I'm transferring to admin," Melinda says.

"And you're just okay with that? There's no emotion in your voice," Natasha says, sounding shocked, finally realizing what is off.

"It is what it is," Melinda reveals, and Daisy takes pity on her mother, as she knows that her mother won't say much more than she already has.

"What have mom and I missed while we were gone?" Daisy asks curious. "We were on beautiful deserted island, but I want to know what was going on at home," Daisy explains.

"How about we share stories while we wait for food," Phil suggests, as they have ordered delivery which won't be long.

"Sure," Melinda answers, and Bobbi, Mack and Natasha nod. A

As the family of five adults and one teenager talk and share stories it is clear that everyone is glad that Melinda and Daisy are back, but it also clear that Natasha isn't going to just drop all the questions she has, and that Phil, Bobbi and Mack are extremely curious as well.

* * *

After a few hours of having an incredible time with their SHIELD family Melinda and Daisy are arriving back to their apartment.

"That was really fun, I'm really glad to be home," Daisy admits, as she and Melinda walk into the apartment.

"That's good," Melinda says, knowing she would be feeling glad right now if she was capable of doing so.

"Mom, what if Nat keeps asking questions?" Daisy asks curious.

"I'll figure something out," Melinda responds. "Are you looking forward to spending tomorrow with Cols and Saturday with Bobbi and Mack?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"Yep," Daisy confirms, grinning from ear to ear, and as she does yawns.

"I think it's time you go to bed," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yep, night Mom," Daisy says, walking over to her mother. "I love you," Daisy says, as even though her mother can feel the love she is feeling she always wants to say it.

"Love you too," Melinda responds, and once she and Daisy break apart Daisy heads to her room while Melinda just looks around her home.

Even though Melinda can't feel what it means to be home she knows that she is relieved, and she knows without a doubt that she would be glad to be with her SHIELD family again if she could feel that.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**November 29** **th** **2008**

A month has passed since Melinda and Daisy returned home and ever since they have been adjusting to being home, something which Daisy is very glad about, and Melinda has not only been adjusting to her new job in Admin as well as attempting to avoid answering Natasha's question.

For Kora, after spending so long away from Afterlife, longer than she has ever been gone before, it has been rather strange for her to be back. However, Kora has gone straight to helping a young nineteen-year-old by the name of Lincoln Campbell with preparing for his transition, and is now helping him adjust, and learn to control, his new electric abilities.

Reminding her so much of herself when she first got her abilities Lincoln, his eyes growing blue, is sitting in the corner of the transition room, his arms around his legs, looking terrified.

"It's hurts! Something's wrong! I'm wrong!" Lincoln exclaims.

"No Lincoln, there's nothing wrong with you," Kora assures him in a gentle voice as she walks towards him.

"I almost burnt everything down! I can't get control! I could have killed someone!" Lincoln exclaims, and as electricity comes out of him Kora realizes that he is struggling even more.

"But you didn't," Kora assures him. "And I believe you can get control," Kora assures Lincoln as she sits down next to him.

"You don't know what it's like! This power is so strong, so distractive, It controls me," Lincoln admits.

"I know exactly what it's like," Kora assures him. "I'd like to tell you a story, if you're willing to listen, about what happened to me when I went through the mist, the journey I took, who helped me get control and how I ended up how I am now," Kora admits. "When I'm done, if you'd let me, I'd like to help you because, Lincoln, I do know what you're feeling right now. I know I can help you learn the control you need so you're not afraid, so you never think you're wrong, just like I did," Kora says, and she sees Lincoln nod. After seeing Lincoln nod Kora starts to tell Lincoln her story in hopes that it will help him.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2008**

A month has passed since Lincoln went through the mist and ever single day Kora has been working with him; helping him, supporting him.

It is Christmas Eve and due to Daisy and Melinda having been gone from DC for so long they are throwing a big Christmas party at their apartment.

"This is going to be really fun," Daisy says, with a grin.

"Yes, I think it will be," Melinda confirms.

"Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon are coming from Afterlife too right?" Daisy asks her mother.

"I believe so," Melinda admits, as she hasn't heard otherwise.

"Cool," Daisy says, with a grin, and as she does the door opens and Phil walks in, the second the door opens, as she knows exactly who it is, Daisy runs towards Coulson. "Cols," Daisy says, with a grin, as she basically throws herself into Coulson's arm.

"Merry Christmas Daisy," Phil says, as he kisses Daisy's head and the two of them break apart, once they break apart Phil walks over to Melinda, and gives her a quick hug as well. Melinda can feel how glad he is to see her.

As Phil and Daisy break apart, and before Daisy has a chance to close the door Kora and Gordon, who teleported into a nearby storage closet, are walking up as well.

"Aunt Kora, Uncle Gordon," Daisy says excited as she runs towards them and hugs them both, feeling beyond glad to see the again.

* * *

An hour later Bobbi, Mack, Natasha, Clint, and Maria have all also arrived at Melinda and Daisy's apartment. As she looks around Melinda realizes that, even though she can only feel their emotions faintly, everyone is having a great time, or almost everyone. Looking around Melinda realizes that Kora is just standing in the kitchen, not really joining in the celebrations. Not being able to help but wonder what is going on Melinda walks over to her sister.

"You okay?" Melinda asks her sister, and Kora knows there is no point in lying to her sister as she can tell.

"I've been working with a new Inhuman," Kora reveals. "His name is Lincoln. He's not much older than Daisy, was at Afterlife about a year before going through the mist, had a tough life, he's got electrical powers. And Mellie, he reminds me so much of me when I first got my abilities," Kora explains.

"You're worried about him," Melinda realizes.

"More like worrying how he's doing," Kora admits. "Can you feel that?" Kora asks curious, purposely lowering her voice so none of the agents hear as while Melinda is close to her she isn't touching her.

"Faintly," Melinda answers, then frowns. "I feel something else, it's faint, and familiar, but I can't quiet identify it," Melinda reveals, and Kora is pretty sure if Melinda could feel it she would be annoyed about not being able to identify what she is feeling. So, taking pity on her sister, Kora reaches out and puts her hand on Melinda's arm.

As soon as Kora touches her arm Melinda realizes why the feeling is familiar,

"You love him like a son," Melinda realizes, as what her sister is feeling towards Lincoln is what she feels toward Daisy, and Bobbi.

"Yeah, I do," Kora confirms.

"I can feel how desperately you want to help him, and as someone you've helped recently, I know you will; I know you're the best person to," Melinda assures her sister.

"Thanks Mellie," Kora says, with a slight smile.

"It's snowing!" Daisy exclaims, looking excited. "We should go outside," Daisy says.

"We really should," Bobbi says, looking almost as excited.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing," Mack comments.

"It would be fun," Clint comments.

"Let's go," Melinda says, ending the conversation, and everyone heads outside together.

For the next hour or so six shield agents, and four Inhumans pay in the snow together, having snowball fights, and just having a great time. Because everyone is so happy Melinda doesn't even have to be touching anyone to feel their happiness.

* * *

**March 27** **th** **2009**

Three months have passed since Christmas and in that time, Kora has continued to work with Lincoln, while Melinda has continued to adjust to her new abilities and being around a lot of people.

It's a Friday and Melinda has been called to Daisy's school. As soon as she got the call Melinda headed to the school as fast as she could, if she was capable of being concerned, she would be extremely so. Once she gets to Daisy's school Melinda is taken straight to the principal's office where she sees Daisy sitting in a chair across from the principal.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Melinda asks her daughter, in a perfectly even voice which if Daisy hadn't gotten used to she would find extremely strange.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom," Daisy reveals, looking like absolutely nothing is wrong as she doesn't feel bad about what she did.

"Ms May, if you'd take a seat, we have to have a serious discussion," Daisy's principal reveals, and Melinda sits down next to her daughter.

"What's happened?" Melinda asks, as she knows that she wouldn't have gotten called in for no reason.

"Daisy decided to use her computer class today, and school resources, to hack into the personal, school, medical and child protection records of another student, and realized the not only to the police but the news," the principal explains.

"Because she's not okay! Her foster home is hell! She wouldn't have survived there much longer, and she wanted to get out of there," Daisy exclaims. "Jade is glad that I did it," Daisy explains.

"Which is the only reason you are not in more serious trouble," The principal informs Daisy. "But Miss May, this is an extremely serious, just because you will not face legal consequences does not mean there will be no consequences, in fact there will be and serious ones at that," the principal explains.

"Am I to understand that another student has been abused, Daisy, with the students permission, obtained the required information, released it to the relevant people, and she is being punished for it?" Melinda asks, wanting to make sure as even without emotions that doesn't seem right to her.

"Daisy accepted systems and databases that she shouldn't have, she did not have permission to do what she did," The Principal explains.

"Why do I need permission to help someone in need?" Daisy asks curious.

"She is right, Daisy did a good thing," Melinda admits, and the principal realizes that they are not going to agree.

"Be that as it may I have no choice but to suspend Daisy for three days," The Principal explains.

"You do actually," Melinda responds. "Daisy, let's go," Melinda says and the two of them head out of the principal's office.

* * *

Not long after they left the school Daisy and Melinda arrive back at their apartment, and even though she figures she's not going to have much of a chance of getting there Daisy starts to head to her room.

"Daisy let's talk, sit down," Melinda tells her daughter, and Daisy walks over and sits on the couch, while Melinda walks over and sits down across from her. "I meant what I said to your teacher, you should be proud of what you did," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I am," Daisy answers. "Jade needed help and I could help her, there was no way I wasn't going to," Daisy admits, and as she does Melinda realizes something.

"Have you hacked into systems like this before?" Melinda asks her daughter and Daisy looks down at the ground. "Daisy?" Melinda asks.

"Since I got back from the island, I've been doing a lot of hacking," Daisy admits.

"Why?" Melinda asks, knowing her daughter well enough to know she would have a very good reason.

"You work every day to protect our people, I want to do the same thing," Daisy admits. "There are groups online, other hacktivists who think they're doing the right thing by getting information out to the public; I'm trying to be apart of those groups so that I can make sure none of that information is about our people," Daisy admits.

"Daisy that's dangerous," Melinda tells her daughter, and as she does, she realizes something. "And also something that I'm not going to talk you out of," Melinda realizes.

"May I?" Daisy asks, lifting her hand a little, as she figures that the best way to explain to her mother why this is so important is for her to feel it.

"Sure," Melinda says, with a nod, and Daisy reaches out and touches her mother's arm, as soon as Daisy touches her Melinda can feel her daughter's stubbornness and how important this is to her.

"Mom, what I can do matters. I can help protect our people from threats they don't even know exist, I want to do this," Daisy admits.

"You tell me if there are any legitimate threats, and you just stay online, you never meet anyone in person," Melinda informs her daughter.

"I can agree to that," Daisy says, with a nod.

"Good," Melinda says. "I am proud of you," Melinda says, before hugging her daughter.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2009**

A little over three months have passed since Melinda gave Daisy permission to Hack as a way to protect their people. Ever since Daisy got permission to hack she has continued to do so and has started to make some connections.

It is the morning of Daisy's fourteenth birthday, and a lovely summers day, unlike her last birthday Daisy gets out of bed the second she wakes up and hurries out into the living room where her mother is already doing Tai-Chi.

"Morning Daisy," Melinda greats.

"Morning Mom," Daisy responds.

"Happy Birthday," Melinda says, with a slight grin.

"Todays going to be great," Daisy says. "Cols is going to be here, and Bobbi, Mack, Uncle Gordon, Aunt Kora, it's gonna be incredible," Daisy admits, grinning from ear to ear.

"It is," Melinda confirms, and as she does the door opens and Phil walks in.

"Cols," Daisy says hurrying over to him. "Hi Cols," Daisy greats.

"Happy Birthday Daisy," Phil says, before hugging her.

"I'm really glad you're here," Daisy says as she feels Phil kiss her head before they break apart.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Phil asks his daughter. "I brought supplies to make anything you could want," Phil admits, as after missing Daisy's birthday the year before he is determined to make sure this birthday is incredible.

"Dutch chocolate pancakes?" Daisy asks curious.

"Yeah, I can do that," Phil confirms, walking into the kitchen, causing Daisy to grin, and to her absolute joy Daisy is able to spend her entire fourteenth birthday with her entire family.

* * *

**31 August 2009**

Over nine weeks have passed since Daisy's fourteenth birthday and ever since she has just been having an enjoyable summer with her family.

It's the first day of school, but because it's not just any other first day at school Daisy is just lying in her bed wide awake. It is officially the day where Daisy starts high school, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

While she loves anything to do with Computer Daisy still has times where she struggles to concentrate, and because of that school isn't always fun for her. As she lays in her bed Daisy hears a knock on the door.

"Daisy are you awake?" Melinda asks through the door as her daughter is normally out of bed by now.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Daisy responds, and once she does Melinda walks in and sits down on the edge of her daughter's bed, purposely not touching her as she wants to give Daisy the option of revealing what she is feeling.

"Would you like to talk?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm scared," Daisy admits. "I just don't know what to expect," Daisy admits.

"I don't either," Melinda reminds her daughter. "But I do know that you can handle it," Melinda assures her daughter. "You have been through so much and have handled everything that's been thrown at you," Melinda tells her daughter, and Daisy smiles. "This is just high school, and I know you can handle it," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Daisy responds, smiling slightly.

"As scared as you are, you really don't want to be late, so how about you get ready and we'll stop in at the diner for breakfast," Melinda explains to her daughter. "And then you pick what we do for dinner," Melinda explains.

"I'd like that," Daisy responds, and once she does Melinda gets up and heads out of the room, allowing Daisy to get ready.

* * *

Hours later Daisy has not only survived her first day at High School but has loved every second. As Melinda knew how nervous Daisy was she invited Coulson, Bobbi and Mack over and the five of them are having pizza together.

"Her names Laura and she's soo cool!" Daisy says excited. "A stamped on the foot of a jock guy who gave me a hard time and not only did she laugh, but made it clear to him that if he went to a teacher that it would be his word against ours," Daisy says, with a grin. "And then we were in every class together, and sat together at lunch, and she loves computers too!" Daisy says excited. "I think I made a new best friend," Daisy reveals.

"I'm really glad, Daisy," Bobbi says with a grin. "Told you you'll be fine," Bobbi teases and Daisy throws a cushion at her.

"Mack, later in the semester I need to make something for shop class, can you help?" Daisy asks curious.

"of course, you don't have to ask," Mack assures her, honestly feeling glad that Daisy is so happy.

"And Cols, you'll help with history, right?" Daisy asks, looking at him.

"You know it," Phil assures her. "I'm really glad you had such a great day," Phil admits.

"How about you tell us more about your classes," Melinda suggests, and Daisy does just that.

* * *

**March 7** **th** **2010**

Six months have passed since Daisy started school and due to her friendship with Laura she has enjoyed High School a lot more than she thought she would. As Phil has been busy working over the past few months Daisy is glad to be able to spend a Sunday with both her parents.

"He can't be that bad," Daisy comments, looking amused.

"He is," Phil confirms. "Not only did he refuse to say the cover story I wrote for him, but he publicly outed himself as Iron Man which has caused the public to ask a whole lot of other questions about the things that really go on in the world," Phil admits.

"It's not overly surprising that he did that, right?" Melinda asks. "You met Howard, you know what he would be like; it's realistic to expect his son is the same," Melinda reminds him, as she only met Howard once but as far as she knows Phil met him more than once.

"I was hoping he'd be different," Phil admits. "And Fury is hinting that I'll be baby sitting him again soon," Phil says, looking annoyed and Daisy can't help but grin.

"You have the coolest job in the world, and you're complaining?" Daisy asks, honestly not sure if she can believe that.

"Maybe a little," Phil admits, looking sheepish.

"Our lives are so strange," Daisy says with a laugh, and as she isn't sitting too far from her daughter Melinda can feel her joy and can't help but smile too.

* * *

**1 August 2010**

Five months have passed since Daisy laughed about how strange her life is and in that time she has turned 15. It is a Sunday morning and Daisy is pacing back and forth in the living room while Melinda is just sitting on one of the kitchen stools just drinking her cup of tea.

"She's still coming right? There hasn't been an emergency at Afterlife?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Not as far as I know," Melinda answers, and as she does there is a blue light and Kora and Gordon appear.

"Aunt Kora, Uncle Gordon," Daisy says thrilled as she hurries over and hugs them both, and after a few moments the three of them break apart.

"I'll be back in a few days," Gordon reveals, before taking several steps back, and disappearing.

"So, I want to hear all about how school's been and what you've been up to," Kora says as she puts her arm around her nieces shoulder, as it has been a while since they have seen each other as Kora couldn't make it to DC for Daisy's birthday.

"And I want to hear all about Afterlife," Daisy admits. "Are you still helping that Guy with Electrical powers?" Daisy asks curious.

"Lincoln," Kora corrects. "In some ways, but he's doing really well, he's gone back to his life, even thinking about med school, and I'm proud of him," Kora admits and once she does she, Daisy and Melinda proceed to catch each other up on what's been going on in their respective lives, and all three May woman are very glad to be back together again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**February 13** **th** **2011**

Six months have passed since Kora was able to stay for a few days and ever since Kora has been in DC quite a few times as she has checked in on Lincoln more than once who is at med school not overly far away.

It is a Sunday afternoon and Melinda and Daisy are sitting side by side in Melinda's car, but for the first time rather than Melinda being in the drivers seat, Daisy is.

"Just breath, Daisy, you can do that," Melinda tells her daughter, as she can feel how nervous she is.

"Yeah, I can totally do this," Daisy says, almost like she is trying to convince herself.

"Yes, you can," Melinda assures her daughter. "When you're ready I want you to put the hand break down, put the car in drive, and gently step on the gas petal," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, and still feeling nervous she does exactly what her mother said, and for the first time Daisy drives a car for the first time in her life.

* * *

Hours later Daisy having spent most of the last few hours driving with her mother, is having dinner with her mother and Phil in their apartment.

"I was terrified, I was so sure I was going to crash, and I mean we almost did once, but mom saved us," Daisy admits. "It was so different from riding a quadbike, but It was good," Daisy reveals, it being clear that she is excited.

"When did you ride a quadbike?" Phil asks, and Melinda doesn't need her powers to tell her that Phil doesn't approve of her giving Daisy a driving lesson.

"On the island," Daisy answers. "I'm really glad that I'm starting my lessons so early. I think it will help put me in the best position when it comes time for my test," Daisy admits and Phil realises that this is actually a good thing for Daisy.

"If you want, I could help your Mom give you lessons," Phil suggests. "I mean the world doesn't exactly need more people who drive like your mom," Phil teases.

"I drive how I need to drive," Melinda responds, and Daisy laughs.

"I'd like that," Daisy answers, and the trio continue to have their dinner together.

* * *

**May 27** **th** **2011**

Over three months have passed since Melinda took Daisy on her first driving lesson and ever since Melinda, along with Phil, and even Bobbi, Mack, Natasha, and Clint have all given Daisy their versions of driving lessons. Due to the fact that they all have different driving techniques Daisy has found herself being very confused by a few things.

It is a lovely Friday afternoon at Afterlife and Kora is waiting for two arrivals. About five minutes after Kora started to wait Gordon appears with Lincoln and a seventeen, almost eighteen, year old girl who looks very similar to Lincoln.

Without a word Kora and Lincoln walk towards each other and once close enough hug, while Gordon walks away from the group. If Melinda were present she would be able to feel that Kora sees Lincoln as a son and he sees her as a mother.

"It's good to see you," Kora says as she and Lincoln hug.

"It's good to see you too," Lincoln responds as they break apart. "Kora, this is my little sister Amanda, Manda, this is Kora," Lincoln introduces and as soon as he speaks Amanda throws herself into Kora's arms, to Kora's surprise.

"Thank you," Amanda whispers to Kora, feeling beyond grateful for everything she has done for her brother.

"You don't have to thank me," Kora assures her as they break apart.

"Sorry, I've wanted to meet you for so long, Linc talks about you all the time. I kind of feel like I already know you," Amanda admits.

"I feel the same way," Kora admits, smiling slightly, as when Lincoln was learning to control his abilities talking about Amanda helped him. "Lincoln Mom wanted to check in with you when you got here," Kora reveals.

"I'll go see her now," Lincoln reveals. "I'll check in with you later," Lincoln says to his sister, feeling no worry about leaving her with Kora.

"Yep," Amanda says, before Lincoln walks away.

"If you're interested I thought we could start with a tour, and we could talk," Kora suggests.

"I'd like that," Amanda responds.

A while later Kora and Amanda have finished their tour, and Kora has explained a bit more about Afterlife and Inhumans, and the two of them are having dinner of food brought in by Gordon with Lincoln and Gordon. As they eat Kora doesn't need her sisters powers to know that Lincoln is beyond happy to have his sister finally join their world.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2011**

After months of driving lessons the day of Daisy's sixteenth birthday has officially come. Just like every birthday other than her thirteenth Daisy spent the day by having breakfast with her mother and Phil, before the two of them took her to the DMV. While Daisy is doing her test Melinda and Phil are sitting in Melinda's car, waiting for her to finish.

"How do you think she went?" Phil asks Melinda curious, as while sitting in silence is nice he would like to talk to Melinda.

"She was nervous," Melinda reveals. "But she has had a lot of practice, I think she's going to do okay," Melinda admits. She really wants Daisy to go well as she has felt how much Daisy wants her license.

"Hopefully," Phil responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

About five minutes later Phil and Melinda see Daisy walking out of the building and towards the car, as soon as they see her both Melinda and Phil realise what must have happened.

"Oh no," Phil says, and as he does both Melinda and Phil walk out of the car and walk towards Daisy. Once they are close enough both Melinda and Phil hug her, and as soon as she hugs her daughter Melinda feels Daisy's disappointment, and pain, and how strong both her emotions are.

"Five marks!" Daisy exclaims, as she starts to cry. "I was five marks off!" Daisy admits.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Phil says, hating that she is so upset.

"We'll help you do more lessons. Help you get ready for your next attempt," Melinda assures her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Daisy says, though she still looks upset. "Let's just go home," Daisy requests, as the three of them break apart, and Melinda, Daisy, and Phil head to the car.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Daisy, and Phil arrive back at the May apartment, and are walking back into it, it being more than clear that Daisy is still upset.

"Happy Birthday!" Bobbi and Mack yell the second the trio walk in, but Daisy just walks past them and into her room, closing the door behind her.

"She didn't pass," Mack realises, feeling bad for Daisy.

"By five marks," Phil explains.

"Damn it," Bobbi says, feeling bad as she knows how much Daisy wanted this. "We'll talk to her," Bobbi says, gesturing to her and Mack and the two of them head to Daisy's room.

When Bobbi and Mack walk into Daisy's room they find Daisy laying on her bed and her head buried in her pillows.

"You know you shouldn't do that, you'll have trouble breathing," Mack says as he and Bobbi walk over to Daisy. While Bobbi sits on Daisy's bed, cross-legged on one side, he sits on the edge of the other.

"Don't care," Daisy's muffled voice says.

"Daisy, it's okay that you didn't past, a lot of people don't past their first go," Bobbi assures her.

"I should have," Daisy says as she throws herself around so that she is on her back. "I got overwhelmed, and it was like my mind went blank, and I didn't know what to do!" Daisy exclaims. "I should have done better," Daisy says, and she is clearly beating herself up.

"Oh Daisy, that's okay," Mack assures her. "Driving is something compeltley new. When you started learning computer science there were times when you struggled right?" Mack asks, and Bobbi realises what he is doing.

"Yeah," Daisy admits.

"And when you started doing Martial arts, you struggled, and didn't always know what to do?" Bobbi asks her sister.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms.

"They're skills just like driving, it takes time, and practice to develop them," Mack assures Daisy. "I know you're upset, and I'm not trying to diminish that, but I think you should celebrate your birthday, you love it," Mack tells Daisy.

"Come back outside, we'll have fun, and tomorrow I'll give you more lessons," Bobbi assures her.

"We both will," Mack adds, and once he does Daisy looks between Bobbi and Mack.

"Okay," Daisy says, and once she does the three of them head back out into the living room, and despite the fact that she is still feeling disappointed, Daisy manages to enjoy her birthday a little bit.

* * *

**November 5** **th** **2011**

Four months have passed since Daisy failed her learners test and after a lot more practice with her family she was able to take the test again, and pass.

It's early on a Saturday and while Daisy is still in bed Melinda and Bobbi are sitting in the kitchen on the May apartment, sitting at the bench, while Bobbi is drinking coffee May is drinking tea as Bobbi reveals what she has recently done. As Bobbi explains Melinda knows, that if she could, she would be feeling extremely shocked right now.

"You got married," Melinda repeats, and as she has gotten used to the new way Melinda speaks, Bobbi isn't surprised that there is no emotion in Melinda's voice.

"Yeah," Bobbi confirms.

"To someone you've only know a few months?" Melinda asks.

"Well not everyone can move as slow as you and Phil," Bobbi teases, which Melinda decides to ignore, and because she wants to know exactly how Bobbi feels Melinda reaches out and puts her hand on Bobbi's arm. As while she doesn't like to use her abilities to find out the truth of something she also knows Bobbi struggles to vocalise her emotions.

"Are you happy? Do you love him?" Melinda asks the person she sees as a second daughter.

"Yeah, I am, and yeah, I do," Bobbi admits, and Melinda can feel just how much Bobbi loves him, and how happy she is. "I mean, he drives me crazy sometimes, but in a good way," Bobbi admits and Melinda can feel that too.

"Then I'm happy for you," Melinda tells Bobbi as she moves her hand away.

"Thanks Melinda," Bobbi says, as Melinda's approval means everything to her. "So, I thought once Daisy wakes up I could invite him over and you guys could both meet him, and then we could go to lunch or something," Bobbi suggests as she really wants her mother and sister to get along well with her husband.

"How about you take Daisy out to lunch, I have to go into SHIELD and finish some paperwork," Melinda admits. "But how about the four of us, Phil, and Mack do dinner," Melinda suggests, knowing she would include Kora and Gordon in that if they were in town.

"I'd like that," Bobbi admits, and once she does Melinda stands up, walks over to Bobbi and hugs her.

"I love you, I'm so proud of you," Melinda tells Bobbi as when she touched Bobbi's arms he felt how much hearing that would mean to her and because she knows it is how she feels Melinda decides it is the right time for Bobbi to hear that.

"I love you too… Mom," Bobbi says, basically whispering the last word, returning the hug, and after a few moments she and Melinda break apart.

Once Melinda and Bobbi break apart Melinda walks back over to her seat and the two of them drift into silence while they wait for Daisy to wake up.

* * *

A little while later Daisy is awake and has been informed by Bobbi about what Bobbi did while on mission in Johannesburg.

"We have a have a party or something," Daisy says, clearly looking excited.

"Daisy we eloped because we didn't want a big deal," Bobbi explains.

"A party isn't a big deal," Daisy explains.

"Were doing family dinner tonight, we'll see how that goes first," Bobbi says, honestly feeling a little nervous because she knows that Hunter's personality can be hard for people to handle.

"Okay," Daisy says, and as she does there is a knock on the door.

"That'll be Hunter," Bobbi says, before heading to the door as both Melinda and Daisy stand up as well.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of waking up alone, Luv," Bobbi's husband, Lance Hunter, says when Bobbi opens the door.

"I had people to talk to," Bobbi explains, letting Hunter into the apartment. "Hunter, I'd like you to meet Melinda and Daisy May, my family," Bobbi introduces as she and Hunter walk over to where Melinda and Daisy are standing.

"It's real nice to meet you both Bob's talked about you a lot," Hunter reveals. Even though Bobbi doesn't talk about herself much he has learnt that she doesn't really consider her biological family to be her family and rather she has a found, chosen, family.

"She has?" Daisy asks interested.

"Yep, all the time," Hunter confirms, Daisy grins, and Hunter notices that Melinda is not smiling.

"I've got to get going, I'll see you all later," Melinda says, looking between Bobbi, Mack and Daisy.

"Yep," Bobbi confirms.

"See you later, Mom," Daisy responds, and once she does Melinda leaves, and Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

Hours later, Daisy has had an incredible day with Bobbi and Hunter, and the three of them, Phil, Melinda and Mack are all having dinner together at the May apartment. While it is clear that May, Phil, and Mack aren't sure what to think of Hunter it is equally as clear that Daisy thinks he is awesome, making for a rather interesting dinner dynamic.

* * *

**January 5** **th** **2012**

It has been two months since Melinda, Daisy, and Phil met Hunter and in that time Hunter joined them for Christmas, though while Kora was able to join them too, and met him, Gordon was not able to.

It's early hours of a Thursday morning and Melinda is fast asleep, or at least she is until she hears,

"May," being said by a very familiar voice, and feels a surge of confusion, and confliction.

Opening her eyes Melinda sees Phil standing over her, clearly having used his key to get into the apartment.

"Phil? What's going on?" Melinda asks, her voice actually displaying confusion due to Phil, who is feeling confusion of his own, touching her.

"Can we talk?" Phil asks curious as he removes his hand from Melinda.

"Sure," Melinda says, as even without feeling Phil's emotions she knows it must be something big/important for him to be at her place so early. "Let's talk in the living room," Melinda says, and they both get up and head out into the living room.

Once in the living room, as neither want to wake up Daisy, Melinda and Phil just sit on the couch, Melinda sitting cross legged while Phil sits normally, and have the lamp that is near the window, that is not that bright, as the only source of light.

"Talk to me, Phil. What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"You know how Fury's been wanting to put together a team of powered people for a while?" Phil asks, knowing it comes close to mentioning something that is painful for Melinda.

"Yeah," Melinda says, knowing that, depending on what Phil says, could prove to be difficult for her people.

"Well part of that is working on a way to heal any member of that team that has been fatally wounded," Phil explains.

"Okay," Melinda says, not saying more than that as she knows it's possible.

"For about two years I've been in charge of a project called T.A.H.I.T.I." Phil reveals, even though he knows he is telling Melinda details of things above her clearance level she is his best friend, and there is no one he trusts more. "The project uses Alien DNA, in the form of a serum named GH325, to heal fatal injuries and bring people back from the dead," Phil explains to Melinda. "People have been brought back, but they're experience side effects, becoming unstable. I think the project should be shut down," Phil admits. "It's been suggested that the people can get their memories replaced so that they can live normal lives, and if we do that then I think we should get rid of the host," Phil explains.

"The host?" Melinda asks, having a suspicion about what Phil is talking about.

"Giant blue alien is apparently thousands of years old, not really sure what it's called or where it comes from but know that it's DNA has an effect on Humans," Phil says, confirming Melinda's suspicion.

"It's called a Kree, it's from a planet called Hala," Melinda explains, and out of everything Phil was expecting that wasn't on the list.

"How do you know that?" Phil asks shocked as even though he had interactions with the Kree in the 90s he never knew what they really looked like, or where they were from, so he can't imagine how May knows.

"Because I've been told stories of them my entire life," Melinda reveals. "They've been waring with other species for centuries, and came to earth a long time ago," Melinda says as while she wants to protect Phil, she also wants to help him with his decision. "Their scientifically advanced, and their blood can have unique effects on humans," Melinda explains, trying to be diplomatic in what she says.

"Do you know about people being given Kree blood before?" Phil asks curious, as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Technically," Melinda admits, as she knows that's what created her ancestors. "What I do know is that using Kree blood on humans can lead to things you can never predict, and that means that there are dangers that can't be predicted," Melinda admits. "But I also know you, and that you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, so I know you're the best person to make this decision," Melinda tells her best friend.

"I just don't know what to do May, these people are being heled, but the side effects….. they're horrific," Phil admits, and Melinda can feel his pain as he is feeling it so strongly. "You just said that I am the best person to make this decision, but I'm not, I don't know what you know; May, what would you do?" Phil asks.

"I can't make this decision, Phil," Melinda admits. "I'm not objective," Melinda says.

"What does that even mean?" Phil asks. "May, you mean everything to me, there is nothing you can say that would change that," Phil admits. "I once told you that I'd willingly face any danger for you, and I meant that," Phil informs Melinda, as he reaches out and puts his hand on Melinda's leg.

"I know you did," Melinda admits, and as she does she can feel the familiar love, and support, that she feels every time she is touching Phil, or close enough, but she also feels that he is determined to find out the truth which means if she doesn't tell him he may search for answers on his own. "I know about the Kree, because they created my people," Melinda reveals. "Thousands of years ago when the Kree came to earth they experimented on humans, used their blood, other substances to create a species that came to call ourselves Inhumans," Melinda explains. "The Kree wanted Inhumans to be their weapons, cannonfotter, but they refused. There was a rebellion, the Kree were either killed or driven from the earth. One of those killed Kree is likely the Host you know about, and my people continued on, staying hidden for various reasons including making sure we never came to the attention of the Kree again," Melinda reveals.

"You're not human?" Phil asks, trying to digest everything, and because Phil's hand is still on Melinda's leg she feels that he is surprise, but she doesn't feel any change to his other emotions. Melinda still feels the same amount of love, and support, but she also feels that he is relieved to finally know the truth.

"Not completely," Melinda reveals, and once again Phil's emotions don't change. "My mothers the leader of our people, that's why she knew about SHIELD before I joined up. I grew up in the safe place she created for our people," Melinda explains.

"I'm really glad to know the truth," Phil admits, and Melinda can feel that.

"I'm glad I told you," Melinda admits as by feeling how glad Phil is she knows she made the right decision. "Because you're everything to me too," Melinda admits.

As he hears May confirm what he has been doubting for so long Phil, deciding it is finally time, leans forward and kisses her, and even though it takes her a few seconds to adjust to the overwhelming emotion she is feeling from Phil Melinda responds to the kiss too, and after a few moments they break apart.

"That was…" Phil starts to say.

"A long time coming," Melinda finishes. "Phil, if the serum is working to bring people back, then that could be a very good thing, but if you think the side effects are horrific, then shut the project down," Melinda tells Phil. "I just don't think the Kee should be destroyed because the serum may cause side effects on humans, but that doesn't mean it won't be able to help Inhumans, and my people are sometimes desperately in need of help," Melinda admits, as while she knows it might be rather difficult to get the serum from SHIELD doesn't mean it's impossible and it could be good to have the option if needed.

"I'm going to resign from the project, recommend shutting it down; I won't say anything about the host, I doubt Fury will get rid of it," Phil admits, as he knows that it is unlike Fury to destroy something that powerful.

"Thank you," Melinda says, if she could feel grateful she would be feeling exactly that.

"Melinda, I know you're worried about me, and I don't know all the dangers you've faced, but I still want to know everything about you; I don't want there be to any more secrets," Phil admits.

"It might take me a while to explain everything," Melinda admits. "And won't be easy for me to do so, but okay," Melinda admits. "How about you stay tonight," Melinda suggests, knowing that Daisy won't find anything odd about Phil being there early in the morning.

"I'd like that," Phil admits, smiling, and the two of them get up and head into Melinda's bedroom, while they have a lot to talk about, neither want to have those particular conversations right now.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

When Melinda opens her eyes a few hours later, she realizes that for the first time in years she is no longer filling the void she has become so familiar with, but rather she is feeling happiness, and love. Turning her head Melinda realizes that Phil is awake, and the two of them are in each other's arms, which means it's his emotions she is feeling.

"Morning," Phil says, smiling down at her.

"Morning," Melinda responds. "What time is it?" Melinda asks.

"Early, but you've still got a little while before you usually do Tai-Chi," Phil says, showing just how well he knows Melinda.

"Good to know," Melinda admits. "Guess we can lay her a little longer," Melinda admits, and as she does she feels a particular strong hint of emotion from Phil, which she can't help but react to.

"Are you okay? Something wrong?" Phil asks, and once more Melinda is hit by strong serge of emotion, and so she decides it's time to finally fill Phil in on her abilities.

"The Kree created Inhumans by altering human DNA, these alterations were passed down to decedents and can be activated through a process called Terrigenesis," Melinda informs Phil, and she feels his confusion. "Terrigenesis leads to the development of abilities and at times, metamorphosis," Melinda explains, and a few things fall into place for Phil. "I left DC four years ago because I accidently went through Terrigenesis and needed time to adjust," Melinda explains.

"You have abilities?" Phil asks, and Melinda nods. "Does Daisy?" Phil asks.

"No, she hasn't been through Terrigenesis, but if she were to go through the process in the future, she would develop abilities," Melinda explains.

"What can you do?" Phil asks curious, and Melinda can feel that while he is shocked, he also feeling that what Melinda is saying makes sense, and that he is glad to know.

"I can feel emotions," Melinda explains. "Right now, I can feel how happy you are, how shocked, how you think everything I'm saying makes sense, how glad to know you are, and how much you love me," Melinda admits, and Phil realizes that she got every single emotion he is feeling. "When I am not touching someone, unless they are feeling a particular strong emotion and I'm close, I have no emotions of my own," Melinda admits. "At least not in the most conventional sense. I feel a void, but I know what I should be feeling, what I would use to feel, like I know I love you, I just can't feel it in the same way," Melinda reveals, having an easy time admitting what she is feeling about Phil because she can feel his love for her.

"So, your reaction before, was because of how strong my emotions was?" Phil ask and Melinda nods. "Does it hurt?" Phil asks, as he really doesn't want to do that to Melinda.

"No, it can be overwhelming at times, and if I'm feeling someone's pain then that can hurt, but the reason I spent so long away was to learn how to get used to my abilities and the effects it has on me," Melinda admits. "I can handle them now, it's just difficult sometimes when someone is feeling a lot or if too many people are too close; it's part of the reason why I left the field," Melinda admits.

"Good to know," Phil says, as he tries to digest everything, and once he does he leans down and kisses Melinda. "Is that too much?" Phil asks, once they break apart.

"No, it's perfect," Melinda responds. "We should probably get up," Melinda realizes, and Phil glances over at the clock.

"Yeah, we should," Phil realizes, as he knows that they both have work to do.

"Good thing you have a spare suit here," Melinda comments. Due to the fact that Phil stays at Melinda's a lot he has spare clothes there.

"Yeah," Phil confirms as Melinda sits up.

"I'm gonna have a shower," Melinda says, before standing up. "Wanna join?" Melinda asks, looking back at Phil, before heading to her bathroom, and without hesitation Phil follows.

* * *

A while later Melinda and Phil have shared a shower, Melinda has gotten to do a little bit of Tai-Chi and Phil has made breakfast. Just as Phil finishes eating Daisy's bedroom door opens and she walks out full dressed.

"I thought I smelt real food," Daisy notes. "When did you get here Cols?" Daisy asks curious.

"Last night, I needed to talk to your Mom, ended up staying over," Phil explains.

"Cool," Daisy says, as she always likes it when Phil stays over as they have incredible breakfasts, and the three of them have an incredible breakfast together, Daisy not even realizing the change that has occurred between her parents.

* * *

**January 26** **th** **2012**

Three weeks have passed since Melinda and Phil kissed, and because Phil has been away on SHIELD business the two of them haven't had a any more time together as Phil has been away from DC.

It's early evening and while Daisy is in her room doing her homework Melinda is in the living room reading files. As she reads a file there is a knock on the door and as she isn't expecting anyone Melinda gets up and heads to the door.

Opening the door Melinda sees Phil standing on the other side.

"Since when don't you use your key?" Melinda asks, knowing that if she could she would be surprised.

"I wasn't sure if that would be okay, considering what happened," Phil admits, actually looking nervous.

"Phil, you've been using, and had, your key since I brought this place, it's more than okay," Melinda says, as she gestures for Phil to come in, and as he does he places a gentle kiss on Melinda's cheek, allowing her to feel how glad Phil is to see her.

"Good to know," Phil admits, as they head over to the living room, and as they do Daisy's door opens.

"Cols," Daisy says happily as she hurries over and hugs him. "I've missed you," Daisy admits.

"Missed you too," Phil responds as he returns the hug.

"I would love to talk about everything you've been doing, but I've got an assignment to finish, bye," Daisy says, before hurrying back into her room.

"She okay?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"She's nervous, but also excited, she's got her assignment handled," Melinda admits as she walks over to the couch.

"You can feel all that?" Phil asks curious, as he walks over to the couch.

"I can feel everything," Melinda admits, as Phil sits down.

"So, this process, Terrigeneisis, it gave you abilities, took away your emotions because of that, anything else?" Phil asks curious as even though he has had three weeks to digest everything he still has a lot of questions which is not surprising considering everything.

"My DNA's changed. I was raised to believe that going through Terrigenesis is like a thousand years of evolution taking place in an instant, but like you know I'm not a scientist, so it's probably more complicated than that," Melinda explains. "And I only lost my ability to feel because it is apart of my gift, part of my design," Melinda explains. "It's just like how Gordon lost his eyes when he went through the mist," Melinda explains, knowing it's safe to say Gordon without worrying about him teleporting as he will sense Phil.

"What can Gordon do?" Phil asks curious, having questions about 'the mist' but figuring they'll get answered eventually.

"Teleport," Melinda answers.

"That's cool," Phil says, and Melinda knows that if she could she would be amused by the look on Phil's face. "What about Kora?" Phil asks curious.

"Energy manipulation, she can focus it into blasts, use it to power entire buildings, and some other things," Melinda explains. "My mother doesn't age, not in the traditional sense, and can heal herself from a lot of types of injuries," Melinda explains, as that is logically Phil's next question.

"And she leads your people?" Phil asks, wondering if that makes May like royalty among the Inhumans.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "For a very long time,"

"And she banished you when you joined SHIELD?" Phil asks, wanting to understand.

"She doesn't trust SHIELD, she has her reasons for that, which actually include Hydra, it was her way of protecting our people," Melinda explains.

"That's not right, you're her daughter, she should have known you would never hurt your people," Phil reveals, focusing on that rather than the other things May says as he feels like May's mother should have known Melinda better.

"I have," Melinda reveals, and Phil is confused.

"May?" Phil asks concerned, as even void of emotion there seems to be something different about Melinda.

"Eva was an Inhuman, and…. And that little girl was too," Melinda reveals, and just because she can't feel the guilt about what happened in Bahrain doesn't mean Melinda wants to talk about it.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," Phil says, reaching out and putting his hand on Melinda's leg as he wants her to feel what he is feeling, feel that she doesn't have to talk about this with him, feel his love and support.

"Thank you," Melinda says. "Did you make a decision about project Tahiti?" Melinda asks.

"I resigned, told Fury to shut it down, didn't mention anything about getting rid of the host," Phil explains.

"Thank you," Melinda once more says. "Phil, I can feel that there is something you want to ask, but are nervous about doing so," Melinda admits, as while she doesn't usually like using her abilities to do something like that Phil is feeling a particular strong emotions.

"Right," Phil says, moving his hand away. "Does your abilities mean you can beat any lie detector?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep," Melinda confirms.

"Handy," Phil admits. "I was wondering, what are we now?" Phil asks curious. "I mean I love you, and you love me, and we're actually not denying that anymore, so are we… together?" Phil asks curious.

"We better be," Melinda responds, and Phil grins.

"Good," Phil says, with a grin. "Which brings me to my next question, Daisy, are we going to tell her?" Phil asks curious.

"She's going to be over the moon," Melinda realizes, knowing that.

"That puts even more pressure on us," Phil admits. "I know you don't want to lie to her, and neither do I, but I'm just not sure if telling her right now is the best idea," Phil admits.

"Then how about we wait, give it a few months and see how it goes," Melinda suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Phil responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together, both of them knowing that they want things between them to succeed so don't want the added pressure of dealing with Daisy's expectations.

* * *

**February 14** **th** **2012**

Almost three weeks have passed since Melinda and Phil got together, and ever since Phil has spent basically every night at the May apartment. As Melinda and Phil have been making it seem like Phil has been sleeping on the couch Daisy is none the wiser about what is going on because Phil has always spent a lot of time at the May apartment.

As she has gotten rather used to waking up feeling Phil's emotions Melinda finds it rather strange to wake up feeling the familiar void. Knowing she would be wondering what is going on if she could Melinda gets up, gets changed into her work out gear, and walks into the living room.

Walking into the living room Melinda sees Phil in the kitchen, clearly making breakfast.

"You got up earlier than normal," Melinda notes as she walks towards the bench.

"I wanted to make something special," Phil admits, as he has purposely made Melinda's favorite breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that," Melinda informs Phil.

"It's Valentines' day," Phil says, like it should be obvious. "It's important to me," Phil says, reaching out and putting his hand on Melinda's arm so that she can feel how he feels about this. In the past three weeks Phil has taken to having Melinda feel what he is feeling when he wants her to understand something important, it has become a way for them to communicate on an either deeper level.

"I thought you might feel like that," Melinda admits. "Which is why I arranged for both of us to have the morning off; I thought after we dropped Daisy at school we could take Lola for a drive, have lunch somewhere," Melinda explains.

"I'd love that," Phil says, with a gentle smile. "I also got you a present," Phil says, as he picks up something and puts a small wrapped gift on the bench. "I know you don't like presents, but I wanted to get you this," Phil admits, and Melinda takes the gift and opens it, revealing silver heart necklace, with a daisy carved on the front and in the center of the daisy is a small blue sapphire, Turing it around Melinda says that 'always got your back' is carved on the back.

"It's beautiful," Melinda says, if she could feel she would be feeling beyond amazed and touched.

"You told me that Terrigen was blue, I thought it was fitting," Phil explains, not worrying about Melinda's reaction as he understands how Melinda's abilities work.

"It's perfect," Melinda says, and she takes it out the box. "Help me put it on?" Melinda asks.

"Of course," Phil says, and he does just that, and thanks to how long the chain is Melinda will be able to hide it underneath her shirt, or if she was still in the field, below her tactical suit. Once Melinda has the necklace on the two of them kiss, and after kissing Melinda begins Tai-Chi while Phil continues breakfast.

About forty minutes later Daisy has woken up and she is so glad about the incredible breakfast that she doesn't question why Phil has made such a spectacular breakfast on a weekday.

* * *

**March 13** **th** **2012**

Four weeks have passed since Valentine's day and in that time, Phil has spent a lot of time with Melinda and Daisy but has also had a few missions. As Bobbi has just gotten back from a long mission, she, Melinda, Phil, Daisy, and Mack are having a family night together.

"Hunters going to be sad he missed this," Bobbi admits, as she looks around at her family.

"Where is he?" Daisy asks curious.

"I'm not exactly sure, he had work, said he couldn't get back," Bobbi explains, having gotten rather used to their being secrets between her and Hunter, though usually she is the one with the secrets.

"That's annoying," Daisy comments.

"He'll be glad to here that," Bobbi says, and Mack rolls his eyes.

"Food's ready," Phil says as he, and Melinda have been putting all the take out they ordered onto the table having gone with take out as Phil didn't have enough time to cook.

"Smells amazing," Mack comments as he, Daisy and Bobbi walk over to the table.

"Really does," Daisy confirms, as everyone sits down.

"It's nice to be home," Bobbi admits, as she looks around at her family.

"Here here," Phil says, and they all start to eat. As they eat Bobbi can't help but notice that something seems different between Melinda and Phil. She notices that looks seem to be lingering longer, and when they hand food to each other there are lingering touches, she also noticed the Melinda is wearing a necklace as she can see the chain but not the pendant, which is something Melinda has never worn before.

"It's about damn time," Bobbi mutters to herself.

"Did you say something Bobbi?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"No," Bobbi says, with a slight grin, but because she isn't right next to Bobbi Melinda can't feel her emotion, and the group all continue to eat.

* * *

**April 10 2012**

Four weeks have passed since Bobbi returned from her mission and realized that something is going on between Melinda and Phil, but because she respects them both she hasn't outright questioned them.

Even though it is a school night Daisy is sleeping over at Bobbi's as Bobbi suggested it, because she wanted to give Melinda and Phil a night alone, and she assured Melinda that Daisy would do her homework and get to school on time.

Not realizing that it was exactly Bobbi's intention Melinda and Phil are having a date night together in Melinda's apartment. Having already eaten dinner Melinda and Phil are cuddling on Melinda's couch, both well aware that no one at SHIELD would ever believe that The Cavalry would act like this.

"What was it like growing up surrounded by powered people?" Phil asks curious, as while Melinda has answered a lot of his questions he still has many more.

"I didn't know it was unusual," Melinda admits. "As long as I can remember I was taught the history of my people, our customs, once I was old enough why I had never left Afterlife, and how to fight. It's just the way my life was," Melinda admits.

"You must have been so shocked when you left," Phil realizes, not being able to imagine how seventeen-year-old Melinda handled the 'real' world after spending her entire life at Afterlife.

"Gordon took me to New York when I left, to say I was overwhelmed and shocked was an understatement," Melinda admits.

"Do you miss Afterlife?" Phil asks curious.

"Everyday," Melinda answers, without hesitation. "but I don't deserve to go back," Melinda reveals.

"May…" Phil starts to say, and Melinda can feel how much he doesn't agree with that.

"Phil, I may not be able to feel the guilt, but I know that I should feel it," Melinda explains. "I've spent my life doing what I could to protect my people, and I betrayed them, killed two of us. I deserve to never be with my people again," Melinda explains, and even after understanding how Melinda's abilities work Phil is still a little thrown about there being no emotion in Melinda's voice when she is talking about something that should be painful for her.

"What was Afterlife like?" Phil asks curious.

"Beautiful, surrounded by mountains, a field of Daisies. There was a gazebo that was probably my favorite place, arches, it's always been like a combination of ancient and modern," Melinda admits, and because he knows Melinda so well Phil knows that if she could feel it there would be fondness in Melinda's voice.

"Sounds incredible," Phil admits.

"It was," Melinda admits. "I want Daisy to one day see it for herself, learn about our heritage in the best place possible, meet her grandmother," Melinda informs Phil.

"You really want that?" Phil asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Yes," Melinda confirms. "Just because I can never go home doesn't mean I want Daisy to be kept from her heritage," Melinda explains, Phil kisses her head, and the two of them drift into silence as they continue to cuddle together on the couch. After Melinda's latest reveals Phil knows, if he could, he would take Melinda Afterlife as it's clearly something she desperately wants.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **AN:** Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

**May 2** **nd** **2012**

Three weeks have passed since Melinda and Phil talked about Afterlife, and due to SHIELD work Phil has been away from DC for about half that time.

It is the early hours of a Wednesday morning and due to an alert she has gotten Melinda, who is wide awake is standing in the living room in her old tactical suit.

"Gordon, it's an emergency, I need you and Kora," Melinda says, her voice a little louder than the usual voice she would use to call for Gordon, and she just waits.

A couple of minutes after Melinda called, something which doesn't surprise Melinda considering the time, there is a blue light and Gordon, holding Kora.

"Mellie, what's going on? it's the middle of the night," Kora says, and then she realises what her sister is wearing. "What happened?" Kora asks worried as she recognizes her sisters' tactical outfit.

"An Asgardian has come to Earth, stolen a powerful alien artefact that was in SHIELD's possession, destroyed a SHIELD facility, and he also has another alien Artefact that he is using to control people. All SHIELD agents have been ordered to prepare for war," Melinda explains, and even though they both understand how Melinda's abilities work it is strange for Kora and Gordon to hear Melinda's voice sound so militaristic and calm considering what she is saying.

"What do you need?" Gordon asks his sister.

"Fury has established command on a Hellicarrier, so he wants me to take charge of the Triskelion," Melinda explains, as most of the high level agents are going to the Hellicarrier, but she is an agent Fury trusts who would prefer not to be in the field, so he asked her to take charge of the Triskelion. "Kori I need you to stay with Daisy, I don't know how bad things are going to get so keep her from school, protect her, get her to safety if needed," Melinda says, to her sister.

"You got it," Kora says, with a nod, and after she sees her sisters nod, Melinda turns to Gordon.

"You need to go back to Mom, tell her everything I've told you; she needs to prepare just in case," Melinda explains as she knows that her people need to be ready in case this gets worse.

"Will do," Gordon says, with a nod, and after taking a few steps away from Melinda and Kora he disappears.

"What do you want me to tell Daisy?" Kora asks her sister.

"The truth, I'll call if I can," Melinda tells her sister.

"Be careful," Kora tells her sister, feeling worried about her, and Melinda just nods before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

A few hours after Kora appeared at her sisters apartment, during which she spent a lot of time making sure everything was secure, the door to Daisy's room opens and the almost seventeen year old walks out of her room.

"Aunt Kora?" Daisy asks surprised. "What are you doing here?" Daisy asks, walking over to the couch to where Kora is sitting, feeling worried as she knows that it must be something bad going on for her aunt to be there and for there to be no sign of her mother.

"Your Mom got called into work a few hours ago," Kora explains to her niece. "Something really bad has happened, and it could lead to a lot worse," Kora explains, and Daisy can tell that her aunt is actually concerned. "Your Mom said for you to stay home from school today and for us to just wait, and see," Kora explains, as Daisy sits down next to her.

"Oh," Daisy says, having no idea what else to say, and Kora starts to explain to her niece what she knows about what is going on.

* * *

For over twelve hours SHIELD has been doing what they can to prepare for whatever Loki is going to do. As she has been so busy getting the Triskelion ready, and doing her best not to be overwhelmed by the fear of the more Junior Agents, Melinda hasn't had a chance to call Kora and Daisy.

While Melinda is at the Triskelion Phil has been going back and forth between the Hellicarrier and the mainland. He is currently in an Elevator in New York on his way to meet with Tony Stark as Fury has asked him to bring the genius into the current crisis.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," Tony, who is clearly actually him, says into the phone.

"This is urgent," Phil responds.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony says, and as he does the elevator doors open and Phil realises that he has interrupted date night between Tony and Pepper Potts.

"Mr Stark," Phil greats.

"Phil! Come in!" Pepper says, excited as she gets up and walks towards him.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent," Tony corrects as he and Pepper walk towards Phil.

"Come-on in, we're celebrating," Pepper says.

"I can't stay," Phil admits.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony says, pulling a face.

"We need you to look this over," Phil says, holding a file out to Tony. "Soon as possible," Phil explains.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony comments.

"That's alright, 'cause I love being handed things. So, let's trade," Pepper says and she passes her glass of champagne to Coulson, takes the file from him, then takes Tony's glass of champagne while passing the file over to Tony. "Thank you," Pepper says.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony comments as he walks away from Phil and Pepper.

"This isn't a consultation," Phil comments, doing his best to hide his worry.

"Is this about The Avengers?... which I know nothing about," Pepper quickly adds.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify," Toy comments, wondering what is going on.

"I didn't know that either," Pepper says, and Phil isn't at all surprised that Tony told her.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Tony comments.

"That I did know," Pepper comments.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Phil says, as he knows they are way passed that.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a moment?" Tony asks, and Pepper walks over to Tony.

Over the next few minutes Phil watches as Pepper and Tony talk, and look at the file, and when Pepper whispers something in Tony's ear, something that causes Tony to be shocked, Phil can't help but look away.

"So, any chance you're driving by LeGuardia?" Pepper asks as she walks over to Phil.

"I can drop you off," Phil responds.

"Fantastic," Pepper responds. "Last time we talked you were planning Valentines day for your new girlfriend, who also happens to be your oldest friend and former SHIELD partner, is that still a thing?" Pepper asks, as they walk into the elevator.

"Yeah," Phil confirms, and he can't help but smile. "Our work keeps both of us busy, so we don't get many chances to spend uninterrupted time together," Phil admits, and once he does the elevator doors close. "Her names Melinda, and things are incredible. We're beyond happy; and because we know each other so well it just feels so right," Phil explains.

"I'm really happy for you," Pepper says, with a smile.

"I'm happy for me too," Phil admits.

* * *

**May 3** **rd** **2012**

A few hours later Phil has got to experience something he has been waiting for his entire life, and having arrived back on the Hellicarrier, instead of going straight to the command centre like Natasha told him he was instructed to, Phil has ducked into a secluded Room and is making a phonecall.

"Phil?" Melinda asks, having stepped away from the agents she was giving orders too.

"I met him May! And he's just as incredible as I always though he'd be," Phil says, sounding beyond excited.

"Captain Rogers?" Melinda asks, as that's what she assumes as there is only one person who could make Phil this excited.

"Yep, I told him I watched him why he was sleeping," Phil reveals, and Melinda knows she would laugh if she could.

"He might have found it enduring," Melinda suggests.

"Hopefully," Phil says amused. "How's Daisy?" Phil asks curious, as he hasn't had a chance to check in since Project Pegasus was destroyed.

"She's with Kora. She's safe," Melinda explains, and because of what Melinda's told him about Kora Phil knows that true, and it gives him comfort to know that his daughter is so safe.

"And if things get worse?" Phil asks, knowing that even with her powers Kora might not be able to completely protect Daisy if things get even worse.

"Kora will take her home," Melinda says, knowing that Phil knows what that means, which he does, and Phil is glad about that answer. "Be careful Phil, you can't predict how things are going to go when dealing with aliens," Melinda tells him as if there is something she has learnt from her people's heritage it's that.

"I will, though I wish you were watching my back," Phil admits.

"Me too," Melinda responds, reaching up and touching the necklace Phil gave her, as for the first time since Bahrain, since she got her abilities, Melinda has thought about going back into the field.

"I love you, Melinda," Phil says, and Melinda knows what she would be feeling if she was touching Phil right now.

"I love you too, Phil," Melinda responds, and once she does the two of them hang up and get back to work.

* * *

A few hours have passed since Phil talked to Melinda, and after a battle with Loki in Germany, which Tony and Thor joined in on, Phil is waiting in the area of the Hellicarrier where Tony's Iron Man suit will be stored.

"Nice little place you've got here," Tony comments, once he is out of his suit, and walking towards Phil.

"It's not bad," Phil comments. "If you'd follow me Mr Stark," Phil says, and the two of them start to walk towards the command centre.

"So, I heard you and Pepper talking," Tony reveals. "You know I can help you with your problem," Tony reveals.

"And how would you do that?" Phil asks, genuinely curious.

"I can fly you and your girlfriend anywhere you want, somewhere secluded, give you a chance to find some time alone together," Tony offers.

"It's not as simple as that," Phil reveals, as he knows that besides SHIELD they also have Daisy to consider, as they walk into the command centre.

"Oh come on, it is, you've got to make time for things that matter, keep love alive," Tony says to Phil before walking over to the others.

* * *

**May 4** **th** **2012**

It has been about a day since Melinda spoke to Coulson and ever since things have been getting from bad to worse. The Triskelion has learnt that the Helicarrier has been attacked, and they have lost communication. While most of the Agents are freaking out Melinda is standing away from them, so that she doesn't get overwhelmed by their emotions and calming giving orders, as due to her abilities she is the picture of stoicism and calm.

"Anything Agent White?" Melinda asks the communication agent who is trying to get communication re-established with the Helicarrier.

"No Agent May," the agent responds, and as he does Melinda's phone rings.

Looking down at the caller ID Melinda knows that if she could feel she would be feeling surprise, so she walks away from everyone and answers.

"Nat?" Melinda asks, once she is further away from all the other agents.

"I only have a few minutes, but I wanted you to hear it from me," Natasha says, and Melinda can hear the emotion in her voice, which she knows is rare for Natasha.

"Nat, what's going on?" Melinda asks as she knows Natasha would only be calling for a very good reason.

"It's Coulson….. May, Loki killed him," Natasha reveals, pain in her voice.

"What?" Melinda asks, only feeling the void but knowing that she should be feeling more than that. "No," Melinda says, on instinct.

"It's true," Natasha says. "Loki stabbed him through the chest with an Asgardian sceptre, he's gone Mel," Natasha reveals, her voice breaking as she gives Melinda the news.

"Thank you for telling me," Melinda says, having no idea what else to say as she knows that she should be feeling her heart break, she should be completely apart, but because of her abilities she is not; because of her abilities she can't feel the grief she knows she should be feeling.

"'Thank you for telling me" what the hell May?" Natasha asks, as even with Melinda acting completely different since she disappeared after Bahrain this was not the reaction she was expecting.

"I have to go," Melinda says, before hanging up, so that Natasha cannot question anymore.

After having up with Natasha Melinda reaches up and takes her necklace from under her shirt, and just holds it. The void that Melinda has inside of her feels even stronger, as she replays Natasha's words over and over again as she does Melinda knows what she should be feeling, but she just can't feel it.

"Agent May! We've got communication back!" Agent White yells and Melinda puts her necklace back under her suit and walks back over. The advantage of her powers being that she can focus on her work and not compete fall apart like she knows she would if she could feel what she should be feeling.

* * *

Over the next few hours Aliens invade New York, and a team consisting on Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Captain America and Bruce Banner fight them back, even when a portal opens. Between her abilities and the news that Natasha told her Melinda doesn't react to anything, though a part of her knows that Aliens becoming public knowledge could lead to negative consequences for her people.

As things are under control Melinda has left the Triskelion and is walking towards her apartment. Melinda knows that as soon as she walks into the apartment she is going to tell Daisy what happened, and then she will finally feel emotions about Phil's death.

Getting to the apartment door Melinda pauses for a few moments, before walking into the apartment. Walking into the apartment Melinda sees Daisy and Kora sitting on the couch together, clearly having been watching the news.

"Mom," Daisy says, getting up and hurrying towards her mother. Once she is close enough Daisy throws her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly, and Melinda feels how glad Daisy is to see her, and how relieved she is that she is okay and Melinda knows that in a minute she is going to take away all her daughter's joy. "I was so worried," Daisy admits, as they break apart.

"I know," Melinda admits as she can feel how worried her daughter is. "Daisy I need you to sit down," Melinda tells her daughter, and even though her sisters voice is completely void of emotion Kora can tell that her sister is about to give bad news.

"Okay," Daisy says confused, as they walk over to the couch. "Mom, what's happened?" Daisy asks worried, as both she and Melinda sit down on the couch with Kora.

"Daisy, before the Battle the SHIELD Helicarrier was attacked," Melinda informs her daughter. "Loki, the Asgardian who was behind the attack in New York, was freed, Cols went to stop him," Melinda tells her daughter, and Kora closes her eyes as she realises where this is going.

"No," Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes, as like her aunt she guesses where this is going, what her mother is about to tell her.

"When Loki escaped Cols went to try and stop him, Daisy, Loki killed him," Melinda says, wanting to explain it in the simplest way possible.

"No!" Daisy exclaims, and she throws herself into her mothers arms. The second she touches Daisy Melinda feels everything she hasn't felt since Natasha told her the news, all the pain, all the disbelief, all the sorrow. As she feels her daughters emotions Melinda doesn't even try to fight the onslaught she just lets herself be overwhelmed by her daughters grief and Melinda and Daisy hold each other as they both cry; both feeling the same heartbreak.

She may not have her sisters powers, but as she watches her niece and sister Kora almost feels like she can feel their heartbreak, and she has no idea what to say, or if there is anything she can do. But she also knows she has to do something and so she moves closer to the pair to offer them comfort.

* * *

The three May woman don't know how much time passes as they sit together while Melinda and Daisy cry. Eventually, Melinda and Daisy break apart from each other and as they do Kora realises that her sister is holding something.

"Mellie? What's that?" Kora asks curious.

"A necklace," Melinda says, and because she is so close to Daisy her voice is still full of pain, as she shows her sister and daughter the necklace. "Phil gave it to me on valentine's day," Melinda explains.

"Why…." Daisy starts to ask, and then the pieces fall together for her. "You guys finally got together," Daisy realises.

"In January, I told him everything," Melinda explains, and once she does Daisy just hugs her mother once more, as Kora realises that her sisters abilities might be a blessing as she won't feel the heartbreak of her own.

For a little while longer Melinda and Daisy hold each other until they are broken apart by the sound of the door open, looking towards it, due to Daisy having a glimmer of hope, Melinda feels it to, but seconds later they both feel disappointment when it is Bobbi and Mack, and not the miracle they were hoping for.

Without a word Bobbi and Mack walk over, as Daisy, Melinda, and Kora stand up, and the five of them just stand in the living room of the May apartment hugging, Melinda feeling everyone's grief and the overwhelming emotions are not too much; rather considering everything the feeling of barely being able to breath is how she knows she should be feeling.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **AN:** I'm so sorry for the last chapter, sorry for causing you so much pain.

* * *

**May 9** **th** **2012**

Five days have passed since Phil was killed and ever since Melinda and Daisy have been attempting to deal with their grief while being surrounded by their supportive family.

As he was told what happened, and what Melinda and Phil became to each other, by Kora, Gordon has been going back and forth between DC and Afterlife, doing what he can to help the people he loves. Having just finished doing a check on things at Afterlife Gordon, who is dressed in the nicest black suit he owns, is about to head back to DC when he realizes that Jiaying is walking up to him.

"Jiaying, is something wrong? I have to get back to DC," Gordon reveals as there is no way he will miss Phil's funeral, he owes that to his friend, and to Melinda and Daisy.

"Again? I thought you said that Melinda wasn't hurt in the battle," Jiaying says, looking concerned, and fearing that there is something Gordon isn't saying as she knows that Gordon and Kora would only be spending a lot of time in DC with a good reason.

"She wasn't," Gordon assures Jiaying.

"Then why is Kora still in DC? Why have you kept going back?" Jiaying asks, as she feels like she is missing something and so Gordon decides to fill her in.

"Do you remember the man who was helping Mel after Bahrain, Phil Coulson?" Gordon asks.

"Yes, you said he was Melinda's best friend," Jiaying remembers.

"He was more than that, they got together in January, and he was the love of her life," Gordon reveals, and because of the word choice Jiaying can guess where Gordon is going with what he is saying. "He was killed by the Asgardian. Kora and I have been in DC so much because Mel needs us," Gordon admits. "Today's Phil's funeral, I need to be there, not just for Melinda, but for myself; Phil was my friend," Gordon explains.

"I understand," Jiaying says, being able to imagine the pain Melinda would be in, if she was capable of feeling pain. "You and Kora spend as much time with Melinda as she needs," Jiaying says.

"We will," Gordon confirms, and he takes several steps away from Jiaying before disappearing.

* * *

As Melinda, Kora and Daisy are the only ones currently in the May apartment Gordon is able to teleport directly into the apartment.

"How are they?" Gordon asks Kora, being able to tell that she is the only one in the living room.

"Hard to tell when it comes to Mellie, but Daisy's hurting," Kora admits. "She never got the chance to know Lindon, so him being gone hasn't really affected her. But Phil, Phil was the only father she's ever known and now he's gone," Kora says, it being clear that she feels pain on behalf of her niece. "I can't even comprehend the kind of pain she is in," Kora reveals as she hasn't seen William since she was a child so she doesn't know how she'd react if he were to die.

"Me either," Gordon admits as he barely remembers his parents and once he does the front door opens and Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack walk in, all three in black suits; the three of the having used Bobbi's key.

Without a word Kora walks to Bobbi and hugs her, while Gordon, Mack and Hunter great each other. As Hunter has been around a bit since Phil's death he has already met Gordon, but that doesn't mean he isn't shocked and only the current situation stops him from asking all the questions he has.

"Have you seen them yet today?" Bobbi asks, as she and Kora break apart, it being clear that she is worried about her mother and sister.

"Daisy pushed her breakfast around, Mellie hasn't left her room," Kora explains.

"We've got to leave soon," Mack realizes, knowing that they cannot be late, but also understanding what Melinda and Daisy are feeling.

"I know," Kora says, with a sign. "I'll get Daze, Bobbi do want to try Mellie?" Kora asks, as she knows that her sister sees Bobbi as a second daughter, and that Bobbi sees Melinda as a mother, so if someone other than Daisy has a chance of getting Melinda to leave her room then it's gonna be Bobbi.

"Yeah, I'll try," Bobbi says, having no idea if she is going to succeed, and after exchanging a nod with Kora she heads to Melinda's room while Kora heads to Daisy and Mack, Gordon and Hunter wait in the living room.

* * *

In her room Daisy is completely dressed, but just sitting on her bed holding a picture of her, her mother, Bobbi, Mack, and Phil from last Christmas. At the time she didn't even realize that the picture was being taken but it has become one she loves as they were al so happy, so loved.

As she stars at the picture Daisy hears a knock on her door, and as she does, she feels her heart sink as she can guess what the knock means.

"Come in," Daisy says, and she isn't a tall surprised when her aunt Kora walks in and sits down next to her.

"You know I'm really proud of that picture," Kora notes as she was the one who took it.

"I love it," Daisy admits. "We were so happy," Daisy says, and as she does Kora puts her arm around her niece. "It's time to go, isn't it?" Daisy asks her aunt.

"Yeah, it is," Kora confirms.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Daisy admits, tears coming to her eyes.

"You'll never say goodbye, not really. Phil's your Dad, he'll always be in your heart, you'll always carry a piece of him around with you, no matter what you do," Kora assures her niece. "Today's going to be hard, but you're not alone, Daisy. You have your Mom, and Me, Uncle Gordon. Bobbi, Mack and Hunter are here, and Nat, Clint and Maria will meet us at the cemetery," Kora explains. "We'll help each other get through today," Kora explains, and Daisy nods.

After seeing her nieces nod Kora stands up and offers her hand to her niece, which Daisy takes, and the two of them head out of Daisy's room together.

* * *

After Kora suggested she go talk to Melinda Bobbi tried knock on the door, but after receiving no answer she just walked into the room. Unknown to Bobbi Melinda is sitting in the exact same spot as her daughter is sitting in her own room, and just like Daisy Melinda is dressed, but unlike Daisy Melinda isn't staring a picture, but rather holding the necklace Phil got her in her hand.

Not completely sure what to say Bobbi walks over and sits down next Melinda. While Bobbi isn't touching Melinda because she is feeling such strong emotion Melinda can feel what she is feeling to a degree.

"Should have known Phil would have great jewelry tastes," Bobbi says, and the second she does she regrets it. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say," Bobbi says, but Melinda doesn't even react. "You deserved more than just a few months together, you deserved a lifetime," Bobbi admits, knowing that, and once again Melinda doesn't say or do something. "Um, so, its time Melinda, we got to go," Bobbi admits, deciding that not beating around the bush is best.

"I know," Melinda says as she is well aware of what time it is.

"We're all here," Bobbi says as she reaches out and puts her hand on Melinda's leg, as she does Melinda feels Bobbi's grief, and how much she loved Phil; that she considered him to be her father.

"I know," Melinda responds, taking Bobbi's hand, and once she does she and Bobbi get up and head back into the living room.

Once Melinda and Bobbi walk into the living room they, along with, Daisy, Kora, Gordon, Mack and Hunter leave for the cemetery together.

* * *

About thirty minutes later everyone who is attending Phil's funeral, which is a private event, has arrived. While Melinda, Daisy, and their family are standing together Pepper and Tony have just arrived and as they see Natasha, who has just finished checking to make sure no one who shouldn't be there is around, they walk up to her.

"Stark, Pepper," Natasha greats.

"Natasha," Pepper says.

"Natalie," Tony says, just to annoy Natasha, who rolls her eyes.

"Natasha, Phil told me he was dating his oldest friend, her names Melinda, do you know her?" Pepper asks, and if it hadn't already been confirmed that Phil and Melinda have been dating Natasha would be surprised by Peppers words.

"She's right over there," Natasha says, pointing to where Melinda is, with Daisy standing right next to her while the rest of their family are surrounding them.

"Who's that with her?" Tony asks, having a sinking suspicion and honestly hoping he is wrong.

"Mel's daughter, Daisy, but Coulson considered her to be his daughter too," Natasha explains.

"How old is she?" Pepper asks, feeling incredibly sad for her.

"Not even seventeen," Natasha answers.

"She's too young," Tony comments, and as the funeral is clearly about to start everyone starts to take their seats.

Natasha walks up and sits in the front row with Melinda, Daisy, Bobbi, Kora, Mack, Hunter, Clint, Maria, Fury, and Gordon who is wearing huge sunglasses, while Tony and Pepper sit a few rows behind them in the same row where Izzy, Hand and Garrett are.

As Melinda and Daisy sit in the middle of the front row surrounded by their Family Daisy reaches out and takes her mother's hand as while she doesn't want to cause her mother to be overwhelmed with emotions, she does want her mothers support.

If she was capable of feeling her own emotions Melinda would be glad that Daisy took her hand as she knows it's not right to feel nothing at Phil's funeral. She wants to feel something even if it her daughter's emotions about the situation.

For a while a priest speaks, and then Fury, but if you asked either Melinda or Daisy neither would be able to say what either said. As Fury sits back down the priest once again approaches the podium.

"I would like to invite Melinda and Daisy May to say a few words," the priest says, and once he does neither Melinda and Daisy make an effort to move.

"Mellie," Kora hisses to her sister, and then once she has her sisters attention she gestures to the podium.

Realizing what her sister is trying to say Melinda stands up, and so does Daisy, and they both head to the podium. Once at the podium Melinda and Daisy both take a couple of moments preparing to say what they have to say.

"When Phil Coulson and I first met we were both young, both just starting out, wide eyed and full of dreams, neither of us could have imagined what our lives would look like," Melinda comments, and the only reason there is sadness in her voice is because Daisy is purposely touching her mother's side below the podium so that people don't question why Melinda's voice is void of emotion. "In the years we have known each other Phil and I have been through a lot, seen a lot, been through a lot of changes, but the one thing that has never changed is that we were partners," Melinda admits. "No matter what happened, or where we were, or what we felt, Phil always had my back and I always had his," Melinda says, and if she could she would be feeling guilt as she didn't have his back, she didn't protect him from Loki, but because Daisy isn't feeling guilt she isn't. "Phil Coulson was my best friend, my partner, the person I trust more than anyone, and so much more that words just can't explain, and I will miss him every day," Melinda says, before looking at Daisy, and taking a side step which allows Daisy to approach the microphone more as Melinda knows she doesn't want to share more. What Phil is to her is something she only wants to share with her family.

"I never knew my biological father, he died before I was born, but I never felt like I was missing out because I always had Cols," Daisy explains. "When I was six I asked my mom if Cols was my Dad because that's who he's always been to me, my Dad," Daisy says, her voice breaking slightly. "No matter what was going on Cols was always there for me. He made me food, coz if you know my mom you know she can't cook, told me stories, taught me to play baseball, drive, and so many other things I will never forget. When I was sad, he would hold me, encourage me, make his corny Dad jokes, which he seemed to have an unlimited supply off, and I never once doubted how much he loves me," Daisy says, starting to become overwhelmed with sadness. "Philip J Coulson was a hero, an incredible agent, an inspiration and the word is a lesser place without him, but for me is a lesser place without Cols, my Dad, in it," Daisy says. "For the rest of my life not a single day will pass where I won't miss him, where I won't wish he was here, and where I won't work to make him proud," Daisy says, turning to look at the coffin which unknown to her is empty. "I love you Cols, I'm gonna miss you so much; I'll make you proud," Daisy says as she starts to cry, and even though she is risking emotions that she cannot control Melinda puts an arm around her daughter as they both head back to their seats. Once they are sitting down Kora puts her arm around Melinda, while Bobbi does the same for Daisy.

For the rest of the service Melinda and Daisy sit together, surrounded by their family who are offering support. Once the service is over everyone gets up and walks up to the casket to place their roses on top starting with the front row.

Once they have all placed their roses, and/or said something to the unknown to everyone but Fury, empty casket, Melinda, Daisy, Bobbi, Mack, Kora, Gordon, Maria, Hunter, Natasha, and Clint all stand together off to the side.

After the other rows place their roses they approach the group, of whom everyone knows is who Coulson considered family, to say a few things; offer condolences. Eventually Pepper and Tony place their roses and approach the group.

"You have my condolences," Pepper says to Melinda, acknowledging the others, but looking directly at her. "Phil told me about you, about what you met to him, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now," Pepper says, as she never wants to.

"Thank you," Melinda responds.

"Agent was a good man, the best actually," Tony says, looking between Melinda and Daisy. "If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Tony says, giving Melinda and Daisy each a card with his contact details on it as he feels the desire to do whatever he can to help them; he owes that to Coulson.

"Thank you," Daisy says, and Tony nods before walking away with Pepper. "Can we get out of here? I really don't want to talk to anyone else," Daisy admits as she honestly feels like she is barely hanging on.

"Let's go home," Melinda says and she, Daisy, Kora, Gordon, Bobbi, Mack, Hunter, Natasha, Clint, and Maria leave the cemetery together.

* * *

A while later the group are back in Melinda's small apartment and as he notices Bobbi sitting alone in the alcove where a desk is Mack grabs a beer, which Hunter went and brought, and walks over to her, pulling over a chair to sit with her.

"Got to give it to Hunter, he can pick good beers," Mack says as he hands the beer to Bobbi.

"Thanks," Bobbi responds, as she takes it, not saying anything about Mack's comment.

"You want to talk?" Mack asks curious as even though he doubts it he wants to give Bobbi the opportunity.

"Not really," Bobbi admits. "You know Phil's the person who taught me that Dad's don't have to hurt you, they can just love and support you," Bobbi reveals, as there was a time where she didn't believe that was possible.

"I know," Mack responds. "He was my brother," Mack admits.

"I know," Bobbi responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they all look around at the rest of their family all of whom are missing the person who they all miss so much; who's gap is felt.

After a little while of them sitting together Daisy walks over and she ends up sitting on Bobbi's lap. Even though she isn't a small as she once was Daisy still occasionally sits on the lab of her big sister.

"How you doing, Kid?" Mack asks curious.

"I don't even know," Daisy admits as she feels exhausted in every sense of the word. "I still can't believe he's gone," Daisy admits as she leans back against Bobbi.

"Me either," Bobbi admits.

"We're gonna be feeling that for a while," Mack says, knowing that from personal experience.

"I can't imagine not missing him," Daisy admits, Bobbi rests her head on Daisy's shoulder, and the three of them drift into silence.

Across the room Melinda is sitting alone just staring out the window. While she is feeling nothing all her thoughts are on Phil, she is thinking about all the times they had together, all the times they should have had. As she looks out the window Melinda suddenly feels a serge of worry, as a glass of scotch appears in her hand. Looking Melinda sees that the emotion, and glass, are from Natasha. After giving Melinda the glass, without a word, Natasha sits down next to her friend, offering her silent support.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **An:** Thank you so much for the support. I will not be able to update tomorrow as I have (what should be) my last actual day of classes at Law School, and it's a long day. I'll post again the day after.

* * *

**May 16** **th** **2012**

A week has passed since Phil's funeral in that time Kora has been staying at Melinda's apartment the entire time, so has Bobbi, and by necessity Hunter, while Gordon, Mack, Natasha, Clint, and Maria have all been around as much as possible. This has caused Melinda's apartment to be rather cramped as Kora has been sharing Melinda's room, while Bobbi shared Daisy's and Hunter slept on the couch, with the others laying on the floor wherever they can fit if they stayed over.

As Bobbi had to go back to work, and Hunter had an opportunity he had to pursue, Melinda, Daisy, Kora and Gordon, are the only ones in Melinda's apartment, which is feeling rather empty compared to how it has been; and is about to get even more so.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't go if I didn't have to," Kora explains, looking between her sister and niece, it being clear even without Melinda feeling her sisters emotions that she feels bad about leaving.

"Aunt Kora, it's okay, we understand," Daisy assure her, and Melinda nods in agreement with her daughter.

"If you need anything, either of you, just call and we'll be here," Kora says, looking between her sister and niece, clearly speaking for her and Gordon.

"We know," Melinda tells her sister, and once she does Kora and Gordon both hug Melinda and Daisy. As both her sister and brother hug Melinda she feels that they regret the fact that they need to leave, but she also feels how important they feel going back to Afterlife.

"I'll check in in a few days," Gordon says, before disappearing with Kora, leaving Melinda and Daisy alone in their apartment.

"I'm gonna miss them," Daisy admits, though she knows that her aunt and uncle will be back soon.

"I know," Melinda responds.

"Um, so, if it's okay Laura and my friends have been trying to get me to go out for days, would it be okay if I went and met up with them?" Daisy asks her mother curious, as the truth is she really wants to but won't if her mother isn't going to be okay.

"Of course," Melinda tells her daughter, knowing what her friends, especially Laura mean to Daisy so it could be good for her, and in response Daisy just hugs her. As Daisy hugs her mother Melinda feels the emotions that her daughter is feeling.

"Daisy, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be okay," Melinda assures her daughter, as they break apart.

"Using your gift is cheating," Daisy informs her mother, smirking slightly. "But are you sure?" Daisy asks, as this will be the first time that her mother is completely alone since Phil's death.

"I'm sure," Melinda tells her daughter, and because her mothers voice is completely void of emotion she can't tell whether or not Melinda is lying.

"Okay," Daisy says, though she is still a little concerned. "Um, can I borrow the car?" Daisy asks curious.

"Sure," Melinda answers.

"Great," Daisy says, grinning slightly, but it feels rather wrong for her to do so.

"Just let me know if you will be home for dinner," Melinda informs her daughter.

"Will do," Daisy assures her mother. "I'll see you later," Daisy says, before grabbing what she needs and leaving the apartment.

After Daisy leaves Melinda walks over to the couch and sits down, as she sits on the couch Melinda can't help but think about all the time she spent with Phil on this couch, sometimes with Daisy between them, but more often than not the two of them. Even before they got together, she and Phil spent a lot of late nights together on the couch. As she remembers the times she spent with Phil Melinda knows what she should be feeling, but her abilities prevent her from feeling it, and she doesn't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing. As she sits on the couch Melinda decides that she does not want to think about her memories so she grabs a jacket, and heads out of her apartment.

Once out of her apartment Melinda heads to where she parks her motorbike which she gets on and, without a helmet, starts to drive.

* * *

After a while of driving, not even really paying attention to where she is going or what she is doing, Melinda realizes that she has ended up outside of Phil's apartment building. For a few moments Melinda sits on her bike staring up at the building she knows so well, before parking and turning off her bike, and heading upstairs.

As Melinda approaches Phil's apartment door she knows what she should be feeling, but that knowledge doesn't stop her from using her key and entering the apartment. Just like at her home when Melinda walks into the apartment she remembers all the time she has spent there, all the decades of memories as Phil has had the same apartment since they left the Academy.

As Melinda looks around her eyes linger on the kitchen and she remembers all the times, in the early years after they finished the Academy, that they would sit in that kitchen eating, and drinking whiskey as they talked too wired from a mission to sleep. Even though she can't feel the fondness attached with those memories Melinda knows she should be feeling it.

After spending a couple of minutes in the main area of the apartment Melinda heads to the bedroom, another place she has spent a lot of times in, whether it was because Phil was insisting on being a gentlemen and insisted she took the bed after they had been drinking, or whether because they were sharing it.

Looking around the room Melinda can basically picture Phil laying in the bed, clear as day. As she looks around Melinda sees a wrapped gift on the chest of draws. If it was possible for her Melinda would be feeling curiosity and so she walks over. Getting to the chest of draws Melinda sees that there is a tag on to so she has a look and sees Phil's familiar writing that says;

_Daisy,_

_Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday_

_Love Cols_

"Oh Phil," Melinda says to herself, as she should have realized that Phil would have brought Daisy's birthday present early. Putting down the present Melinda opens the top draw and just like she knew she would find Melinda finds Phil's favorite t-shirt, which of course has Captain America, on it, and picks it up. Just like she knew it would the shirt smells like Phil, and for a couple of seconds it is almost like Phil is next to her. Still holding the shirt Melinda looks down and sees the SHIELD shirt that Phil would often sleep in; which she also picks up. Just like the Captain America shirt the SHIELD shirt smells just like Phil, and so while she closes the draw Melinda keeps the shirts, and also picks up the present, before heading back to the main area of the apartment. Planning on just spending a bit of time sitting in Phil's home; remembering the times they have had together.

* * *

**June 4** **th** **2012**

A little over two weeks have passed since Melinda stole two of Phil's shirts, and collected the present Phil got for Daisy, and ever since Melinda has been sleeping in the shirts she took from Phil's apartment.

It is a Saturday morning and having just had a shower after doing her tai-chi Melinda walks into the living room where Daisy is sitting on the couch. Walking towards her daughter Melinda sees that Daisy has their photo album sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Daisy?" Melinda asks, as she sits down next to her daughter.

"I miss Cols," Daisy admits, looking over at her mother.

"I know, I do too," Melinda confirms.

"I thought looking at the album would help… but I just miss him more," Daisy admits, having no idea what to say Melinda just puts her arm around her daughter. As soon as she puts her arm around Daisy Melinda feels her daughter's emotions, she feels how hurt Daisy is, how much she misses Phil.

"You don't have to look at the photos, you have plenty of memories of Cols," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know," Daisy responds. "I have a question," Daisy says, before flipping back a few pages. "When was this?" Daisy asks, pointing to a specific picture.

Looking down at the picture Melinda remembers exactly from when it was from as in the picture it is her, Phil, and Daisy when she was just a baby, the three of them are sitting around a café table, with Daisy in a pram.

"My twenty-nineth birthday," Melinda tells her daughter. "You were almost five months old. Phil knew that I missed Aunt Kora so he surprised me, we spent the entire day together. it was incredible," Melinda admits.

"Sounds nice," Daisy says, smiling slightly, and because Melinda still has her arm around her daughter she feels Daisy's joy.

"It really was," Melinda admits, being able to smile because she is feeling her daughter's emotions.

"What about this one?" Daisy asks, pointing to another picture, and once again Melinda starts to explain the picture to her daughter. For the next few hours Melinda and Daisy look at the pictures and reminisce about the stories behind them. After a while they are joined by Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter, who join in on the reminiscing.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2012**

A month has passed since Melinda and Daisy spent hours looking at photos of the lives they have had with Phil.

It's early on a summers Monday, the day of Daisy's seventeenth birthday, and for only the second birthday in her life Daisy hasn't excitedly gotten out of bed as soon as she woke up, rather she is just lying in bed.

As she lies in bed Daisy's mind drifts to Coulson, and tears come into her eyes. While this is the second birthday, she won't get to experience with Phil this ones different, it's the first of a lifetime. As she lies in bed, not wanting to get up as she thinks of Coulson Daisy hears the sound of muffled voices and sounds coming from the kitchen. As usually Phil would make breakfast for her birthday Daisy can't help but wonder what's going on and there is a small part of her that thinks, just for a second, that maybe the last two months have been a lie and she will find Phil when she walks out into the kitchen.

Feeling a tiny glimmer of hope Daisy throws off her blanket and heads out into the kitchen, and as soon as she walks into the living room she feels a wave of sadness as she sees it is not Phil like she was desperately hoping but rather Bobbi, Kora, Gordon, Mack, and Hunter are all crammed in the small kitchen while Melinda is sitting at the bench.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks, as she looks between the members of her family.

"We know every year Phil would make you breakfast for your birthday," Bobbi says.

"And we also know that, with the exception of Kora, none of us are as good of cook as he was, but we thought it would be nice if we made you breakfast," Mack tells Daisy.

"Thank you," Daisy says, even though it is incredibly painful for her to do so.

"Pull up a stall, we've still got a bit too cook," Hunter comments.

"Okay," Daisy says, walking over.

"Actually Daisy, I need to talk to you," Melinda says, gesturing to her room.

"Okay," Daisy says, wondering what is going on and she follows her mother into her mother's bedroom; Melinda having closed the door behind them. "If this is about whether I'm going to go to Afterlife I can't leave you now," Daisy tells her mother, as after everything that has happened there is no way in hell she can leave DC right now.

"It's not about that," Melinda tells her daughter. "But Daisy, if you want go, you should go, not worry about me," Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's not what I want, not right now," Daisy admits. "That's okay, right? I can change my mind later?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Of course," Melinda tells her.

"Cool," Daisy says, a little relieved that she was a little worried that she would be giving up her only chance. "So, if this wasn't about Afterlife, why did you want to talk to me?" Daisy asks curious.

"When I went to Phil's apartment I didn't just take two of his shirts," Melinda informs her daughter, as Daisy knows she did that.

"Okay," Daisy says, feeling a little confused.

"I also found something, and kept it to give to you," Melinda says, before opening her bedside draw and pulling out the wrapped gift she found at Phil's apartment and giving it to Daisy, who hesitantly takes it.

As she takes the present from her mother Daisy looks down and the second she does she realizes something.

"That's his writing," Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes, and even though she is a step or so away from her daughter Melinda can feel the extremely strong emotions that her daughter is feeling.

"He must have brought, and wrapped it, before going to Nevada," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"He always liked buying things early," Daisy says, foundress in her voice, as he one of her hands hesitantly holds the bow.

"Do you need a minute?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"No," Daisy answers, shaking her head.

* * *

A few minutes after Melinda and Daisy walked into Melinda's room the two of the walk out, and as they do the rest of their family notice that Daisy looks like she has been crying.

"Daze, you okay?" Kora asks concerned.

"Yeah," Daisy answers, her voice shaking a little so it is clear to everyone, not just Melinda who can feel her emotions, that she is not okay. "Food smells really good," Daisy says, clearly trying to distract from what is going on.

"Yeah, we may have gone a bit overboard," Gordon says, recognizing that his niece doesn't want to talk about whatever is going on.

"I would be very surprised if any of it went to waste," Bobbi comments, as she knows all too well how much this family can eat. "Let's get it all over to the table," Bobbi say and everyone starts to help take the food over to the table.

Even though Phil's absence is felt like a giant whole everyone, including Natasha, Clint, and Maria who arrive and join in, do their best to do what they can to assure that Daisy has an enjoyable birthday.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **2012**

Two months have passed since Daisy's seventeenth birthday and ever since she and Melinda have been taking it one day at a time to attempt to get used to their new normal; life without Phil Coulson.

Having already done Tai-Chi with her mother Daisy returned to her room to get ready and is now, fully dressed and ready, walking back into the living room where her mother is sitting on one of the stalls drinking tea.

"Do you want cereal or go to the diner?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Cereal's fine," Daisy says, as she walks into the kitchen, basically dropping her bag as she goes.

"Daisy," Melinda says, as while her daughter isn't close enough for her to be able to feel her emotions she can tell that something is wrong with her.

Realizing there is no point in lying to her mother Daisy turns back around and leans on the bench.

"I'm a senior," Daisy says to her mother. "Today's the last first day of school I'll ever have, and Cols isn't here," Daisy explains, pain in her year. "Ever since Pre-K I would come home from school and Cols would be here, I'd tell you both all about my day; it's just going to really suck not being able to do that," Daisy admits, her voice breaking slightly.

"I know," Melinda says, getting up and walking over to her daughter, hugging her, feeling how hurt, and upset Daisy is; and more than anything she feels how much Daisy is missing Phil. "Daisy, he would be so proud of you," Melinda tells her daughter, as she knows that without a doubt.

"I just want him back," Daisy says, and Melinda can feel how much Daisy means that and it is almost a relief to Melinda as she knows that she is feeling the exact same thing and now she can really feel it.

"I know," Melinda says, as she kisses the top of her daughter's head and the two of them just stand in their apartment hugging, both thinking about, and missing, the person who means the world to both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **An:** Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**October 8** **th** **2012**

A little over a month has passed since Daisy started her senior year and because of her workload she hasn't been home as much as normal which has resulted in Melinda, even with Bobbi, Mack, Kora, and Nat coming around when they can, spending a lot more time alone.

For Melinda it has been a pretty normal Monday in the admin department, or at least it was until Melinda got called up to Fury's office. If she was capable of feeling curious Melinda knows she would be extremely curious about what is going on.

Once she gets up to the floor where Fury's office is Melinda is allowed straight into Fury's office, which again would have added to her curiosity if she was capable of feeling curiosity.

"You wanted to see me Sir," Melinda greats.

"Secure office," Fury says, making the office completely secure as he knows that he does not want anyone to overhear this conversation. "May, what do you know about Project Tahiti?" Fury asks, as he suspects that Melinda knows at least something about it as when the technicians were altering Phil's memories they had to get rid of a lot of memories of Phil with Melinda since January because they had connections to Project TAHITI or Kree, but he doesn't know the reason why as they weren't able to 'watch' the memories, but knew they exist.

"Phil's alive, you brought him back," Melinda says, and Fury is a little creeped out by the fact that Melinda's voice is completely void of emotion, while Melinda knows she should be feeling overwhelming joy, but can't feel it. "What about the side effects?" Melinda asks, as she quickly searches her mind for everything she knows about how Kree biology interacts with regular humans.

"That's exactly why you are here," Fury informs Melinda. "Judging by what you said I assume Phil confided in you about the project?" Fury asks, wanting to know just what Melinda knows so that he can figure out where to start.

"He told me everything he knew when he was considering whether to have the project shut down," Melinda explains to Fury.

"Good, I don't have to catch you up," Fury says, looking relieved, though he still has a whole lot of question. "We used the Procedures on Phil, he's alive," Fury says, and Melinda knows she should be feeling like her broken heart is being heled, but she can't feel it, because she isn't close enough to Fury she can't feel anything. "Memory replacement has proven to be effected in other cases and so any memory Coulson has attached to Project Tahiti, or the alien race known as the Kree, has been removed, and his memories post New York are in the process of being replaced with less traumatic memory," Fury explains, and as he does Melinda know that she should be feeling dreed because of what Fury just said.

"All memories attached to Kree or Project Tahiti have been removed?" Melinda asks, and Fury realises that she seems far too unfazed about talk of aliens.

"Yes, they had to be in an attempt to give Coulson the best shot at not having side effects," Fury explains to Melinda. "The technicians removed memories through connections that existed and that connected to Project Tahiti and the Kree," Fury explains. "They were not able to view the memory, but they were able to tell that a lot of Phil's memories since January, all of which involved you, had to be removed. Would you like to explain that Agent May?" Fury asks curious.

"No," Melinda responds. "What do you want from me?" Melinda asks, as she knows that Fury would only have told her about Phil because he wants her to do something.

"Read this, this is everything that was done to Phil," Fury says, handing the file over. "I want you to evaluate what would be needed in a team and give me the assessment. When Phil returns to SHIELD next year I don't want him to be at the Triskelion or Hub, or anywhere else. I want him in the field, with a team, and I need you to figure out what that will look like," Fury explains to Melinda.

"Yes Sir," Melinda says, knowing that her answer to that will depend on what she learns in a conversation with Kora and Gordon. "I will get you my assessment once I have completed it," Melinda says, in a completely even voice. "Is there anything else, sir?" Melinda asks.

"No," Fury says, shaking his head as he is honestly beyond confused about Melinda's reaction to everything he just told her. "You're dismissed," Fury says and Melinda just walks out of his office, Fury wondering what the hell is really going on, as Melinda leaves.

After leaving Fury's office Melinda makes her way to the elevator, and once she is in the elevator Melinda leans against the side of elevator and takes several deep breaths. While she cannot feel the emotions that she should be feeling Melinda knows what she should be feeling and while she knows that Phil being alive is the best news ever she also knows that seeing, and interacting with a Phil who doesn't know they were together is going to be impossibly hard.

* * *

Not that long after she left Fury's office Melinda is walking into her apartment, as after what Fury told her there was no way she was going to stay at work.

"Gordon, I need to talk to you and Kora, now," Melinda says once she is sure that her blinds are closed, and seconds later Gordon and Kora appear in her living room.

"Mellie, what's going on?" Kora asks concerned.

"What do you both know about how Kree Biology interacts with regular humans, people without the inhuman gene?" Melinda asks, looking between her brother and sister as she has already wracked her brain for what she knows, but that doesn't mean Kora and Gordon don't know more.

"Not a whole lot, neither of us are scientists Mel," Gordon explains to Melinda. "What's going on?" Gordon asks, feeling confusion that Melinda would feel if she was close enough.

"In January Phil told me about a SHIELD project named Tahiti. He was in charge of it and recommended that it was shut down. It used Kree biology to bring humans back to life," Melinda explains, looking between her brother and sister.

"No," Kora says, her eyes widening as she looks disbelieving.

"Fury informed me today that he used that project to resurrect Phil," Melinda explains and as soon as she does Kora and Gordon are shocked. "but to prevent side effects any memories Phil has about Protect Tahiti or Kree had to be removed or altered," Melinda explains, and as she does Kora has a horrible thought.

"Wait, you told Phil everything, and that's when you got together. Does that mean he doesn't remember that you were together now?" Kora asks concerned.

"Yes," Melinda confirms, and both Gordon and Kora know that if she could Melinda would be feeling pained. "That's why I need to know more about Kree biology, and how it interacts with Human DNA. The only place I am going to be able to get that information is Afterlife," Melinda explains.

"We can look, but Mel, you know who we're gonna have to ask," Gordon says, a little hesitatingly.

"I know," Melinda confirms.

"And you know what she's likely to say," Kora says, a little hesitantly.

"I know," Melinda confirms. "Tell Mom, that I am asking, that since I was seventeen I haven't asked her for a single thing, but I'm asking this. Tell her that Phil is the love of my life and I need to help him, and I can't do that without her help. Tell her that it would mean everything to me if she helped me with this," Melinda requests, knowing that if needed to help Phil she would ever go to Afterlife, but she knows she doesn't want it to come to that.

"We will," Gordon confirms.

"Mellie, are you going to be okay? When you see Coulson again, whenever that is, you're going to remember what you had together for five months, but he won't," Kora says to her sister, clearly concerned for her.

"I don't know," Melinda admits. "But I know what I will feel from Phil, even without his memories, and until I can figure out if telling him the truth will hurt him that will be enough," Melinda admits.

"Okay," Kora says, though she makes a note to keep visiting her sister more over the next few months.

"Why did Fury tell you what was done? From what you've told me that doesn't exactly sound like him," Gordon comments.

"Fury wants me to determine the requirements for a team for Phil, and while not knowing what we talked about he knows that a lot of Phil's memories about Project Tahiti involve me," Melinda explains to her siblings.

"So, he figured you already know so you might as well tell you," Kora realises. "What are you going to tell the others?" Kora asks curious.

"I'm going to tell Daisy as soon as she gets home from school," Melinda admits. "Bobbi and Mack are on a mission, but I'll tell them when they get back," Melinda says, even though she knows Fury wouldn't approve of that. "I feel what Phil's death is doing to them, I'm not going to keep them in the dark," Melinda admits.

"That's fair enough," Gordon admits. "Let's talk about what you know about this project Tahiti, see what we can make sense off," Gordon suggests.

"This will help," Melinda says, showing the file she has and the three of them sit down at the table and start to have a look.

* * *

For over an hour Melinda, Kora and Gordon have sat together around the table and read, and discussed, everything they know. As they have read all the documents Fury gave Melinda more than once the trio are all pretty sure that there are details missing as there isn't full accounts of the side affects others have been through, and because of Phil Melinda knows that the people who were given GH325 were carving things, but there is no records of what the carvings were in what Fury gave her.

"Okay, we need a scientist, one who understands Kree, Human, and Inhuman DNA," Kora comments. "Coz I mean, I don't know how to help Phil, but I can't help but wonder if this serum could help us," Kora admits.

"That's what I've been wondering since Phil told me about it," Melinda admits. "But right now, I can't think about that, I need to think about the best way to help Phil," Melinda admits.

"We know," Gordon assures her. "Look, we'll go back to Afterlife, talk to Jiaying, see what she knows," Gordon explains, and Melinda nods.

"Mellie, I'll make it clear how much you need this, do everything I can to get her to help," Kora assures her sister.

"Thank you," Melinda says, and both Gordon and Kora know that Melinda would sound grateful if she was capable of it.

"We'll let you know what she says," Gordon says, and after Melinda nods he and Kora both get up, leaving the file on the table, and once Kora is close enough to Gordon the two of them disappear.

* * *

Seconds after they were in Melinda's apartment Kora and Gordon arrive back at Afterlife.

"Together, or do you want to talk to her alone?" Gordon asks Kora curious as he knows that Kora will know best.

"Together," Kora says, as she figures it will be best.

"Okay," Gordon says and together the two of them head to Jiaying's office together.

When Kora and Gordon get to Jiaying's office they realise that she is already in a meeting, which is just ending, so they wait a couple of minutes and once the meeting is finished they both walk in.

"Everything okay?" Kora asks her mother curious as she and Gordon walk into the office.

"Yes, we were just discussing ways to help us remain hidden after what happened in New York," Jiaying explains, as that is something she has been rather worried about.

"Good, that's something we're gonna need to keep in place," Kora admits as she and Gordon sit down across from Jiaying.

"I had wanted you both to be in that meeting, but you couldn't be found. Where were you?" Jiaying asks curious.

"Mel called," Gordon explains.

"Is she okay?" Jiaying asks, clearly concerned, and as she asks she notices Kora and Gordon exchange looks. "What's happened?" Jiaying asks.

"As you know the man Mellie loves was killed before the Battle of New York, well it turns out SHIELD has a way to bring someone back to life using Kree DNA and that was used on Phil," Kora explains.

"Mel's desperate to figure out how to prevent side effects. Phil's not Inhuman so she is trying to figure out the possible side effects," Gordon explains.

"Mom, Mellie asked for your help," Kora informs her mother, and Jiaying is a little surprised by that. "She asked us to tell you that she was asking, that since she was seventeen she hasn't asked you for a single thing, but she is asking for this," Kora explains.

"Jiaying, Mel said to tell you that Phil is the love of her life, and that she needs to help him, that she can't do that without your help, that it would mean everything to her if you helped her," Gordon explains to Jiaying, and for a few moments Jiaying looks like she is considering everything that both Gordon and Kora have said.

"What do you know about what was done?" Jiaying asks, as she hopes this will be the first step in making things right between her and her oldest daughter, and once she does Kora and Gordon start to explain what they know.

* * *

A while after Kora and Gordon left Melinda is still sitting in the living room, but is now on the floor in front of the couch, reading through the file Fury gave her, doing her best to make sense of it, when the door opens and Daisy walks in.

"Hey Mom," Daisy greats as she walks in. "You're home early," Daisy notes, sounding a little surprised, as she walks over to her mother.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "Daisy, I need you to sit down," Melinda tells her daughter.

"That never means anything good," Daisy says concerned as she walks over to her mother and sits down on the couch. As Daisy sits down on the couch Melinda moves from the ground to the couch, next to her daughter. "What's going on?" Daisy ask her mother.

"Daisy, Cols is alive," Melinda tells her daughter.

"What?" Daisy asks, tears coming to her eyes, as she is clearly disbelieving, though she knows her mother wouldn't lie about this. "How?"

"In January Phil told me about a SHIELD project called Project TAHITI it used Kree DNA to heal injuries and illness, bring people back to life, it was shut down," Melinda explains to her daughter. "Today Director Fury informed me that it had been used on Phil, to heal the injuries Loki inflicted on him, bring him back," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Is he okay?" Daisy asks, and because she is so close Melinda can feel the relief she should have felt as soon as Fury told her.

"That's what I am working on determining," Melinda explains to her daughter. "Phil recommended the project be shut down for a reason, and Fury told me today that any memories Phil had connected to Project Tahiti or Kree have been removed or altered," Melinda explains, and once she does Daisy gets a horrible suspicion. "Aunt Kora and Uncle Gordon are talking to Grandma to see what our people know about how Kree DNA interact with Humans, so that we can try to prevent any potential side effects," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"Mom, you said that Cols memories connected to the Kree have been removed," Daisy says. "Didn't you say that you and Cols were talking about our people when you finally admitted what the rest of us had known for a long time?" Daisy asks.

"Yes," Melinda confirms.

"Does that mean Cols won't remember that you guys were together?" Daisy asks, and Melinda gives a slight nod, but it is enough for Daisy to see. As Daisy sees her mother's nod she thinks, just for a second, that her mothers abilities may be a blessing as she can't feel the heartbreak that she would be feeling about that. "I'm so sorry Mom," Daisy says, before hugging her mother and even though Daisy is trying to control her emotions Melinda feels her daughters joy at Phil being alive, and her love, but she also feels the pity Daisy is feeling for her.

"It's okay, Daisy," Melinda tells her daughter. "You don't have to pity me," Melinda assures her, as they break apart.

"But you and Cols were finally together, and happy, and now he's not going to remember any of it," Daisy comments.

"But I will, and I know what I will feel from him when we see each other again; that's good enough for now," Melinda explains to her daughter as she has thought a lot about that in the last few hours.

"When will we see Cols again?" Daisy asks curious.

"I don't know for sure, but likely not for a few months," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I'll be counting the days," Daisy admits.

"Me too," Melinda responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit together. Melinda thinks about everything she knows, and what she knows she will feel from Phil when they see each other again while Daisy is thinking about how she is feeling torn. While she is beyond happy to know that Phil is alive, and that she is going to see him again, she is sad for her mother, as even with her abilities Daisy knows it can't be easy for her to know Phil won't remember that they were together.

* * *

**October 21** **st** **2012**

Two weeks have passed since Melinda found out Phil is actually alive and ever since Melinda has been trying to figure out what would be best for Phil, but because she is still waiting for information from Afterlife she hasn't handed in her recommendations to Fury. Due to Bobbi and Mack still being on their mission Melinda hasn't had a chance to tell either of them the truth about Phil.

It's a Sunday and like they often do Melinda and Daisy have pushed all the furniture in their living room out of the way and are sparing in the apartment.

"Not bad," Melinda tells her daughter as she helps her back to her feet.

"Could be better," Daisy says, and as she does there is a flash of light and both Gordon and Kora appear. "Uncle Gordon, Aunt Kora," Daisy says happily as she walks over and hugs them.

"Hey Dazey-Daze," Kora says as she returns the hug.

"Did mom find out anything?" Melinda asks, as soon as Daisy finishes hugging her aunt and Uncle.

"She did," Kora confirms. "But she wants to tell you in person," Kora explains. "Mom said if you're not willing to come to Afterlife, then you can meet at the Cabin, but she really wants to see you," Kora explains to her sister.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **AN:** Hey all, so I'm going to have to go back to updating only every second day for a little while as while I have finished classes I have a lot of assignments to get done over the next couple of weeks; I'll update more when they're done.

* * *

"What?" Daisy asks shocked, wondering if this is going to be her chance to finally meet her grandmother, as Kora takes a step towards her sister.

"Look, I might not be able to sense emotions like you can, but I know Mom, and I believe that she just wants to know you're okay, or as okay as you can be," Kora admits. "Mellie, I think Mom regrets the way things are between you two and I think this could be her way of trying to make them right," Kora admits, hoping she is not wrong.

"Jiaying's not perfect Mel, but I do know she loves you; and I've talked to her enough to know that she does blame herself for the way things are," Gordon admits, not outright defending Jiaying as he doesn't agree with what she has done regarding Melinda.

"What do you think?" Melinda asks her daughter as she knows this effects Daisy as much as her.

"I've been wanting to meet my Grandma for years, and if talking to her can help Cols then that's an incredible bonus, but I don't have the issues you have; I wasn't the one whose mom banished you from the only home you've ever known," Daisy admits. "This has to be your decision Mom, but whatever you decide I'll support you," Daisy says, before putting her hand on her mother's shoulder so that Melinda can feel what she feels about this whole situation.

"Daisy and I have been sparing for almost an hour, we need to clean up," Melinda says, looking at her brother. "Come back in an hour and we'll met her at the Cabin," Melinda explains.

"Okay," Gordon says, with a nod. "We'll see you in an hour," Gordon says.

"I think you made the right choice," Kora says, and once she does she and Gordon disappear leaving Melinda and Daisy.

"Is this really happening? Am I going to meet Grandma?" Daisy asks, sounding surprised.

"Yes," Melinda tells her daughter. "Go have a shower and get changed," Melinda tells her daughter, before heading into her own room as she has a lot to think about.

As Melinda walks into her room she knows she should be feeling nervous about seeing her mother again, after all it has been twenty six years, since she has seen her mother, but Melinda also knows that she should be feeling excited for the exact same reason.

Forcing herself not to dwell on what she is thinking, or what Melinda knows she should be feeling, Melinda heads into her bathroom and starts to get ready.

* * *

An hour later Melinda and Daisy have both cleaned up and are standing in the living room of their apartment.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Daisy asks curious as they wait.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Daisy," Melinda assures her daughter.

"Do you think Grandma's going to like me?" Daisy asks, sounding nervous, as she has heard so many stories about her grandmother, been told so much about her, that she can't help but worry that Jiaying isn't going to like her.

"I think she's going to love you," Melinda assures her daughter, causing Daisy to smile slightly, and as she does there is a blue light and Gordon appears.

"Jiaying and Kora are at the cabin, you guys ready?" Gordon asks, knowing that this is likely going to be difficult for Melinda.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms, and Daisy nods.

"Okay," Gordon says, and once he does Melinda and Daisy walk over to him and once they are close enough the three of them disappear together.

* * *

Seconds after they left Melinda's apartment Melinda, Daisy, and Gordon appear on the grass area of the Cabin where Kora and Jiaying are. As they appear Daisy purposely hides a little behind Gordon to give her mother a chance to reconnect with her mother before Jiaying asks questions about her.

"Melinda," Jiaying says amazed, and even though she knew to expect it Melinda also knows that if she could she would be a little surprised that Jiaying looks basically the same as the last time she saw her mother.

"Hi Mom," Melinda says, and even though Jiaying knew to expect it it is a little strange to hear absolutely no emotion in Melinda's voice, and so she just walks towards her daughter and hugs her. While Jiaying and Melinda hug Kora walks over to Daisy and Gordon. Once she is close enough Kora puts an arm around her niece as they all watch on as mother and daughter are reunited after so long apart.

As soon as her mother touches her Melinda feels the love her mother feels for her, the joy Jiaying feels about seeing her again, the guilt she feels about everything that has happened between them, as well as the desire, and need, Jiaying has to protect their people along with the weight that goes along with that.

"It's good to see you," Melinda says to her mother as feeling her mother's emotions allow Melinda to understand her a little bit.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry for the way things are between us," Jiaying assures her daughter.

"I know," Melinda says. "Mom, there is someone I want you to meet," Melinda says as she and Jiaying break apart, and as they are still close Melinda can feel Jiaying's curiosity. "Mom, I would like you to meet your Granddaughter Daisy Lin May," Melinda introduces, taking a side step to reveal where Daisy is standing with Gordon and Kora.

"Hey Grandma," Daisy greats. "It's really nice to finally meet you," Daisy tells her grandmother, smiling slightly.

"A daughter? You have a daughter?" Jiaying asks shocked, and Melinda nods.

"Mom, Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon have told me so many stories, I'm glad to finally get a chance to meet you myself," Daisy says as she walks towards her grandmother.

"I amazed to meet you too," Jiaying responds, and once she is close enough to Daisy, she hugs her granddaughter. "I want to know all about you," Jiaying tells her granddaughter.

"I'd like that," Daisy says as she and Jiaying break apart.

"Mom, have you found something to help Phil?" Melinda asks, as she knows that Daisy and Jiaying will get plenty of chances to get to know each other, but there is a clock on being able to help Phil.

"Is that your Father?" Jiaying asks Daisy curious.

"Yes, but not biologically," Daisy admits. "I think you knew my biological Dad, but I never got a chance to. Who I did know is Cols, he's always treated me like a daughter, loved me as if I was; If we can help him, we need to," Daisy explains to her grandmother.

"Daisy Lin, Lindon?" Jiaying asks, looking at Melinda, who nods. "And your Birthday is July second," Jiaying realizes, as that would explain where Kora and Gordon almost always go on that date, and Daisy nods. "Our people, and our records, for the most part don't know much about how Kree DNA interacts with Humans, apart from the initial processes that were used to transform them into our people," Jiaying admits. "However, I did find records from after the rebellion," Jiaying explains, knowing that she would have been the only person in centuries to look at those records as they were kept secret.

"When we bounded together to banish the Kree from earth?" Kora asks, as she replays the Inhuman history she knows in her head.

"A little while after that, when Inhumans had to band with regular humans to solve a problem," Jiaying explains.

"What kind of problem?" Gordon asks curious, as he has never heard stories about this before.

"One that I'll explain another time," Jiaying explains as she doesn't want to get into the story of Alveus right now, honestly, she hopes she will never have to. "Humans were hurt helping our ancestors and one day some of these dying humans received Kree blood, that healed all their injuries. They didn't understand what was happening at the time, but from my understanding it seemed to cause cellular regeneration," Jiaying explains.

"And what happened to the people? Where they okay?" Melinda asks, and everyone knows that if she was able to feel it Melinda would be extremely worried right now.

"There were side effects," Jiaying confirms, trying to be delicate.

"Mom, how bad was it?" Melinda asks, as even without her abilities she can tell that her mother is trying to avoid saying something.

"The records were missing pieces, but from what I read they were bad, some of the regular humans who received Kree blood were killed due to how the side effects were effecting them," Jiaying explains.

"Are you saying that if Phil experiences side effects there is no hope? Because I won't accept that," Melinda says, and even though her voice is void of emotions the militaristic tone shows how serious she is.

"Neither will I," Daisy confirms.

"There was one case," Jiaying admits. "A person was compelled to carve, the record was missing pages, but it said that when it was determined what the carving was and the person understood it, all the carving stopped and the person lived a long, healthy, life," Jiaying explains.

"Anything specific?" Melinda asks.

"Just that thinking beyond was needed," Jiaying admits.

"That's cryptic," Kora says, frowning slightly.

"So, the best-case scenario would be Phil not experiencing any side effects, but if he is carving, we just have to understand the carving," Melinda repeats, making sure she has understood her mother.

"I believe so," Jiaying says, with a nod.

"Okay, thank you, that gives me a place to start," Melinda say to her mother.

"Of course," Jiaying responds, with a nod, and even though no one else has Melinda's powers it is clear to everyone else that neither Melinda or Jiaying know what to say and that Jiaying is feeling a little awkward, so Daisy decides to step in.

"So, what was it like living in the seventeen hundreds?" Daisy asks her grandmother, trying to defuse the awkwardness and that is the first question she can think of.

"Different," Jiaying admits. "I can tell you stories if you'd like," Jiaying says, feeling that that could be a good bonding exercise with her granddaughter.

"I love that," Daisy says with a grin, and everyone walks over to the outdoor couches to sit down, and Jiaying starts to tell her story. While Melinda, Kora and Gordon have heard the story before all three of them listen as if it was the first time, they ever heard it.

* * *

Well over two hours later Melinda, Kora, Daisy, Jiaying, and Gordon are all still sitting around the couches, as Jiaying telling stories has turned into everyone telling various stories so that both Daisy and Jiaying can learn more about their family.

"So then Laura and I ran like hell," Daisy says, clearly amused. "And it worked, he treated people decently for the rest of the year, so win win," Daisy explains, and Jiaying can't help but smile. "What?" Daisy asks curious as she sees the grin on her grandmother's face.

"More then once your mother decided to do something very similar to deal with people, she felt weren't treating others decently," Jiaying reveals, and Daisy grins ear from ear.

"I knew it!" Daisy exclaims, looking at her mother.

"Why did you think I didn't punish you," Melinda says, and because she is sitting so close to her daughter she can feel her amusement.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Bobbi, she's gong to love hearing what Mom got up to," Daisy says, looking thrilled.

"Bobbi?" Jiaying asks, as that as her name her granddaughter, and daughter, have mentioned more than once, and from what Daisy just said, and other things that have been said, she can't help but wonder if she has another granddaughter.

"My big sister," Daisy says simply, and Melinda knows she should explain a little.

"I met Bobbi when she was nineteen, when Daisy was nine, she hadn't had the easiest life, no family that had any right to call themselves her family, I looked out for her, trained her," Melinda explains to her mother. "I consider her to be my daughter," Melinda explains, wanting to make that clear to her mother.

"If you get the chance to meet her, I think you're going to get along great," Kora tells her mother. "Daisy and Mellie aren't the only ones who consider her to be family," Kora informs her mother, and Gordon nods in agreement.

"You really made a family for yourself," Jiaying says, a level of guilt to her voice.

"But I never forgot where I came from," Melinda informs her mother. "Mom, it's just like I told you all those years ago, I joined SHIELD to protect; that hasn't changed," Melinda explains.

"Grandma Mom, Aunt Kora, and Uncle Gordon said you lead our people, that you're responsible for all of us. That's it's up to you to keep us safe, and protected," Daisy says, having an idea of a way to make her grandmother understand.

"It is," Jiaying confirms.

"Well can't you see that Mom's in the exact same position?" Daisy asks. "SHIELD exists to protect, but it doesn't know everything, or everyone, who needs protection. Every day Mom goes to work to protect the world while also doing everything possible to protect our people, even keeping those she loves from knowing the whole truth so that they aren't in danger just because they know the truth; that seems like a pretty big burden to me, not to mention all that she has sacrificed, but Mom will never complain because she's a protector," Daisy says, clearly wanting to defend her mother and make her grandmother understand as she knows how much Melinda wants to once again have a relationship with her grandmother.

"You're very wise for your age," Jiaying informs her granddaughter, and feeling such strong pride that Melinda can slightly feel it.

"I know," Daisy says grinning and Melinda puts her arm around her daughter.

"Melinda, I was wrong," Jiaying tells her daughter. "I don't agree with SHIELD, and I do believe that SHIELD is a danger to our people, but you're not," Jiaying admits. "You never betrayed us, and I was wrong for telling you that you did; I am sorry," Jiaying tells her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom," Melinda says, as while she cannot feel what those words mean to her she does know what they mean, how long she has been waiting to hear them.

"You're welcome at Afterlife whenever you want, whenever you need," Jiaying assures her daughter.

"I've been wanting to hear that for a very long time, but I can't go Home, not after Bahrain," Melinda tells her mother.

"You made the right call," Jiaying tells her daughter, as even though she wishes she was the one who made it she knows that.

"Doesn't change what I did," Melinda admits. "Daisy knows that she can go to Afterlife any time she wants, I just don't think I can join her," Melinda explains.

"Which is going to be so weird," Daisy admits. "That's okay, right? Me coming to Afterlife at some point?" Daisy asks her grandmother, Melinda being able to feel that her daughter is a little nervous about asking that question.

"Of course, whenever you want," Jiaying assures her granddaughter, but she also helps Melinda will change her mind and come home, though she also knows how stubborn her daughter can be.

"Cool, it might not be for a while," Daisy admits.

"Whenever you're ready, Afterlife will be there," Jiaying assures her granddaughter, who nods.

"Um Speaking of Home, we've been gone for hours, people are probably going to be wondering where we are," Kora reveals. Honestly, she doesn't want this family reunion to end, but she also knows that they all have responsibilities.

"Good point, we should probably get back," Jiaying realizes.

"Yes, Daisy and I aren't expecting any visitors but that doesn't mean there won't be people wondering where we are," Melinda says, and once she does everyone stands up. "Kori has a satellite phone I gave her, that Daisy upgrade, if you want to talk to us, you can use that," Melinda tells her mother. "It can't be traced," Melinda assures Jiaying.

"Good to know," Jiaying says, relieved, and she walks over to her daughter and hugs her. "I love you so much, I am so proud of the person you have become," Jiaying says as she hugs Melinda and as Melinda can feel her mothers emotions, feels how strong she is, and knows that Jiaying means what she is saying.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, and even though she is overwhelmed by her mothers emotions she continues to hug her. "You don't have to say it, I feel it," Melinda assures her mother as they break apart.

"Next time we talk I want to hear more about your gift," Jiaying informs her daughter.

"I'd like that," Melinda says as Daisy, who just hugged her uncle and aunt, hugs her grandmother.

"I'm so glad to know you, Daisy, I love you so much," Jiaying assures her granddaughter.

"I love you too, Grandma," Daisy responds, and she fees her grandmother kiss her head and they break apart, just as Melinda, Kora and Gordon break apart from a group hug.

"I'll take Mel and Daisy home first then come back," Gordon explains.

"Stay safe," Jiaying tells her daughter and granddaughter before they disappear.

* * *

Seconds after they were standing on the island Melinda, Daisy and Gordon appear in the May apartment. Once they get there Gordon turns to Melinda.

"You okay?" Gordon asks concerned as he knows how much of a big deal that was.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms. "I felt her guilt, her love, her regret. I don't think things could have been okay if I didn't feel that," Melinda admits, as she is not sure if she could have forgiven her mother if she didn't feel what she just felt.

"That's why we call what we can do a gift," Gordon tells Melinda, smiling slightly. "I'll see you," Gordon says, before disappearing.

After Gordon disappears Daisy walks over to her mother and puts her arm around her shoulder, and doesn't say a word, just lets her mother feel what she is feeling.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **AN:** Thank you for the support hope you like this chapter. I currently only have a 2000 word research paper, which I haven't started, left for Law School, so hopefully by the end of this week I can get that done and get started on writing more.

* * *

**November 4** **th** **2012**

Two weeks have passed since Melinda saw her mother for the first time in twenty six years, since Daisy met her grandmother for the first time, and ever since Melinda has been using the information gained from her mother to come up with the parameters for Coulson's team.

It's after lunch on a Sunday and as Daisy is out with her friends Melinda is at home continuing to work on the assessment she plans on giving Fury. As she works Melinda hears a knock on the door and so she gets up to answer it, finding Bobbi and Mack on the other side of the door.

"Hey Melinda," Bobbi greats, and as she does Melinda gives Bobbi a hug.

"When did you get back?" Melinda asks, as she breaks apart from Bobbi to give Mack a brief hug.

"Few hours ago," Bobbi explains, as Melinda and Mack break apart, and they head into the apartment.

"Is Daisy home?" Mack asks curious, looking around for her.

"She went out with friends," Melinda explains. "How'd the mission go?" Melinda asks.

"Good, there were some complications, but we handled them," Bobbi reveals, as that's why the mission ended up being longer than they were expecting.

"Melinda, what's going on?" Mack asks, as he notices everything on the table.

"You both might want to sit down, I need to tell you a couple of things," Melinda says.

"What is it?" Bobbi asks concerned, as neither she nor Mack make any effort to sit down.

"It's Phil," Melinda explains. "This can explain," Melinda says, picking up the pieces of paper that detail what happened and handing one to each Bobbi and Mack.

As both Bobbi and Mack are feeling such strong feelings of curiosity Melinda can sense those feelings faintly as Bobbi and Mack both read the papers Melinda gave them.

"This can't be real," Mack says, and Melinda doesn't need her powers for her to know that Mack would be thinking about Hope, and how he would give anything to bring her back.

"It is," Melinda confirms. "Fury told me a couple of weeks ago, and I know that that information is correct, that it's real. Phil is alive," Melinda admits.

"How are you so calm?" Bobbi asks. "Even after having a couple of weeks to digest, and everything we've seen, Phil's alive, he was dead, but now he's alive; that's supposed to impossible, how are you so unfazed?" Bobbi asks, not understanding how Melinda is unfazed, as she is really struggling to comprehend everything.

"I'm unfazed because I am from a place where the impossible was reality," Melinda explain, deciding that the best way to handle the situation is to just come out and explain the truth to Bobbi and Mack.

"What does that mean?" Mack ask, confused.

"That Host, it's an Alien race known as a Kree," Melinda explains, knowing that all the repots only call it 'host' rather than Kree, so Bobbi and Mack will immediately have questions about how she knows that. "The Kree came to earth a thousand or so years ago, they abducted humans and experimented on them, wanting to make weapons for their never-ending war," Melinda says, and she can feel how shocked, and confused, Mack and Bobbi are, even though they aren't overly close, which tells Melinda how strong their emotions are. "These experiments changed the DNA of the people, and these alterations were further activated by exposure to a substance called Terrigen, and lead to the development of powers, gifts, at times physical metamorphosis," Melinda explains.

"May, that sounds like science fiction," Mack comments, clearly disbelieving, even though he knows it's pretty ironic to say considering everything that happened the last few months; not to mention everything he has seen at SHIELD.

"It's my reality," Melinda reveals. "Those humans experimented on were my ancestors, they came to call ourselves Inhumans," Melinda explains. "Ever since then we have lived in secret, very few humans have known about our existence and over two hundred years ago My mother, who has the ability to age incredibly slowly, founded a place for our people, a half-way house in a lot of ways, called Afterlife," Melinda explains. "That's where I grew up. When I joined SHIELD my mother informed me that I was never welcome back. Until two weeks ago that was the last time I saw her," Melinda explains.

"You saw your Mom?" Bobbi asks shocked, as she has spent enough time with Melinda, Kora and Gordon to know how much of a big deal that is and even with everything Melinda is telling her it is something that Bobbi needs to know.

"To get answers about what my people know about how Kree Blood interacts with regular humans DNA," Melinda explains. "I wanted to find out as much as possible about how to help Phil if he were to have side effects, and there is no one on earth who knows as much about the Kree as my mother," Melinda explains.

"Melinda, what does this all mean?" Mack asks, trying to comprehend everything.

"It means that I've put you in a lot of danger by telling you the truth. There are organizations, people, who would do anything to get Inhuman DNA, or concreate proof we exist, and I am sorry for putting you in that position; but I decided I wanted you both to know everything, that you deserved the complete truth, especially with what's going on with Phil," Melinda explains. "I told Phil the truth in January, explained the gift I gained after Bahrain, but because of the processes used to bring him back, and change his memories, when he returns Phil will not have any memory of that, or us being together, and I can't remind him without risking him experiencing serious side effects, which I only have a theory, from an old story, about how to stop," Melinda explains, and even though it's been years both Bobbi and Mack are a little creeped out by the fact that Melinda's voice is void of emotion.

"Gift?" Bobbi asks. "What can you do?" Bobbi asks.

"I have an empathic gift," Melinda explains. "When touching someone, or close by if they are feeling strong emotions, like right now, I know what they are feeling, I feel it to. However, when I am not feeling someone else's emotions I cannot feel any emotion of my own; though I know what I should be feeling," Melinda explains, and as she does everything falls into place for Bobbi and Mack.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," Mack says, clearly having moved beyond disbelieving and moved into acceptance.

"What about Daisy?" Bobbi asks curious. "And Kora and Gordon?" Bobbi asks.

"Daisy has the inhuman gene, but it hasn't been activated through Terrigenisis, so she hasn't got a gift. Kora can produce and control energy, Gordo can teleport," Melinda explains.

"Have you ever told anyone else?" Mack asks.

"Just Phil. It was taught to never tell anyone, but you are both family to me, and I thought it was beyond time you knew," Melinda admits.

"I appreciate that," Bobbi admits, though it is a lot to digest.

"You said you went to your mother to find out how to help Coulson, what did you find out?" Mack asks interested, trying to focus on one thing at a time.

"A lot," Melinda says, sitting down, and both Bobbi and Mack sit down too, once they are all sitting down Melinda explain to them what Fury wants her to do, what she learnt from her mother, and what she plans to do.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda, Bobbi, and Mack are still all sitting around the table, still talking about everything, and both Mack and Bobbi are feeling a little overwhelmed, but also amazed, and glad to finally know the truth about where Melinda comes from.

"So, your DNA has been altered that just a sample of it could put you, and your people, in danger if the wrong person were to get it?" Bobbi asks, trying to understand.

"Yes," Melinda confirms. "It's why I haven't told you before, by just knowing about Inhumans you are in danger, and I am sorry for that, but I felt that you deserve to know the truth so you could fully understand what is going on with Phil," Melinda explains, as it was difficult for her to come to this decision.

"Melinda don't feel bad," Mack assures her though he also wonders if she actually feels guilt like he would. "We're family, we'll face anything for each other, always protect each other," Mack says, as while he has hesitant about things related to aliens, and is worried about what this means for everyone, he also knows Melinda is his family and so it doesn't change anything for him.

"What he said," Bobbi says smiling, and even though she cannot feel it Melinda knows what their words mean to her. "Melinda, are you going to be okay? I mean, it's beyond great that Phil is going to come back, and I honestly can't wait to see him, but when you see him again, you're going to know what you became, are you going to be okay with that?" Bobbi asks, clearly concerned.

"I honestly don't know," Melinda admits. "but ever since I got my abilities, I have been able to feel how much Phil loves me, and I know I will feel that as soon as I see him again. that will be a comfort," Melinda admits.

"Sounds like torture to me," Mack admits. "Being able to feel how much someone loves you but not having the memories of the times you had together; I don't envy you Melinda," Mack admits, and Melinda has no idea how to respond to that, but she is saved from answering by the door opening and Daisy walking in.

"BOBBI! MACK! YOU'RE BACK!" Daisy yells excitedly as she hurries over to hug them. "I've missed you so much," Daisy says as she hugs both of them.

"Miss you too," Bobbi admits.

"Definitely," Mack confirms. "How's school?" Mack asks curious.

"Good," Daisy answers. "So, what's going on?" Daisy asks curious, as she sits down.

"I was telling Bobbi and Mack about our people, and what happened to Cols," Melinda explains.

"Ohhh," Daisy says, a little amazed. "You seem to be taking it well, I mean, you're still conscious," Daisy says, a little amused.

"It's a lot, that's for sure," Bobbi admits.

"Yep," Mack confirms.

"How about we all go get Dinner. Then answer more questions later if you want," Melinda suggests.

"Sounds good," Bobbi confirms, and the others nod in agreement, and so they all get up and all head out of the apartment.

* * *

**December 24** **th** **2012**

Over a month has passed since Melinda told Bobbi and Mack the truth about who she is, and what happened to Phil, and while the two of them have a lot of questions it hasn't changed anything as Melinda and Daisy are their family, and nothing will change that.

It's early evening on Christmas Eve and Melinda and Daisy are getting their apartment ready for their usual Christmas Eve party, one where Phil's absence will be felt.

"So, Aunt Kora is finally bringing Lincoln and Amanda so we can meet them?" Daisy asks her mother as they start to get the apartment ready.

"Yep," Melinda confirms.

"Cool, it's going to be nice having people closer in my age," Daisy says, amused.

"You know Lincoln is closer in age to Bobbi than you," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Still younger than everyone else, because the rest of you, except for Bobbi, are ooold," Daisy says, stressing the old.

"You know it's not too late to take back your presents," Melinda informs her daughter.

"Oh please, we both know you wouldn't do that because you won't want to deal with Aunt Kora and Col…." Daisy starts to say, and as she realizes what she is about to say she quickly stops, and loses the smile from her face. "Mom, has Fury said when Cols will be home?" Daisy asks, honestly feeling desperate to know.

"Not yet," Melinda admits. "I suspect sometime in the first few months of the new year," Melinda admits, and Daisy nods, as she does there is a knock on the front door so Daisy hurries over to answer it.

"Merry Christmas," Daisy says excitedly as she lets Bobbi, and then Mack, into the apartment, knowing that Hunter isn't coming as he and Bobbi are on a 'break'.

"Merry Christmas," Bobbi and Mack both say as they both give Daisy a brief hug as they walk in.

"Others not here yet?" Mack asks curious, as he knows exactly who is coming.

"Kora and I had an idea," Melinda admits. "Gordon, we're all here," Melinda says calmly.

"He can really hear you?" Bobbi asks still a little surprised by that, and seconds later Gordon, Kora and two young people who the others don't know appear.

"Wow," Mack says, more than a little shocked.

"Lincoln, Manda, I would like you to meet our sister Melinda, nieces Daisy and Bobbi, brother Mack," Kora introduces, and Bobbi and Mack are both touched, but surprised by Kora's introduction. "Everyone this is Lincoln and Amanda Campbell, my adoptive kids," Kora introduces.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kori has told me so much," Melinda admits.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all too," Lincoln admits.

"Come on, I'll show you were everything is," Daisy says, and she starts to show Lincoln and Amanda around, something which Bobbi and Mack join in on, and as they start their short tour Gordon and Kora walk over to Melinda.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks, as she can tell that both are nervous to ask her something.

"Mom had a couple of things to do at Afterlife, but once she is done, she was wondering if it would be okay if she joined us," Kora explains, not needing her sisters powers to know her mother was nervous about asking.

"Daisy would love that," Melinda admits.

"What about you?" Gordon asks his sister concerned.

"I think I would like it to," Melinda admits. "But make sure she understands about Bobbi and Mack, they're family, and they know everything because I trust them, if she has a problem with that it's better that she doesn't come," Melinda admits.

"I'll make it clear," Gordon assures Melinda.

"Let's go see what the others are doing," Kora says and the three of them go to join Daisy, Bobbi, Mack, and Lincoln who are evaluating the food that Melinda had delivered.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Melinda, Daisy, Bobbi, Mack, Gordon, Kora, Lincoln and Amanda have a great time together, and it is more than clear that Daisy, and Bobbi too for that matter, likes having people who are closer in age to them.

As Gordon has just left to get Jiaying Melinda has gone to the kitchen to refresh her drink as she does Mack walks up to her.

"I know you don't feel like I do, but you okay?" Mack asks curious, as since learning about Melinda's abilities he has been ding his best to understand what things are like for her.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms.

"it's okay if you're not your Mom banished you and now, she's going to come to the home you built, the family you found, without her," Mack points out.

"She had her reasons for that," Melinda admits.

"You don't have defend her, and you shouldn't have to," Mack tells Melinda. "You were nineteen, Melinda, she was the Adult who has lived hundreds of years," Mack says, saying something that a few short months ago he would never thought was possible. "A parent doesn't turn their backs on their child, not ever," Mack says, and having no idea what to say, as Melinda knows why he would have such an issue with what Jiaying did, Melinda just walks over and hugs him.

"Thank you," Melinda says to Mack, and as they break apart there is a blue light and Gordon, with Jiaying, appear, as soon as they do Daisy hurries over and hugs her grandmother.

"Wow you really are young," Bobbi comments, as Jiaying doesn't look much older than her, before she can stop herself, as Daisy and Jiaying break apart.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bobbi, and Mack," Melinda introduces, pointing to each of them. "They're family," Melinda says.

"It's nice to meet you both," Jiaying says, looking towards the pair as while she is hesitant about people who aren't Inhumans knowing about them she knows her daughters, granddaughter, and Gordon is who is like a son to her, trust these people and that means something to her.

"Are you hungry? We've still got plenty of food," Kora says, as she doesn't need her sister's powers to tell that there is small level of tension.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jiaying says.

"it's over here," Daisy says, showing her grandmother to where the food is.

While it is strange for Melinda's SHIELD and Inhuman lives to be combined it is also rather nice, and something she never thought would be possible, but as nice as it is Melinda also feels the huge gap where Phil should be and she knows exactly what she would feel if she was capable of feeling.

* * *

**February 24** **th** **2013**

Two months have passed since Christmas and as Lincoln went back to Cincinnati, he, Daisy, and Bobbi have stayed in touch and Amanda, who is at Afterlife, has been using Kora's sat phone so that she can keep in contact with them all too.

It's early on a Sunday night and while Daisy has gone to dinner with Laura and other friends of hers Melinda is sitting in her apartment eating take out. As she eats Melinda hears a knock on the door. As Melinda wasn't expecting anyone, she knows that she would be feeling curious if she can and so she gets up and heads to the door to open it.

As soon as she opens the door Melinda knows that she would be feeling beyond glad, but beyond surprised, if she could.

"Hey May," Phil Coulson, looking exactly the same as last time she saw him standing before her, looking well and truly alive, and happy, greats.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **AN:** I'm so sorry about the delay. I have been trying to get my Last Uni assignment done, which it now is. Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update more now, but because I've barely written in a week, the next update likely won't be for a few days.

* * *

"Phil," Melinda says, and while her voice is void of emotion she knows exactly what she should be feeling, and before she comprehends what she is doing Melinda hugs Phil.

As she hug Phil Melinda feels the familiar love she has felt every time she's been close to Phil since she got back from the Cabin, she feels that Phil is glad to see her, that he still loves her, and if possible Melinda knows she would be feeling relieved as nothing feels different.

"It's good to see you too," Phil says, as he and Melinda break apart, and as soon as they do Melinda knows she would miss the strength of the love she felt from Phil if she could. "That's a nice necklace," Phil says, as unknown to him he is complimenting the necklace he brought, as they head towards the couch together, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks, someone I love very much gave it to me," Melinda admits, as she realises that Phil not remembering that they were together has been confirmed.

"Daisy has good taste," Phil says, assuming that that is who she is talking about.

"Yeah," Melinda says, knowing that not feeling anything right now is nice.

"Is she not home?" Phil asks, a little surprised as he would have expected Daisy to come out of her room by now.

"She went to dinner with her friends," Melinda explains, as they sit down.

"Ah right," Phil comments. "How is she?" Phil asks, as from his point of view he has been worrying, and wondering, about Melinda and Daisy for months.

"Good, but she's going to be really glad to see you," Melinda admits.

"I'm going to be really glad to see her too," Phil admits. "And I'm glad to see you," Phil admits.

"How was Tahiti?" Melinda asks, wanting to get a better idea of what things are like from Phil's perspective.

"It was a magical place," Phil responds. "You should go sometime, I think you'd like it," Phil says, and Melinda knows that if she could she would feel a stab of pain.

"I'll keep that in mind," Melinda says, as she doesn't know what else to say.

"What have you been up to?" Phil asks curious, as he can tell that there is something different about Melinda, which unknown to him is because they were together, but he doesn't understand why.

"Not a whole lot," Melinda admits. "But, um, I saw my Mom again," Melinda says, knowing that even without his memories of the year before Phil will know how much of a big deal that is.

"Really? How? What was that like?" Phil asks, knowing that that is a big deal, but also feeling like he is forgetting something important.

"Through Kori," Melinda admits. "It was hard, I honestly didn't know how I was going to react to seeing her after so long," Melinda reveals. "It was nice, and I'm glad Daisy got a chance to meet her," Melinda admits.

"What about you? Are you glad for yourself?" Phil asks interested, and Melinda has to take a few moments to think of how to answer that as the real answer is so connected to Phil.

"It was the right decision," Melinda admits, as she knows it was the way to get answers about Phil and so that will always be the right answer to her. "But it was more difficult than I was expecting. I know Mom feels guilty for what happened, the way things are, but that didn't make it any easier," Melinda explains, carefully selecting every single word she says.

"I'm sorry, May, that can't be easy," Phil says, feeling a strong desire to comfort Melinda in some way, but he doesn't know how. Before Phil can figure it out the door opens and Daisy walks in.

"Why are people so stupid?" Daisy asks annoyed, then she realises who is sitting in the living room. "COLS!" Daisy yells excited, feeling disbelieving, as she runs full speed towards Coulson, and just as he stands up Daisy basically barrels into him. "I've missed you so much," Daisy says as she hugs Phil.

"I've missed you too," Phil responds, as he holds his daughter tight.

"I love you so much," Daisy says.

"I love you too," Phil responds, and as Melinda is close enough she feels the love that Phil and Daisy feel for each other.

"How are you feeling?" Daisy asks curious, as even knowing the truth she feels like that is a pretty innocent question, as they break apart.

"Good," Phil admits.

"I'm glad," Daisy responds.

"Me too," Phil responds, as they all sit back down on the couch. "So, what have you been up to? How's school? I want to know everything," Phil says to Daisy, and Melinda knows that if she could she would be feeling relieved to have Phil's attention off her, something she never thought she would want.

"Well…" Daisy says and she starts to explain what has been going on with her, but just like Melinda she is careful not to say anything that she cannot tell Phil right now.

* * *

**April 28** **th** **2013**

Nine weeks have passed since Phil was able to see Melinda and Daisy again for the first time since he died. Ever since then he has been around his girls a lot, and while Melinda and Daisy are beyond thrilled Daisy has realised that even without her emotions it is hard for her mother because Phil can't remember what they became.

It's a Sunday evening and Melinda is working on her plans for the team Phil is going to put together; having no idea that it was picked and put together by her. As Melinda works the door opens and both Daisy and Bobbi walk in.

"You're just soo cool, that dudes been a dick for months," Daisy admits. "Normally Laura and I can handle creeps, but he just wouldn't get the memo," Daisy admits.

"Yeah, you get that type somehow, but don't worry, I'll teach you my ways," Bobbi explains, and Daisy grins.

"Hey Mom," Daisy greats, as they walk in.

"You two sounds like you had fun," Melinda notes.

"We really did," Bobbi confirms as she and Daisy sit down at the table. "What have you been up to?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Finalizing the recommendation for Phil's team," Melinda admits.

"What did you come up with?" Daisy asks curious.

"Someone who could repair his body and a technician who could reprogram his brain if needed," Melinda admits. "There are two young geniuses at Sci-Tech who I think Phil will likely try to recruit so I am putting them down as my recommendations," Melinda admits, as she knows that if needed they may be able to help figure out what Phil is caving. "I also recommending a specialist to help me if needed," Melinda explains.

"Who are you recommended for that position?" Bobbi asks curious, wanting to know if it is someone she'll approve of.

"I thought about you, but you consider Phil to be your Dad, and if things go completely south I don't want to put you in that position," Melinda admits.

"Thank you," Bobbi says gratefully, as she would rather not be in that position.

"I thought Phil could have freedom to choose that person," Melinda admits, as all she needs is someone who can follow her orders if it gets to that point, and that will be basically any specialist.

"What if he doesn't," Bobbi suggests, and Daisy is just watching on in interest.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"There's a specialist I know, his name is Antoine Triplett, he's a good agent, smart, caring, good company, has some MedTech training, and even though he doesn't like to broadcast it he's the Grandson of a Howling Commando," Bobbi explains. "I feel like he would be a good fit, and he's someone I trust to look after my family," Bobbi admits, knowing she would rather have someone she can trust with her family.

"I'll put the recommendation in, thank you," Melinda tells Bobbi.

"No problem," Bobbi responds, and Daisy decides it's time to tell her mother and sister something she has decided.

"So, um, I have come to a decision about what I'm going to do once I finish school," Daisy explains.

"You have?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yep," Daisy confirms. "For a while I thought about going to Afterlife, learning about our people and culture, but then I've spent the last couple of months watching you and Cols, and I decided I'm going to be on the team too," Daisy explains to her daughter.

"Daisy…" Melinda starts to say.

"Mom, I know your gift means that you don't feel things in same way I do, but I know being around Cols is hard for you, and it's only going to get harder when you're on a plane together," Daisy admits. "Plus, I'm a hacker, I can help on missions, and I'm not useless," Daisy admits.

"I would never say you are," Melinda tells her daughter.

"No one would," Bobbi confirms.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm this serious," Daisy says as she reaches out and puts her hand on Melinda arm so that Melinda can feel how serious she is. As soon as Daisy touches her mothers arm Melinda feels how much Daisy wants to do this, how important this is to her, how determine she is about this, and how much she wants to be there for both her mother and father.

"Okay," Melinda says, as feeling Daisy's emotions make her understand why Daisy wants this, and why this is so important to her.

"Fury might not approve of that," Bobbi notes.

"I'm not going to put it in my report, or tell him or Phil beforehand," Melinda explains.

"Awesome," Daisy says, with a grin.

"I can teach you a few things about being on a team if you want," Bobbi tells Daisy.

"I'd like that," Daisy says, with a grin. "Have you had dinner yet?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not yet," Melinda answers.

"Then come on, we're all going out," Bobbi reveals, standing up, as she makes it clear that there is no arguments.

"Okay," Melinda says, and the three of them get up and head out of the apartment together. As they go Melinda can't help but think about how this plan for Daisy to join the team could end very badly, but she knows how much her daughter wants this and knowing her daughter's determination Melinda knows she will figure out a way on her own if Melinda says no.

* * *

**2 July 2013**

Over two months have passed since Daisy informed her mother that she will be joining the team and ever since it has been confirmed for Melinda, more than once, that Daisy is determined to join the team, and that she will not be talked out of it.

Something else that has happened in that time is Daisy graduating high school. While Daisy would have liked her entire family to be there other than Melinda, Mack, Coulson and Kora were the only ones who were able to be there; and both Coulson and Kora had to hide in the shadows. The rest of Daisy's SHIELD family were on missions, Gordon, Jiaying, and Amanda couldn't leave Afterlife, and Lincoln couldn't get away from the hospital.

It's extremely early on a Tuesday, the day that happens to be Daisy's eighteenth birthday, and even though it is so early that Phil hasn't even arrived yet to make breakfast, Melinda and Daisy are both awake, and not doing Tai-Chi. Rather they are sitting on the couch together.

"How much longer," Daisy asks, clearly tired, and there is a part of her that would rather be in bed.

"Any second," Melinda says, and as soon as she speaks there is a blue light and Gordon, Jiaying, and Kora appears. The second they see their family Daisy jumps up and looks wide awake.

"Happy Birthday Dazy-Daze," Kora says, before hugging her niece, being the first to get to her.

"Thanks Aunt Kora," Daisy says, returning the hug, and once she breaks apart from Kora she hugs her uncle.

"Happy Birthday Daisy," Jiaying says to her granddaughter once Daisy breaks apart from Gordon.

"Thanks Grandma," Daisy says, and the two of them hug.

"I am very proud of you," Jiaying says to Daisy, before the two of them break apart.

"Thanks Grandma," Daisy responds. "Are you staying?" Daisy asks, knowing it could be awkward when Phil arrives.

"I wish I could," Jiaying admits, actually meaning that. "But I have to get back to Afterlife, the other elders and I have some matters to discuss," Jiaying admits. "But I wanted to give you this myself," Jiaying says, giving Daisy a very nicely wrapped gift with a gold bow.

"Thank you grandma," Daisy says gratefully, while she really wants to just open it and see what it is Daisy has learnt enough about traditions over her life to know not to do that.

"Daisy, may all your wishes come true, I hope you're happy every day," Jiaying says to Daisy in mandarin.

"Thank you, Grandma, I'm glad to be getting the chance to know you," Daisy responds, also in mandarin, and as she speaks both Melinda and Kora exchange looks. As the May twins are exchanging looks Daisy and Jiaying once more embrace, and Jiaying kisses the top of Daisy's head.

Once Daisy and Jiaying break apart Daisy takes a step back from her grandmother.

"You've made a lovely home Melinda," Jiaying informs her daughter, and once she does Gordon uses his abilities to disappear with Jiaying to take her back to Afterlife.

* * *

Ten minutes latter Gordon has returned after taking Jiaying back to Afterlife when the door opens and Phil walks in, right behind Phil Mack and Bobbi, who also purposely made sure to arrive in time for breakfast, walk in behind him.

"Happy Birthday Daisy," Phil says and Daisy hurries over to hug him as it means so much to her to have Phil for her birthday.

"Thanks Phil," Daisy says, as she clings to her father.

"Happy Birthday Daisy," Bobbi says as Daisy finally breaks apart from Phil and she hugs Bobbi, and then Mack.

"I'm not cooking alone, all of you, except for May, are helping," Phil says, and Melinda rolls her eyes, as even though she can't feel her annoyance she knows that is the right reaction.

"Sounds good to me," Mack says, and everyone starts to work together to make breakfast for Daisy's birthday after eating they all have an incredible day together celebrating Daisy's 18th birthday.

* * *

**September 25** **th** **2013**

Over two months have passed since Daisy's birthday and ever since Melinda, Daisy, Bobbi, and Mack have all been watching Phil for signs of side effects, but to their relief they haven't seen any.

It is a typical Wednesday in the Admin department when Melinda hears footsteps, and as she recognizes the footsteps Melinda knows that what she has been expecting for months is finally about to happen.

"Agent May," Phil's voice says.

"No," Melinda says, as she knows Phil will be suspicious if she doesn't object.

"So you've been briefed," Phil realises.

"I'm not going back in the field," Melinda informs Phil, as he walks over to the front of her desk.

"Yeah. You've got such a nice setup here. You ever thought about adding a moat?" Phil asks, and Melinda knows that she should be feeling amused as he is back to typical Phil. "I just need you to drive the bus, liaise ground transpo, some on-site supervision. This isn't a combat op," Phil says.

"Then you don't need me," Melinda says.

"I do, 'cause we'll be running ourselves," Phil says, knowing he will always need Melinda but also wondering what Daisy will do. "Picking the ops, making the calls. No red tape," Phil says.

"This is where they actually make the red tape, isn't it? I always wondered," Phil says, trying to get Melinda to smile as he doesn't remember about her abilities. "Melinda," Phil says, stressing how important it is.

"You're really just asking me to drive the bus?" Melinda asks.

"I'm not asking, but it's a really nice bus," Phil says before leaving, and minutes after he leaves Melinda leaves as well.

* * *

As she walks into the apartment a little while after she spoke to Phil Melinda finds Daisy on her computer on the couch, something which is a very familiar sight.

"Mom, have you seen this?" Daisy asks, and Melinda knows exactly what her daughter is referring to. "I've been talking to some hackers, and they all think this is going to be a great chance to get more information, get more truth to the public. Is this guy an Inhuman?" Daisy asks, feeling worried.

"Not clear yet," Melinda admits. "But we're going to find out," Melinda informs her daughter.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Daisy asks curious, looking excited.

"it's our team first mission, we leave first thing in the morning," Melinda explains to her daughter. "But if you can find out more about the who uploaded the video, and any other information, that will be helpful," Melinda explains to her daughter

"Already on it," Daisy comments.

"Good," Melinda tells her daughter. "We'll have to leave extremely early in the morning," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, assuming she'll just get no sleep, and after hearing her daughter's conformation Melinda goes to stat packing some things while Daisy continues her research on a video that is being called, 'the hooded hero'.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **AN:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy and I haven't written much. Hope you like this chapter, and the changes with the AOS episodes, I hope going forward that there will be a lot more changes.

Also, I know some people on FFN had problems reading the last chapter, on my end it said everything was fine and the chapter was updated properly, I believe it is fixed now so if you haven't read chapter 37 I recommend you go back and do so.

* * *

Just like Melinda warned she and Daisy have gotten up extremely early the next morning, in fact the two of them are arriving at the airport where the plane that they will be living and working out of is, at four thirty am.

"That outfit can't be comfortable," Daisy tells her mother as they get out of the car as Melinda is wearing her flight suit while Daisy is just wearing regular clothes.

"It's more comfortable thank you'd think," Melinda admits, as the SHIELD scientists have always made sure of that as it was a requirement that Peggy Carter put into motion.

"I especially like the necklace, ties the entire thing together," Daisy says as her mother is wearing the necklace that Phil gave her, and she isn't at all surprised when Melinda doesn't answer, but she does put the necklace under her clothes. "There's really going to be six of us living on this thing?" Daisy asks her mother as they walk towards the plane, feeling worried about how that's gonna go.

"Yep," Melinda confirms.

"Please tell me there is more than one bathroom," Daisy requests and Melinda just gives her a look.

"How's looking for information on the video going?" Melinda asks, as they walk up the ramp.

"I'm still reaching out to my contacts. I'm might be getting closer to some answers," Daisy admits. "Do you think he's Inhuman?" Daisy asks.

"I was able to talk to your uncle a few hours ago, he's not, but he still needs our help," Melinda explains as they walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, he does," Daisy confirms. "I'll find somewhere to set up, continue to work on finding answers," Daisy explains to her daughter.

"Okay, I'll be in the cockpit," Melinda explains to her daughter, who nods, as Melinda heads to the cockpit Daisy starts to look around so that she can get familiar with her surroundings.

* * *

A couple of hours after Melinda and Daisy arrived on the bus the two genius scientist, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz, have arrived on the bus, and the Specialist Bobbi recommended, Antoine Triplett is also walking onto the plane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch it! That's the night night gun," Leo Fitz, who has a Scottish accent says, clearly annoyed.

"Well, it's on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we're calling it the night night gun," Jemma Simmons, in a British accent and also annoyed, responds, and as he gets to the door to the lab Trip can't help but just look on in amusement.

"The bullets work. Nonleathal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue…" Fitz explains.

"Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of Dendrotixn. I'm not Hermione I can't create instant paralysis with that. You should have run the specs by me before building the molds," Simmons says annoyed.

"the bullets are hallowed. It's a marvel I can keep them from breaking apart in the chamber," Fitz says.

"Or used a higher-caliber round. Or read a book," Simmons says, at the exact same time which makes it rather difficult to tell who said what.

"Have you heard of physic or.. what's the other one? Inertia?" Fitz asks.

"It's not particularly difficult," Simmons responds, and Trip says it's time to interrupt.

"Ah Excuse me," Trip says, and as he does both Fitz and Simmons look at him, realizing that they have been arguing in front of someone. "You two Fitz-Simmons?" Trip asks curious.

"Fitz," Simmons says pointing to him.

"Simmons. I'm engineering. She's biochem. Agent Triplett?" Fitz asks.

"You can call me Trip," Trip responds. "I was told I needed my comm receiver encoded," Trip says, as he holds up the device and Fitz takes it, and starts to destroy it. "All right then," Trip says, looking confused.

"He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S chip. We don't need the external receiver for the inner ear comms anymore," Simmons reveals.

"That's fancy how does it work?" Trip asks, truly curious.

"Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA," Simmons explains, feeling excited that someone ese is interested, though she also knows that for May someone else arranged her coms as unknown to her Bobbi did the processes so that no one would ask questions about why Melinda's DNA is so different.

"Nice!" Trip says impressed.

"So, are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" Simmons asks curious.

"You know it, Girl," Trip says with a comforting smile, one which Simmons can't help but return, as Phil arrives in Lola.

"One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D collectibles. Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap," Fitz explains, and Trip can't help but be amused as he thinks about how Coulson would react to what his mother has.

"Don't touch Lola," Phil says to one of the agents who has walked up to him.

"And he calls it a girls name," Fitz says, and he just hits Trip, who can't help but grin, on the back.

"Agent Triplett," Phil says as he walks up to Trip.

"I prefer just Trip," Trip just comments. "Nice collectable Sir," Trip says, causing Phil to decide he likes him already.

"Lola's not just a collectible, you know," Phil says as the two of them head upstairs.

"I'll remember that," Trip comments.

"People tend to confuse the words 'new' and 'improved,'" Phil explains as they get to the upper level. "This mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the in the '90s, but then we got a helicarrier," Phil admits. "Hey, did you hear the one about the guy who's afraid of flying?" Phil asks curious.

"More than once," Trip admits. "My grandfather loved telling those kinds of jokes," Trip explains.

"Sounds like someone I would have loved to have known," Phil admits.

"I'm sure you would have Sir," Trip admits and as he does he is shocked as Melinda walks up, Trip knowing exactly who she is.

"If you plan to unpack, make it quick. Wheels are up in five," Melinda says to Trip, not needing her abilities to tell her that Trip is shocked to see her. "We've got some more information on the video," Melinda says, handing the file to Phil.

"Good, we need to do some catching up," Phil says, and once he does Melinda heads back to the cockpit.

"Sir, that's…." Trip starts to say, sounding shocked.

"She's just the pilot," Phil explains.

"Whatever you say," Trip says, clearly disbelieving.

"Better stow your gear," Phil says to Trip before heading upstairs.

After leaving Trip Phil heads up to his office and to his shock as he walks into the office his chair swings around and Daisy is sitting in it.

"Nice office, Cols," Daisy says, with a smirk. "But did you really have to put SHIELD's entire history in here? Seems a bit excessive," Daisy admits, clearly teasing.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Phil asks shocked as he was not expecting Daisy.

"I'm a member of the team," Daisy says, with a grin. "Mom knows," Daisy explains.

"Oh she does she?" Phil asks.

"Yep," Daisy confirms, with a grin, and without a word Phil leaves, causing Daisy to laugh as he leaves.

* * *

After she gave Phil the file Melinda isn't at all surprised when a few minutes later Phil walks into the cockpit as she knows what he would have found in his office.

"May, is there something you want to tell me?" Phil asks curious, and Melinda thinks 'so many things'.

"Buckle up I'm about to take off," Melinda informs Phil, and without a word Phil sits down.

Over the next few minutes Melinda gets them up into the air, and once she has turned the autopilot on Melinda turns to look at him.

"Did you need anything, Phil?" Melinda asks, with a perfectly even voice due to her gift.

"Yeah, answers," Phil admits. "Why's Daisy in my office? And why didn't I know to expect her?" Phil asks curious.

"You insisted that I come back into the Field, Daisy insisted that she join us," Melinda explains. "You know she decided to take a gap year," Melinda says as that's what Daisy told Phil. "This is what she wants to spend her time doing," Melinda explains.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phil asks, and Melinda can feel that he is worried.

"No," Melinda admits, telling the truth. "But this is what Daisy wants, and she can help the team with her tech skills, and after all these years she can protect herself," Melinda says.

"That's true," Phil says, knowing that. "Do you think we have any chance of getting her not to join us?" Phil asks.

"None," Melinda answers.

"Thought so," Phil admits. "We'll call her a consultant for now," Phil explains, Melinda nods, and after seeing Melinda's nod he activates his coms. "Everyone to the Command Centre," Phil says through the coms to the other members of the team.

"I'll get Daisy," Melinda says, as both she and Phil get up and head out of the cockpit.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda has collected Daisy and Daisy is standing in the command center with her parents when Trip, Simmons, and Fitz walk in. As soon as the trio walk in it is clear that they are surprised to see Daisy.

"Sir?" Trip asks, clearly confused.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Daisy May, our stowaway," Phil reveals.

"Oh come on Cols, Mom knew I was here, which means not a stowaway," Daisy informs her father, and it is clear that everyone puts the pieces together.

"That is actually correct, Sir," Simmons confirms.

"Okay, okay, Daisy this is Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Antoine Triplett," Phil introduces pointing to everyone as he introduces them.

"Hi," Daisy says, giving a slight wave.

"How old are you?" Fitz asks shocked and he doesn't mean to be as rude as he sounds.

"Eighteen," Daisy answers and both Fitz and Simmons realizes that she is only five years younger than them.

"Daisy's going to be joining us," Phil explains.

"For this mission?" Trip asks curious.

"Nope, for good," Daisy says, before her parents have a chance to say anything.

"Well then, welcome aboard," Trip says, with a welcome smile and Melinda realizes that Bobbi recommendation to have Trip on the team is a good one.

"Okay, let's get to work," Phil says, and everyone takes a couple of steps towards the holocom. "We'll be landing in LA in a few hours," Phil explains. "Once we land May, Fitz, Simmons, you'll go to the lab, and see what you can find there. Trip, Daisy, we'll go through what we know and try to find where the man has gone," Phil explains that.

"About that, I already have a theory, it's a little thin, but if I'm right then we should go, see if we can find him," Daisy explains.

"How thin?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Very," Daisy says, with a sheepish look. "But I have a good feeling about this, and if I'm right isn't it best to move quickly?" Daisy asks, looking around at the agents.

"Not always," Trip says, as now that he knows Daisy is going to be on the team he wants to pass on some knowledge. "Daisy, sometimes the best thing a SHIELD agent can do is be patient, wait for something concreate before reacting," Trip explains, and it is clear that he is not being condescending, but actually wanting to share his experience.

"Trip's right," Phil says. "Daisy, if you think it's a possible lead keep working on it. Let us know what you find," Phil explains.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a sigh, looking disappointed.

"That's all I needed to say," Phil says, and everyone heads out of the command center.

* * *

A couple of hours later Daisy is sitting in the bunk she has claimed as hers, still working on trying to determine if her lead is solid, while she works Daisy hears a knock on her door, she looks up and sees her mother who has changed into more business looking clothes.

"Have we landed?" Daisy asks, as she didn't even realizes.

"Yep, I'm about to leave with Fitz and Simmons," Melinda tells her daughter. "How's your research going?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Not finding a lot, but I still feel like my lead is something, I feel like we should go look into it," Daisy admits.

"Talk to Cols and Trip, see what they think, don't go to look into it yourself," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says, though she feels a desire to prove herself, but because Melinda is not close enough she cannot feel her daughter's feelings, or desires.

"I'll see you when I get back," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yep," Daisy responds, and once she does Melinda leaves.

After Melinda leaves Daisy continues to work for a few minutes, but then it gets to the point where she cannot find any more proof, but she is still beyond sure that her lead will pay out.

"Sorry Mom," Daisy mutters to herself and she closes her laptop and goes to the door to her bunk, looking around Daisy sees no sign of Trip, or Coulson, and so she heads downstairs, and out of the plane. Once downstairs Daisy is able to use a SHIELD car, that thankfully has no markings, to leave the airfield where the plane is parked.

* * *

Unaware that her daughter has snuck out of the Bus Melinda is at the location that exploded with Fitz and Simmons. Even though Melinda talked to Gordon and knows that it's not an inhuman that he knows of she is still looking for signs of Terrigen as she searches through the rubble.

"This was a lab," Simmons realizes. "Was this leased as a lab?" Simmons asks curious.

"Nope, self-empowerment center," Melinda explains, as she finds something. "With a top-of-the-line motion sensor security system," Melinda says, and neither Fitz or Simmons are sure what to make of Melinda's compeltley even voice.

"Ah, so a secret lab," Simmons realizes, sounding excited.

"And powered person, not a coincidence," Melinda says, knowing that all too well. "Which means we have to ask if the explosion was sabotage, whether it was meant for him, or whether they were just in over their heads," Melinda comments, knowing that.

"Yeah, working the problem. Ladies, if you'll just…" Fitz starts to explain as he tries to step past Melinda and Simmons. "Sorry," Fitz says, clearly getting grossed out by everything.

"If you're gonna be in the field, agent Fitz, you have to get your hands dirty," Melinda says, knowing that all too well.

"No, I don't," Fitz says as he activates tech called DAWFS. "Heigh-ho, off to work you go," Fitz says.

"See, we designed each one with their own capabilities," Simmons explains to Melinda. "So, um, some are recording the dimensions and textures of the room, and then some testing the matter density, radiation. I mean, one is basically just smelling," Simmons explains.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I've got something," Fitz explains.

"Who's got it?" Simmons aksks.

"Um, bashful," Fitz explains, and Melinda walks over to have a look.

"Surveillance camera. Deep fried," Melinda explains as she shows Fitz and Simmons what she has found.

"Yes, but that model has Flash memory in case of brownouts," Fitz explains. "Now. I could synch that with the data from the motion detectors, and with a little luck, get some images from before the blasts. And by luck I mean 'unappreciated genius," Fitz explains, as Simmons walks over to something as she has found it.

"Yeah, we'll need it. Snow's reading some compounds that are…. Whoa," Simmons says amazed.

"Explosive?" Melinda asks, knowing that they will have to be careful if that is the case.

"Not of this earth," Simmons says, and if she could feel Melinda knows she would be glad when Simmons doesn't pick up a Terrigen crystal but something orange. While Melinda knows that this isn't good news she also knows it's not as bad as it could be.

* * *

After leaving the bus Daisy is glad to find out her suspicion is proven correct as she finds the man she recognizes from the video at a dinner, so she walks over to him and slides in the booth across from him.

"Hi, you're in danger," Daisy reveals.

"Excuse me?" The man asks confused.

"My names Daisy, I'm here to help because you're the guy from the video that is trending everywhere online," Daisy informs him.

"I don't know what you think you know Kid, but you don't know what you're taking about," The man says standing up.

"Actually, I really do," Daisy says, taking a step towards him. "A lot of people are looking for you, some want to help, but most want to hurt you or use you," Daisy admits. "I can help you, get you to safety, to the right people," Daisy explains.

"I don't need your help," the man says, before starting to walk away, and as he does Daisy purposely bumps into him.

"My number, in case you change your mind," Daisy says, using one hand to give him a card with her number on it while picking his pocket, a skill that she learnt from Natasha. "Because I really can help you," Daisy assures him, and as he figures it is the only way to get rid of the teenager the Man, Mike Peterson, takes it.

"I don't it," Mike says before walking away, and once he is out of her sight Daisy opens her hand and sees the license she picked from Mike's pocket.

* * *

Not long after her conversation with Mike Daisy is arriving back at the airfield where the Bus is. As she walks toward the Bus Daisy isn't at all surprised to find her mother, who is now back in her flight suit, waiting for her, but that doesn't mean it's a welcome sight as Daisy knows she is in big trouble; even without her mother displaying any emotion.

"Hey Mom," Daisy greats, once she is close enough to her mother, with a 'I've done absolutely nothing' wrong expression on her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **AN:** Sorry about no update I'm feeling a little burnt out, so I'm watching some comedies, and hoping to feel more able to write soon.

ALSO, My state just went into a mandatory lockdown which means no leaving the house for anything including exercise, and also no take away food. So I'm not sure how long before I'll be able to update again. Who knows, this period might inspire me to write, or cause me to be even more burned out.

* * *

"What did I tell you before I left?" Melinda asks her daughter and honestly Daisy thinks the void of emotions tone is worse than hearing the emotions when she knows she is in trouble.

"That you'll see me when you get back," Daisy says, not overly sure if testing her mother is a good idea but it's the one she is going to go with.

"Now's not the time for joking Daisy Lin, being in the field is serious, and dangerous even without the added danger of being us," Melinda tells her daughter. "I told you to talk to Cols and Trip first for a reason," Melinda tells her daughter.

"And I wanted to show that I can help," Daisy explains. "The guy might not be one of us but that doesn't mean he doesn't need help and I wanted to help him," Daisy explains to her mother.

"That's noble Daisy, but you didn't know what you were walking into, it could have ended very badly," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know that," Daisy admits. "But I still think I did the right thing and it worked, I got this," Daisy says, showing her mother the license. "And I gave him my number, so maybe he'll reach out," Daisy comments.

"That's good Daisy, but you need to think about the consequences before doing something; especially in the field," Melinda tells her daughter, and Daisy nods, as she is so close to her daughter Melinda can feel her emotions faintly. "I am proud of you Daisy, but even though I couldn't feel it I was worried, and just want you to be safe," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I know," Daisy says, with a nod.

"Let's go show the others what you have found," Melinda says and once she does the two of them head upstairs.

* * *

A little while later the entire team are standing around the Holocom using the license Daisy obtained to get information on who the powered man is.

"Michael Peterson, factory worker, married, one kid," Phil explains. "Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship," Phil explains. "Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super," Phil explains.

"Who has the ability to do something like that?" Trip asks. "And why would they?" Trip asks curious.

"No good reason," Melinda explains. "Fitz, what do we have from the security footage from before the blast?" Melinda asks, and a very bad quality image start to play.

"What are we seeing?" Phil asks, wanting the others opinions.

"Well the man is angry at the other man," Simmons explains, saying what is obvious. "The data is very corrupt," Simmons comments.

"Yeah, like cold war Russian corrupt," Fitz comments. "We need more information," Fitz explains. "But I have no clue where we're gonna find it," Fitz explains.

"Yeah, people don't tend to leave information laying around when doing illegal things," Trip comments, and as he does Daisy realizes something.

"What if they did," Daisy comments.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asks curious, as he turns to look at her, as he recognizes the look Daisy has on her face.

"I was doing research on the building when I was trying to figure out everything," Daisy explains. "Like most places with something to hide they burry their data cables, if I can get to them I can get to the information, there might be something that can help," Daisy explains, and once she does Melinda and Phil exchange looks, clearly having a conversation without words.

"Go get your computer, we'll go and see what you can find," Melinda tells her daughter.

"You got it," Daisy says before leaving the command center to collect her stuff.

* * *

A little while later Daisy and Melinda are in a SHIELD SUV in the alley next to the building that blew up. While Daisy is sitting in the passenger seat on her laptop Melinda is sitting in the drivers seat.

"Okay for a secret lab that experiments on people their security sucks," Daisy Informs her mother.

"Are you finding anything useful?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Not sure yet, I'm coping it and I've set up a program with key terms, but it might take a little bit to get something we can use," Daisy explains.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod, and as she does she faintly feels Daisy's nervous feeling, and the desire to prove herself. "Daisy, I know you're doing your best,"

"I know you can't help what you feel, but using your gift is cheating," Daisy informs her mother.

"Well how about you talk to me, so I don't have to," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Wanting to prove myself isn't the only reason why I wanted to help Mike," Daisy admits, confirming what Melinda suspected. "My whole life I've watched the people I love helping people, you, Cols, Aunt Kora, Bobbi, Mack, Uncle G, Grandma, you all help people," Daisy says, not saying Gordon's name as she and Melinda had a conversation about being careful about saying Gordon's name so they don't accidently call for him. "I wanted to help Mike, and I couldn't get him to listen to me. I thought things would have gone so differently," Daisy admits.

"Daisy, sometimes things don't turn out how we plan, that doesn't mean we stop trying," Melinda tells her daughter, who nods.

"Thanks Mom," Daisy says and the two of them drift into silence, but the silence doesn't last long before the drivers side door is pulled open and Melinda is pulled out of the van and thrown into the wall.

"MOM!" Daisy yells terrified, as Mike, who used her number to track her, with a young boy, get into the car.

"You said you wanted to help me, now you can help us," Mike tells Daisy, and even though Daisy knows she could call Gordon, and get out of the situation, she doesn't, she just nods, as she doesn't want to risk exposure and decides to use this as a chance to help Mike and the boy who is obviously his son.

* * *

Due to how strong Mike is, and the force he used to throw her, Melinda is unconscious for a considerable amount of time. When she finally regains consciousness, Melinda sees no sign of her daughter, or Mike. Knowing that she is likely injured in some way, though she isn't feeling any pain due to her abilities, Melinda doesn't dwell on that and instead uses her coms to talk to the Bus.

"May?" Phil's voice asks, feeling glad as he was worried about why he couldn't get through to either Melinda or Daisy and was just about to have Trip go look for them.

"He took Daisy," Melinda says, and as Phil doesn't remember about Melinda's abilities, he finds it strange that she has no emotions in her voice, even though he has gotten used to it over the past few days.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks concerned.

"I don't matter; getting our daughter back does," Melinda tells Phil.

"Fitz, and Simmons are working on a way to stabilize Mike, Trip and I will work on finding Daisy," Phil explains. "I'll see you when you get back and let you know if we find something," Phil tells Melinda.

"Okay," Melinda says, before cutting the coms channel and the second she does she plans to go to somewhere a lot more secluded, without cameras, so that she can call for Gordon, but before she can get to a place secluded enough she gets a call back from Phil who tells her that Daisy hacked the coms to give them her location.

* * *

For the few hours that follow Melinda waking up the team work on various fronts to help Mike. While Daisy is with Mike and his son, Fitz and Simmons create the weapon to stabilize him and when they all come together Phil talks him down, which causes everyone to understand why Mike is so hurt and frustrated, while Trip uses the weapon FitzSimmons created to stabilize him and Melinda does her best to protect everyone.

The next morning Daisy can't sleep and so she gets up out of her bed early, as she sees that her mother's bunk is empty Daisy heads to the cockpit, and she isn't at all surprised when her mother is sitting in the pilots seat with a cup of tea just staring out of the window.

"I know you like alone time, but can I join?" Daisy asks her mother curious as she knows that sometimes her mother just likes time alone, but most the time she loves to have her company.

"Always," Melinda says, and Daisy walks over and sits in the co-pilot's seat, sitting cross legged on the chair. "Are you okay, Daisy?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms. "Yeah, I mean, yesterday was intense, and lot, but we helped Mike; that makes everything else worth it," Daisy admits.

"Why didn't you call your Uncle?" Melinda asks her daughter, as she has been wondering that for the past day and hasn't had a chance to ask Daisy, not worrying about asking that question in the cockpit as it is the one place Melinda knows to be completely secure.

"I wasn't alone, I wasn't going to risk exposing our people, I never will," Daisy admits. "Plus, I thought it was my only chance to help, and I did," Daisy comments.

"You should be proud of what you did, Daisy, I know I am," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Daisy says, smiling slightly. "Mom, are you doing okay being around Cols?" Daisy asks concerned.

"I'm managing," Melinda says, but she is saved from needing to explain more, which would be a relief if Melinda could feel that, by her phone ringing. "It's Nat, she doesn't know I'm back in the field," Melinda explains.

"Tell her I said hi," Daisy says as she stands up. "Good luck," Daisy tells her mother, wondering how she is going to handle that, before leaving the cockpit, just as she walks out she sees Coulson. "Hey Cols," Daisy greats.

"Daisy, I was looking for you," Phil admits, as he walks towards his daughter.

"Everything okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"I'm taking Ace to his aunts, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us," Phil explains.

"Definitely," Daisy confirms. "I'll go get changed," Daisy says, before hurrying to her bunk to get ready.

* * *

A little while later Daisy and Phil have dropped Ace, who is confused but happy, at his aunts and are walking back to Lola together.

"I told Ace his father was coming home," Daisy informs Phil.

"He will. We have some experience with this," Phil explains.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Daisy admits. "You know I've been hearing stories my whole life; it was a little different to be apart of it," Daisy says as she and Phil get back into Lola.

"It always is," Phil admits. "You did good, Daisy," Phil assures her.

"Not overly, I haven't figured out who the head of Centipede is, and I still have a lot of info to go through," Daisy comments. "Whoever did this to Mike is still out there and chances are they're gonna hurt someone else," Daisy comments, guilt clear in her voice.

"That's not on you, Daisy. We'll find them," Phil assures his daughter, and as he does Phil's cellphone beeps and so he uses Lola to answer it. "Go," Phil answers.

"Sir, we've got an 084," Trip's voice says and Phil can hear the excitement in his voice.

"Is that confirmed?" Phil asks.

"They want us to go confirm it," Trip explains, and once he does Phil hangs up.

"Okay, what's an 084?" Daisy asks curious.

"I'll explain on the way," Phil tells his daughter as he activates Lola's flying functions.

"So cool," Daisy mutters as Phil uses Lola to fly them back to the Bus, as they Fly Phil explains to Daisy what an 084 is and a couple of the times he and Melinda have done missions regarding them.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later Phil and Daisy have arrived back at the Bus, and are walking onto the upper level.

"I've got to go talk to your Mom," Phil tells Daisy, before heading to the cockpit and as he does that Daisy walks over to Trip, Fitz, and Simmons who are sitting around the table which is covered in food.

"Got enough for one more?" Daisy asks curious.

"Always, pull up a chair, Girl," Trip says, and Daisy does just that.

"So, Agent May's your Mom?" Fitz asks, after the last couple of days the four of them haven't really had much of a chance to talk.

"Yep," Daisy confirms, as she grabs some food.

"Is your Father a SHIELD agent too?" Simmons asks curious.

"My biological father died before I was born, and he wasn't an agent," Daisy admits.

"I'm sorry," Simmons tells her.

"It's okay," Daisy says with a shrug. "I've always considered Cols to be my Dad, so I never really felt like I was missing out," Daisy explains. "So, Mom said you two are geniuses?" Daisy asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons confirms. "We started the Academy when we were younger than you," Simmons reveals.

"Wow, impressive," Daisy says. "Did you always know you wanted to go into science?" Daisy asks curious.

"I always knew I wanted to make things, create new tech and gadgets, it wasn't until I was approached by SHIELD that I started to see what I could actually do," Fitz explains.

"I always loved finding answers to questions. My would watch the stars and always knew I wanted to be a biologist," Simons explains.

"Nice," Daisy says with a grin.

"What about you Agent Triplett?" Simmons asks. "Why did you decide to join SHIELD? Become a Specialist?" Simmons asks interested

"It was always the only thing I wanted to be," Trip reveals, deciding to give them some answers without explaining who is family is. "What about you, Daisy? You're eighteen why'd you join us instead of going to college or travelling?" Trip asks curious.

"School for me, isn't great," Daisy admits. "I'm not stupid, I'm actually quiet smart, and incredible when it comes to computer science, I just have issues concentrating and working in a classroom, so I've never really been overly interested in college," Daisy admits. "There were some places I thought about going to but when Mom told me what she was joining I knew I wanted to join," Daisy admits. "I've been hearing stories of what a SHIELD agent do for basically my whole life, I wanted to be apart of it, be apart of this team," Daisy reveals, telling as close to the truth as possible. "I think this is going to be incredible," Daisy admits as while she knows what the real purpose of the team is she hopes they never get to that point and rather they can just enjoy their time together.

"It seems like it," Simmons confirms, and the four of them continue to eat food, talk, and get to know each other better.

* * *

After leaving Daisy Phil walks straight into the cockpit and walks up to the pilots seat which he stands behind as he puts his hands on the chair Melinda is sitting in.

"Did you get the information about where we are going?" Phil asks Melinda.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms.

"I wanted to say sorry," Phil admits. "What happened to Daisy should have never happened," Phil says.

"It's not your fault, Phil," Melinda assures him. "I was the one who failed to protect her," Melinda admits, and as she does Phil reaches out and puts his hand on Melinda's shoulder. As soon as Phil puts his hand on Melinda's shoulder, she feels the love he feels for both her and Daisy, and the guilt he feels about what happened to their daughter. For Melinda feeling Phil's emotions is an incredibly good thing, it is familiar, and she knows something she has missed, and in that moment Melinda decides it is something she is going to try to do more of while they are on this team.

"Don't blame yourself," Phil tells Melinda. "This is going to be new for all of us. We're all going to get used to it," Phil admits, as he moves his hand off Melinda and sits down in the co-pilots seat. "I never imagined our Daughter would be on a team with us," Phil admits.

"I always knew it was a possibility," Melinda admits as she knows Daisy is too much like her, and has spent too much time around SHIELD agents for anything else to be a possibility. "I was just never sure how we were going to handle it," Melinda admits. "We're going to have to figure that out together," Melinda says, not being able to help but think about how they had to figure out how to be a couple after so many years of being just friends.

"Yeah, we are," Phil confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Melinda and Phil sit in comfortable silence, because Phil is so close Melinda can feel that he feels relaxed, and likes her company and she knows that is she could she would be feeling the exact same things.

"We should figure out the plan for when we land in Peru," Phil realizes.

"We should," Melinda confirms. "It could become a very difficult, very volatile situation," Melinda says, knowing that if she could be worried about how that would affect her daughter.

"I know," Phil responds, and while the other agents are bonding the two of them sit together, as Melinda flies, and come up with a basic plan for how they are going to handle the situation in Peru. For both Melinda and Phil, the planning, and working together, feels like the old days, and while Melinda feels how much Phil has missed the two of them working together like this she also knows that if she could she would be feeling the same thing.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **AN:** Sorry, it's been a while. I got through lockdown without a problem but I haven't really felt like doing much of anything lately other than applying for jobs and getting rejected. Hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try more to keep writing, we'll see how it goes.

* * *

After hours of Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, and Trip sitting together and bonding Phil walks out from the cockpit and over to the group.

"Everything okay, Sir?" Trip asks, being the first to see him.

"We'll be landing shortly, you should all get ready," Phil explains. "Trip you and May will be securing the area, Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, the three of you and I will be looking at the item," Phil explains, and everyone nods. After Phil sees the nods he heads up to his office while the four agents head to their respective bunks.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Daisy has gotten changed as she figures a dress isn't the best thing to be wearing where they are going and is walking out of her bunk. As Daisy walks out she basically walks into her mother.

"Hey, we just landed right?" Daisy asks her mother.

"Yep," Melinda confirms, and Melinda looks around to confirm that they are alone. "Daisy, I need you to stay with Cols, listen to what he says, and this time I need you to listen," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I will," Daisy promises, and once she does Melinda takes a step closer to her daughter.

"You've heard stories of what Terrigen and Diviners look like; if this object looks anything like those descriptions do not let anyone else touch it, tell Cols he needs to get me and I'll answer any question," Melinda says, as she will not risk a member of her team because they touched something Kree without knowing the consequences.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a nod, understanding how serious this is.

"Good," Melinda tells her daughter. "Let's go," Melinda says, and the two of them head downstairs.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrived at the location and with the exception of Melinda they are all getting out of the truck.

"There were tire tacks 40 meters back. I'll check them, make sure we're alone," Trip explains.

"Too much exposure here. I'm gonna find a place to park," Melinda says, before driving away.

"I would love to see a capuchin in the wild. Maybe even a yellow-tailed wolly monkey," Fitz comments. "you know, um, Peru has thirty-two different species of monkeys," Fitz says, sounding amazed as he really loves monkeys.

"Yeah, and close to 200 species of snakes. The Suhshupe has a fascinating venom," Simmons says as she kills an insect on Fitz's neck. "It's neurotoxic, proteolytic, and hemolytic," Simmons says amazed, and Fitz just chuckles nervously.

"That's fascinating," Fitz says sarcastically.

"Yeah. Oh. No, I'd be much more concerned with earthquakes malaria, there's no vaccine for dengue fever," Simmons explains.

A few steps above Fitz and Simmons Daisy is walking with Phil.

"There's nothing on any data stream, shouldn't we be warning people if this thing is dangerous?" Daisy asks her father.

"Warning them will only cause people to panic, and when people panic they don't think rationally," Phil explains to his daughter. "For now, it's better if we don't tell anyone," Phil explains.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a sigh, as Phil walks up to the persons standing outside the temple while Fitz and Simmons take a selfie, to Daisy's amusement.

"Good morning, Professor, I'm Agent Coulson with SHIELD, I understand you've made an interesting discovery," Phil says.

'I'm not sure how to explain it. This temple dates back at least 500 years. It's filled with pre-Incan artefacts. One of them is impossible and looks like It might be dangerous," The Professor says,

"We'll, that's why we're here," Phil says, as he, Daisy, Fitz and Simmons walk into the temple. Once they are inside of the temple Fitz and Simmons start to get their equipment ready to use it.

"Exactly as we found it," The professor informs Phil as they walk in, and see an object that is embedded in the wall.

"Who else knows about this?" Phil asks.

"Just the ministry. I believe that they are the ones who contacted you," The Professor says.

"Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate the site until we determine the risk associated with the object," Phil says, as he tries to get the man to leave.

"Leave the man alone," Simmons says as one of the devices that she is using flies around the Professor.

"Now, for your own safety," Phil says, leading the professor out.

"Wow, that looks cool," Daisy says, walking over to the wall, as she wants to have a look, but after all the stories she has heard from her family she knows better than getting too close, or attempting to touch it. "What do you guys think it is?" Daisy asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons.

"The object's placement in fossliferous rock formations suggests it's been here for at least 1,500 years. That pre-dates this temple by a millennium," Simmons explains. "Ah! Maybe it's alien," Simmons says excited and Daisy knows that that isn't always a good thing.

"Yeah, but the shape and the craftmanship- it's almost German," Fitz comments, and once he does Daisy walks over to the bags she carried, and starts to get an containment case ready as from everything she knows she suspects they are going to need it.

* * *

Outside the temple Melinda is standing, standing guard, when Trip walks up to her.

"the tires match the professors truck," Trip reveals, and Melinda nods. "No side arm?" Trip asks curious.

"If I need a gun I'll take one," Melinda responds.

"I've heard that about you, nice to know it's true," Trip comments. "You know, I'm really glad you're here," Trip admits. "I think it's kind of an honour to have you watching my back," Trip reveals, and once he does he and Melinda start to attack men who have attempted to attack them.

* * *

Back in the temple Fitz and Simmons are still trying to get information on the device, while Daisy is setting up the containment case, and Phil is observing.

"Sir," Trip says, through the coms.

"Go," Phil says, and as Daisy has finished the case, she stands up.

"We've got a situation," Trip responds.

"Lots of rebels in this area," Daisy reveals, as she knows that.

"Not enough gunfire, keep working," Phil tells Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons. "I'm on my way," Phil says through the coms before leaving.

"Guys, I've got a containment case ready, maybe we should think about using it," Daisy suggests.

"Good idea," Fitz admits. "There's a functioning power cell," Fitz explains.

"And we've got radionuclides, but they don't match any known isotope," Simmons explains.

"That's not good," Daisy says concerned, as while she doesn't completely understand she knows enough to know that's bad.

"No, it's not. Help us with the containment case, the three of us should be able to get the device into the case in no time," Simmons comments, and once she does she, Fitz, and Daisy start to work together to move the device from the wall and into the containment case, being as careful, and safe as possible.

* * *

After leaving the three young agents Phil walks outside, and he starts to great the soldiers who are all around, holding guns, and as he does a woman walks up, and takes of her sunglasses, once her sunglasses are removed both Melinda and Phil recognize her.

"Philip? Melinda?" The woman asks shocked.

"Camila?" Phil asks, sounding just as shocked. "Do you mind?" Phil asks, referring to the men who are holding guns on his people.

"After you," Camila says, and both she and Phil get their people to put their weapons down. "It's good to see you, Philip, and you too Melinda," Camila says, looking between the pair, and as they do Phil realises something.

"Comandante- a promotion. Congratulations," Phil says.

"Three years, ago, but thank you," Camelia responds.

"Agent Antoine Triplet, this is Comandante Camilla Reyes She's with the Policía Militar del Perú. Agent May and I used to work together back in the day," Phil introduces.

"Pleasure," Trip says.

"Let the team know everything is okay," Phil tells Trip who nods, while Melinda knows for Camila to be there then things are about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

After leaving the others Trip walks into the temple, where he finds Fitz, Simmons and Daisy clearly carefully moving the 084 into the containment case. As he doesn't want to distract them and cause an accident Trip watches from the doorway and lets them work.

After about a minute or so the trio have successfully put the 084 in the case and only then does Trip approach them.

"Can it be ready to be moved safely now?" Trip asks.

"Yep," Fitz confirms.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks curious.

"We're not alone, so we might have to move quickly in less than ideal situations," Trip says, and as he does he can tell that the three young people are concerned. "Hey, it will be okay, just listen to me, Agent May, and Agent Coulson, we'll make sure we get out safely," Trip explains, and Daisy, Fitz and Simmons nod, and basically as soon as he finishes speaking there is the sound of gunfire.

"Had to say it didn't you?" Daisy says to Trip, as Fitz and Simmons hurriedly start to pack everything up.

"You take this," Trip says, giving the device to Daisy as he pulls his gun as he knows that Fitz and Simmons have all their equipment to carry. "Daisy, Jemma, Leo, I need you all to stay behind me, and do what I say," Trip says in a gentle, calming voice. "I said I'd get you out and I will," Trip assures them as Fitz and Simmons have finished packing up everywhere.

"Okay, we'll follow your lead," Daisy says as they head to the entrance of the temple.

Over the next few minutes Trip defends Fitz, Simmons, and Daisy while doing his best to deal with their attacks and once he gets an opening he uses a SHIELD device to knock everyone does, which allows Fitz, Simmons and Daisy to come out from where they are hiding in the entrance to the temple. Just as they come out Melinda drives up in the car, and shields them from fire.

"GET IN!" Melinda yells, though her voice is void of emotion, and Fitz, Simmons, Trip, and Daisy hurry into the car.

"Daisy put the containment case on the ground, try to SHIELD it from hits," Trip instructs.

"Yep," Daisy confirms, as she does just that. "Where's Cols?" Daisy asks worried.

"Secured in PMP's truck," Trip answers. "You're taking the south route to the airfield?" Trip asks Melinda.

"Quickest way we've got," Melinda says. "You three, stay down, stay, close, stay quiet," Melinda instructs, though she can feel their fear which is making it a little difficult to concentrate as due to the trio feeling such strong emotions it is a little overwhelming.

"How fast can you have us wheels up?" Trip asks as they pull into the plane.

"Fast," Melinda says, as she hurries out of the car, knowing she will do better when she isn't feeling the fear of three people who have never been in the field before.

As Melinda heads to the cockpit Fitz, and Simmons head towards the lab, while Daisy carefully puts the containment case on the ground then hurries over to where Trip is.

"What are you doing? Cols is still out there!" Daisy exclaims, looking afraid.

"I'm providing him with cover, so he can get on. stay back," Trip explains, and that's exactly what he does. "You cut it pretty close Sir," Trip says as he walks over to Phil, while Daisy hurries forward and hugs him.

"I'm okay, Daisy," Phil assures her. "I didn't want to leave anyone behind," Phil explains. "What did you find out about the device?" Phil asks, looking at Fitz, Simmons and Daisy.

"It has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression…" Fitz explains.

"Which means what in simple terms?" Daisy asks curious.

"It's fuelled by tesseract technology," Fitz says, and every single person knows how bad that is and so they all take a step back from it, without even realising it Phil pulls Daisy away from it while Trip does the same with Fitz and Simmons.

"Really glad I thought to set up the case now," Daisy says, as she knows that if she didn't things could have gotten a lot worse.

* * *

A couple of minutes later not only is Melinda in the cockpit, but Phil is too as he has contacted HQ. As Phil is standing right behind Melinda she can tell how concerned he is.

"And the 084 is in your possession?" HQ asks.

"It's on board and contains a tesseract fuel cell, so.. there's that," Phil says.

"Copy. You are a go for check-in guidance through restricted airspace. Safe travels," The person from HQ says before ending the call.

"Top speed's a property, May. Obviously," Phil says, and Melinda can guess what he is about to say as she can feel his guilt. "I know you didn't want to see combat. I apologise for that," Phil says, and because she can feel what Phil is feeling Melinda knows he means that. "Do you need anything else before I go check on the device fuelled by evil that's sitting in our cargo hold?" Phil asks, and Melinda just flicks a button.

"That was fun," Phil says.

* * *

Down in the lab, Simmons has opened the containment case while Daisy is standing nearby.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to open that thing?" Daisy asks curious.

"We need to know exactly what we are dealing with," Simmons explains. "This is the scientific method. We'll keep it in the case, but try and gather information," Simmons says.

"Okay, guess that makes sense," Daisy realises, and as she does Fitz and Trip walk in.

"Any theory about what the function could be?" Trip asks Fitz.

"Not yet, we haven't done enough work," Fitz admits. "But for it to be powered by a Tesseract power cell then my money is on a weapon; that's what they were designed for by Hydra," Fitz explains.

"You don't have to tell me that," Trip says, as his grandfather told him so many stories, and as he does Phil walks in.

"Everyone okay?" Phil asks.

"You mean other than freaked out?" Daisy asks, as while she has heard stories her whole life this is the first time she has been in combat.

"I know it was a lot, but we got out, didn't loose anyone and saved a few of theirs, I'd say we did all right," Phil explains looking around at his team. "You all have your special skills and today you put them together to make sure we all got out, keep doing that and we'll be okay," Phil says to the group before walking out of the lab.

* * *

A little while later Daisy has spent some time in her bunk but because she decides she wants some company she heads back to the open area of the plane where she finds Trip sitting on one of the couches, reading on his tablet and eating a salad.

"A salad, really?" Daisy asks, walking towards him, holding her phone. "You know my sister told me that you're like a health nut, wasn't sure if I should believe it until now," Daisy says, as she sits down across from Trip..

"Sister?" Trip asks, and then it comes to him. "Bobbi Morse," Trip realises.

"Yep, she talks fondly about you," Daisy admits.

"I like her too," Trip admits. "Some of the best missions I've been on have been with her and Mack," Trip explains, his voice is completely even which is a slight battle because of what he has realised.

"You know she told me to ask you about, Casablanca," Daisy teases, and as she does she gets a message on her phone so she looks down and sees it's from Trip and says 'get to your mom, we're about to be hijacked", looking up Daisy looks to Trip who nods, as he sends a message to the lab telling Fitz and Simmons to get upstairs.

As she sees the look from Trip Daisy stands up and starts to head towards the cockpit, as she does Daisy calls her mothers phone, knowing that because it's her her mother will answer.

"Daisy?" Melinda answers, and if she could she would feel worried about what is going on, and as Daisy sees one of the soldiers close to the door she starts to run.

"Hijacking," Daisy says to her mother, as one of the Peruvian men runs towards her and grabs her, and she drops her phone. After years of being trained by her mother, and the other members of her family, Daisy knows exactly what to do and she elbows, the guy, then spins around, and punches him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Once he is on the ground Daisy kicks him, knocking him out.

As Daisy knocks a man out Fitz and Simmons come running into the main area of the plane, Trip knocks two people out, and Melinda knocks out three of the soldiers in one go.

"Wow," Fitz and Simmons says, both looking impressed as they see what Melinda did.

"Told you they're good," Phil says, before knocking out Camelia.

"You can fight?" Trip asks, Daisy, sounding a little surprised.

"My Mom's Melinda May, Bobbi Morse is my sister, and Natasha Romanoff is basically my aunt, that can't surprise you," Daisy says to trip, as Phil walks downstairs and Melinda walks towards the group.

"Everyone okay?" Phil asks curious, looking around.

"Yeah, I think so Sir," Trip comments, as Daisy, Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Trip help me get these people to the Cage. May get us to the slingshot," Phil instructs, and Trip nods, while Melinda walks over to Daisy.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms.

"Fitz? Simmons?" Melinda asks, as even though she isn't overly close to them she can feel their fear.

"Yes," Simmons says.

"Yes Agent May," Fitz responds, and once she gets their conformation Melinda heads back to the cockpit, but she pauses Infront of Phil to sense his emotions before heading back to the cockpit, knowing that they will want to get this flight done as soon as possible.

After Melinda heads to the cockpit, Daisy, who knows why her mother would have checked to make sure Fitz and Simmons are okay, walks over to them.

"You guys are okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"Yeah," Simmons says.

"I think so," Fitz responds. "How do you know how to fight like that?" Fitz asks surprised as when the shooting started Daisy seemed as freaked out as him and Simmons.

"My Mom taught me," Daisy explains.

"Didn't your Mom transfer from Administration?" Simmons asks confused.

"Yep, but she used to be a Specialist," Daisy explains. "She left the field after a mission in Bahrain," Daisy explains, and as she does something about that clicks with Fitz and Simmons.

"Wait, is your Mom the Cavalry?" Fitz asks surprised.

"What's the Cavalry?" Daisy asks confused, and as she does Trip, who has spent enough time with Bobbi to know not to call Melinda that, walks over.

"Just because people are called something in SHIELD doesn't mean that they like to be called it," Trip explains to Fitz and Simmons. "You three would be running on adrenaline right now. You should sit down and calm down," Trip explains and once he does Daisy, Fitz and Simmons walk over to the couch. While Fitz and Simmons are wondering what Trip meant by that, Daisy is wondering why her mother got that name.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **AN:** Again, sorry. Things are still not great for me. Hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try to write, not sure how it will go.

* * *

A while later, after a fight that is a lot more uneventful than the first part of the flight, the team have touched down at the Slingshot and the prisoners have all been taken off the plane.

Having come from upstairs Daisy walks down the stairs into the cargo bay and over to Phil who is unsurprisingly checking on Lola.

"So, is this the first time you and Mom have been hijacked or faced an attempted hijacking?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not even close," Phil says, knowing that even without the gaps in his memories that he doesn't know about.

"Wow, I so want to hear like all of those stories," Daisy says, looking highly amused, and as she speaks Melinda, who had been checking upstairs to make sure everyone has been taken off the plane, is walking into the cargo bay and she walks over to where Trip is standing securing all weapons.

"Nicely done Agent Triplett," Melinda informs Trip.

"Thank you Agent May," Trip says, and as Melinda is only a couple of steps Infront of her Melinda can feel Trip's emotions and feels like he is nervous about something.

"Is there something you want to ask, Trip?" Melinda asks, giving him the opportunity in a way which he will think she is just using her skills as an Agent, rather than have questions.

"Today's not going to be the only time where things don't go to plan, it's likely not going to be the only time where we are attacked, or in some kind of combat situation," Trip comments, and Melinda gives him a look which says, 'keep talking'. "I think it could be a good idea for us to teach Fitz and Simmons some self-defence," Trip explains, and Melinda can't help but think about the emotions she felt from them earlier. "it could not just a way for them to protect themselves, but make them feel more comfortable in future situations," Trip explain and once he does Melinda can feel that he is glad to have asked, and relieved about doing so.

"I think that is a good idea," Melinda admits. "Which brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about," Melinda reveals. "Daisy knows self-defence, but she doesn't know how to use a gun," Melinda reveals.

"You want me to give her some weapons training?" Trip assumes.

"If you're willing," Melinda says, Trip nods, and as she feels a swell of excitement she turns to see Fitz and Simmons walking down towards the ramp.

"Come on everyone," Simmons says excited.

"They look Happy," Daisy says amused, as Fitz and Simmons walk towards the ramp and she, Melinda, and Trip follow while Phil has to talk to the SHIELD employees.

"They feel it too," Melinda says to her daughter, in a quiet voice, as they head to the ramp, and Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Trip, and Melinda sit down. Fitz and Simmons sit in the middle while Melinda sits next to Fitz, and Trip sits next to Simmons, while Daisy sits next to Trip. Once they are sitting down Melinda, Fitz, Simmons, and Trip all get beers to the cooler while Simmons offers one to Daisy. "The drinking age in American is 21, Daisy's only 18," Melinda says.

"Technically we're not in America," Daisy says as she refuses the offer anyway, and Phil walks over.

"Everyone all good?" Phil asks, and Fitz and Simmons nod.

"Yep," Daisy confirms.

"Good," Phil says, as he sits down next to Melinda, and without Phil realising Melinda purposely moves a little closer to him so that she can feel his emotions.

"Are we really going to just fire this thing into the sun?" Daisy asks, a little surprised.

"The slingshot is protocol," Phil explains. "The 084 is too dangerous for one person or country to have, people will always be after it," Phil explains.

"Right," Daisy says.

"All clear for lift-off," a man says.

"Oh, time for blast off," Fitz says, looking excited, and then he puts his hand over his noise to make his voice sound nasally. "Launching… in three… two…" Fitz says, before he and Simmons laugh. "The Trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange point so that it doesn't Herschel," Fitz explains.

"And there haven't been any coronal mass ejections, so it shouldn't lose telemetry," Simmons comments.

"Guys, one of the greatest things about finishing high school is that I don't have to do Physics anymore, please don't make me relive it," Daisy requests, and the group just continue to sit together and watch the rocket.

* * *

**October 1** **st** **2013**

The next morning, as they have to stay at the Slingshot a couple of days to deal with everything, Melinda, Phil, Daisy, Fitz, Simmons and Trip are all sitting around the table in the kitchen, eating the breakfast that Phil made.

"Sir this is incredible," Simmons compliments.

"Really is," Fitz confirms.

"I've always thought so," Daisy comments.

"I don't think I've ever had food this good on a mission," Trip admits and Melinda knows that if she could feel glad she would be glad that Phil is getting all these compliments because he deserves them.

"Thank you, all of you," Phil says, and as he does his phone goes off and so he checks and reads it. "May, Fury will be here in ninety minutes, he wants to see us both," Phil explains, and Melinda nods.

"What's that about?" Daisy asks, feeling concerned, as she looks between her parents.

"He probably just wants our report on the last few days," Melinda explains to her daughter, though she has a suspicion that he will also want to talk about why Daisy is on the team.

"May's right, there's nothing to worry about," Phil says, trying to reassure not just Daisy, but Fitz and Simmons to.

"Yes Sir," Simmons says, and the group continue their breakfast together.

* * *

Ninety minutes later Melinda and Phil are standing in the cargo bay, near the lab, while the others are upstairs. Even though both realise they are standing closer than necessary neither mention it as Melinda wants to feel Phil's emotions, and Phil quiet likes it.

After a little while of waiting Melinda and Phil see the familiar figure of Nick Fury walking towards them.

"Here we go," Phil mutters, as Fury approaches them.

"Sir," Melinda greats.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May," Fury greats. "Glad to see you two haven't managed to completely destroy this plane," Fury comments.

"We can't take the credit, we have a great team," Phil reveals.

"A team which just happens to include your daughter?" Fury asks, as he looks between the two senior agents.

"Daisy insisted that she join the team," Melinda explains. "And it's a good thing that she did," Melinda reveals.

"It's because of Daisy that we found Mike Peterson, and she thought to set up the containment case," Phil explains.

"And it is only because of the way that Daisy and Trip worked together that prevented this plane from being Hijacked and kept the 084 from falling into Enemy Hands," Melinda explains. "The only way for this team to be as effective as it can, the only way to successfully complete our missions, is if Daisy is a part of it," Melinda explains, knowing that Fury will get the double meaning to what she is saying.

"Okay," Fury answers. "For now she will be considered a consultant, but I assume that will change," Fury says, looking between Melinda and Phil.

"Yes Sir," Melinda and Phil answer, after hearing the conformation Fury nods and leaves, while Melinda and Phil head back upstairs.

When Melinda and Phil walk into the living room Daisy walks over to them and Melinda can feel her nerves.

"Everything okay?" Daisy asks.

"Yep," Phil confirms, and the trio walk over to where the rest of the team are.

* * *

**October 9** **th** **2012**

Eight days have passed since Fury paid the team a visit and approved Daisy being a consultant. Ever since the team have continued to bond. It's early evening, at least in the time zone they are in, and Melinda and Daisy are in the cockpit together.

"So, Fury's really okay with me being on the team?" Daisy asks, and because it is about the hundredth time she has asked that in the last week Melinda knows that she would be annoyed if she could feel.

"Yes Daisy," Melinda assures her daughter. "And he's opened the door to you being an Agent in the future if you'd like," Melinda explains to her daughter.

"I'll think about it," Daisy admits. "Mom, how do you think Cols is doing?" Daisy asks, a little nervous about asking the question, but she wants her mothers' opinion.

"I think he's doing okay," Melinda admits. "I haven't seen any signs of side effects, or anything to be concerned about," Melinda explains, knowing she would be glad about that if she could.

"Cool," Daisy says relieved. "Um, so if there's nothing to worry about why are you always close to Cols? I don't know if the others noticed but you seem to be always close to him or finding an excuse to touch him; are you gonna tell me that's not because you're worried?" Daisy asks her mother, having no idea the can of worms she is opening, and for a few moments Melinda debates what to do.

"When Phil and I were together he'd use his emotions to communicate with me," Melinda reveals. "Or to make it so I could feel something he'd know I'd want to feel even if it was his feelings," Melinda explains. "I miss that," Melinda admits, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Mom…" Daisy starts to say, honestly having no idea what else to say.

"I know I probably shouldn't, and it a lot like an evasion of privacy, but just want to feel him again," Melinda admits, only doing so because it is her daughter she is talking to.

"That makes sense," Daisy says, trying to control her emotions, but her mother still feels her pity. "And for the record I don't think there is a single version of Coulson who would consider that to be an invasion of privacy," Daisy tells her mother, but before Melinda has a chance to say something a commination comes in.

"Go for SHIELD 616," Melinda says and she listens to the person on the other end speaking.

For a couple of minutes Daisy waits while her mother listens to the person on the other end speaks.

"You better go join the others. We've got new orders," Melinda tells her daughter.

"What kind of orders?" Daisy asks curious.

"A SHIELD transport that was carrying a priority red asset was attacked," Melinda explains, and as soon as she does she feels her daughters confusion. "Cols will explain what that means," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay," Daisy says. "I'll see you later," Daisy says before getting up and heading out of the cockpit, leaving her mother to brief herself.

* * *

About ten minutes later the door to the cockpit open, and rather than being Phil like Melinda was half expecting it is Daisy who walks in, and closes and locks the door behind her.

"Um, so the transport was seemingly attacked by invisible people," Daisy tells her mother. "Any of our people have invisibility powers?" Daisy asks curious.

"Not that I know of," Melinda admits. "But if I get a chance I'll ask your Uncle," Melinda explains, and Daisy nods. "You should go get ready," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yep, see you when we land," Daisy says, before unlocking the door and heading out of the cockpit.

* * *

A little while later the team have gone to the abducted sight, where they saw and incredible sight, and Simmons found something which proved that it was tech and not a person who caused the attack. As they have gained everything they need from the scene the group are arriving back at the Bus.

Walking into the plane Fitz and Simmons head straight to the lab, while Phil and Melinda head upstairs, and Daisy goes to follow them.

"Daisy," Trip's voice says, and she turns back around.

"Yeah?" Daisy asks.

"Want to help me work out the tractor treed?" Trip asks curious.

"Definitely," Daisy responds, and the two of them follow Fitz and Simmons into the lab.

(Line break)

A little while later Fitz and Simmons are in the lab with Phil and Melinda while Daisy and Trip are off working on the tractor tread. While Fitz and Simmons are working on the science, Melinda and Phil are standing close together a little way away, observing what the two scientists are doing.

"Either someone cracked our comm system, or Doctor Hall's movements leaked from inside SHIELD," Phil says to Melinda.

"You really think we have a mole?" Melinda asks, as she knows how bad that would be.

"I think you should go through the communication logs, rule it out," Phil explains. "We'll work the tractor tread that we found on the scene," Phil comments, and Melinda walks out of the lab.

"Already done," Daisy says, as she and Trip walk into the room.

"We matched it to a 2010 model," Trip explains.

"Once we did that we found a list of purchases within a 500-mile radius, narrowed down to those who financial troubles, or those would be likely to do it for the three," Daisy explains.

"We came up with three suspects," Trip explains.

"Who may have sold their construction equipment to the kidnappers," Phil realises. "Trip, you come with me, and we'll find out," Phil instructs.

"What about me?" Daisy asks curious, and as she does her mother walks back in and gives her a huge binder. "Um? What am I doing with this?" Daisy asks as she gets folder, and both Phil and Trip walk out.

"Read it," Melinda tells her daughter. "It's every communication out of HQ since they decided to transfer Doctor Hall," Melinda explains to her daughter before walking away.

"Hang in there, Doc. It's gonna be a while," Daisy says, knowing that, as she walks over to a chair and sits down so that she can read the binder. "I really thought I was done with homework," Daisy admits.

"Did you really never consider University? Or any form of higher study?" Simmons asks curious, as that is something she couldn't comprehend.

"Never," Daisy admits. "I always liked the practical. Computer Hacking, or even things like learning history I prefer to just do, or listening to first hand stories," Daisy explains, choosing her words carefully so that she doesn't accidently give away how old her grandmother is.

"That just means you learn in different ways," Fitz comments. "And there is nothing wrong with that," Fitz reveals, and Daisy smiles.

"Thanks Fitz," Daisy says, smiling slightly.

* * *

A little while later Phil, and Trip have taken Lola to the person who has likely sold their equipment to the kidnappers. While Trip is hiding in the bushes nearby Phil is waiting, leaning against Lola, when a man rides up to him on horseback.

"Excuse me," Phil says.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asks, clearly shocked.

"A concerned citizen who happens to be a member of a giant bureaucratic organisation that's tracking your every move," Phil explains.

"I haven't done anything wrong," the man says.

"Of course not, but you sold your excavator to some people who did. And you're hiding out here until things cool down because you know it," Phil explains. "I just want to know who paid you," Phil explains.

"Paid me enough not to answer any questions like that," the man says, and he pulls a shotgun which he points at Phil, but then Trip comes out from where he is hiding and pulls the gun, and pulls the guy off the horse.

"Okay, you feeling like we're back in the old west? Because I am," Trip comments.

"They gave me money for my equipment," The guy explains, from where he is on the ground with Trip pointing his gun at him. "That's all. I never saw his face. I never heard a name," the guy explains.

"And how did you receive this money? They write you a check?" Phil asks, and as he does the guy gestures to the satchel and Trip opens it, causing bars of gold to fall out. "Paid you in gold?" Phil asks shocked.

"Now I'm sure we're in the old west," Trip comments, sounding incredibly amused.

* * *

A while later Phil and Trip have returned to the plane, everyone has discovered where the gold came from and despite all that Daisy is continuing to slowly read the communication logs while Fitz and Simmons are still working on what happened; keeping in mind the information they have discovered about the gold.

"Gravitonium. It's an extremely rare high-atomic numbered element," Fitz explains.

"That powers the device. It's so extremely rare that most people didn't believe it. Existed, much less the theory that an isolated positive charge," Simmons explains.

"Would turn the flow from isotropic," Fitz explains.

"Guys, the only science I didn't flunk was computer science, so I'm gonna need more than that," Daisy explains, as she looks between Fitz and Simmons. "How does the device work again?" Daisy asks curious.

"Well, Gravitonium disorts gravity fields within itself, causing an undulating, amorphous shape," Simmons explains.

"Which causes these, um… wiggly bits here," Fitz explains. "But when an electric current is applied, the Gravitonium solidifies. And those gravity fields erupt," Fitz says as he demonstrates how that would happen with his hands. "Randomly changing the rules of gravity around it," Fitz explains.

"Nice explanations," Daisy comments. "So that's what happened when the big rig hit it?" Daisy asks.

"Yep," Fitz confirms.

"Guess which genius published every theory about Gravitonum and possible applications… years ago?" Simmons asks.

"Doctor Franklin Hall," Daisy assumes.

"Correct," Simmons says. "And Doctor Hall attended the University of Cambridge at the same time as Ian Quinn," Simmons says.

"Ah, the billionaire who likes to pretend he is a good guy because of the money he donates to charity but is extremely antigovernment, and gained his money by leeching the earth of its resources, Daisy comments.

"Yep, that's him," Simmons confirms.

* * *

A little while later the team are in the command centre together. As she knows Phil well enough to know what he is going to suggest, and she can sense his emotions, Melinda knows that if she could feel she would be feeing dread.

"The man's a prisoner, and it's up to us to get him out," Coulson comments.

"We've ran through the options," Trip admits. "We've got two options, either with a big SHIELD strike force or a man inside," Trip explains. "Quinn has a neodymium laser fencing surrounding the property. We all know what that means," Trip comments.

"I don't," Daisy says.

"It's not good," Phil says. "And SHIELD will never allow a strike force into Malta," Phil admits. "Plus, this weekend Quinn Worldwide's got its annual shareholders gathering we'd face global outrage, but.. if we go in alone," Phil says.

"SHIELD can disavow us, claim ignorance," Melinda knows. "Without a person inside, it's impossible, unless you're immune to pulse laser emissions," Melinda comments, looking at Phil, and as she does Daisy gets an idea, so she starts to work on her phone.

"If we had a monkey, we could get in," Fitz comments.

"Ugh, Fitz!" Simmons exclaims.

"If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensors and disable the fence's power sources with his adorable little hands," Fitz comments.

"I could go in," Daisy comments.

"I have an idea, but it would take a couple of weeks," Trip admits.

"Hall doesn't have a few weeks," Phil says.

"Which is the problem," Trip admits, with a sigh.

"And to restate, any Agent of SHIELD caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death with bullets. Legally," Simmons says.

"Not me, I'm not an Agent, I can go in," Daisy says.

"No," Melinda tell her daughter.

"Mom, technically I'm not an Agent of SHIELD, I could go in without breaking International Law," Daisy comments.

"Daisy, this serious, and dangerous," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Which is exactly why I'm suggesting I do this. this guy needs help and I can help him," Daisy explains.

"You've never done anything like this," Phil tells his daughter.

"I know, but I've been hearing stories my whole life," Daisy admits. "Plus, I have an invitation. Well technically it's an e-vite," Daisy explains, showing her phone to the wider group.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 **AN:** So, I'm trying to keep writing, but I'm not really succeeding. I'm going to keep trying and hope I can get more chapters written, I still have another that's already written. Where I live it's Christmas tomorrow so Merry Christmas to all of you.

* * *

"Upstairs," Melinda says, a few seconds after her daughters revelation.

"Yep," Daisy says, as she was expecting that, and she heads out of the command center with her mother. Phil decides to give them privacy, but he knows he will check on them soon to make sure everything is okay.

* * *

After leaving the Command Centre Melinda and Daisy head back up to Phil's office and Melinda purposely closes and locks the door behind her.

"Mom…" Daisy starts to say.

"No," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Mom, I can do this. I Can help Doctor Hall, I can get him out," Daisy tells her mother.

"Daisy Malta isn't SHIELD friendly, not to mention the fact that if Quinn, or people like him who will be at the Gala find out you are in Inhuman, you and our people will be in more danger than we can imagine," Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know that, but Mom this is exactly what you've been doing longer than I've been alive," Daisy tells her mother. "I know this is dangerous, and I know why, and I know you want to protect me, but I also know that's exactly what I want to do," Daisy explains to her mother. "I want to protect just like you do, just Cols does, and Bobbi and Mack do, and even Grandma," Daisy explains to her mother. "I can do this Mom, please let me," Daisy says as she reaches out and puts her hand on her mother's arm so that Melinda can feel how serious she is about this, how much she wants it.

"You're gonna have to be incredibly careful," Melinda informs her daughter.

* * *

Downstairs, while Fitz and Simmons have been sent back to the lab Fitz and Trip are in the command centre together.

"Do you think May's going to agree?" Trip asks Phil curious.

"Not sure, but Daisy can be incredible stubborn, and convincing," Phil admits, and as he can feel emotions he can't help but display how concerned about Daisy this makes him.

"She's also incredibly talented," Trip admits. "And Sir, from what I've seen Daisy is incredibly like both you and her mother, and she can handle herself," Trip explains.

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not going to worry if she does this," Phil admits.

"Then let's come up with a plan, to make sure she's as safe as possible," Trip suggests, and Phil nods so the two of them start to come up with a plan for how, if Daisy does this, it's gonna look.

* * *

A little while later, as Melinda has agreed to let Daisy do the mission, the two of them are in the cargo bay attempting to get Daisy ready for the mission.

"Mom, I know how to get a weapon of someone. You showed me, and Bobbi showed me, and Nat showed me, and even Aunt Kora showed me," Daisy tells her mother.

"Then you wont have a problem demonstrating it," Melinda tells her daughter, and after sighing Daisy does exactly what her mother suggested.

"See, I'm good Mom," Daisy tells her mother after getting the gun.

"Daisy, do you how I ended up joining SHIELD?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"No, you never told me," Daisy informs her mother, knowing that that is something she has always been curious about.

"SHIELD arrested me," Melinda informs her daughter.

"What?" Daisy asks shocked, as out of everything she was expecting her mother to say that wasn't on the list. "What did you do?" Daisy asks, assuming that it wasn't because Melinda is Inhuman as until Melinda told Phil no one in SHIELD knew.

"I was protecting people who no one else cared were being hurt and abducted," Melinda explains.

"And that means what exactly?" Daisy asks her mother.

"I'll tell you another time," Melinda explains to her daughter, knowing that it will be personal to Daisy.

"I found the people responsible and I dealt with them, but in doing so SHIELD found out and realised that even though I was 19 I had only existed for two years, and had no birth certificate," Melinda explains.

"Hence being arrested," Daisy realises.

"Yep, I was put in a room and Peggy Carter came in and made me an offer," Melinda explains to her daughter. "She told me that whether I believe it or not SHIELD protects people. That if I accepted her offer I could protect everyone on earth," Melinda explains to her daughter. "She told me that I could achieve anything when I realised I could be apart of something bigger than myself; that SHIELD is bigger," Melinda explains to her daughter. "What she didn't tell me is how dangerous it would be,"

"Don't you see, protecting people, being apart of something bigger; that's exactly what I want," Daisy tells her mother, and she looks around to make sure none of the rest of the team are in hearing distance before taking a step forward. "Mom, you've been my hero since long before you told me about our people, since long before you got your abilities, don't you get it I want to be just like you," Daisy informs her mother.

"And I want you to be better, to be safe, and protected," Melinda tells her daughter.

"Which I always have been because of you," Daisy assures her mother with a smile. "Mom, I can handle myself, I can do this; can't you just believe in me?" Daisy asks, and because her daughter is so close Melinda can feel Daisy's emotions, and she doesn't like what she feels.

"Oh Daisy, I've always believed in you," Melinda says, before hugging her daughter. "I know you can do this, I just worry about what's going to happen while you are," Melinda says, as she continues to hug her daughter.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Daisy are walking towards the command centre where Trip, Fitz, and Simmons are when Phil walks up to them.

"Are you really going to do this?" Phil asks, once he sees the pair.

"I have to Cols, I can do this, and I want to," Daisy informs her father, who recognizes her stubbornness and knows that he isn't going to talk her out of this.

"Okay," Phil says, before hugging Daisy, and kissing the top of her head as they hug. "I love you," Phil tells Daisy.

"I love you too," Daisy responds, and once they break apart the group of three head into the command centre. Walking into the room Phil looks around and once he is sure that everyone is there he begins his briefing.

"Daisy will walk in the front door," Phil says. "The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove a two-men extraction team could slip in, but it's not easy," Phil explains. "Fitz-Simmons," Phil says.

"The perimeter is surrounded by a twenty-foot-high neodymium laser grid, touch it and you're toast," Fitz explains.

"Dead toast," Phil adds. "The only way to disable the grid is to crack the system and trigger a reboot. This would give the team about three seconds to cross," Phil explains. "Of course, Quinn's too smart to allow any wireless access on his property," Phil explains.

"That's where I come in," Daisy realises.

"Yes, working compact, holds up under x-ray," Simmons says, showing Daisy the device.

"Desert rose to match your complexion. But.. oh. What's this? a read, okay? Turns green if you're in close enough proximity to a computer to grain wireless access," Fitz explains.

"When it does, you just drop it and walk out. we'll do the rest. Easy as pie," Simmons explains.

"It may not be as easy as that, but you should just focus on what you have to do, and get out as soon as you do it," Trip tells Daisy.

"Got it," Daisy says. "Plan, green, drop, walk… pie," Daisy says, and while she, Trip, Fitz and Simmons are amused by the device Melinda walks over to where Phil is.

"Phil, we've got to talk about this," Melinda tells Phil.

"You said Daisy could do this," Phil points out.

"That's not what we have to talk about," Melinda responds, and Phil realises.

"Trip and I will do this, you don't have to," Phil says, as even without his memories he knows that Melinda doesn't want to be in the field, and from his perspective won't explain why.

"You're not a specialist," Melinda reminds Phil.

"I've done things like this before," Phil reminds Melinda.

"With me watching your back," Melinda tells Phil.

"Well we both know this isn't going to happen this time," Phil responds, and as they are close Melinda can feel how much he wants that.

"You're wrong," Melinda responds, and as soon as she does she feels Phil's surprise.

"Phil, this is our daughter, there is no way I'm staying on this plane," Melinda tells Phil, saying what he should know.

"Trip, you're running back end," Phil says, without looking away from Melinda, but having raised his voice.

"Got it Boss," Trip says, as he was expecting that.

"Everyone suit up," Phil instructs, and as he walks out of the command centre Daisy walks over to Melinda, as the father and daughter walk past each other, Phil gives Daisy a brief hug and kiss on the head.

"Are you really going to be okay with this?" Daisy asks her mother, feeling concerned about her.

"Yeah," Melinda says, and because of her mothers gift Daisy can't tell that she is lying, but Melinda also knows that she will not let her daughter do this without backing her up.

* * *

A while later Daisy, who is now dressed very different, has gotten into Quinn's party.

"Hors d'oeuvre, madame?" a waiter asks, offering her food.

"Sure," Daisy says, as she takes the food.

"Who are you?" A man asks, walking up to her.

"Oh, apologises for the manners. He knows very little English," the man's translator says.

"Oh, that's, uh, that's… what… whatever, Daisy," Daisy says, introducing herself.

"Qasim Zaghlul," the man introduces.

"Big fan. You built half of Dubai, including the Arabian blade. I love that building. It's super sc-fi," Daisy comments. "Where's your wife?" Daisy asks.

"Wife's Nadra; and they've got twin sons," Trip informs Daisy, through the coms.

"Nadra? She at home with the boys?" Daisy asks. "How's she doing?" Daisy asks curious.

"She's good," both the man and his translator respond.

"The pleasure is all mine," Daisy says, before walking away. "This is awesome, I could get used to it," Daisy admits, through the coms. "Okay, Quinn just walked in, I'm gonna go talk to him," Daisy informs the others.

"Okay, you can do this, Daisy, you've got this," Trip tells Daisy through the coms.

"Thanks Trip," Daisy says, through the coms before walking over to where Ian Quinn is engaged in conversation. As she listens to the conversation Daisy laughs at the right time which causes Quinn to look at her. "Ian Quinn, I'm your last minute party crasher, Daisy," Daisy explains, as while she has a lot of names she goes by online that was the one she used to get the invitation to Quinn's party.

"Oh, wow. Great to you meet you," Quinn says.

"Uh, this is Daisy a member of the Rising Tide," Quinn reveals, not knowing that Daisy just occasionally infiltrates them to make sure they know nothing about her people, but it does come in handy when she needs to make it seem like she has backup, that she's apart of something. "They're a good of hackers. They've gotten some pretty big secrets out to the public," Quinn says, not knowing that Daisy has actually made sure that certain secrets don't get out to the public.

"I prefer 'hacktivist'," Daisy corrects, as she has had conversations with Laura and that is now her preferred term. "I'm glad you've heard of our site," Daisy says, as it has certainly made things easier for her.

"I read it," Quinn reveals. "We think very much alike… more freedom of information ,less government infringing on everyone's rights… I'm a fan," Quinn says, and Daisy has to hide her amusement as the irony is all to clear to her.

"That explains the invite. This is a tough party to get into," Daisy comments.

"Not as hard to get into as the encrypted back channel you contacted us through to request the invite," Quinn admits.

"That's sort of where I live," Daisy says, not completely lying as it is one of many places she lives.

"You've got to show me how you did that… I mean, if you sign on," Quinn comments.

"Sign, what now?" Daisy asks confused.

"I've been known to turn a few black hats into what hats, not just for vulnerability analysis, but for very creative thinking," Quinn explains.

"A…are you offering me a job?" Daisy asks, failing to hide her surprise.

"Well, I didn't invite you here for your pretty face. I didn't know you had a pretty face," Quinn says, and it takes a lot out of Daisy not to react by pulling a face because he just became majorly creepy. "Yes, I want to hire you before someone else snatchers you up," Quinn says.

"Nicely done, that went well," Trip says through the coms.

"Yeah," Daisy mutters to herself, and as Quinn starts his speech Daisy sneaks into the building as she knows this is her opportunity.

* * *

While Daisy is making her way into Quinn's villa Melinda and Coulson, who have used a zodiac raft, are arriving at the cove.

"This is nice, us being in the field together again; just the two of us," Phil comments, as they walk onto the bench.

"Yeah," Melinda comments; knowing that if she was capable of feeling she would be feeling pretty good about this.

"I just wish this wasn't because our daughter was in so much danger," Phil admits.

"I know," Melinda confirms. "She's as prepared as she could be," Melinda says, being able to faintly feel Phil's worry as they head towards the fence.

"I know," Phil says, as they continue to walk, even though that doesn't help his worry.

* * *

After leaving where all the other people are, Daisy heads upstairs, and to where she knows Quinn's office is. As she gets to the door Daisy realises the first problem she is going to have to face.

"It's locked, but there's no lock," Daisy tells the others, through the coms.

"Eh, check for a keypad," Fitz suggests.

"Nothing," Daisy reveals. "Wait, you can hack a keypad?" Daisy asks, sounding surprised, as she didn't think that was possible.

"No, not over the phone," Fitz admits.

"Is there a reception desk?" Trip asks, and Daisy looks around ,and sees it so she walks over to it.

"Okay, yeah. Well, now what do I do?" Daisy asks.

"What are you trying to do?" A voice that causes Daisy to fill with dread says, and Daisy turns to see Quinn.

"Just… looking for a pen," Daisy lies, with a chuckle, and she quickly finds it. "Here we go," Daisy says, turning to look at Quinn. "Got to write down all those good ideas, you know what I mean? Of course, you know what I mean. Probably have like ten pens for all your ideas," Daisy lies, quickly thinking on her feet to come up with an idea.

"What are you really doing?" Quinn asks, it being clear that he doesn't believe Daisy.

"All right. I'm busted. I was trying to get a glimpse behind your office doors, see how things really operate," Daisy explains.

"I invite you here as a guest, you treat me like another corrupt institution, looking for trade secrets to leak online," Quinn says, as he pulls his communicator out of his pocket. "Security…" Quinn starts to say.

"No, no, no. wait. It's just, with all these la-di-da people, you have to be so guarded, so careful," Daisy explains as she gives Quinn a very intense look, before turning to pick up a pen and paper. "What you say, what secrets you reveal. And… I was hoping that you, and I, could be honest with one another, if you know what I mean," Daisy says, showing Quinn a piece of paper which says, 'SHIELD Is listening' as Daisy figures it is her best shot.

* * *

Back on the plane Trip, Fitz, and Simmons are all worried about what is going on, and they can hear as Daisy speaks.

"Wow, this is nice. It's been a while since I've seen a view like this," Daisy admits, thinking about the cabin. "Wow, a view of the ocean and the pool," Daisy comments.

"Not a bad place to do business," Quinn's voice comments.

"I've finally got the dispatch leaving Hall's a location. Unsurprisingly the user's an alias," Trip comments, from where he is on a tablet working.

"Oh, can you trace the DHCP server…." Fitz starts to say.

"Trace is running, but it'll take time. How's Daisy doing?" Trip asks, honestly feeling concerned about that.

"I thought she was done for, but she's just sweet-talked her way into Quinn's office," Simmons explains.

"Nice, how'd she do that?" Trip asks, sounding impressed.

"She probably just used her, um… uh.." Fitz starts to say, but Simmons gives him a less than impressed look. "Her, ah… ah, boobs," Fitz says, looking disappointed in himself.

"Agh! That's the only explanation…." Fitz says, and as they do they just hear static.

"Fitz!" Simmons exclaims, as Trip hurries over. "I didn't, she must have…." Fitz says, sounding worried.

"Or someone did it for her," Trip realises, and the three of them exchange worried looks.

"We've got to tell Coulson and May," Simmons realises, and once she does, she, Fitz, and Trip exchange looks, all three of them feeling dread, none of them wanting to be the one to make this call to tell Phil and Melinda that they have lost contact with their daughter.


End file.
